The Girl Next Door
by Ophelia Hyde
Summary: AU! There is a thin line between friendship and love, Jack Mercer and Maddie Fitch are about to discover just how thin. BEING REWRITTEN!
1. My Best Friend

**Disclaimer: I own everything, and nothing. I'll leave you to figure that out.**

* * *

**The Girl Next Door: My Best Friend**

You are such a blessing and I won't be messing with the one thing that brings light to all my darkness.  
You're my best friend and I love you, and I love you. Yes I do.

**- Weezer**

* * *

Maddie Fitch walked through the sea of black on the cloudiest day of the year, rightly so she thought, what with today being the funeral of kindest woman she had ever known. She glided through the mob. It seemed like hundreds, maybe even thousands had come to pay their last respects to Detroit's own blue-eyed angel. Maddie was only looking for one. Jack Mercer. She found him at the front alone, standing there looking on the verge of tears. It was a startling resemblance to that lost little boy she had met so many years before.

"Sorry I'm late, Jack, I couldn't find my shoes," she quietly said to him, instantly grabbing a hold of his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. Maddie tilted her head upwards with an intent to meet his eyes, but he refused to meet hers and continued to stare ahead unblinkingly as water collected in pools at the corners of his eyes.

Finally, after a few long moments of silence, he turned to look down upon her and smiled weakly. "It's okay. I'm just glad you made it at some point," he said in his husky deep voice that secretly sent shivers down her spine. He suddenly dropped her hand, but only to throw his arm around her tiny frame and pulled her closer to his body.

Maddie rested her head against his shoulder. "I didn't want you to be alone today. I know I couldn't take being alone. I miss her so much already," she whispered, wrapping an arm around his waist and cuddling closer. She pretended that it was simply taking comfort in him, but then she would be lying to herself. Maddie inwardly took more than just comfort from his embrace.

"I know," he murmured against her hair. "At least we have each other."

"And I'm glad for that," she added.

Maddie's father ultimately took his place at the podium, officially beginning the ceremony.

It was beautiful in it's simplicity, and Maddie tried her hardest to watch, but her emotions soon overcame her and her tears started to blur her vision. In the end, she just gave up completely and buried her face in Jack's chest. She sobbed, forgetting the rest of the world. All the mattered was Evie was gone for good and the only place she ever truly felt safe was right here in Jack's arms.

- - - - -

"_Maddie?" asked eleven-year-old Jack. _

_The pair had snuck out of Sunday school again and escaped to their secret hideaway: the courtyard garden._

_A gentle breeze flew through the sunny patch, gently lifting each of the children's locks and carrying them softly on the wind. Maddie turned her gray eyes upon his blue ones with a smile. "Yes," answered the seven-year-old as she lazily twirled a simple daisy between her small fingers._

"_Where is your mom?" he asked innocently, not realizing exactly what he was asking of his newfound friend._

_The daisy fell from her grasp, and landed soundly on the grass. "Where's your dad?" she retorted with a sharp hint of coolness in her voice._

"_I-I…" he stumbled with the words. "I haven't got one."_

"_Me too," she answered quickly._

_He squinted in the sun to look at her; her head hung low, finding something on the ground to be more interesting than the conversation at hand. "That can't be right," he started smartly. "You need to have a mom."_

_She lifted her head, their eyes met once again. "Then you need to have a dad," she replied stubbornly._

"_Well, I don't. So stop saying I do!"_

"_Stop saying I have a mom, then."_

"_But, you do."_

"_So do _you_."_

"_Alright!" he yelled in frustration. "I do! But he wasn't very nice, so I was taken away and put in another home."_

"_And then your mommy found you?" she asked, referring to the nice lady that introduced them._

_He shook his head. "No, I went through a lot more bad homes until I was adopted by Evelyn," he explained in simple terms so that her younger mind could comprehend._

"_So Evie isn't your real mommy?" she asked just to be sure._

"_No," he replied. "I don't know where my real mom is."_

"_My mommy's in heaven," she answered his original question solemnly. "That's what daddy says at least."_

"_Do you remember her?" he asked, his blue eyes shining with interest._

"_Not all the much… Her name was Claire, and she always smelled like lilies, and everyday she told me there was nothing I couldn't do," she smiled softly, but it didn't reach her eyes. The sadness there was too deep to puncture. "That's all except for hospitals. And wires and tubes… and needles." she said with a visible shudder. " I never ever want to be in a hospital like that. Never."_

"_You're scared," He stated it like a fact, even though he meant it as a question._

"_Yes," she replied with a serious expression clouding her round, cherubic face. "More than the monster in my closet."_

_He chuckled. Maddie could seem so serious and grown-up sometimes, it was hard to remember she was still a little girl, but then she goes and reminds him with that sudden spark of childish innocence he could only wish he had. But Jack knew there was more in the world to fear than hospitals and imaginary monsters hiding in closets. He knew people could be the monsters of nightmares._

"_How about I promise you?" he proposed suddenly._

"_Promise me what?"_

"_I promise, for as long as were friends, that you'll never be put in a hospital. Ever."_

"_You really promise?" she inquired._

"_Yeah."_

"_Well… I guess I promise that no one will ever hurt you again as long as I'm around," she pledged._

_Maddie had remembered the slowly fading bruises on his skin the first time she met him. The pink had been turned an awful greenish-yellow, making him look almost sickly. His underfed and malnourished body didn't make him look any better. She hadn't known at the time that he had recently escaped his former life for a newer, bright one. The young girl only knew that someone hurt him and she prayed to god that they would be punished that night by her bedside._

"_What're you going to do?" he asked, a teasing tone rising in his voice. "A puny thing like you - You would be squished like a bug."_

"So_! It doesn't matter… I-I can still try," she said in earnest._

"_Whatever kiddo," he smiled, giving in. "You wanna spit on it or something?"_

_She looked downright revolted at the suggestion. "Pinky promise?" she suggested instead._

"_Pinky promise," he agreed._

_They each held out a hand with their fingers lazily curled under their thumbs and their pinkies extended outwards. Jack hesitated slightly, not knowing exactly how one went about this, and held his hand out dumbly. Maddie took pity on him and wrapped her tiny finger around his slightly larger one. He reciprocated immediately. There they sat, in the middle of the garden, under the old oak tree with their fingers entwined, much like their lives would be from this moment on. _

_Neither of the two realized in making these simple promises they would also be dedicating themselves to each other wholly and irrevocably. They hadn't a clue, but staring into one another's eyes, each grinning from ear to ear; they had an idea._

"_Come on," he said, exchanging her pinky for her hand and pulling her up with him as he stood. " I can't let you get into trouble on account of me, again."_

_Together they walked towards the brick church, hand in hand._

- - - - -

"We can't stand out here all day, Jack."

Maddie had kept her hand tucked in his the entire walk here. Jack had insisted on walking, most likely thinking the longer he put off really facing his family again, the easier it would be. Maddie wished she could have told him differently, but she too needed the walk, to clear her head and her emotions. Breaking down in the middle of Jeremiah's house just wasn't an option for her.

"We could sneak away. No one will notice that we're not there," he suggested, peering down at the vastly shorter girl.

She shook her head vehemently. "You can't avoid them; They're your family."

"It's not _them_ that I'm trying to avoid."

"Care to expand a little on that?" she asked tilting her head to look him in the eyes.

"It's the memories…"

"Think about the good ones," she suggested hopefully.

His grip on her hand tightened. "Those still hurt."

She tried to smile, but she just didn't have the strength to force her lips to curl. "I know," Is all she said as she squeezed his hand back.

The pair stood staring silently at the suddenly imposing building that sat in front of them, neither ready to take a step. The air was frigid and Maddie was shaking in her pea coat, but she would continue to stand with him, even if it meant a cold, so be it.

"I figured I'd find you two attached at the hip," said a familiar male voice. It came with a pair of arms that wrapped around both of their shoulders. Jack and Maddie instantaneously dropped the other's hand- though both need the support the other possessed. "You know I love you guys."

Maddie turned towards him with a small, barely noticeable smirk. "Really? Even me, Bobby?"

He nodded his head. "Yes. Even _you_, Maddie-Kins…"

"I love you, too," she said hurriedly, an outsider could tell she was uncomfortable.

Maddie and Bobby never exchanged the sentiment, but they both knew they felt that way. Practically living under the same roof for nearly thirteen years can do that to people. She had been considered a something of a daughter to Evelyn. Even if they could fight like cats and dogs, Bobby and Maddie really did love each other like family.

"How are you holding up?" he asked, looking at his baby brother.

"I'm fine." Jack had always put on a strong front whenever Bobby was around, like he had something to prove. Maddie absolutely hated it.

"Okay," Bobby took his answer, leaving him alone for the moment, but he didn't believe him for a second.

Maddie looked around at the people slowly drizzling in. "Should we go in now?" she asked uncertainly.

"Yeah." Jack finally decided, and the trio made their way towards the house.

- - - - -

"_Evie?" sixteen-year old Maddie asked, looking up from her book to the woman rolling out a piecrust in front of her._

"_Yeah, Honey," the older woman answered not looking up from her task at hand._

"_Do you think Jack will come back?"_

_Evelyn put the rolling pin down and stared at the girl in front of her. "He will. In time. I think Jackie needs his time away to be free to find out who he is. Living with Bobby hasn't given him much room to be an individual. But he'll come back. I'm sure of it."_

"_How can you be so sure?" Maddie asked suspiciously. "He never wanted anything more than to play that silly guitar and be famous. I'm sure he's having the time of his life. If only he would call me…Or even write."_

"_I think he wants something more - he just hasn't realized it yet…" She winked. "I wouldn't worry about him not calling or writing. He has a good reason." _

"_You have too much faith in him, Evie," she sighed._

"_Of course I do… He's my son and I love him. And I love you." Evelyn smiled brightly, her blue eyes sparkling. "Now get your nose out of that musty old book and help me make this pie."_

_Maddie smirked at her. "You know I'll just destroy it. I can't cook."_

"_Nonsense. _Can't_ isn't in my dictionary…"_

- - - - -

Amelia sat in Maddie's lap and Daniela sat next to her with her tiny head leaning against her shoulder. The three of them sat on the floor in front of the sofa watching _'The Princess Bride'_ on USA.

Daniela and Amelia were more dozing than actually watching, not that Maddie minded. The movie provided a much needed escape from the harsh realities of life, for that she was at least grateful.

"Here," Camille said as she came to sit down on the couch. She placed a steaming cup in Maddie's hands. "I made some hot chocolate for the both of us."

"Thank you," Maddie said, before taking a tentative sip, testing the temperature.

"You're welcome. I hope my babies weren't any trouble," Camille said as she relaxed her tired body into the sofa.

Maddie shook her head. "Not at all. We kind of just sat here watching movies."

"They adore you," she murmured, taking a sip from her own mug.

Maddie smiled. "I love them, too."

"You know, Maddie. You will make a great mother someday."

Tilting her head to the side, Maddie looked at the woman beside her with an eyebrow raised. "That's _if_ I ever find somebody. Being shy like I am limits your options…"

"I'm sure that won't be a problem," she said with a glance towards the kitchen and a secret smile.

Maddie followed her line of vision and locked eyes with Jack from the kitchen, before looking away quickly, turning pink. "_That'll _never happen."

"Anything is possible…" she said as she turned her head towards the TV with a smile. "_The Princess Bride. _One of my favorites."

Maddie was happy for the change of subject and quietly watched the movie with Camille.

- - - - -

"Thanks for the ride, Bobby," Maddie muttered as she opened her door and stepped from the car. She slammed the door shut, and began to make her way across the frozen lawn to her house. As much as she liked to pretend, she would always be the girl next door to them.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her back around. "And just where do you think you're going?" Jack asked with a grin.

She turned around to face him. "Home."

"He's not going to be there."

"I know," she said softly, looking down at her shoes. "But I don't want to intrude."

Bobby came up beside them, crunching the snow under his boots. Jerry followed quickly behind after locking up the Volvo.

"Will you save it, Maddie. That's ridiculous and you know it." Jack said.

"You guys need to be alone; to grieve."

"You're not going home alone to that empty house," Bobby decided.

"And besides, you're practically family. Ma would have liked it if you were here with us," Jerry added.

"See," Jack grinned. "You _have_ to come."

She sighed, glaring at the three of them. "Lead the way."


	2. Learning to Breathe

**The Girl Next Door: Learning to Breathe**

This is the way that I say I need you. This is the way that I'm learning to breathe.  
I'm learning to crawl. I'm finding that you and you alone can break my fall.

**- Switchfoot**

* * *

Maddie relaxed against the wall of Jack's room. Her feet tucked under her bottom, folding herself neatly in a heap, and breathed in deeply. She never thought she'd get through this day, but her head lolled to the side. Her eyes caught Jack's, and she knew why she did.

Soft strain of music filled her ears. Maddie closed her eyes, and listened to the soft, and sweet melody coming from Jack and his guitar.

"_I will write you a song. And you'll know from this song that I just can't go on without you," _he sang quietly, his voice barely above a whisper. His song accompanied only by a gentle strumming guitar. Maddie felt he didn't even notice her watching him; Jack was lost to his world of song, if only for a few moments. _"I don't know that I'd make a good soldier. I don't believe in being violent and cruel." _

Maddie wasn't sure who the song was written for, it really didn't matter to her at all. She just didn't want him to stop singing.

"_I don't know how to fight, but I'll draw blood tonight if somebody tries hurting you." _The music stopped, and Jack slowly, and carefully placed his guitar on the floor by his bed, a blush creeping up on his cheeks. "You weren't supposed to hear that."

"Why?" she asked, puzzled with a disappointed look upon her face. It was a lovely song, she didn't like the idea of him wanting to keep something like that from her. "It's beautiful. Did you…um, write it for someone?"

"Yeah," he paused, scratching his head nervously, flashing her a small crooked grin. "I did."

"Oh…Okay," she said, giving him a broad smile. One of those supportive friend smiles that always seem to reassure him, even though they secretly killed her a little bit each time. "I hope she likes it."

"She does," he said, and then he gives her one of those blissful smiles that make her almost seethe with jealousy.

Maddie shakes her head to rid herself of her thoughts when she realizes she's doing it again. And on the day of Evie's funeral too. Suddenly, a sickness creeps into her stomach. It's corrosive and burns her from the inside. Maddie can't help but feeling like a terrible person. It's then that she pulls her legs up from under her and folds them against her chest, her arms wrapping around and hugging her knees. She scrunched up her body close to the wall, her body falling into a ball-like heap. She felt like a little girl again, unable to face her problems.

Evie had meant the world to her and Maddie really didn't want to believe she was gone. She was always there, giving her what she needed most, a mother. Even when Maddie refused her and made excuses. Pretending to be fine. And now she's gone. Really gone. It's forever. And Maddie can't stop thinking about such petty and ridiculous things, while Evie lies cold in a box six feet under the frozen ground. It's a horrible insult to her memory, and Maddie knows it.

Without realizing it, a pair of strong and forgiving hands grasp her shoulders and under her arms, lifting her guilt-ridden body up and rest her against a warm chest. "I know, Maddie. I miss her, too," Jack whispers as he brushes his fingers through her hair, pulling her closer, engulfing her in warmth, comfort, and his arms.

Maddie's eyes burn. She doesn't know whether it's from the awful feeling in the pit of her stomach, or the fact she misses Evie so much, and there are really no words to explain that kind of feeling. Liquid heat drips and falls onto her exposed neck. It can't be hers, it just can't be. And with that realization, the floodgates open, and Maddie weeps along with Jack for umpteenth time today.

- - - - -

_Thirteen-year-old Maddie peered at Jack trough the lens of her camera. _

_Jack sat, poised on a stool with his guitar cradled protectively in his hands. His head was lowered, tilted towards his guitar. He was supposed to look pensive and serious, but he just couldn't keep the smile of his face. _

"_Jack! Stop smiling!" she ordered, her voice high-pitched, and bossy in tone._

_He lifted his head, and turned towards her, grinning wider. "You know, people usually smile in pictures. It's like this _thing_ they do. People actually want to look happy in pictures, Maddie."_

"_Not for a final project for a _very_ important photography class," she reminded him of exactly why he was sitting here on this stool making a fool of himself. "So stop smiling and act natural. You can play if you want. I want this to look perfect."_

_He sighed and straightened his face. Trying his hardest to stay serious, and keep it that way. Remembering what she told him, his fingers automatically went to the strings and started to lightly strum a few cords. "Why did you choose me for this?" he asked, mumbling out the words while trying hard to talk without moving his lips. _

"_You photograph well in black and white," she muttered. The flash went off a few times, before she began to move around to get a better angle. Maddie tilted her head in all different directions, the camera looked like it was glued to her face. Jack had to bite down on his tongue to keep from laughing._

"_Is that all?" He couldn't keep from smirking when he tried to tease her. It was like his lips just naturally curled that, and he could do nothing to stop it. _

"_Go back to how you were!" She stamped her foot in frustration, and Jack was a little frightened that she was going to whack him over the head with her camera. _

"_No." He sat up, emboldened, and put his guitar on the floor. "It's your turn to be blinded by camera flashes. Really, if I had known that's what the job entailed, I would have said no." He was lying through his teeth, and he knew it. Jack would probably jump off and bridge, or shoot himself in the foot if it was Maddie who told him to do it. He stood up, and off the stool. Jack took a few short strides, and he was standing in front of Maddie with his arm outstretched, and his palm up as his he was going to receive something. "Hand that thing over," he demanded, slightly mimicking her bossy, unimpressive authoritative voice. _

"_You're insane if you think I will," Maddie laughed._

"_Alright, then," he said, smirking. "Have it your way." Then, all of a sudden, Jack lunged at her. If Maddie hadn't been paying attention, she would have been on the floor, shrieking with laughter, but Maddie was paying attention and sidestepped just in time. She then took off running as fast as her short legs could carry her. Maddie would need all the head start she could get. _

_She didn't get far before Jack tackled her to the floor. _

"_Oof!" Maddie said as Jack fell on top of her. "You do realize you could have smashed my camera!" She glared up at him, but only received a charming grin in return. _

"_But I didn't," he said, waving the perfectly conditioned camera in her face. "And now I've gotten what I want." He Jumped off her quickly and aimed the camera at the girl still lying angrily on the floor. "Smile, Madeleine…"_

_She glared right on through the flash and stood up afterwards and went to grab it from him. Jack lifted it above his head with a smirk, satisfied it was obviously out of her reach. "I hate you! You're a jerk!" she snapped, crossing her arms over her chest and tapping her foot expectantly. _

"_I love you, too," he said brightly, bringing the camera down over his eye again. _

_He snapped another picture of her. And then another. He changed position and the camera clicked and flashed again. Maddie refused to change her position or her expression. _

"_Having fun?" she asked snippily._

"_Oh yeah," he mumbled, taking another picture. "You?"_

_She refused to answer and just continued to glare into the camera. "You know I hate getting my picture taken." she said finally as her face began to soften. _

"_I don't see why," he said without realizing the can of worms he had just opened up._

_Maddie rolled her eyes and look away from him as the camera flashed once again. "I do. I'm not worth looking at," she said. _

_The camera fell slack in his hands and Maddie mentally winced. She knew she shouldn't have told him. "What do you mean by that?" he asked._

"_Nothing."_

_He placed the camera down on the counter and walked over to her. "I know it's not nothing. I can tell by your eyes. Now, tell me." _

_She sighed and looked him in the eyes. "There's this boy." Jack gave her an odd look and she shook her head. "And no, I definitely do not like him. He and Heather Malone sort of…- Oh, I feel like I'm in elementary school and not high school." _

_Jack gave a low chuckle. "I still can't believe you go to the same school as me," _

"_Yeah, well, blame it on my study habits," she snapped. "Gonna stay on topic?"_

"_Yeah, yeah… So this boy and the Heather girl…?"_

"_Make my life a living hell," Maddie winced, waiting for when he lost it, but it never came. "You're not angry?" she asked incredulously. _

"_No." he said calmly. "I'm beyond angry."_

"_Oh, you don't look it…"_

"_Really?" he said, his teeth clenching. "Could have fooled me."_

_Maddie stepped forward and rested an hand on his tense shoulder. "Jack, it's oka-…"_

"_No," he retorted. "It's not okay. Now I want you to tell me his name."_

_Maddie shook her head. "I'm not going to do that."_

"_Why?" he demanded._

"_Because," she said as she stepped closer and looked at him as sternly as she could. "You're not getting into trouble over me." _

"_But-" _

"_Uh, ah, Nope. And besides, I can deal with it."_

_He frowned, but agreed to her terms. Maddie launched herself into his arms afterwards, hugging him to her, trying to make him feel better for not doing anything. She knew he wanted to, but she just couldn't let him take the chance. Slow, his arms came around her and Maddie smiled in his embrace. _

_When she pulled away, She smiled. "You can take one more picture. I promise to keep smiling for this one."_

_He grinned and went over to fetch the camera. He held up to his face as Maddie tried to look comfortable. The flash went off and the camera was gone from his face. "You look pretty when you smile," he said, stating it like a fact._

_She blushed._

- - - - -

"I can't believe you still have this!" Maddie exclaimed, plucking a framed photograph of her much younger self off his nightstand. It was clear nothing in their features had changed much in the time between. "I remember when you took this."

"I still feel like beating those kids up," he remarked, casually strumming his guitar.

Maddie shook her head at him and leaned back against the pillow beside him, the picture stick in her hands. "I still look horrible in photographs."

"I think you look fine."

Maddie turned her head and gave him a pointed look. "You're supposed to think that."

He turned his head towards her. "And where does it say that? Some best friend manual that I haven't read?" he teased.

"Nope," she said, putting the photograph back on his nightstand. "It's just a fact. Friends lie to each other. Sure, they're just little white lies, but they are still lies."

It was Jack's turn to give her a pointed stare. "I don't lie to you," he said firmly.

Maddie rolled her eyes. "Sure you don't."

He put down his guitar in a rush and grabbed her chin in his hand and forced her to look in his eyes. "Maddie. I wouldn't lie to you if I could avoid it. And I know I'd like to tell you something, but today is not right. I'm not sure if any time will be right, but know that I would never lie to you if I had another option," he said with the utmost seriousness that almost made Maddie feel like crying all over again.

His hand lingered on her chin longer than necessary, as did his eyes upon hers. Maddie wanted to ask him what he was keeping from her. She wanted to drag it out of him, but he sent her a silent plea and she kept her mouth shut. Jack removed his hand from her chin and Maddie pretended she didn't miss it. She always want him to touch her more, but she knew he wouldn't. They were friends and that's all they were going to be.

"You know Ma loved that picture," he said suddenly.

It startled Maddie, but she didn't show it. "Why?" she asked.

"Oh, you know how Ma has all our pictures on the wall in the living room?" he asked.

"Yeah.," Maddie said, settling herself more comfortably at his side on the narrow bed.

He slung his arm around her and pulled her closer. "Well, she didn't have one of you. You took all of ours, but she wanted one of you to put up there with us. And you know what I did when she asked me for mine?"

"Not really," she said, tilting her head towards his. "But I'm sure I don't need to, not if it's going to make you upset."

"I threw a fit," he said, ignoring her. "I told it was mine and if she wanted one she could take it herself. I don't even know why I reacted that way. Well, I do. I used do all the time. But it just suddenly came up all over again. That was a week ago and I never apologized…"

"And you know that she wouldn't have cared so stop thinking of all the things you could have said to her because she knows. You know she just knew stuff like that," Maddie reassured him.

He looked her with a sad smile and a tear beginning it's descent down the side of his face. "I just miss her. "

Maddie looked at him one more time before burying her face against the crook of his neck and wrapping her arms tightly around his waist, forcing her way into his arms. "I know," she whispered against his ear.

He grabbed at her, pulling her as close as she could go. "I don't know how I would handle this if you never existed."

Maddie smiled against his neck. "I know. You would have bottled it all up and kept yourself closed. An almost convincing imitation of Bobby," she muttered.

He chuckled lightly and squeezed her tighter. "Have I told you how lucky I am to have you?" he asked.

"Once or twice," she tried to say, but a yawn cut her off.

"You're tired."

"A little," she yawned again.

"I think more than a little. Go to sleep," he commanded.

"But I- … I can't just sleep here," she said sleepily.

He smiled. "Why? You've done it before."

"You're right," she agreed. "G'Night" And she was asleep just before the words were out of her mouth.

Jack smiled down at her and reached over to shut his lamp off, then he adjusted his body next to hers. He stayed awake longer than he should have, but Jack couldn't resist the temptation of being able to hold her like he's wanted to for years now. To kiss her. Bask in the smell of her. He knew it was wrong, but he just couldn't resist.

He fell asleep with his face buried in her hair.


	3. Dirty Little Secret

**Disclaimer: It's completely pointless. I don't even know why I'm bothering...**

_Change is the constant, the signal for rebirth, the egg of the phoenix. _

_-Christina Baldwin_

_**Dirty Little Secret**_

"Oh, Jack. How wonderful! I feel the same!" I said excitedly. I laid my head on his chest. _Two can play this game._

"Feel the same about _what?_" he asked nervously. _My evil plan is working._

I smiled as I sat up. "About us, _silly_!" I uttered. I made a move to sit in his lap, but he scooted back, almost to the edge of the bed.

"_Us?_" he gasped out. I scooted closer, he scooted back. _Almost there..._

"Well, _Jack_. I have waited _forever_ for you to-" I leaned in close to his face, as if to kiss him. That's what did it. He fell out of the bed with a loud thump. I smiled triumphantly. "get out of the bed." I finished as I got under the covers.

"All of that was just to get me out of the bed?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yup." I smiled as I threw him a blanket and a pillow. "Goodnight." I said as I laid back down.

He stood up and made his way over to the bed. I looked up at him. "Forget something?" I asked sweetly.

"Yeah, this..." he said as he leaned down and kissed me gently on the lips. I looked into his eyes as he pulled away. He was completely sincere. I reached up to pull him back, but then a voice spoke.

"Am I interrupting something?" Angel asked, leaning up against the doorframe.

I pushed Jack away so fast, he stumbled back and fell down again. "No." I said all too quickly.

Angel smirked as if to say '_I'm not an idiot_'. "You're lucky this time, _Jackie-boy_. You don't want to know what would have happened if Bobby caught you. Learn to keep the door closed,_ kiddies._" he said.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked, when he noticed he was dressed to go out.

"Out for a walk. I think I need a little fresh air." he said rather quickly.

Jack and I started to laugh. "You're goin' to see that girl." Jack assumed.

"No." Angel affirmed unconvincingly. "I'll leave you alone then." he said as he closed the door.

Jack and I started to laugh again. "He's going to get in so much trouble. Sofi has a new boyfriend." I told him.

"Like he cares." Jack said smiling. We suddenly became very quiet. "Goodnight." I said awkwardly.

"Yeah. Goodnight." he said as he grabbed the pillow and the blanket. I turned towards the wall, trying hard not to look at him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When I woke up in the morning, Jack was already gone. I didn't have anything to wear besides the outfit I wore to the funeral and a pair of jeans I brought to change into at Jerry's. I went rummaging through Jack's clothes and found my favorite hoodie of his. I threw over my black lacy cami and jeans. It was way too big for me, but it was comfy. It smelled like cigarettes, sweat and his cologne, blending together to create a scent that was uniquely Jack's.

I walked down the stairs, only to bump into Sofi. "Oh, I'm sorry, Sofi." I told her.

"It's okay." she said. I noticed Bobby and Angel were arguing about something.

"What's going on?" I asked. She looked pretty angry.

"Bobby being an asshole. Nothing new there, Right Maddie?" she smiled. I gave her a smile back. "Yup." I agreed.

I smelled the delicious scent of thanksgiving dinner being prepared. "I'm going to see what I can do to help in the kitchen." I told her as I walked down the rest of the stairs.

"Okay." She said with a secret smile, like she knew my real reasons for going to the kitchen.

The kitchen wasn't far from the stairs, just take a right at the bottom and follow the short hallway to the kitchen. When I reached the kitchen, Jack was there cooking. I remember when he was eleven he asked Evie to teach him to how cook like her. I think that's when his brother's began to call him _fairy._ Jack told me he asked her so he would have an excuse to spend more time with her. He really began to enjoy cooking and was really good at it. He stopped when he was a teenager. He couldn't stand the teasing anymore, but he still retained his skills.

His brothers may call it girly and a woman's job, but watching Jack cook. He made look masculine and sexy. _Did I really just think that?_

"Quit staring and come help me make this salad." he said not looking up as he sliced a cucumber. I jumped, startled. He was smirking in the knowledge that he knew I was staring at him. I went over to the counter and started to chop a tomato.

I wasn't very good at cooking. Honestly, I suck. He looked up at my progress. My tomato looked like someone ran over it with a car. "You're mutilating it!" he exclaimed. He grabbed my cutting board and swiped the destroyed tomato into the garbage. He picked up a new tomato and placed in front of me. "I guess I'm going to have to teach you." Jack sighed with a mischievous glint in his eye. He walked behind me, ghosting his fingers down my sweater-clad arm, he took my hand in his. He repeated the process with the other hand.

He picked up the knife using both our hands. "What are you doing?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"Teaching you how to cut a tomato." he said as his hot breath tickled my ear. I took a deep breath.

"Okay." I said. Our joined hands began to slice into the tomato. We cut it perfectly together. When it was finished he still held my hands. "Did I tell you how _good_ you look in my clothes?" he whispered into my ear. My knees began to feel weak. _What are we doing?_

Jack let go of my hands, but only to gingerly slid his hands down my waist and capture my hips between them. I was frozen. When his lips began to place tender kisses on my neck, paying special attention to the spot behind my ear, I didn't know whether to push him away or pull him closer. I didn't have to make the decision. Jack turned me around and pushed me to the wall by the door. His hands grasped my face, as his mouth seized mine in a kind of kiss that makes fireworks go off in your head. I began to kiss him back, throwing caution to the wind. I threw my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He picked me up because of our height differences

made us kissed in an awkward angle. I wrapped my legs around his waist to keep balanced.

_Anyone could walk in on us right now..._

When we stopped kissing, we stared into each others eyes for the longest time. I was still held in his arms and had my legs wrapped around him.

"_Well_..." I broke our silence. "Where the _hell_ did that come from?" I asked in a very breathy voice.

"Maddie, I have a confession." He said.

"Oh, I bet you do." I said.

"I've liked you for a while...no...I've loved you for a while now." he said. His blue eyes never broke eye contact with my gray ones. I could see in them a heartfelt plea.

I gasped. "How long is a while?" I asked. I was surprised I didn't stutter.

He smirked. "I think since the day I met you, but I didn't realize it until about three years ago." He put down on my feet. I looked up at him in disbelief.

"_Three years_..." I squeaked. "Why didn't you say anything before today? I mean, Evie just died. Then you decide to jump me. It doesn't make sense." I asked.

"_Jump you?_" he spat angrily. "I for one know you enjoyed every minute of it."

I sighed. "I didn't mean it like that. I _did_ enjoy it. I'm just saying it was sudden. What I'm asking you is...Why now? There have been so many other chances." I asked him.

"I couldn't take it anymore. Every time I saw you, I fought the urge to throw you up against a wall and kiss you. You were _so_ close but so out of reach. It drove me crazy." he said stepping closer to me. "It was so hard _not_ to touch you. I was so afraid you didn't feel the same." Jack reached out and gently stroked my cheek.

He leaned in close to my face, our lips almost touching. "I'm going to kiss you, again." he whispered.

"Okay, you do that..." I said right before his lips captured mine. My hands tangled in his floppy light brown hair. I was hoisted up again. This time he sat me on the counter. His hips resting between my jean-clad thighs.

"You two have been awfully quiet. What are you doing in there?" Bobby's floated through the door. I pushed Jack away and hopped down off the counter.

"Nothing." I said quickly. I went over to the small mirror above the sink. I tried my best to fix my hair without a brush. "Why did you have to make such a mess of my hair? My lips are so swollen. They're going to find out." I whispered to Jack.

He grinned. "I think you look sexy like that. Your hair all mussed and lips swollen from kissing me."

I gave him a annoyed look. "You may fine it sexy, but I highly doubt your brothers will." I told him. "I want to keep this secret. At least until we can break it to them gently."

He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. I leaned back on to his chest. "_You're my dirty little secret_. So you really want to be together?" he whispered in my ear.

"Yes." I said. I couldn't believe this was happening. "Jack, I have a question."

"Ask me anything." he said. I smiled and turned around in his arms.

"Do you have a tongue ring?" I asked sweetly. He smirked and stuck his tongue out, proving that he did.

I threw my arms around his neck. "Now that's sexy." I said.

"Thank you, but honestly. You're sexier in _my _hoodie." he stated. "You're _mine_ now, _Little Mouse_." he growled possessively.

"Yup." I said as I stood up on my tip toes to kiss him.


	4. Run

_Hello again! I have been enjoying your reviews. I hope you continue to review. It's rather nice to know your story doesn't suck. Well on with the chapter._

_**Run**_

After dinner the Mercer brothers wanted to play their annual hockey game. They tried to persuade me to join in. I don't even know how to ice skate. I offered that I'd watch and bring my camera to practice sport action shots. And now I was here freezing my butt off, even though I had Jack's hoodie and my red pea coat. I was taking a lot of pictures, but if anyone saw my roll of film, they would realize I was only paying attention to one person.

Snap. Jack scored a goal.

Snap. Jack fell down.

Snap. Jack skated past, showing off his tongue ring.

Snap. Jack had the puck.

_Damn. I had it bad._

It went on like this for a while, until Sofi made her presence known. "How many of those, are of _him_?" she asked as she sidled up to me.

"I don't know what your talking about." I said as I snapped another picture of Jack.

She gave me a 'Do I look like I'm stupid?' look. "I know all about you and Jack. You two really need to find a more private place. _Anyone _could have walked in." she insinuated. She looked over to Bobby.

I was shocked. "Y-you saw us?" I stuttered.

She smirked. "The way you two were kissing, made me question if I chose the right Mercer brother." she laughed.

I looked at her warily. "I didn't mean for it to get out of hand." I muttered. "You aren't going to tell anyone?" I asked her.

She smiled warmly. "Now why would I go and do a thing like that? Your secret is safe with me. I just hope it doesn't stay a secret to much longer. Secrets can be stifling."

I sighed in relief. "Thanks Sofi. You don't know how much it means to me. You know, you're probably the first girl to be nice to me. I don't have many real friends that are girls." I revealed. _I can't believe I told her that._

She looked at me strangely. "I have always thought you were the nicest girl around this neighborhood. I always wondered why you hung around with guys like them." she told me. She rested her elbows on the concrete wall, staring out at the guys playing hockey.

"They were the first people I met when I came here. They were there for me when my father threw himself into his work and forgot he had a daughter to raise. I owe a lot to them, but mostly Evie." I sighed. "She took care of me when he wouldn't. He was depressed because of my mom. She died when I was little, and he never got over it. Sometimes, I want to shake him and tell him to move on." I finished. Sofi reached over and put an arm around me in comfort.

"Well, I get that now. What I don't get is you and Jack. You're total opposites. Well.. in appearance." she said.

What she said couldn't be more true. Jack had this whole punk rock look going for him. It made him look sexy and dangerous. He was very creative with his look. I ,on the other hand, was a plain Jane. My winter attire usually contained jeans, a solid color t-shirt, and a sweater. My brown hair was usually down. I didn't wear make-up or jewelry, excluding a locket that held pictures of Evie and my mom.

"We just _get_ each other." I answered her. We continued to watch the rest of the game in silence.

After the game, the boys had to go to a meeting with Evie's lawyer. I decided to go home. The house was empty as usual. What did I expect? The house was a mess. Papers were everywhere. I took it upon my self to tidy up a little. After I took a shower and changed. Slipping on Jack's hoodie once again, I went down stairs to my dark room to develop the pictures I took.

My dark room gave me a a sense of security, even if it was a false one. I could truly be myself there. I played whatever music I wanted and let go. I mostly take black and white photographs. I feel they portray more emotion, especially with a person. It's like your stripped of everything, so in the picture your really bearing your soul. It was once said in many cultures, that when your picture is taken the devil takes a piece of your soul. I believe instead of taking your soul, it reveals it in that single moment. That's what makes photography beautiful, if in the right hands.

When I was done, I let them hang to dry for the night and made my way upstairs. I looked at the clock, 10:02, it read.

_I wonder what Jack is doing._

_Man, I'm obsessed._

I went upstairs and got dressed for bed. I decided to watch a movie, since I wasn't getting sleep anytime soon. I chose _Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers._ It's one of my favorite movies. When the part when Gandalf the Grey returns as Gandalf the White came on, a rather large something fell through my window.

_"Ouch.."_ said the something. Then I realized it was Jack.

I giggled as I went over to help him up. "You know I could have hit you over the head with the baseball bat I keep by my bed. Do you realize that I have a front door?" I asked.

He went over and sat down on my bed. "I was _trying_ to be romantic." he said while rubbing a bruised shin.

I went over to the bed and plopped myself down next to him. "If you call, scaring me out of my wits and almost knocking you out with a baseball bat, _romantic_. You need professional help." I joked.

He smirked. "_Whatever_...It was a good idea at the time." He looked around my room. It had changed slightly since he had been up here. "Where'd you get all these bookshelves?" he asked. The walls of my room were lined with built-in bookshelves filled with books. I had a little bit of wall peeking through to hang some of my pictures. It could simply be called a small library with a television and a bed.

"I had them installed a couple of weeks ago." I said as I laid my head on his shoulder.

He gave a low whistle. "Where did you get the money?" he asked, putting his arm around me.

"I sold a few of my photos to some of my more wealthy clientele." I told him.

He looked down at me. "How much did it cost you?" he asked seriously.

"Between three and four thousand." I answered simply.

He pushed on my back with him above me. "I can't believe I can love a girl who would pay _four thousand dollars_ for bookshelves." he said just before he kissed me.

I pushed him away. "It wasn't just bookshelves. I bought more books, too." I said as he began to place wet kisses down the column of my neck. He suckled slightly on my collarbone, making me gasp.

"_Nerd_." he called me before he captured my lips with his. His fingers glided gently down the sides of my waist, causing me to shiver. When he reached my hips, his fingers trailed under my pajama top. They brushed past my belly button and headed for their target. Warning bells went off in my head. I pushed him off of me and sat up. "Too fast." I gasped out.

"Haven't you ever?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"But you've had boyfriends before." he said confused.

"I've never had a boyfriend. I have had _dates_ but never boyfriends." I told him.

"You must have kissed one of them before." he questioned.

I shook my head. I looked into his eyes. "_You were my first kiss._" I stated.

"_What!_" he said surprised. I took this as rejection.

I turned my back to him. A tear rolled down my cheek. "I won't be upset if you want to end this. I know you're used more _experienced_ girls." I mumbled out.

"_What!_" he said again. He turned me around. I looked down. He cupped my head in his hands, his thumbs brushing away my tears. I closed my eyes. "Look at me." he commanded. I did. "I would _never_ let you go! You're something special, Maddie. I would pick you over all of those girls. You are something they could only dream about being." he told me.

"What's that?" I choked out.

He rested his forehead against mine. "You are _my_ mouse. You had my heart since you were that little six year old girl, who dragged me to go play Barbie dolls in that horrible pink dress. No girl can replace you. You've been with me at the beginning." he whisper, then he leaned in to kiss me lightly on the lips. "Hopefully, you'll be there in the end."

I smiled. "Where else would I be?" I asked. I laid my head on his chest as he guided us gently to lay on the bed.

"What are you watching?" he asked when we were settled.

"_The Two Towers."_ I said in the middle of a yawn.

"Again?" he asked. I nodded against his chest.

"Jack?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Where were you tonight?"


	5. Rhyme and Reason

_A/N: I'm sorry this sooo short. I'm sick and can't sit at the computer for long periods of time. I wanted to get this out sooner but yesterday was my mum's birthday and I have been busy and sick. I hope this doesn't sound weird or out of character. I was having some troubles with this chapter. I hope you continue to review and enjoy this story._

_**Rhyme and Reason**_

"Nowhere..." he yawned. "I have something for you." he reached and grabbed something out of the pocket of his leather jacket. He handed it to me. It was a plain white envelope with the name _Maddie_ written across the front in Evie's neat cursive handwriting.

I looked at him. "Where'd you get this?" I asked looking down at the envelope.

"It was in Ma's safety deposit box." he told me. I pulled out the drawer of my beside table, placing the envelope neatly and then closed the drawer.

"Aren't going to read it?" Jack asked. I paused the movie and turned on a light.

"Later. When I'm alone." I looked him in the eye. "I think you've avoided the subject long enough. I'll ask you again. Where were you tonight?" I asked.

"Out with Bobby and Angel." he said simply. I could see he was hiding something.

"Out where?" I asked, pressing ahead.

"Do you have to know every damn thing? Just out." he snapped.

I placed a hand gently on his shoulder. "No. I just know something happened and it upset you. I would just like to know what." I told him calmly.

"It wasn't random." he muttered.

"What wasn't random?" I asked.

He looked away. "Ma's killing. It wasn't random. Somebody was hired to do it." he told.

"_What!_" I said in alarm. "How do you know this?" I couldn't believe someone would want to kill the nicest woman in the world.

"Like I said, I went out with Bobby and Angel." he said. It suddenly clicked with me.

"Please don't tell me they have decided to the law into their own hands. That's what police are for! Damn it!" I raised my voice. "Did they even _think_ about the consequences!"

"It wasn't _just_ their decision!" he yelled back. We were both standing now.

I threw my hands up in exasperation. "Why would you _agree_ to do it? It's completely ridiculous plan! Stupid! It's going to get you _killed_!" I was shouting now, pacing around the room.

"You don't think I haven't thought about that! I'm doing it because it's what mom deserves! She should have justice!" he tried to explain.

I stopped pacing, took a few steps and looked up into his eyes. "_Yes_, she should have justice. But the _right_ way." I said in hushed whisper. "Evie wouldn't want her sons to become killers, even for her." I ran a finger down his jaw line. His eyes looked so determined yet so afraid. He was still going to go through with it. _There is nothing I can say or do to stop it._

"I'm not going to back out. I finish whatever I start." he said quietly.

"I know." I said. "Just promise me you won't do anything stupid and get yourself killed."

"I promise." he said. He wrapped his arms around me and I laid my head on his chest. I couldn't help but let a morbid little thought seep into my mind, _What if it's not his choice whether he lives or dies? _It made me hold him closer. I made it clear to the invisible demons in my head, I wouldn't let him go without a fight. I reached up and pulled his face to mine. I placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"You can do better than that." he mumbled against my mouth. I pulled him down on the bed and showed him how much better I could do. Soon we fell asleep in each others arms, not knowing what turn life was going to take next.


	6. Unwritten

_A/N: I'm sooo sorry this took longer than usual. This chapter just did not want to come out of my head and on to the computer screen. I have been really enjoy your reviews. It puts a big smile on my face when I open up my inbox and it says I have reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter, that took so long to get out. Remember to review. I love your comments. It makes writing this story so much sweeter._

_**Unwritten**_

Jack left early the next morning, promising to back tonight. I didn't know what to do with myself after he left. I had to fight the urge to go to the police and tell them what I knew. In the end I decided to take a shower and head over to Evie's house. Most likely they left Sofi alone.

When I arrived, Sofi was alone as I thought. She was washing the kitchen floor. The house had never looked this messy.

"Need some help?" I asked from the door. She turned to look at me and smiled.

"Yeah." she said.

I took off my coat and shoes. I made my way over to the sink to tackle the overflowing pile of dirty dishes, making sure I didn't dirty the clean spots of the floor. I mumbled '_pigs_' under my breath.

"I hope Jack isn't causing too much of this..." I told Sofi as I began to scrub a pan. I turned to look at her.

A piece of black hair escaped her messy bun. She blew it out of her face. "Actually, he is helpful. He helps cook dinner and clears the plates. His mother taught him well. I wish I could I say the same for the other two." she said as she leaned on the mop, resting for a moment.

I laughed. "I didn't think he was really paying attention when Evie was telling him how to treat a woman. He was the one who started the whole conversation, by asking that ridiculous question. God, I don't even remember what it was. I just remember being really irritated at it. About half-way through the explanation he was picking at his finger nails. I guess he retained everything Evie had ever said, even if it didn't look like he was listening." I told her as I worked on the steadily decreasing dishes.

"You miss her a lot, Don't you?" She asked while wiping down the counter.

I looked over to her. "Everybody does. I'm no different." I said. There were only a few dishes to go.

"You are different, though. You spent almost every spare moment here. I used see you come here from my window down the street. You were the daughter that Evelyn never had. I just wonder why you don't call her '_Mom_', like they do?" she asked. The counter was clean. Sofi made her way over to the coffee maker. "Do want some coffee?" she asked.

"Yes." I said answering her second question. I was finally rinsing the last dish. After I gently placed in the strainer, I walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. Sofi soon followed suit and brought over to steaming cups of coffee.

"Thank you." I said as I took my mug. Cream and sugar were already on the table. I grabbed the cream and poured a little into my coffee. I stirred it around. I picked up the mug and took a sip. When I put the mug down, Sofi was giving me a strange look.

"You don't put sugar in your coffee?" she asked in a shocked tone.

"No, it makes the coffee have a nasty flavor." I answered.

"Okay...Are you ever going to answer my question?" she said.

I gave her a look. I had hoped she had forgotten. "It's because...I had a mom. A really nice one. So that name is reserved for her. Evie is the special name I gave her. That's all." I said.

Her eyes softened. "I'm sorry. What happened to her?" she asked. She sipped her coffee gingerly.

"She died. She had brain cancer. After she died, my father brought us here. He has this crusade. He's trying to bring god and religion to all hoodlums and delinquents of Detroit. A noble, yet useless cause." I said bitterly.

She smiled weakly. "Do you have any idea where Jack snuck off to last night?" she said changing the subject. For which I was very grateful.

"I don't know. Maybe he went to see _some girl_." I said. We both stared at each other seriously. We suddenly burst out laughing. Both knowing _exactly_ where Jack was last night.

"What did you two do last night?" she asked suggestively. Our laughter had died down.

I looked at her appalled. "We didn't do anything but sleep. Maybe a little kissing, but that's it!" I said.

She smiled. "Okay. I believe you. I just wanted to tease you. Let's go watch a chick flick." she suggested. She stood up, the chair scraping the linoleum floor.

I stood as well. "What did you have in mind?" I asked. We began to walk over to the living room.

"How about _Pretty in Pink_?" she suggested.

I plopped down on the couch. "Sure." I said. She popped in the video tape and plopped down on the couch next to me. We let the movie wash over us, and we succeeded in escaping reality, if only for a couple of hours.

"I still think she should of ended up with Duckie." I said when the movie was over.

Sofi burst out into a fit of giggles. "Only _you_ would think that." she said through her giggles.

I gave her a dirty look. "Why? I'm sure lots of people think it. He's way more adorable and they are best friends. It just clicks." I explained.

She just laughed some more. "_See_, you just proved my point. You think Andie should have ended up with her _male_ best friend. Hmm...Now, who does that sound like?" she asked.

"Me and Jack." I said. "But that doesn't prove anything! Duckie is much better than Blane! Did you see the scene in the record store? He has a personality. That's why I think she should have chosen him. Not because I have a soft spot for the _'Best friends turned lovers'_ pairing." I said.

"And I'm sure if Duckie looked like _Jack_, Andie would have been much more inclined to choose him. Duckie was ugly. I would have chosen Blane over him, any day." Sofi said.

"Duckie wasn't ugly! He was very cute! I think if Andie wasn't blinded by Blane's exterior, she would have seen what a great guy she had right in front of her face." I argued.

"Weirdo!" She said.

"Proud of it!" I said. We both collapsed into a fit of giggles.

"I'm glad I got to know the real you." Sofi told me once our laughter had died down.

I looked her in the eye. "Me too." I said.

I left before Jack had come home. I went home to see if my father was actually there. He wasn't. Big Surprise. I went upstairs to my room. I had a book, blanket, and comfortable spot on the window seat waiting for me. I decided to write in my journal a little bit before I dived into the world of Jane Austen. After I had written a few paragraphs, I curled up on the window seat.

It was times like this, that I wished I had a cat. It could lay in my lap, purring contentedly as I stroked it. Too bad my father was allergic to cats. I don't see why I can't have one now. He's never home anyways. I basically live in this big house all by myself. I stopped thinking and immersed myself in _Pride and Prejudice_.

When I finished, It was 9:30 PM. Jack wasn't there yet. Then I remembered the envelope Jack had given me last night. I reached over and grabbed it out of the drawer in my nightstand. I tore it open and unfolded the letter.

It read:

_My Dear Madeleine,_

_If you are reading this, I have passed on. Now, I don't want you to mourn me. I want you to laugh. I want you to live. I want you to get your little nose out of a book. I know this will be hard on you, most of all. You have now lost two mothers. I'm sorry if I left you too early. There is so much I want to tell you, but I do not know if it can be held in one single letter. Maddie, I loved you like a daughter. In fact you were my daughter. Fate brought you to me, and I will be eternally grateful. I know what you must be thinking. Yes, I know you are grateful as well. I'm grateful for a different, special reason. I got a chance to help one more person. In return, that person helped me. I'm afraid Jack would have been a lot more lost if it hadn't been for you. You broke him out of his shell, when no one else could. You showed him he could trust someone. I'm glad I introduced you, so many years ago. Maddie there are a few things I would like you to do for me. I want you to follow your dreams, even if they tell you to run off and join the circus. Even if it doesn't amount to anything, at least you'll have an interesting story to tell your grandchildren. I want you to let the world in. It isn't such a scary place, once you get to know it. I don't want you close yourself up. I want you to fall in love. I want it to be passionate, reckless. I want you to abandon all thought, logic, and reason. I hope it will be with a good man. (If it's Jack, I think I deserve to say: **I knew it!**) I want you to have children. Even though they're a hassle, it's worth it in the long run. I want you to realize you are beautiful. Maddie, don't give me that look. You know one where your face becomes scrunched up like you smell something really bad. I know you're doing it right now, because you do it every time someone says you are beautiful. You are, Maddie. So stop ignoring it. Embrace it. Flaunt it for all I care. Just don't hide it. Be strong. Don't lose your sense of self. Lastly, I want you to care of Jack. He needs you more than anybody in this world. Never abandon him. As long as I know you're there, I can rest assured that he is safe. If you do become romantically involved, I approve. Just in case you were worried. I love you, Maddie. I only wish I could have seen you grow up, if I left too soon. Good -bye, my Daughter._

_All my love,_

_Evie_

_P.S. It's okay for you to cry now. I won't be upset._

By the end of the letter, I was in tears. Correction, I was a sobbing mess. I couldn't believe she spent her time and energy, just to give me a proper good-bye. I was weeping, clutching the letter to my chest when Jack emerged out of my window. He spotted me on the bench. He rushed over to me. I tried to turn away but he grabbed a hold of me. He tilted my head, so my eyes met his.

"Maddie, What's wrong?" he asked, trying to wipe away the continuous stream of tears with the pads of his thumbs. His eyes pleaded with me. I tried to look away but he held my head. "Mouse, please...tell me what is wrong." he said. I was starting to cough because all the crying. I weakly held the letter out to him. He snatched it out of my hands and scanned it quickly, barely reading it.

After he enveloped me in his arms. "_Baby_, it's going to be okay. I'm here now." he whispered gently. I collapsed weakly in his arms, a torrent of tears running down my face. He rocked me slightly, rubbing my back. "_Baby...shh...calm down...I'm here._" he whispered comfortingly in my ear. I never felt so fragile, vulnerable, or loved in my entire life. I curled up in his lap. After I had calmed down a little bit. He picked me up and carried me over to my bed. He laid me down delicately, then he crawled in on the other side. Once he was settled, I nestled myself in his arms. I felt safe...secure...like no one in the world could touch me.

I looked up at him. "_I love you_." I whispered hoarsely for the first time.

Jack looked down at me. "About time you finally said it." he smiled. He leaned and captured my lips in a chaste kiss. "Maddie, I love _you_." he said.

I smiled contentedly. I nuzzled my face in the crook of his neck. "I love you." I murmured against his skin. His arms tightened around me.

I was finally _home._


	7. Wreck of the Day

_A/N: Hello, Everyone. Well here's Chapter Seven. I hope you enjoy it. and please Remember to review._

_**Wreck of the Day**_

Later that night, I was wakened by Jack shaking and mumbling in his sleep. I just passed it off as just dreaming. I snuggled back in his arms. When his shaking became more violent, I felt it best to wake him up.

"Jack." I whispered, gently shaking his shoulder. In his sleep, he tried to push me away, but I kept at him. Soon I became frustrated. He just wouldn't wake up! His nightmare was visibly upsetting him, but I could not find a way to reach him. I poked, pulled, and pushed him. Nothing worked! I gave up and just decided to kiss him. Hey, If it worked for Prince Charming, then it was good enough for me. Besides, I was just too tired to argue with my less-than-logical side. The minute my lips touched his, I felt his arms wrap themselves around me. Soon, I was rolled over on to my back and Jack was on top of me. I pushed him away.

"At least _now,_ I know what to do when I need to wake you up." I mumbled.

He gave me a pouty look. "Why'd you have to go and spoil my fun?" he said as laid down beside me.

I glared at him. "Because you gave me a hard time when I tried to save you from the scary place that is your mind. What _were_ dreaming about anyways?" I asked.

"Nothing..." he lied.

_"And I'm Santa Claus." _I said sarcastically. "Will you just tell me or do I have to pester you until you do? You know I can be _very_ persuasive." I grinned cockily at him.

He sighed as he narrowed his eyes. "Okay, you win. Only because I'm way to tired to fight with you and I'm scared of what you could do or take away from me."

I sat up, wrapping a blanket around my shoulders. I folded my legs, _Indian Style_. "Great. You can begin now." I said smiling.

"_Thank you for your permission._" he said sarcastically. He set a pillow against the headboard and rested against it.

I smirked. "Your welcome." I said cheekily. "Are you going to start anytime soon? It's getting late and I want more sleep." I said.

He yawned as he stretched. "You wanted to hear this _so_ bad. We could have been sleeping by now, but _you_ just had to hear it _now_. So you're going to be patient and I'm going to tell you when I want to." he said languidly.

"_Sneaky bastard._" I muttered under my breath.

"What was that, Maddie? I didn't quite hear it." he said. He cupped he ear to punctuate what he had said.

"Oh, _nothing_." I said smiling sweetly.

"_Touché._" he said.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. I was glaring at him the entire time. He just had this stupid smirk on his face. In another situation, I would have found the smirk adorable, but now it was just plain irritating.

He coughed as he sat up. "I think you have been patient enough, _Little Mouse_." he said.

"_Finally._" I said.

"Well, the dream started out as a memory from when I was in one of the foster homes before I came to Ma. I think I was five or six. They had two boys that were horrible. Of course they looked like angels in their parents eyes. They liked to play tricks on me. One time they locked me up in a closet. I was afraid of the dark and this closet had no light. I was left in there until the woman unlocked door and let me out in the middle of the night. I don't know how anyone couldn't have heard me. I was screaming and crying for someone to help me. They just didn't care." he told me.

He paused taking a breath. I knew his childhood was bad, until he came to Evie. I knew most of his worst memories. This wasn't nearly as bad some of the other junk he has gone through. Just hearing about it again made my blood boil. I wanted to go scream at those evil people that had hurt him. I kept those thoughts to myself.

"So anyways, I was in the closet again. I walked deeper into the closet. By, the time I came upon a chair and a T.V. I was my age. Earlier today, we went to the convenience store where Ma was shot. The owner let us watch the surveillance tape of that night. I watched as she was gunned down. It was played again in my dream on the T.V. in the closet. Then the tape rewound itself, Instead of Ma, It was Bobby being shot. The tape rewound itself again, It was Angel this time. Then it was Jerry. It kept rewinding itself and I watched more and more people I care about die." he said.

"Then, It was you. This time the tape kept rewinding, I watched you die over and over again. It just kept playing it. I had enough, so I took the tape out and smashed it. That didn't do anything because the T.V. just kept repeating it. I was about to smash the T.V. when you woke me up."

he finished.

"That must have been excruciating. I just wish I could have woken you earlier." I said. I crawled over to him. I laid my head on his chest and wrapped my arms around him. He rested his chin on top of my head.

"It was. You know what the weird thing was, though? All the other people died in the same place and way Ma did. You died in the snow, on our street." he said.

I squeezed him tighter as a cold shiver ran down my spine. My irrational side was freaking out. "Oh..." I muttered.

Jack ran his fingers through my hair. "Calm down, Maddie. It's only a dream. Nothing will happen to you. Especially, if I'm around. I will _never_ let anything happen to you." he said softly.

I snuggled closer to him. His words had a calming affect on me. We drifted off to sleep soon after.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Jack left as usual. I went and took a shower. After I was dressed, I figured I could go hang out with Sofi since she was probably left alone again. When I got to the Mercer house, I saw that I couldn't have been more wrong. Detective Green and Detective Fowler were being shown out of the house by Bobby. _What is he wearing?_ He spotted me.

"Well, Maddie. Are you coming in or are you just here to admire our house?" he asked.

I walked up steps. He seemed to be wearing one of Evie's old bathrobes. "Nice Robe." I remarked as I walked into the house.

"Thank you. You know Jackie's been eyeing it ever since we got here. I grabbed it before he had a chance." he told me. I hung up my coat on the rack and turned around to face him.

"Don't you ever get sick of the same old joke?" I asked.

"No." he said.

I sighed. "Whatever, Bobby. Where's Jack?" I asked. I walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

"I don't know. I guess you'll have to enjoy my company until he decides to show his face." he said as sat down next to me.

"Oh, goodie." I said sarcastically.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." he said. He picked up the remote and turned on the T.V. He began to flip through the channels.

"Are you ever going to decide to watch something?" I asked.

"Does it bother you?" he asked as changed the channel yet again.

"Everything you _do_ bothers me, Bobby." I said.

"You make me feel so loved, Maddie." he said sarcastically. "You know what you need?" he said.

"What?" I asked.

"A man." he said.

I coughed in surprise. "A man, Huh? Got anybody in mind?" I asked. I laughed at the ridiculous suggestion.

"I'm serious. If you had one, then maybe you wouldn't be hanging around my brother so much." he said.

"Aw, Bobby. You're breaking my little heart. Are sick of me already?" I asked.

He sighed. "No." he said. "It's just sad to see a pretty girl like you, cling to someone who is so clearly _gay._" he laughed.

"Are you sure _you're _not gay?" I asked. Giving him exactly what he dishes out.

"Positive." he said simply. He finally settled for watching _South Park_ on comedy central.

"How can you be so sure? You know most people make fun of people because their afraid of their own insecurities. Maybe you are gay but are just too afraid to admit it." I said.

"There you go confusing me with Jack again. You really need to get a man. You are way to obsessed with Jack." he said.

"I'm not the one who keeps bringing him up." I said.

"Aw, shut up." he said. "Hey, Jack! Come and collect your little friend! She's bothering me too much!" he shouted.

Jack came running down the stairs. "_What are you doing here, Maddie_?" he asked.

"Trying to get your brother to come out of the closet. Isn't that right, Bobby?" I asked smiling triumphantly.

"Get her out of here before I kill her." he told Jack. I stood up and walked over to the stairs. I turned around to face Bobby.

"Remember to call me when you're ready to admit to yourself who you really are inside." I said. He flipped me off. I just giggled at him.

I followed Jack up the stairs and we turned into his room. As soon as we were in his room, I was pushed up against his door and his lips were upon mine. My fingers found their way into his hair. He scooped me up and carried me over to his bed. We finally broke apart.

"As nice as that was. I didn't come over to see you." I told him as I got my breath back.

He looked crestfallen. "Oh..." he said listlessly.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you. I didn't expect you to be here. I came over to see Sofi. Anyways, it's not a very good idea to be here with you." I said.

He sat up. "Why?" he asked.

I got up off the bed and went to sit in the chair by the door. "Because, We could get carried away. What if we were caught? I doubt anyone would be very happy about it. It's best if we keep our distance when other people are around." I said.

"Whatever, Maddie." he said as he got up. He walked over to the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Keeping my distance." he said angrily. He walked out of the door and slammed it behind him.

I was left wondering if he was going to visit me tonight.


	8. Brighter Than Sunshine

**Disclaimer: The song belongs to The Ramones.**

_**Brighter Than Sunshine**_

I let myself out of the house and went home. My father wasn't there as usual. He wasn't home a lot. He usually wasn't home but it was beginning to become _more _than usual. I just passed it off as another one of his projects at the church. I didn't want to think about my fight with Jack anymore. I did what I always did when I didn't think about something, I cleaned. The house was sparkling within a few hours, but it was still on my mind. So I decided to alphabetize my book collection by title. It was dark when I finished but it became dark early around this time of year. I was still trying to avoid thinking about it, so on the computer I went. I mindlessly surfed the web, not looking at one page too long. Soon I could barely keep my eyes open. I dragged myself over to my bed and the minute I was under the covers, I was asleep.

It felt like not more than two minutes of being asleep, I was being prodded awake.

"_Maddie_." Someone whispered softly while gently shaking my shoulder. I slowly opened my eyes, my vision was blurred. I thought I saw a person with two heads and very floppy hair. I rubbed my eyes and opened them again. This time the person had only one head but the floppy hair was still there. Jack was standing above me. I didn't want to see him, not now. Stubbornly, I turned around and faced the wall.

"Go away, Jack." I mumbled.

"I'm not going anywhere." he said. My blankets were lifted off of me and I was lifted into a sitting position. I still refused to look at him. "We are going to talk, then we're going to make up. 'Cause, I can't _stand_ being upset with each other anymore."

"I don't _feel_ like talking." I said petulantly. I was acting very childish. It was only a petty argument.

"I don't care if you feel like talking. You're going to talk." he said firmly.

I turned my head away from him, jutting out my chin and sticking up my nose.

He sighed. "I don't even know _why_ you're upset. You come to my house, we have a nice little kissing session, and then you tell _me,_ that you didn't even want to see me. Then _you_ push me away. I think I had every right to storm out. You are completely frustrating, Maddie! Hot one moment, then cold another!" he said in a harsh whisper.

I still refused to talk or look at him.

"Still, not going to talk. Not even to defend yourself? You really are something. _Fine_." he said. He turned around and walked over to the window. He settled himself on the window bench. He started to belt out a song. He was very off-key and out of tune.

"_Hey, little girl I wanna be your boyfriend. Sweet little girl. I wanna be your boyfriend_!" he sang loudly.

I covered my ears. He usually had a really nice singing voice, but right now he wanted to annoy me.

He stood up and started to play air guitar. He was banging his head to non-existent beat. "_Do you love me, babe What do you say? Do you love me, babe? What can I say? Because, I wanna be your boyfriend! Hey, little girl. I wanna be your boyfriend! Sweet little girl. I wanna be your boyfriend !"_ He sang-yelled.

He started to dance around my room. It was a pretty weird sight to behold. Any outsider would have thought he was drunk. Only, I knew this was his tactic to get me to talk. He would annoy me by singing a song that fit his mood. He would sing it Broadway style, Loud and Flashy. It always worked.

" _Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ahh! Because, I wanna be your boyfriend! Hey, little girl. I wanna be your boyfriend! Sweet little girl. I wanna be your boyfriend! Do you love me, babe? What do you say? Do you love me, babe? What can I say? Because, I wanna be your boyfriend! Hey, little girl. I wanna be your boyfriend! Sweet little girl. I wanna be your boyfriend!"_ he sang. He was nearing my bed.

He crawled over to me. He stared into my eyes. "_Hey, little girl. I wanna be your boyfriend. Sweet little girl. I wanna be your boyfriend._" he sang softly in his normal singing voice. He sang those last few lines so beautifully, yet heartbreaking. He was so desperate. I cracked.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. I threw my arms around his neck. He in turn wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to his body.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about. We both said and did some stupid stuff." he said, his breath tickling my ear.

"How can you be so forgiving?" I asked.

"I'm Evelyn Mercer's son." he said.


	9. Misfit

_A/N: Hey, everyone. This chapter got a little away with me. It's three pages longer than my normal chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I'm trying to establish Maddie as a character. I'm really afraid that she's a mary-sue. I've tried not to make her one. Please tell me if she is and how I could fix it. Thank you, guys for reviewing. It's nice to know people like what you're writing. Well, on with the chapter..._

_**Misfit**_

Jack had left before I had woken up. I hadn't a clue how he managed that, I was usually the trying to get his lazy butt up. Either way, I dragged myself out of bed. I looked at the clock. Nine O'clock, it read. Today was Monday. What did I have to do on Monday? _Shit!_ My literature class started again today. I had an hour to get there. I threw on some jeans and my favorite turtle neck sweater. I braided my long hair into a very messy braid. After I put on my shoes, I grabbed my coat and my messenger bag. I ran down the stairs, grabbed an apple from the kitchen and was out the door. I looked at the watch on my wrist, 9:15. Good, I had at least forty-five minutes to get to my class.

The air was frigid and I had forgotten my gloves. I would just eat my apple in class. I slipped it into my messenger bag. I continued on my way. I really shouldn't be walking by myself. I'm sure I will get a lecture about the dangers of walking alone in Detroit. I was about to cross the street, when a silver Volvo pulled up beside me.

Jerry stuck his head out of the window. "Maddie, You want a ride?" he asked.

I walked over to the van. "Are you sure? It's not a big deal for me to walk." I said.

He smiled. "Just get in." he said. I walked around the van and got into the passenger's seat. I shut the door and put on my seatbelt.

"Where are you headed?" he asked as the van started to move.

"The community college downtown. I have a literature class." I said.

He laughed. "I bet you could teach your teacher a thing or two. How many books do you own?" he asked.

"I don't know. I lost count after a hundred." I said. Jerry and I had an easy-going relationship. After Jack, I'd say he's one Mercer brother I feel most comfortable around. "How are Camille and the girls?" I asked.

"They're doing fine. You wouldn't believe what Daniela asked me the other day." he said.

"What did she ask?" I said.

"She said, this is a direct quote, '_Daddy, When are Auntie Maddie and Uncle Jackie gonna get married?_' It caught me off guard and I choked on my coffee." he told me.

I grinned sheepishly. "Where did she get that idea?" I asked.

"I don't know. When I asked her why she thought you were going to get married, she said. '_Daddy, can't you see. Uncle Jackie is Auntie Maddie's Prince Charming. They are so in love, Duh!_' The things kids say." he said.

"Yeah, The things kids say." I repeated uneasily.

We sat in comfortable silence for the rest of the ride. We reached the college in a few short minutes.

"Thanks, Jerry." I said as I was getting out of the van.

"No problem. Maddie, when do you get out? I don't like the idea of you walking home alone." he said.

"In two hours. Jerry, I don't want you to bother coming all the way back here. I'll talk one of my friends into walking me home or I'll just call Jack." I told him.

"Okay, Just say that you'll call me if you can't find anyone." he said.

"I will. Bye, Jerry and thanks again for the ride." I said.

"Bye, Maddie." he said. I shut the door and waved to him as he pulled away.

I walked into class ten minutes early. I walked to the far left table in the back of the room. My friend and table-mate, Daniel Ryan, was already there. His head popped up from the table when I dropped my on the table, he was obviously sleeping.

He yawned as he stretched. "Bit late. Eh, Maddie." he said in his Irish brogue.

"I'm ten minutes early!" I said.

"For you that's late. _Even_, I was here before you." Daniel said.

Daniel Ryan was from Ireland. He had flaming red hair and bright green eyes. We met each other at the beginning of the class. He was the only guy in class, besides Professor Hunter, and the only other person there, besides me, who wasn't there _for _Professor Hunter. Daniel is lively and outspoken. He is somewhat of a ladies man, even though he likes men as well. We are an oddly matched pair but that's okay with us.

"I forgot class started again today." I said.

"Did you _get off with_ that _chancer_ boy of yours?" he said.

"_What_? Could you repeat that in English?" I said.

"Damn Americans. I have to spell out everything for you. Did you finally get with that guy you've been stuck on?" he said, speaking slowly.

"Oh, you mean Jack. Yeah, I guess we did." I said. _Did I just say that?_ I took a bite out of my apple.

"Good. You going on and on about him was starting to become annoying. Maybe a little pathetic." he said.

"Whatever. I see most of Professor Hunter's fan girls are here." I said.

"Ugh! Don't remind me. They were here way before you. They never shut up." he sighed. "_God, I hope he notices me today. Is this this skirt to slutty? He's so amazingly hot! It's a crime for him to be a teacher. He should be, like, a movie star!" _he imitated in a high pitched squeaky voice.

I laughed. "He's not even that attractive. I mean, He has nice eyes, but he's no Orlando Bloom." I said.

"God, If you find Orlando Bloom attractive, I shudder to think what Jack looks like." he said, running his fingers through his red curls.

"Just admit that you like Orlando Bloom. I found a picture of him in your notebook." I said.

"Believe whatever you want. There is no way I like that _Englishman_." He said with a mischievous glint in his eye that told me he was lying through his teeth.

A girl with perfect blonde curls strutted into the classroom. "Oh, _god_. Heather Malone is here. I can't stand her." I said to Daniel.

He perked up at the sound of her name. "Now, Maddie. Don't be catty towards my future _wife._" he said.

"I'm sorry, _Danny-Boy_, but I don't think you're her type." I said. "She likes pretty-boys. I don't a skinny, bi-sexual Irishman with red hair and a secret crush on Orlando Bloom is really her cup of tea."

"You're wrong. She secretly wants my body. I'm impossible to resist. Look at me. I'm a dead sexy guy. Plus, I have an accent. American girls _love _accents." he said.

"I think you're delusional." I mumbled sarcastically.

He put a hand to his ear. "What, Maddie. I couldn't hear you. You know, you really shouldn't mumble." he said. He winked at me, telling me he heard every word.

Professor Hunter walked in and the room became suddenly silent. Nicholas Hunter was a slightly short man. He was about five feet, ten inches. Still tall, but kind of short for the average male. He had broad shoulders and you could tell he was built underneath his tight sweaters. He had dark wavy hair, stunning dark blue eyes, and a charming smile. He made almost every girl in the classroom swoon. I didn't understand his appeal. He was a great teacher though.

"Welcome back, class. I trust you all had a good Thanksgiving." he said.

A collective _yes_ was chorused around the room.

"Good. I hate to do this to you guys, right after your break. The end of this class is drawing near and instead of the traditional final, I wanted to try something different." he said. He turned around to face the white board. He wrote _My favorite book _in red. He tapped the marker on the board. "This is your final. You are to take your favorite book and create a _Spark Notes_-like guide for it. This includes: A brief biography of the author. A list of characters and an analysis of major characters. Explanation of major themes. A summary of each chapter. Your opinion of the book and why you chose it." he explained. "I expect this to be done by the end of this class. So that gives you two months to complete it. Any questions?"

My hand shot up in the air. "Yes, Madeleine." he said.

"I was wondering. Can we do more than on book?" I asked. Daniel muttered _show off _under his breath. I kicked his leg under the table.

"Of course, if you have the time. What did you have in mind?" he asked.

"_1984_ by George Orwell, _Pride and Prejudice_ by Jane Austen, and _The Lord of the Rings Trilogy_ by J.R.R Tolkien." I told him. Daniel muttered _over-achiever_. This time I pinched his arm.

"Well...That's ambitious. I only expect one of your choices." he said, clearly impressed.

I smiled. "Well, Professor. I like to exceed expectations." I said proudly. Daniel whispered _teacher's pet_. "Just you wait until after class. You're gonna get it." I whispered back. He swallowed nervously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After class, Daniel and I were walking across the street to a local coffee shop.

"I really should be killing you right now." I said to him.

"I know, but you love me too much." he said cheekily.

"No, I just don't want to go to jail." I muttered sarcastically.

"Ha Ha, _very_ funny." he said. I went to go sit our usual table by the window. Daniel went to go wait in line. I had barely sat down when I was ambushed by Heather Malone and her followers.

Heather Malone and I go way back. We were mortal enemies in grade school, back when she actually cared about getting good grades. We were always trying to get better marks than the other. By the time we reached middle school, She had become popular and cared more about her looks and boys. Instead of enemies, we had turned into the tormenter and the tormented. Every chance she had, she'd either make a snide comment about me or push me into a locker or trash can. In high school, we hardly saw each other because I was in advanced placement classes and she was in general. For that I was thankful. She still made it difficult for me to make friends. She had spread around that I was stuck up and felt I was to good for anyone in the school. I was lonely during my high-school years. I was so glad when I finally graduated. I was asked to be valedictorian, but I declined because I was afraid of making a speech and I just wanted to go un-noticed. Now, Heather Malone and I hardly see each other. I rather like it that way.

"I saw that you were trying to flirt with Professor Hunter today." she said.

I narrowed my eyes. "I wasn't flirting with him. I happen to have a boyfriend." I said.

That caught her interest. "Oh, _really_. Who is it? He must be really desperate. Someone better warn him that he'll never get laid if he's with _you_." she said. _She's just trying to get under my skin. Ignore her. Don't let her upset you._

"Please go away." I said firmly.

"_Please go away._" she mocked. "God, you really are pathetic. Well, not it's not like you always were. I bet you _paid_ a guy to say he's your boyfriend. What guy would want you, anyways? You're a plain, prudish, know-it-all, little nobody." she said, causing her little group to bust up laughing.

_Don't cry. Don't let her see that she made you upset. That will only make her happy._ _Fight fire with fire._ "You think _you_ are so much more appealing. Guys may _like_ dogs but I don't they want to date one." I said. It caused one of her _friends _to laugh.

"Why..._you...little_..." she huffed.

"Little what? Bitch, perhaps. Heather, stop confusing yourself with me. It's really starting to annoy." I cut her off. This caused more of her _friends_ to laugh.

Daniel was walking towards us with our drinks. I got up. "Good-bye, girls. It's been fun." I went and intercepted Daniel before he made it to the table. I dragged him out the door.

"What was _that_ all about?" he asked once we outside the coffee shop.

"I don't want to talk about it." I sighed. "So you gonna walk me home?" I asked.

"It depends. Is that Jack going to be home?" he asked.

"Possibly." I said.

"Okay, I'll walk you home. I want to see what this guy looks like. If he's cute, you better watch out, girl. I might try and steal your man." he said.

I laughed. "You can try. Jack is as straight as can be. His brothers may call him gay, but that's only because they know it gets under his skin the most." I told him.

"Damn." he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daniel dropped me off at my house. He realized he had somewhere to be. He was very upset that he didn't get to meet Jack. I promised I'd have him pick me up from clas on wensday. I was still upset about my encounter with Heather. I wanted to talk to someone. I trekked over to Evie's house. Someone had to be home. Tears started to roll down my cheeks. The frigid air causing them to burn my skin. I reached the house and rang the doorbell.

_God, I hope Bobby doesn't answer the door. I'd hate to breakdown in front of him. Why can she hurt me so much? I'm such a baby._

I was relieved to it was Sofi who opened the door.

"What happened, Maddie?" she asked. I couldn't speak, I just kept crying. She came out and put a comforting arm around me. "Come in and sit down with me, honey. When you're up to it you can tell me what wrong." she said, bringing me in to house. She sat me down on the couch and went to get some Kleenex and some water. She comforted me until I calmed down enough to tell her what happened.

"What a bitch." she said after I had told her.

"I know. I hate letting her get to me. She just knows all my insucurites and just how to attack them. I feel weak letting her words make me cry." I admitted.

"You're not _weak_. You are just hurt. It's a normal reaction." she said.

"Yeah." I sighed. "I have to go do a few things at my house. Thanks, Sofi. It's nice having someone to talk to. I was afraid I'd never have that after Evie died." I told her as I stood up from the couch.

"You're welcome." she said. She stood up and gave me hug good-bye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was searching for my copy of _1984_. It wasn't on any of my bookshelves. It wasn't in my closet. It wasn't anywhere in my room. _Maybe father borrowed it._ I went to investigate his room. His room was impeccably neat, it was almost scary. It seemed more like a hotel room than a bedroom. The only personal things in the room were two picture frames on the nightstand. One held a picture of my mother and in the other was a picture of me. _Nice to know he at least cares about me a little._

I checked the drawer in his night stand. It wasn't there. I checked his closet. It was even more neat in there. All his clothes were color coded. I pushed apart the clothes. I didn't find the book, but I did find a box. On the box, clearly written in my father's precise handwriting was _Claire's things for Madeleine._ Claire was my mother's name. _Why haven't I heard of this box before?_ I picked up the box and carried it back to my room, forgetting about my search.

I closed and locked my bedroom door. I stared at the box, wondering what could be in it. The only things I've ever had of mother's were my few memories, a photograph, and a pearl necklace that my father gave me for my sixteenth birthday. I cherished these things. Now I had a _whole_ box containing her things. I carefully opened it. The first thing I saw was a large floral patterned journal. It was locked, so I decided to explore that when I figured out how to open it. A jewery box filled with beautiful vintage pieces. I put that to the side. I found the baby blanket that I was taken home from the hospital in. I found a another locked journal. A few dresses, one was her wedding dress. At the very bottom of the box was a white nightgown.

I pulled it out and looked at it. It was made out of satin and lace. For some reason I wanted to try it on, so I did. I went looked at myself in my full length mirror. It obvious I couldn't wear a bra with it, for it had deep _V_-neckline that was edged with lace and delicate beading. Plus, it was back-less. I took off my bra to see what it look like with out it. The nightgown had a slit

that went up about mid-thigh. A section of the bottom right side was covered in the same lace and beading as the neckline. The nightgown fit me perfectly and made me feel beautiful. The only problem with it was that it was extremely revealing by my standards. I felt naked in it. I was distracted from my thoughts when I heard a loud thump, followed by a distinctive male voice saying, _Ouch!_ I turned around to see Jack in a lump on the floor by the window. I was frozen in place.

He stood up and looked over at me. His eyes racked down my body and then up again. "Wow...um...Maddie. You look amazing. Is that for me?" he asked in a hopeful voice.

I blushed deep crimson. _How am I going to get out of this one?_


	10. Helplessly, Hopelessly, Recklessly

_A/N: Well this took longer than usual to get out. I really hope it's worth the wait. If anyone is interested, I've created a LiveJournal with little extras for this story. I've been bored and procrastinating on this chapter, so I made it on a whim. The link to it is in my profile. I love your reviews and I try to reply to each of them. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Remember to review!_

_**Helplessly, Hopelessly, Recklessly**_

_Interlude: Bobby_

Bobby walked down the hall towards Jack's room. He needed to talk. Angel was busy doing whatever he and Sofi did in his room. Which left him with Jack. He knocked on his door. No answer. His first thought was that Jack was sleeping. Bobby felt the need to check, just in case he had on his headphones or something. He opened the door and revealed no one was in the room. The room was freezing. Bobby could almost see his breath. Looking for the source of the frosty temperature, he noticed the curtains were billowing.

_Who the fuck keeps their window open during this time of year?_

Bobby went over to the window to shut it. Just as he was about to shut it, he noticed a figure walking in the small space between the Fitch's house and theirs. When the person started to climb the drain pipe, he noticed they had very distinctive messy hair.

"_Jack?_" he asked himself. He watched as Jack climbed up to the one window with lights on inside. He opened the window, keeping his balance on a loose piece of siding. Once the window was opened, Jack fell through.

_What the hell is going on here?_

Bobby walked down the hall and banged on Angel's door. Angel's head popped out.

"What do you want?" Angel asked, clearly annoyed.

"I want to talk to you about where little Jackie's been spending his nights." Bobby told him.

Angel looked nervous. _He's keeping something from me._ "Okay, Bobby. I'll be in the living room in two minutes." Angel said.

"Alright." Bobby agreed. He walked the stairs and walked into the living room, sitting down on the couch. He began to tap his foot impatiently and drum his fingers on his thigh. He looked up as Angel came into the room, dragging Sofi behind him, who looked rather unenthusiastic about the whole ordeal.

"Angel, why does _La Vida Loca_ need to be here? It's none of her business." Bobby said gesturing to the tumultuous latina. Sofi ignored him as she made her way over to the chair on the other side of the room, far away from Bobby.

"I wouldn't have brought her down here if it wasn't her business." Angel said as he sat on the couch next to Bobby.

"There's no rea-" Bobby started.

"Do you want to find out about Jack or not?" Angel cut him off.

"_Fine_. I still don-" Bobby said.

"If you would shut your mouth, maybe you'll find out." said Angel.

"_Angel_." Bobby said in a threatening tone.

"Bobby." Angel mocked.

"Just get on with it." Bobby said. Exasperated, he sagged deeper into the couch.

"_Thank you._" Angel smirked. "Where do you want me to start? Thirteen years ago or the night of mom's funeral?" he asked.

"_What?_ Thirteen years ago? What does it have anything to do with the fact, that Jack is in little Maddie Fitch's room right now." Bobby said.

"It has plenty to do with it. Have you been gone to long or have you just forgotten? Jack and Maddie have been...I don't really know what to call them. _Friends _just doesn't sound right. Never mind. They have been what ever they have been for thirteen years. It's just developed naturally." Angel explained.

"What are the _freaking_ love doctor, or something? _Developed naturally?_ This still doesn't explain what the hell, Jack thinks he's doing up in her room. I want facts, Angel. Not emotional crap." Bobby said heatedly.

"Why are _you_ getting angry over this? You have nothing to do with it." Angel said.

"I'm sick of people keeping things from me. First Jerry, now Jack. True, It may not be a very crucial secret. It still pisses me off." Bobby sat up and buried his face in his hands. "Maybe, I'm overreacting." he said. He looked over to Angel.

"Just a little bit." Angel said, holding up his hand, his thumb and forefinger apart.

"_Great_, Now that you two have had your little heart to heart, I think it's time for Angel and I to go back to bed." Sofi said from her chair in the far corner of the room.

" 'fraid not, sweetheart. I want you to tell me everything you guys know. I have to have something to use against them." Bobby said.

"_Asshole._" Sofi spat.

"I love you, too." Bobby said cheekily.

_End of Interlude_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Is _what_ for you, Jack?" I asked, trying to play innocent. _Good, pass it off as the norm. You always wear barely there nightgowns in front of him. Who am I kidding?_

"You know _what_." he said. He took a step closer. His eyes ran once again down my body, this time outright admiring every inch of me. He looked so _predatory_, it caused a shiver to run down my spine. "That nightgown makes you look _hot_." he said.

That broke me out of my reverie. _Hot? There's so many different adjectives he could have used. Hot? That word is just...horrid._ I grabbed my bathrobe from the hook on my closet door. I shucked it on, tying the belt ruthlessly. I glared at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked. _Wrong thing to say. I'm sorry Jack for the earful you are about to receive._

"_Hot?_" I said in a slightly high pitched voice. "Is that all you can come up with? Whatever happened to Beautiful? Pretty? _Hell_, I would have taken a 'You look Nice'. _Hot?_ That word is degrading. It makes me feel _dirty_. I know it's supposed to be a compliment, but I can't find anything nice about being called _hot_." I spat. I crossed my arms over my chest. _God, I sound like a bitch._

"Next time, I'll make sure I have approved my all of vocabulary with you before speaking." He said coldly.

"Good." I said narrowing my eyes into little gray slits.

We simply stared at each other.

Then Jack laughed. "_God_, you really are a stubborn thing." he said through his laughter.

"_Damn_ proud of it, too." I said smiling. He laughed harder. I began to laugh myself. Soon after the laughter died away.

"Will you take off that robe?" he asked.

"No. I think it's rather comfortable. Besides, You haven't apologized yet." I said. I began to take out the braid in my hair. It was almost nonexistent because most of my hair had fallen out throughout the day.

"_Apologized?_ I think you owe _me_ an apology. I didn't just lecture _you_ about better word choice. How 'bout we forget apologies and you take off the stupid robe? I promise to say something nicer this time." he said giving me a pathetic excuse for a puppy dog face.

I shook my head. "I don't think you earned the right to ogle my goodies.Sorry." I said, completely serious.

_"What!"_ he said.

"I said-" I began.

"I _know_ what you said. I just couldn't believe it came out of your mouth. _Ogle your goodies..._" he muttered the last part under his breath.

"Well, Isn't that what you were doing? Weren't you planning on doing it some more?" I said. I smirked as an adorable blush started to creep upon his cheeks. "Don't try to deny it."

"I wasn't gonna." he said. "Okay, I'm sorry. Will you take off the robe?" He took a step closer to me.

"No. I want you to grovel, first." I smirked.

"Grovel?" He got down on his knees, holding his hands up in a praying position. "I'm sorry. Will you please take off your robe." he pleaded. His eyes sparkled with the start of laughter. "Have I groveled enough for you?"

I shook my head. "No." I said.

He didn't like that answer, so he reached out a hand, grabbing a hold of belt of my robe. He pulled on it until my robe fell open and he held the belt in his hand. He did it so quickly, I scarcely had time to slap his hand away.

"Cheater." I said, trying to keep the robe closed.

"You know I never liked to follow the rules." he retorted. He dangled my belt in front of my face. Forgetting about being exposed, I reached up to grab it. He held it out of my reach, using his superior height to his advantage.

"Give it back!" I said. I tried to jump for it, but that proved useless.

"Now, why would I go and do a thing like that? This is _much_ more fun." he said. He reveled in gaining the upper hand. He swirled the belt close enough for me to reach, but quickly moved it when I got too close.

I jumped again, thinking maybe this time it would help. It didn't. "This is only fun for you! Now give it to me!" I said.

"Not a chance!" he said. He ran over to the bed, jumping on it. Standing up on the bed, his head almost reached the ceiling. "If you want it so bad, come and get it!" he teased. He started to lightly bounce on the bed. He was dangerously close to bumping his head.

Taking a running start, I leaped onto the bed and tackled Jack. We fell in a crumpled heap of limbs. I began to wrestle him for my belt. Gaining the upper hand, I finally rescued it from his grasp. My elation was short lived because not a moment after, I was pinned to the bed by Jack. He was on top of me, his hands holding mine above my head.

"Gotcha." he said, his breathing heavy from all the wrestling.

"It seems you've won." I said.

"I _love _winning." He smirked right before his lips came crashing down upon mine. His hands released my wrists, so I was free to run my fingers through his hair. He gently placed his hands on the sides of my face. This simple action made me feel cherished, delicate. He was always gentle when he kissed me. I loved that. The kiss began to slow. Soon he wasn't just kissing my lips. He peppered kisses along my jaw line from my ear back to my chin and up to my lips again. His hands had slid into my hair as mine were resting lazily on his shoulders.

"I love your hair." he whispered huskily into my ear. I was a completely helpless puddle of goo, I don't think I could have strung two words together. One of his hands slid out of my hair and rested itself on the curve of my waist. He brushed his lips against mine. I love kissing him. It made me feel special, wanted, alive. I felt so many things just kissing him. I was so caught up in the feeling, I hardly noticed his hand creeping up my thigh, pushing the skirt of my nightgown up around my waist. I felt the roughness of his jeans scrape the soft skin of the inside of my thighs.

I pushed him away slightly. He stopped and looked into my eyes. I saw concern in his eyes but he couldn't mask the disappointment. "I understand I was moving too fast for you. We can stop if you want to." he said.

The problem was I didn't _want_ him to stop. Pushing him away was a natural reaction for me. I was trying to protect myself from something I wanted. Which is completely crazy and illogical. I was just plain afraid and most fears are crazy and illogical. I wanted him and I was afraid of that. I was afraid of losing myself in the moment but I desperately wanted to. I wanted to give everything to him. Mind, soul, and body. But fully giving yourself to someone is scary. I looked into his eyes and forgot my fears, as silly and corny as that sounds. I gave into _him._

"I don't want you to stop." I said. His eyes widened in surprise. He tried to protest.

"But-" I placed a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"Just accept it. I _want _you to make love to me." I said. My voice was trembling. My body was shaking, but I never felt so happy.

"Okay." he whispered.

"I'm completely terrified, just so you know." I said.

He gently caressed my cheek with the tips of his fingers. "That's okay." he said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_A/N 2: I hope that wasn't horrible. That last part took me forever and I'm still not happy with it. Gah! I have this fear that I'm writing Jack WAY out of character. Stupid insucurities..._


	11. Forever Love, Digame

_A/N: Hello Everyone! Thank you to all of you that reviewed. I really appreciate it. Sorry this took a little longer than usual. I would have had this out to you yesterday, but I forgot to save the document and my computer froze, so I lost everything that I had written. I had to re-write everything from memory, so I hope it's not terrible. _

_**Forever Love (Digame)**_

We lay in each others arms, basking in the afterglow. Well, I was...Jack had fallen asleep. I couldn't believe I was no longer a virgin. If my father finds out, I'm dead. Ever since I was fourteen, _No premarital sex_ was drilled into my head by my bible hugging father. _Could he tell if he looked at me?_ I felt different, but did I _look_ different? Why do I even care? It's not like he's around to care about me. I snuggled deeper into Jack's embrace. I must have jostled him, because he roused from his slumber.

"You okay?" he asked sleepily.

"Yeah." I mumbled. I was glad that he was awake. I didn't have to be alone with my thoughts anymore.

"You're not regretting what we did. Are you?" he asked.

"No! Never!" I sat up, letting the blankets fall to my waist. I had forgotten that I was naked, so I gave Jack quite a view. I crossed my arms over my chest in an attempt to cover myself up. This caused Jack to laugh. "It's not funny." I said laying back down, sliding back under the covers.

He wrapped an arm around me, pulling me closer to him. I laid my head on his chest and rested an arm on his waist, cuddling closer to him. "It _is_ funny. You don't have to hide from me. Besides, it's not like I haven't seen it before." he whispered in my ear.

"I don't care if you've seen it before. I'm just not comfortable with you looking at my body. _I'm _hardly comfortable looking at myself in the mirror." I said.

"I think you're being ridiculous." he muttered into my hair.

"Yeah." I lifted my head, resting it in my hand. I looked up into his eyes. I love those twin pools of blue. They are so expressive, I can exactly what he's thinking or feeling. Jack may have a tough exterior, but one look into his eyes and the facade comes crumbling down. They hold such a child-like innocence, it's hard not to fall in love with them. A stray lock of hair fell into my eyes. Just before I could, I felt his hand moving it away and tucking it behind my ear. As he moved his hand away, he brushed his fingertips down my cheek towards my lips. He traced them lightly, as if trying to memorize the shape, every texture and bump. I could scarcely breath. I loved yet, hated that even the slightest of his touches could affect me this way.

"Where do we go from here?" I asked.

"I don't know." he said softly. I smiled gently, as I leaned forward. I timidly pressed a kiss to his lips. I laid my head back on his chest, snuggling next to him. I felt him kiss me on top of my head, running one of his hands through my hair. He encircled me within his embrace. We were asleep soon after.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Interesting room you got here, Madeleine." A male voice that was not Jack's stirred me from slumber. I opened one eye, only to see Bobby leaning in my doorway, smirking at me. _God, he's so irritating._

"How'd you get in here?" I asked languidly.

"You're father let me in, actually. He's an okay guy. I wonder how he would feel if he knew his daughter was in her bed, naked with the boy next door. I don't think he'd be to pleased to hear that, now would he." he said.

"What are you playing at, Bobby?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"Nothing. I'm just yanking your chain, Madds. Lighten up." he said. Bobby walked across the room. Walking along the wall, he ran a finger on one of the bookshelves. "_Damn_ girl. How many books do you own?" he asked.

"Not enough. What are you doing here, anyway?" I asked.

"I came to get Jackie-boy. We have some business to attend to. I suppose you can tag along, too. We're only going over to the house." he said. He sat down on the window seat.

"What _sort_ of business?" I asked.

"Curiosity killed the cat, Madeleine. You'll see when we get there." he said. He pushed himself off of the window seat and walked back over to the door. "Wake up the little fairy."

"He's not a fairy." I said looking down at Jack.

"Only you have proof of that." He said. He turned to walk out of the door, but turned back around. "I'll be waiting downstairs. Wake him up and get dressed." he said. He turned to leave again.

"Bobby?" I said.

He turned back around again. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Don't call me "Madds". It rhymes with _Nads_. I don't want my name to synonymous with an Australian hair removal system. Thanks." I said.

"Whatever." he said. He turned to walk out, again. "_It's not like "Maddie" is any better._" he mumbled on his way out.

"I heard that!" I yelled to him, but he was already out of ear shot.

Jack stretched beside me. "You heard what?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Nothing. Get dressed." I ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am." he said smirking. He threw his legs over the side of the bed, placing his feet on the floor. He stood up completely naked and walked over to his backpack on the floor by the window seat. He had made a habit of bringing a change of clothes with him after the first night. I just stared at him, dumbstruck. _How could he be so bold?_

"Enjoying the view?" he asked cockily, bringing me out of my reverie.

I blushed, my pale skin turning a rosy shade of pink. "Maybe." I murmured. My face was burning in embarrassment.

He laughed as he pulled on a pair of jeans. "Well maybe, I enjoyed the view last night." he said cheekily. I gasped and grabbed the pillow beside me. When I threw it at him, it hit him squarely in the face. He gave me a look like he was saying; _Oh, you're gonna get it._ He started to run over to the bed. I giggled and dove under the covers. He threw them off and started to tickle me.

"Stop!" I squealed. I kicked and wriggled trying to get away. He stopped, giving me a crooked smirk.

"See, you're not self-conscious, when I distract you." he said. It was then that I realized I was completely naked in front of him. I blushed, something I began to hate. I pushed him away abruptly. I grasped the sheet and pulled it away from the bed. When it was finally free, I draped it over my body in a makeshift dress. I walked over to my closet. I pulled out a white lace camisole, a periwinkle cardigan sweater, and pair of my favorite jeans. I walked out of the door and into the bathroom across the hall.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After I was ready, I opened the bathroom door to reveal Jack leaning against the wall. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." he said quietly.

"You didn't." I said.

"Well, that's good to hear. You look very pretty." he said. He smiled lightly. He was trying to butter me up and it was working.

"You loo-...What is on your shirt?" I asked bluntly.

He looked down at his shirt. "I don't know really know. I just thought it looked interesting." he said.

"It looks like someone spattered black paint on a white t-shirt and it somehow made a picture." I said.

"Okay then. Why did we have to get dressed?" he asked.

"Bobby woke me up this morning, he said you had business at the house. He's waiting downstairs. What kind of business?" I asked.

He ran a hand through his untamable hair. "We have to talk to Jerry." he said.

"About what?"

"Nothing. You'll find out soon enough, I'm guessing."

We walked down the stairs in silence. When we reached the bottom, Bobby was waiting by the door.

"Took you long enough. What were you doing up there?" Bobby paused as he got a disgusted look on his face "Wait. Don't answer that question."

"What, Bobby, Jealous?" Jack teased. I went over to the coat rack and grabbed my pea coat.

"Not in the slightest." I heard Bobby retort. I put on my coat, buttoning it up.

"Let's go." Bobby said as he started out the door. Jack followed suit. I was about to close the door, when I heard a a quiet voice.

"Madeleine?" It said. My father walked into the foyer. There was no doubt he was my father. We shared the same stormy gray eyes. The same wavy chestnut hair, though his was more gray than brown. I think the only thing I inherited from my mother was my height, because he was a tall man. I haven't seen him in a few days. I remembered he used to be a very handsome man. He was thinner than usual, he eyes looked desolate. He was a broken man. This was the first time I actually saw it. He has been slowly deteriorating since my mother died, until he was the shell of a man that stood in front of me._ How couldn't I see it before?_ He gave me a small smile that broke my heart.

"Yes, Father?" I asked.

"I just wanted to say goodbye." He said simply. I felt like I wanted to cry. For some lunatic reason, I felt like I was never going to see him again. Though he never was there for me, I didn't want him to go. This felt like the final farewell. I threw my arms around his neck and pressed a kiss to his cheek, like I hadn't done since I was a little girl. He wrapped his thin arms awkwardly around me, returning my embrace.

"Bye Daddy." I whispered to him. It was all I could muster the strength to say. I pulled back and looked into his eyes that were identical to mine. They glistened with the start of tears. I turned around a walked out the door. I didn't want to remember him crying. An understanding passed between us in the those few moments. He made sure he said goodbye to me. All the years were forgiven. In that moment, He was my _Daddy _again.

_He wasn't going to be home when I came back. He wouldn't be coming home again. I know you'll take care of him, Mom._

When I walked out on to the porch, Bobby and Jack were waiting for me. I was on the verge of tears. I looked at Jack. _Don't ask if I'm alright._ It was as if he got the message, because he just walked over to me and put an arm around me. "It'll be okay." he whispered to me.

"You two are sickening. Worse than Angel and Sofi." Bobby said. He lightened my dark mood, I laughed.

"_No one_ is worse than Angel and Sofi." I remarked quietly. Which made them both laugh.

"You're right, Maddie." Bobby said. We started to walk down the steps of the house.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I was sitting on the couch next to Jack. Watching as Jerry, Bobby, and Angel argued. What I got out of all the shouting and punching, was that Bobby, Angel, and Jack believed that Jerry got involved with some gangsters, led by Victor Sweet, which in turn led to Evie being killed. Jerry explained that he refused to work with them, when they wanted to be apart of his development business, in turn they shut him down. It was enough to give me a headache.

Someone started bang on the door.

I watched as Jack got up to answer it. Something didn't feel right, so I pushed myself off of the couch and followed him. When I got to the door, He was brushing snow off his face and about ready to run after someone. The person was wearing a blue hoodie with the hood pulled up over his head. He was too tall to be a kid playing a trick. I saw something silver glinting out of the back of his pants. Something was definitely wrong. It was a gun handle. I took off after Jack, who was running after the guy with a snowball in his hand. Jack was wearing his combat boots, which slowed him down and I was wearing sneakers, so I was faster. I was ahead of Jack, when the guy turned around and pulled out the gun. Jack stopped in his tracks.

I did the only thing I could think of to keep him safe.

I jumped on Jack so I was in the line of fire.

I felt the bullet go through my left shoulder. The pain was excruciating. Blood began to pour down my back. My body went limp and I felt his arms go around me to keep me from falling on the ground.

All I remember is Jack screaming my name as the world went _**black**_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_A/N 2: Promise me you guys won't come to my house with torches and pitchforks. Thanks for reading and Remember to review._


	12. The Trouble with Love Is

_A/N: I'm really sorry for the evil cliffhanger. I hope this more than makes up for it._

_**The Trouble with Love Is**_

_I hate hospitals_. I buried my head in my hands as I sat on one of those uncomfortable chairs that they have in waiting rooms. _Stupid florescent lighting. _ We have been waiting here for about three hours and still no word about her condition. Everyone is getting antsy. Jerry has been pacing back and forth between one side of the waiting room to the other for the last hour. Sofi has switched from being completely silent to bouts of hysterical sobbing where Angel has done his best to comfort her. Bobby has downed probably about seven cups of coffee and has been harassing every single nurse who has past the waiting room for an update on Maddie's condition. I don't think they're too keen to give out information to non-family members, even though they can't get a hold of her father and she doesn't have any other relatives around for miles. I was just sitting here wallowing in self-guilt.

_It should be me in that bed. Not her._ It was all I could think about. It was all my fault she was here. If I had enough sense _not_ to answer that damn door, we wouldn't be in this mess. She wouldn't be in that hospital bed. _It's all my fault._ Bobby came to sit down next to me, breaking me out of my torturous thoughts. I think he was about to say something but stopped when a woman in her mid-twenties walked into the waiting room. She must have been a nurse, judging by the fact that she was wearing scrubs. Her frazzled auburn hair was hastily pulled back with a rubber band. She had round face with full lips and wide, expressive brown eyes the had an almost doe-like quality. We all stood up as she walked over to us.

"Hello, Mr. Mercer, Mr. Mercer, Mr. Mercer, Mr. Mercer, and Miss Rodriques...Wait. Let me do that all over again...Hello, I'm Nurse Stone, but just call me, Charlotte. I'll be the nurse in charge of Madeleine Fitch's care while she's her-" she said, looking at her clipboard.

"I don't mean to be rude, but are you going to tell us what is going on?" I asked, cutting her off mid-sentence.

"Well, Mr. Mercer."

"Jack."

"Well, Jack. I'm really sorry, but I can't tell you anything until we get in contact with Miss Fitch's father and he gives us the okay. Until that happens, I ask you to please, be patient. You'll know what's happening, soon." she told me.

"That's bullshit!" Bobby piped up.

"Shut up, Bobby." I spat.

"No, Jack. You know it's bullshit. Maddie's father doesn't give a damn about her. _We_ are her only family. We have a right to know what's going on!" he said angrily.

"I agree with you, but there's nothing we can do except, be patient." I explained.

"How can you be so calm, when your _girlfriend _is laying in a bed somewhere and you don't know whether she's alive or dead?" he asked me.

"Because, I'm being logical and I realized, I'm not going get anywhere by getting angry and pestering the nurses to give me information that they can't give me. It's against the law and they could lose their jobs. Don't _ever_ insinuate that _I_ don't care about what's happening to Maddie, again." I retorted.

"_Fine_." he said. He went to go down on one of chairs. Charlotte went over to him.

"Would you like something to drink, Mr. Mercer?" she asked him nicely.

"I know where the damn vending machine is, Thank you." he spat at her. I was about to come to her defense, but she held up her hand to stop me.

"Do you ever _stop_ being an asshole, Bobby Mercer?" she asked him. This shocked the hell out of me. First, We just met her and Second, she read Bobby so well. I guess she shocked Bobby, too.

"I remember you." he said.

"Gee, took you long enough." she snapped.

"How you doin', Charlie?" he asked, his anger completely gone. Bobby and his mood swings frustrate so much. Sometimes, I just want to bang my head against a wall.

"I've been better, and it's Charlotte." she said smiling.

"Would you rather me call you, Lotte?" he asked.

"No! _God_, No!" she sighed. "Charlie, it is."

He laughed. "I see you're still obsessed." he pointed out.

"Yup." she said proudly. "Well, I better get back to work. It was nice seeing you again, _asshole_."

"You too, Charlie." he said, smiling a genuine smile.

She walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "I'll try to get them to let me tell you some information about your girlfriend, okay. I can't promise anything, but I'll try." she told me.

"Thank you." I said.

She walked back to the nurse's station, but on her way back she kept looking over shoulder at Bobby. After she left, we were all staring at Bobby.

"What?" he asked.

"Who was that?" Angel asked.

"You don't remember, Charlie Stone?" he asked. Angel and Jerry both looked like they were confused, but then they just started to laugh hysterically. _I'm lost..._

"What's so funny?" I asked the two of them.

They caught their breath from all the laughing. "Charlie Stone is the only girl to get the better of Bobby." Jerry started to explain.

"Do you guys really have to tell him this?" Bobby complained.

"Yes." Jerry and Angel said together quickly.

"Okay, as I was saying. Bobby and Charlie were in the same year in high school and in most of the same classes. Charlie was a bit of a drama geek, she was in all of the school plays. She would walk around the school humming show tunes. Man, could she sing." Jerry said wistfully.

"I know you're wondering how the hell Bobby got mixed up with a girl like her. I mean, they were completely different. I guess he wanted a challenge. Anyways, Bobby charmed his way into her heart and were dating within a matter of weeks. One day Charlie was walking by Bobby talking with us and a few other guys." Angel continued.

"Do you _always_ talk about someone like there here?" Bobby said, but Angel and Jerry ignored him.

"She came over kissed him on the cheek, but she said she was on her way to a rehearsal or something and she left quickly after. When we thought she was out of earshot, one of the guys with us asked Bobby what he saw in her and Bobby replie-" Jerry explained.

"I wouldn't even bother with her if she didn't have a nice rack." Bobby mumbled.

Angel and Jerry laughed. "I betcha those fateful last words are forever burned into your mind, Bobby." Angel said.

"Yeah." Bobby said.

"Like Jerry said, we _thought_ she was out of earshot, but she had heard every word. We were all laughing about Bobby's remark, when she came and tapped Bobby on the shoulder. He turned around and BAM! She had punched him hard in the face, breaking his nose. Then she proceeded to scream every insult she could think of at him. Then she slapped him across the face for good measure. When she walked away every girl in the hallway clapped and cheered for her. We were all doubling over in laughter." Angel told us animatedly.

"The funniest part was when Mom came to pick him up from the nurses office. She had us explain what happened. After we were done, She slapped him across the face, too. On the ride to the hospital, Bobby got the worse lecture about how to treat a woman. Then she said he had to write a letter of apology to Charlie as punishment. Charlie wouldn't accept his letter, so he spent a better part of the year sucking up to her. Charlie put Bobby through so much shit, making him listen to show tunes and opera to get back in her good graces." Jerry finished.

"She played _The Phantom of the Opera_, endlessly. I don't think I'll ever get the songs out of my head." Bobby said. "_Masquerade. Paper faces on parade."_ he sang softly under his breath.

We all started to laugh. I was glad for the distraction. We soon fell silent and I was left with my thoughts again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I looked up at the clock, another hour had past and still no word. Jerry needed to go home, but he said he would be back later. Angel and Sofi had gone off to get something to drink about fifteen minutes ago. _They must have gotten sidetracked_. It was only Bobby and me in the waiting room when a man in a white lab coat began to walk in our direction. He walked into the waiting room and walked over to me. He had short white that was parted to the side. He a comforting face with brightest green eyes that I had ever seen. I instantly liked him.

"Mr. Mercer?" he said.

I stood up. "Yes." I said.

"May I have a word with you in private? We only have to step out into the hallway." he asked.

"Okay." I said. I followed him out into the hallway. We stopped when we were a good distance away from the waiting room. He turned to face me.

"I'm Doctor Townsend. I'll be Miss Fitch's doctor during her stay here." he said holding out a hand for me to shake. I took it.

"Stay?" I asked.

"Yes. Nurse Stone explained your situation to me. We don't usually allow this, but since Miss Fitch's father is..._indisposed_ and there are no other family members in the area, We are going to treat you as if you are her family." he explained.

I smiled. This was the best news I had heard all day. "Is she alright?" I asked him.

"Yes, she is _going_ to be alright. I'm not going to sugar coat it for you. She's lost a lot of blood, which has put her in coma. That doesn't mean she won't wake up tomorrow or even tonight, but it's possible she might not wake up until a month from now. The bullet didn't cause any damage to major organs, but it did shatter her left shoulder blade, plus fracturing her collarbone. We removed the bullet and recontructed her shoulder blade. She should heal just fine. You _can_ breath now." he said.

I hadn't realized that I was holding my breath ever since he said he wasn't going to sugar coat it for me. I was expecting the worst. "Sorry." I said.

He smiled. "It's okay. After she wakes up, She'll most likely have to stay in the hospital for another couple of weeks for more treatment and physical therapy, but we'll discuss that later. You must want to see her." he said.

"Hell, yes!" I said quickly without thinking. Dr. Townsend laughed.

"I'll send Nurse Stone to show you to her room." he said. He turned to walk towards the nurse's station.

"Dr. Townsend?" I said. He turned around and faced me. "Yes, Mr. Mercer?" he asked.

"Thank you for taking care of her." I said sincerely.

He smiled gently. "I was just doing my job, Mr. Mercer. You just promise me that you'll make sure Miss Fitch doesn't end up in here again." he said.

"I promise, Dr. Townsend, and thank you again." I said.

"That's good to hear. Now let me go get Nurse Stone , and you can see your young lady." he told. He turned around again and headed towards the nurses station. I went back into the waiting room. I saw that Angel and Sofi had returned. I sat down on a chair that was one chair away from Bobby. They all stared at me, expectantly.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't give us that, Jack. You know what. What did he say about Maddie?" Bobby said.

"I didn't know you cared, Bobby." I teased.

"Of course I care! Now, tell us what he said." he said.

"What _who_ said?" I asked.

"Why you little-"

"Look! Bobby it's your _girlfriend_." I said, cutting him off. Charlie was making her way over to us. She stopped in front of me.

"Well, What does playing your fairy godmother get me?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"How about a 'Thank you' ?" I said. She plopped down between me and Bobby.

She sighed. "I guess that'll do..." she said jokingly. She turned to Bobby. "Do have anything for me?" she asked.

"No."

"Good, 'cause I don't _want_ anything from you." she said jokingly. She turned back to me. "You can only see her one at a time. Do you want to go first, Jack?"

"No. I want to go last. Let Sofi go first." I told her.

"Okay."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

My time to see Maddie had arrived. I followed Charlie down the cooridor, until we came to a halt at the last door at the end of the hall way.

"Here it is. I'll be back later to check in." Charlie said. She walked away and I was left standing in front of the door. I pulled it open hesitantly. I stepped inside, shutting the door softly behind me. The room was small, but it was a single room. It had window with a nice view. It was dark outside. _When had it become dark? _The only light in the room came from a box above the bed. _The bed_.

Maddie seemed to be swallowed up by it. She had always been small, but it made her look _tiny_. All I could do was stand there and stare at her. She had various wires connected to her delicate body, while little machines surrounded her, making annoying beeping sounds. It was heartbreaking to see her like this. She was so still, if it wasn't for the slight rise and fall of her chest, I would have thought she was dead. I went and sat in the chair beside her bed. I didn't touch her, I just simply _looked_. Maddie would never let me _really _look at her. She'd always say or do something to distract me from looking at her. I don't think she feels that she worth looking at. _She doesn't know how wrong she is._ I gently enfolded her small lifeless hand in mine.

"That was a stupid thing to do, Maddie." I whispered to her. I knew she really couldn't hear me, but I talked anyway. "Jumping in front of me like that. You could've died." My voice started to crack. I felt the tears threatening to pour down my cheeks. "I could have lost you. I don't know what I would do if I lost you." A tear began to roll it's way down my cheek. "I love you." More tears began to pour out. "I never want you to be hurt again." I was sobbing now. "I don't think I could bear it if you were hurt again."

I don't know what possessed me to do it.

I climbed into the bed next her. I gathered her gently in my arms, careful not to touch her shoulder. Her head lolled onto my shoulder when we were settled. I just held her as I cried. All my emotions I felt today that I repressed were pouring out through my tears. It seemed just her presence was enough to sooth me, because my tears began to slow. When my crying stopped, my eyes began to droop. A wave of tiredness swept over me and before I knew it I was asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Interlude**: _Charlie_

I went back to the girl's room to check on Jack. I opened the door. It appeared that Jack had climbed into the bed next to his girlfriend and accidentally fell asleep. I went over to one of cabinets built into the wall and pulled out a blanket. I placed it over him. Stepping back, I looked at the pair in the bed. At first glance, they appeared to be a very unlikely couple. The girl was a delicate little thing. She had an innocent almost ethereal quality about her. Jack was all hard edges. He had this bad boy facade. But if you looked a little closer, you would notice the protective way in which he held her or you would see the gentle way she softened him. When you _look_, instead of just _see_, you realize that they were made for each other.

_I have had way to much coffee. My inner hopeless romantic is working overtime._

_Your lucky, kid. I took the night shift, so no one will disturb you. _

_I'm glad to see Bobby didn't taint your mind. I wonder if he's single. Yeah, Bobby's definitely single. I don't think any woman could stand him for a long period of time. He wasn't so bad when it was just us. Yeah, definitely WAY too much coffee._

_Well goodnight, kid._

I closed the door softly behind me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_A/N 2: Do you guys like Charlie? Is there way to many OC's in this story? _


	13. Magic Works

_A/N:I find this to be a very strange chapter. I'll try to help you understand it._

_**EXPLAINATION:** Okay, This chapter is basically what Maddie dreams while she's in her coma, but they're not really dreams. They are more like flashbacks. So basically, She's remembering certain events in her past. I hope I haven't confused too much, now. I **really** was trying to be helpful. Maybe, it just speaks for itself. So, read it, then Review! I need to know if I confused you too much..._

_**Magic Works**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"This is Violet Rose. She's my _favorite_ doll." Six-year-old Maddie said, holding up a brunette Barbie doll. The doll was wearing a pink frilly monstrosity that bore a striking resemblance to the dress her owner was wearing. "Isn't she just _so_ beautiful? I want to look just like her when I grow up."

The ten-year-old boy that sat across from her scoffed. "You won't look like her when you grow up. She's a doll and you're a person. It's impossible." Jack stated.

"_Nothing's impossible_." she said in a sing-song-voice. She picked up one of the pink plastic brushes and began to brush Violet Rose's hair, lovingly.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Why do you want to look like her, anyways? I think she's really ugly."

Maddie stopped brushing Violet Rose's hair. She looked up at Jack angrily. "You take that back!" she spat.

"No. It's just a stupid doll." he said stubbornly.

"Violet Rose is _not_ a stupid doll! She's my friend! And you need to apologize to her. You really hurt her feelings."

"I'm _not_ apologizing to a _doll_!"

Maddie narrowed her eyes. She stood up, dusting off her dress. "_Fine_, I'll just go down stairs and tell your mother." She headed towards the door, stamping her little feet all the way. Jack scrambled to get up. He ran over to the door, beating her there. He stretched out his arms in an effort to block the door.

"No. Don't tell her." he said.

"I won't if you apologize." she said holding out the doll.

"You won't tell anyone?" he asked nervously.

"Why would I-" she paused, catching his meaning. "You don't want me to tell your brothers, do you?"

"Just say you won't tell anyone." he said.

She laughed. "You're being silly, Jack. You're my friend and friends don't tell anyone their friend's secrets. Just say you're sorry and we'll forget about it."

He smiled. "Okay. I'm sorry." he said, looking at Maddie.

"Not to me. To _Her._" She stuck the doll in his face.

Jack sighed. "I'm sorry, Violet Rose. I didn't mean to call you ugly and stupid." he said in a forced voice.

"That wasn't so hard. Now, let's play Knights and Princesses." Maddie said happily. She skipped back to the spot where they were earlier. Jack followed. He down on the floor beside Maddie's canopy bed. "I'll be Princess Madeleine, the fairest and most smart maiden in the land. You'll be Sir Lancelot, the brave knight that helps me save the kingdom from the evil King Rupert." she explained.

"Why do you get to keep your name?" Jack asked.

"Have you ever heard of a knight called Sir Jack?"

Jack shook his head. "I haven't heard of a _Princess Madeleine_, either."

"There's been a lot of them. Are ready to play or not?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah, but aren't I just supposed to rescue you from a tower or something?" he asked.

She looked shocked. "_Who_ taught you how to play Knights and Princesses? The knight and the princess work _together_ to defeat the bad guy. The princess uses her brain and her trusty book, while the knight uses his sword and his bravery. _Everybody_ knows that." she told him in a very _know it all_ tone.

Jack peered down at her. "You're a very weird girl." he said.

"Yes, I know." Maddie smiled. "Now are we gonna play or what?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Madeleine Claire Fitch! Get out of that tree, This instant! You'll break your neck!" Evelyn Mercer shouted at the eight-year-old girl, who somehow got herself to the highest branch of the only tree in the Mercer's backyard.

"I'm perfectly okay, Evie. You don't have to worry." Maddie called down. She sat up in the tree, clutching a book in her hand. Her brown hair was braided into pigtails, that rested on her shoulders. She wore an emerald green t-shirt and denim cut-offs. One white, ked sneaker-clad foot dangled freely as the other rested on the branch.

"I don't have to worry! You're more than a hundred feet above the ground, in a tree! How am I not supposed to worry!" Evie yelled to her.

"Because, I'm an Elf and Elves _live_ in trees!" Maddie said happily.

Evelyn sighed. "I should never have given _The Lord of the Rings_ to you! You've taken them way too literally. Not get down here!" she said more firmly.

"I will come down when I'm finished reading my book." Maddie told her.

"Did you just tell me _no_?" Evelyn asked flabbergasted. Maddie _always_ listened when she told her to do something.

Maddie smiled. "Technically. I did." she said.

"Don't smart mouth _me_, Madeleine Fitch!" Evelyn said. She was becoming frustrated, she usually didn't become frustrated with Maddie. Evelyn knew Maddie could be stubborn. She sighed and called for Jack.

The twelve-year-old stepped out of the back door, his hair sticking up at odd angles. "Yeah, Mom?" he asked, sauntering over to her.

"Help me get Maddie out of the tree." Evelyn told him.

Jack looked up at the tree, Maddie waved to him when he spotted her. He waved back as he started to laugh. Evelyn gave him a stern look, which ended his laughter abruptly. "I don't think there's anything funny about this situation." she said sternly

"Well, you don't know that Maddie has been climbing up to that spot since she was seven. She's perfectly fine up there." he explained.

"I care if she's been climbing up there since she's been seven. I want her on the ground." Evelyn said.

Jack sighed. "Okay." He cupped his hands around his mouth. "Maddie! You get your little butt down here or I'll be having a bonfire using your book collection as my wood!" he shouted up to her.

"You _wouldn't!_"

"Try me!"

"_Fine!_" Maddie began to hop from branch to branch skillfully, until she was low enough to jump to the ground, landing on her feet. Once on the ground, she sneered at Jack and then turned to walk into the house. Jack turned to look at Evelyn and winked. He then abruptly turned to run after Maddie to apologize.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ten-year-old Maddie sat on the Mercer's front steps, reading the manual to her new camera. She was trying to figure out how to load a roll of film into it. Her father bought a complicated model that had way too many knobs and buttons. Her hair kept falling into her eyes. Fed up, she threw it up into a half hazard ponytail. After a few minutes of reading, she got the gist of it. She fiddled with a few of the knobs. She was rewarded by the back of the camera opening up. She loaded the film as the manual instructed. Closing the back, she was finally ready to take pictures. She would take a few practice shots of the house, first and then maybe convince Evie to pose for a picture.

Backing away from house to get a good shot, Maddie heard a group of people walk up the street towards the house. She turned to look who it was, but turned quickly back around when she saw. It was Jack and group of his friends from school. They all wore the same baggy black jeans with chain hanging from them. Jack's hair, once naturally messy, was now spiked with gel. A few of the boys had dyed their hair all sorts of odd colors. They were all laughing about something. They stopped a about ten yards away from Maddie.

"Look who it is, Jackie's little _girlfriend_." One of his friends teased.

"She's _not_ my girlfriend, Todd." Jack said.

"Yeah, How come she follows you around all the time?" Todd asked.

"My mom says I have to let her." Jack said.

"So, you're a momma's boy?" Todd asked.

"No. She just follows me around 'cause she has no friends. She's too weird to have any. She actually thinks I'm her friend. She's so stupid." Jack said quietly, hoping Maddie wouldn't hear him. She did. A tear began to roll down her cheek.

Todd clapped him on the back. "Good." he said. Maddie began to run towards the house. Jack wanted to run after her, but he held back the urge until he could think up an excuse to leave.

"Guys, I have to go. Dinner is going to be ready soon. It was nice hanging with you." Jack said quickly.

He tried to walk slowly but ended up running towards the house. He walked in when Maddie was sobbing on the couch as his mother tried her best to console her. He stepped cautiously towards her.

"I'm really sorry, Maddie. The guys just don't understand us. I think it would be best if we were secret friends." he said.

"Jack." Evelyn gasped disapprovingly. "Tha-"

Maddie held up a hand to stop her from saying anymore. She stood up facing Jack, tears flowing angrily down her cheeks. "I won't accept your apology. I don't want be your _secret friend_. I don't want to be your friend at all! I never want to speak to you again, Jack Mercer!" Maddie shouted at him.

Jack was stunned, but he somehow found his voice. "Well…" He paused to think. "_Good_...I don't want to be your friend, either! You're a stupid little kid and I don't need you following me around. Todd and the guys are better friends than you ever were!" he shouted back.

Maddie let out a sob. "_I hate you!_" she spat at him, before she turned and fled the house.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sixteen-year-old Jack watched as little Maddie dropped her things on the ground, including her camera. He went to help her but hesitated. They haven't spoken more than two words to each other in over two years. He decided this would be a prime opportunity to remedy that. He began to walk towards her, but another guy got there first. He was around Jack's own age. Jack stopped and watched as the two conversed. It was obvious Maddie was uncomfortable as the guy looked more at her chest than at her face. This made Jack clench his fist and start to walk towards the pair.

"Excuse me." Jack said angrily. He stepped closer to the boy, clearly towering over him. "I don't appreciate you bothering her." Jack gestured towards Maddie. The boy looked fearfully up at him. "Leave." Jack spat. The boy quickly scuttled away. Jack laughed. Maddie looked up at him.

"How am I supposed to make any friends if _you_ scare them away?" she asked quietly.

"He wasn't trying to be your _friend, _but I'd like to be your friend. If you'd have me?" he asked softly.

She looked at him curiously. "Is this going to be a secret friend or a _real_ friend?"

"Most defiantly a real friend."

"A real friend, huh? I think I could use one of those."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Seventeen-year-old Maddie was sulking. It was prom night and her date had called at the last minute telling her that he was sick and couldn't go. So now she was at Evie's house flipping aimlessly through the channels on the T.V. Evie had just left to get some groceries and Jack was at work. So, she was left alone, sulking. A half an hour past and Jack walked through the door.

"Shouldn't you be somewhere, beautifying yourself?" he asked.

She turned off the T.V. "I would've been if my date didn't just call to cancel." I told him.

"Do you need me to go and have a little chat with him?"

"No. He's sick, but thanks for the offer."

Jack walked over to the couch, plopping down next to me. "No problem." he said.

She sighed. "Yeah." she stood up. "I'm gonna go home and take a shower. Tell Evie I'll see her later."

"Okay." he said.

X

X  
Maddie's House: A little bit later.  
X

X

Maddie walked into her room, after her shower. Laying on her bed was her prom dress with a note pinned to it. It was written in an unmistakable chicken scratch.

It read:

_Mouse,_

_Put this on and meet me at my house at Eight O'clock sharp._

_Jack_

That gave her an hour to get ready. She started to blow dry her hair first, since it would take the longest. After it was dry, she arranged her hair in a simple half-up style, letting her long, dark brown hair to cascade in waves down her back and over her shoulders. She decided to go light on the make-up. Only applying a little bit of a shimmering power on her eyelids and some lip gloss. She slid into her dress. It was difficult zipping it up herself, but she got it up. She stared at herself in the mirror.

The dress was something she had found by accident. She had gone into the dressing room with her selections and there it was hanging on the hook in the room. The dress was inspired by the regency era. It was a deep sea green with an empire waist. The bust had a wrap style creating a sweetheart neckline. It had sheer cap sleeves and the skirt fell to the floor. Maddie thought it was stunning and bought it without even trying it on.

Satisfied that it fit perfectly, she looked at the clock. She had two minutes to get to the house. She slipped on some ballet flats, that were made out of the same sea green satin as the dress. Maddie hated wearing heels. She never learned how to walk in them and she found them terribly uncomfortable.

She padded across her front lawn and to the Mercer's front door. She rang the doorbell. The door opened to reveal Jack. Maddie's breath caught in her throat. He was wearing a fitted, white button down shirt. The top buttons were left open at the neck, exposing some of his well defined chest. His black, dress pants were slightly tight, but it suited his tall, lean frame. His usually messy hair was slicked back.

"You look beautiful, Maddie." he said quietly.

"No. I don't, but you look _very_ dashing. Well, except for the hair." She stepped forward, reaching her hands up to his hair. She mussed it back into his natural bed head. "Much better. Now, tell me what I'm doing here all dressed up." she said.

He grabbed her hand. "Follow me and you'll see." He pulled her into the house. Evelyn was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper. She looked up and smiled as Maddie was dragged past her. We stopped in front of the door to the basement. Jack tied a scarf around my head, covering my eyes. "No peeking." he warned. When she was completely blinded, she felt Jack scoop her up and carry me down the stairs. She wrapped her arms around his neck to keep from falling, even though she was completely safe.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Carrying you down the stairs, so you don't trip and fall." he told her.

"Good. That's what I thought you were doing. I was just checking."

They reached the bottom. Jack set Maddie down gently and took off her blindfold. "Here's what you're all dressed up for." he said. The basement looked like it was quickly decorated because streamers were thrown erratically around the room. There was a table with a punch bowl and some various snacks on it at the far side of the room. Maddie looked up at the ceiling and noticed a small disco ball moving in circles. She turned her head to look at, but he wasn't at her side. She scanned the room and found him kneeling beside a small stereo.

"This holds about five Cds. I found a bunch of my mix Cds, so we should be all set for a couple of hours." he said.

"What are we doing down here? All set for what?" she asked.

He smiled. "You can't go to prom. I brought prom to you. I hope you don't mind me being your date." he told her.

"Of course I don't mind. So what are we going to do at this _prom_?"

"Dance."

"But! I _can't _dance!"

"Me neither! We'll both be rhythm less fools, together." He pressed the play button on the stereo. A loud punk song started to play. Jack started to dance in a frenzied manner. He was acting like a complete dork. Maddie couldn't do anything, but laugh as she watched him. Jack soon realized she wasn't dancing. He walked over to her, grabbed her hands, and dragged her unwillingly by the stereo. He let go and proceeded to begin dancing like he was before. Maddie stood there feeling uncomfortable, but she soon loosened up. She began to dance with him, but just not as crazy.

They danced song after song. Jack had an eclectic taste in music. True, it was mostly rock, but he had all different kinds. He even had some boy band, bubble gum pop stuff. He did a hilarious imitation of N'SYNC when _"Tearing up my Heart" _played. We sang loudly to the songs to the songs we knew and just danced to the ones we didn't. The night was winding down and we were on our last CD, on the last song. It was a slow song. Every song that had been played, up until now, had been upbeat. They stared at each other awkwardly. Jack made a move to stop the song, but Maddie stopped him.

"Every dance ends with a slow song." she said.

"You're right." He held out his hand. "Wanna Dance?"

She put her small hand in his larger one and smiled. "Yes." He pulled her closer to him, placing the hand he held on his shoulder. He grasped her other hand in his. He pressed his free hand to the small of her back, the space between their bodies becoming smaller. Maddie found it suddenly hard to breath. He began to effortlessly guide her around the room in a waltz.

"I thought you said you couldn't dance?" Maddie asked looking up at him.

"I lied." Jack laughed. "I only, really know _this _dance. Mom and I were messing around one day and she offered to teach me how to waltz. I was so long ago, I can't believe I still remember how to do it." he said peering down at her, his blue eyes twinkling. He sudden spun her around and then twirled her back into his arms. "I've added a few tricks to it." he said.

He slowed it down a bit. Maddie rested her head on his shoulder as they glided softly. She wanted to kiss him. The thought never occurred to her before, but right now all she wanted to do was kiss him, _badly_. The words of the song spoke out to her, urging her on.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_And make_

_Your final move_

_Mmm, don't be scared_

_He wants you to_

_It's hard_

_You must be brave_

_Don't let this moment slip the way_

_Believe that magic works_

_Don't be afraid_

_Afraid of bein' hurt_

_No, don't let this magic die_

_Ooh, the answer's there_

_Yeah, just look in his eyes._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

She did look in his eyes and she realized many things. One being that she was hopelessly in love with Jack Mercer. Two, She had a hunch that he didn't like of _her_ that way. Lastly, She didn't have the courage to see if she was right. After the last cord of the song played, she stood up on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on his cheek. She mumbled a _Thank You._ She turned away from him, picking up her skirt. She broke into a run. It was like _Cinderella_, yet she didn't have a fairy godmother or a curfew. She wasn't running to the clock. She was running from her emotions or in fear of them. She was running away from Prince Charming because she loved him and it scared her.

Maddie wasn't like all the heroines in the books she read. The heroines that she admired so much. She was scared and she couldn't find the single drop of courage in her to move forward. She ran. It seemed like she had been running away most of her life. Running away from Jack, most of all. She reached her house. She yanked the door open, walked in, and slammed it behind her. Locking it, She slid down the back of the door. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. When she reached the floor, she gathered her knees to her chest as she cried silently. She cried too _damn_ much, as well. Someone began to knock on the door, then she heard Jack's muffled voice calling her name. She _wasn't_ going to answer the door. So there she sat leaning against the door, as Jack knocked and called out her name.

Perhaps, she _was_ just a stupid little girl.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_A/N 2: Well, that was **very**...dramatic. I really hoped you liked it and weren't too confused by it. I promise the next chapter will be a little more normal, but I have to tell you...There **will** be more flashback-like things. Be on the lookout. I promise that Charlie will be in the next chapter, so Charlie fans, Rejoice! Thank you so much for reading and I would love it if you push that little grayish-purpley button and tell me what you think. _

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own the song Maddie and Jack dance to. It is property of Warner Bros., The producers of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, and Jason Buckle. _


	14. Two Princes

_**Two Princes**_

"_Jack_...Wake up, Jack. Come on. God, Jack! Get your ass up!" I heard a frantic voice say.

They sighed, then I heard them move over to the window. It was the sunlight that fully woke me up. I sat up, taking care not to hurt Maddie's unconscious body. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. I looked over to the window. Charlie was standing there with her hands on her hips. In the sunlight, her auburn hair appeared to be on fire. Her brown eyes were blazing angrily.

"I'm sorry." I said sheepishly.

She sighed. "I know you're not. This is the third time in a row, Jack. The first time was okay and the second time was understandable, but I can't keep doing this. I could get fired. If you _insist_ on being here twenty-four/seven, please, sleep on the _chair,_ not the bed." she said.

"Okay, I'll try."

"You said that, _yesterday_. I don't want you to try, I want you to do it. I don't want to have to ban you from the hospital."

"You can't _do_ that!"

"There is the option that I push you down a flight of stairs then, you can have your _own_ bed right next to your _dear_ Maddie."

"The chair it is then." I said

"Figured as much." she countered.

I stepped out of the hospital bed, raising my arms above my head, and stretched. I turned back to the bed. I arranged Maddie in a more comfortable position on the bed. I stroked her cheek softly as I leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead.

"You two make me very jealous." Charlie said.

I turned and smirked at her. "What? Do you have a little crush on me, Charlie?" I teased.

She made a gagging sound. "No. Not in a million years. I'm jealous of what you _have_. I wish I had something like that." she told me.

I walked over to her. "I'm sure Bobby'd be happy to remedy _that._" I said as I put a hand on her shoulder. She blushed crimson and I began to laugh.

"I have somewhere to be." She started towards the door. She grabbed the handle and yanked the door open. Standing there in the doorway was Bobby. She pushed him angrily out of the way and started to walk down the hall.

"Bye, Charlie!" I called after her. Bobby was just looking at me confused.

"Did I do something?" he asked.

I collapsed in a fit of laughter on the chair.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I guess today was 'Visit Madeleine Fitch day', because tons of people came to do just that. I didn't even know she knew that many people. By three O' clock, I was getting irritated. It was about this time that _he_ came.

I hated the guy, instantly. His dark hair was perfectly styled. He must have spent a lot of time on it to make it look that perfect. His smile appeared to be charming, but it was just too cocky. His dark blue eyes held nothing back. I could see his distaste for me, reflected in them. He was carrying a vase with about a dozen red roses.

"Is this Madeleine Fitch's room?" he asked.

"Yes. Who are you?" I was trying not to be rude, but failing miserably.

"A friend. Who are you?" he asked.

"Her boyfriend." I said.

His eyes widened in shock, but he quickly recovered. "Then you wouldn't mind if I had a few minutes alone with her. Would you?"

_The nerve of this guy!_ "No." I got up and walked to the door. "I'll wait out in the hallway." I told him, but he had already settled himself in my vacant chair by Maddie's bed. I pulled the door open and tried to slam it behind me, but it was impossible to do that with hospital doors. Once out in the hallway, I leaned against the wall by the door and crossed my arms over my chest. Charlie seemed to pop out of nowhere.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"Nothing. I'm just _dandy_." I said sarcastically.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Take a peek into Maddie's room." I said pointing to the little window in the door. She did as I instructed. I watched as her eyes widened.

"He's gorgeous." she said.

"Thanks, Charlie. You're _real_ supportive." I muttered darkly.

She turned around. "Aww...I know what's going on. You're _jealous_. That is so sweet!" she said in an un-Charlie-like voice.

"I am _not _Jealous of that..._pretty boy_." I said through clenched teeth. _So maybe I was a little jealous._

Charlie laughed. "Whatever Jack. I'll be making my runs. Come and get me when you're ready to admit it to yourself."

I refused to reply. She left as quickly as she came. I decided to take a peek into the room., Just to check on Maddie. As soon as I looked into the little rectangular window, I regretted it. The guy had Maddie's hand in his. He was saying something to her. The way he was gently caressing the back of her hand with his thumb was making me sick to my stomach. _Ignorance was defiantly bliss._ I wanted to look away, but I continued to watch with some sick fascination. His actions appeared to be friendly, but something inside me told that they weren't. He reached out a hand to caress her cheek. I wanted to vomit. He got up, seemingly about to leave. Instead of leaving, he bent down. I couldn't see _where_ he kissed her, but knew he _did_ kiss her. It took all of my self-restraint _not _to go in there and pound his face in.

I stepped back to my spot on the wall before he walked out of the door. As he walked out of the door, he turned to smirk at me. _Cocky Bastard_._ If he says one word to me, I just might lose it._

"It was nice meeting you. It seems I completely forgot to tell you my name. I'm Nicholas Hunter, Madeleine's literature professor." He held out his hand for me to shake._ This is my chance._ I grasped it tightly. Once I had a firm hold on his hand, I twisted it sharply. I heard a cracking noise and I knew must have broken his wrist. He tried to cry out, but I covered my free hand over his mouth. I pushed him to the wall. I looked around to make sure we weren't attracting attention, then I turned back to him.

"I don't care _who _you are! If you _ever_ touch her again, A broken wrist will be the _least_ of your worries. Trust me." I warned him through clenched teeth.

"You saw?" he gasped out.

"Yes. I saw. What made you think you had the _right _to touch her? She's not yours! She's _mine._ I'm _hers_. Stay from her and stay away from me." I said, forcefully.

"Why don't you let Madeleine make her own decisions?" he said. He tried to wiggle out of my grasp, but I twisted his hand again.

"Don't be stupid. She _can't _right now. I'll make them for her until she wakes up. Until that time, I never want to see your face around here. Is that clear?"

"_Crystal._"

"Good." I let go of his hand. He gave me one scathing look before scampering off.

I opened the door to Maddie's room. I walked into the room. His roses were painfully obvious from where they sat on her bedside table. I wanted to throw them out the window, but decided against it. It was a gift for Maddie and she'll be the one to decide what to do with them. I went and sat in my normal spot by her bed.

I took her hand in mine. "What would you have thought about what I just did? You know I _detest_ violence, but what he did just made me snap. I'm horribly possessive of you, aren't I?" I asked. As usual, there was no response.

"I just want you to wake up soon. I miss you."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Interlude:** Charlie_

I watched as Jack just held her hand and talked her. "They're just too adorable." I muttered to myself.

"They're _not_ adorable. They're _sickening_. Jackie's turned into a sap." said a voice from beside me.

"Oh, shut up, Bobby. You don't know what you're talking about." I sighed. "They're in _love_. Of course they're going to appear _sappy_. If you knew _anything _about being in love then you would understand." I told him.

"Why don't you teach me? I'll be an eager student." he said with a smirk.

"I'm not going to fall for that cheesy line." I said.

He gave me a pouty face. "Oh, come on, Charlie. You know you want me."

I laughed. "Yeah, I want you to leave me alone."

"You know that hurts me right here." He pointed to the left side of his chest. "What do you say? Will you grab a bite to eat with me on Friday?"

"What a tempting offer! Let's see...hmm...No." I said.

"I know that you can't turn down free food." he said.

"First a corny line, then suggesting that I'm fat. Gee, Bobby you really know how to sweep a girl off her feet!" I remarked, sarcastically.

"I try. So you gonna come to dinner with me?" he asked.

"What do I get out of the deal?"

"The pleasure of my company."

"Then it's a _no_."

"I'll buy you one of the cast recording things you like so much." he suggested.

"Are you really _that_ desperate?" I asked.

"For you? _Yes._"

I giggled. "Stop using such cheesy lines. It doesn't suit you. How about, _Hypothetically_, We go see a movie after dinner?" I asked.

"It depends. What movie?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out. Just answer the question."

"I don't mind."

"Then it's a yes."

"A _real_ yes?"

"_A real yes_? Is there any other kind? Yes, it's a real yes."

He smiled broadly. "I knew you couldn't resist me." he said.

"Shut up, before I change my mind. I have to go back to work. I'll give Jack my address if you're not here later. Pick me up at seven on Friday." I told him.

"Yes, ma'am." he said.

I laughed as I turned around to walk down the hall.

_What am I getting myself into again?_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_A/N: I hope I didn't totally butcher Jack in this chapter... 102 reviews! Woot! Thanks Guys!_


	15. Save Me

_**Save Me**_

"Is this Maddie Fitch's room?" Someone asked in a thick Irish accent I turned and saw a man with flaming red, curly hair. He appeared to be the same height as me. _Please, not another one._

"It depends on who's asking." I said.

His green eyes peered at me. He seemed to be trying to place who I was and if he knew me. Then he began to smile broadly. "Jack?" he asked.

"How did you know my name?" I asked incredulously.

He began to laugh. "Well, _you're_ not what I expected." he said.

"What did you expect? How do you know who I am?" I asked.

He stopped laughing. "You really are dense. I ask if this is Maddie's room, so it's a safe bet she's the one who told me about you. As to your question, I was expecting some bookish lad with glasses, but you're far from that, sweetheart." he explained.

"Since you already know who I am, Why don't you tell me _who_ you are?" I suggested.

"Where _have_ my manners gone? I'm Daniel Ryan, Maddie's partner-in-crime in our literature class." He took a sweeping bow. After, he walked over to the bed and looked down at Maddie. "Poor kid. Why is she in here?" he asked.

"She was shot." I stated bluntly.

"_Really_. How'd that happen?" he pressed.

"I had a gun pointed at me. She jumped in front of me to keep me safe."

"That's Maddie for you." he sighed. "Too bad you're taken. Sexy and Dangerous are two of my weaknesses." he said.

My eyes widened. "You're _gay?_" I asked in surprise.

He smiled. "Little Maddie told you nothing about me, did she? I'll be having a little chat with her when she wakes. No. I'm not gay. I'm _bi-sexual_." He explained.

"What's the difference? You still like guys." I stated.

"Don't be ignorant. Yes, I like guys. I also like girls. There's the difference." he said.

"I'm not gay." I said.

He sighed. "Of course you're not gay. Don't worry you're pretty little head about me coming on to you. I was only complimenting you. Maddie never told me what a jumpy thing you were."

"I'm sorry. It's just kind of a touchy subject with me." I apologized.

"I know. Stupid older brothers. I'm glad _I_ never had one."

"Exactly how much did Maddie tell you about me?" I asked.

"Everything." He stated.

"_Everything?_"

"Well, close to everything."

"Do you know anything about a Nicholas Hunter?" I asked.

"He's our literature professor. Why?" he asked.

I told him the whole story about how Nicholas Hunter came to visit a few days ago. Daniel seemed to be a trustworthy enough guy. He was a little strange, but he was alright. After I was done, Daniel had a look of disgust on his face.

"He's a slime ball. He could have any girl in his class yet, he goes for the one that's obviously not interested and who just happens to be in a coma." He said angrily.

"You don't think breaking his wrist was too harsh?" I asked.

"I would have done worse if I was in your shoes, but that's the good Ol' Irish temper talking." His green eyes flicked to the clock. "I must get going. I have to be at work in ten minutes and I already been late twice this week. I'm glad to have finally met you. Maybe sleepy head over there will be awake when I come to visit again."

"One can hope. It was nice to meet you too, Daniel."

He smiled once more at me, before he walked out the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was about five O'clock, when Charlie came bustling into the room. She seemed distracted. Her hair was a mess. She either didn't see me or was ignoring me, because she just went to check Maddie's vitals without one word to me.

"Charlie? You okay?" I asked.

I must have startled her, because she jumped. She tripped on the IV stand, and fell. I got up to see if she was okay and to help her up. She glared at me from her place on the floor. "It's not nice to scare people you know." she said.

I smirked. "Well, It's not nice to ignore people." I shot back. I held out my hand to help her up, but she pushed it away. She pushed herself off the floor and into a standing position.

"I wasn't ignoring you. I was just...distracted." she said. She went over to the various machines on the left side of Maddie's bed to make sure she didn't cause any damage to them with her fall.

"And what was distracting you from your very important job?" I asked. She gave me a look of either annoyance or exhaustion or both.

"I was thinking." she mumbled.

"That's a very dangerous thing to do." I remarked, jokingly. "What were you thinking about? _Bobby?_" I teased.

"No. I was thinking about you, actually." she said. I quirked an eyebrow at her. "No, not like that. Definitely, _not like that._ I was just thinking about how sweet it is that you never leave her side and wondering if there ever was a time that you did. You two seem kind of joined at the hip and it's just my crazy thoughts getting away with me. I didn't really want you to know because I don't want to pry, but I'm curious." she said very rushed, like she had one breath left and wanted to fit everything she had to say in that one breath.

"May I ask why you're so curious?" I asked.

"I collect stories. I know that sounds weird, but hundreds of people come through this place a day. Sometimes all they are is a name, a face, and a problem that I have to fix, but that seems so impersonal to me. I'm helping them get better, is it wrong for me to want to know something about them? So if I have a little bit of free time with them, I'll ask them to tell me a story. A story about anything really. When, I go home that night I would write what I remembered in a journal. I have filled about five journals so far. You must think it's really strange." She explained.

"I don't think it's strange, but what I still don't understand is why you're curious about me? I'm not a patient." I asked.

"Can Maddie talk right now? You're the closest thing I can get to one of her stories."

"She will wake up sometime."

"Who says she'll be my patient then."

"True. If I say yes to this, when will we do it?"

"I'm supposed to have a dinner break after I'm done here. Is that a good time?"

"Sure."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ten minutes later Charlie came back into the room carrying a brown paper bag in her hands. Thrusting the bag into my hands, she stalked over to the chair by the window, and dragged it over by me. She grabbed the bag back from me and settled herself in the chair. She pulled a sandwhich and an apple from the bag and put them in her lap.

"Okay. I'm ready." she said.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"Did you ever leave her?"

"I did leave her, once. For about a year."

"That's what I want to know about."

"It's not a very pretty story. It doesn't so me in the best light. Are you sure you want to know?"

"Life isn't very pretty. I don't really care what you did in the past. You're good right now and that's all that matters."

"Okay, but I warned you."

"I know."

"It was just about three years ago. I had just turned twenty and Maddie was just a few months shy of sixteen. My band and I decided to go on the road, to try and get a record deal..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_"Momma, I'm twenty. I'll be okay. I just need to get out on my own for a bit. I promise to call and write as often as I can." Jack whispered in his mother's ear as she hugged her youngest son good-bye._

_"You better, Jack Mercer. I'm going to be worried sick if you don't. Now, go say good-bye to Maddie. She's been upset ever since she heard you were leaving. I love you." Evelyn said. She kissed his cheek as she let go of him. _

_Jack walked over to the small girl no, young woman, huddled on the steps. Her head was down so her long dark hair hid her face. He knelt down in front of her. Reaching out a hand, he lifted her chin. Her gray eyes were glistening with the start of tears. He was struck by her simple beauty, but he banished that thought quickly from his head._

_"I'm leaving now, Maddie." he said. With a sob, she launched herself into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her shaking body._

_"Don't go." She whispered hoarsely into his ear._

_"I thought you were okay about this." I said._

_"I lied. Please, stay. I don't want you to go." She held him tighter._

_Tears started to fall from his eyes. He didn't want to cry, but she was making it so hard not to. "I promise I'll keep in touch. I need to do this. I want to do this." he said. A little voice inside head told him that he didn't need to leave and he didn't want to go, but he ignored it._

_"Okay, go." Her voice had grown cold. She untangled her arms from his and stood up. "I hope you have a good time." She stalked into the house, her shoulders shaking with sobs._

_He wiped the tears from his eyes and hugged his mother one last time before getting into the van. He stared out the window at the house. He noticed the girl in the top window of house. He looked at her until they took a turn and she disapeared from view._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"That's terrible. Did you realize you were in love with her then?" Charlie asked.

"Just let me tell the story. You'll know when I realized if you just listen." I said irritably.

"I'm sorry for interrupting." she apologized.

"Thank you. Now where was I? Okay, well we decided to start in New York City. It took us about a week to get there and another week to book a gig. I carried a notebook with me, Just in case an idea for a song came to me. By the time we had a gig, about half of the notebook was filled with songs about Maddie. And no I didn't realize it then. I just thought I missed her. As more time passed, she became the only thing I could think about. It caused me pain to think about her so, I looked for ways to forget. Drugs and alcohol were an easy solution..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Jack was at a party. The host was a guy who had seen them play a club and liked them. He asked them to play at his party. They had finished their set, but the guy still wanted them to hang around. Jack had just finished his fifth beer and was just about to start his sixth. He sat in a chair in a corner. He was isolating himself from the group. He always did this. He liked to be alone watching the others have good time. He felt detached so, that's how he wanted to be._

_A pretty blonde broke from the group and started making her way over to him. She stood in front of him, her hands on her hips. "Why so glum, Honey?" she asked._

_"I just want to be left alone." I told her._

_She wasn't one to give up so easily. She slid herself into his lap. "I know your type. You're running from something or just trying to forget. I've met hundreds like you. Would you like me to help you forget, if only temporarily?" she asked._

_"And how are you going to do that?" Jack asked. _

_She dangled a small packet of white powder in front of his face. "This." _

_"What's that? Magic fairy dust." he asked._

_She smiled. "Pretty close to it." She stood up and grabbed his arm. "Come on. I'll show you." He got up and followed her down the hall to an empty bedroom._

_The next morning he woke up with a horrible migraine and the blonde laying naked on his side. He pushed her off him and slid out of the bed. He collected his clothes that were strewn around the room. Once he was dressed, he went outside and hitched a ride back to the motel where the band was staying._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Charlie looked at him wide eyed, making her large, brown eyes appear as if they were bugging out of her head.

"I warned you." I told her.

She made her eyes go back to normal. "I'm sorry. Please, continue." she told him.

"By this time, I knew I had fallen in love with Maddie somehow. Everywhere I looked, I would see her face. She haunted my dreams. I couldn't get her out of my head. I'm not sure if I wanted to. I-"

"That's just amazingly romantic." Charlie sighed.

I narrowed my eyes. "Do you want me to finish or not?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry." she said sheepishly.

"As I began to say, I finally realized I loved her, but I was about a thousand miles away from her. So, I stayed with the band. There were some nights like the one with the blonde. At times I thought, I might not be able to go home because the of the fear of what they would think of me. That all changed one night..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Jack was packing his stuff for the move to the next city. Grabbing his guitar case from the shelf it was o_n, _he knocked a box down spilling it's contents on the floor in the process. He bent down to pick up the mess. He came across a strip of black and white photos that came from one those machines in arcades. The photos were of Maddie and himself. There were four in total. _

_The first consisted of them doing the craziest faces they could think of. The third one was just the two of them staring at the camera with their arms around each other. Jack had forgotten how beautiful she was. In the last one Jack was staring at the camera, but at the last minute Maddie had turned her head and was pressing a kiss to his cheek. Staring at these pictures, he knew where he wanted to be._

_One of the guys in the band owned a separate car. It was a piece of shit, but it would get him home. Jack convinced him to sell it to him for cheap. He loaded his stuff into the car. He went back into the motel to use the phone. It was One in the morning, but he was sure his mother would want to know he was coming. It rang a couple of times before she picked up._

_"Hello." she answered groggily. _

_"Momma. It's Jack. I'm coming home." _

_"Okay, Jackie. You come home. I'll be waiting." _

_"I love you. I'll be there soon."_

_"I love you, Jackie."_

_He didn't even say goodbye to his band mates. He just got into the car and drove away. He drove all night and most of the next day. It was six in the evening when he finally turned on to his street. When he neared his house, he saw a girl with brown hair sitting on the front steps. Somehow he knew she would be there waiting for him. He pulled in front of the house. He got out of the car and walked up the walkway. _

_He stood in front of her. She looked up to meet his eyes. Gray met blue. She hadn't changed at all. The same long, wavy hair that was a dark brown. The same elfin features. She was so tiny. Was she always this tiny? She stood up and walked down the steps. She stood in front of him. Her head reached about an inch below his shoulder. _

_"I'm home." he said. _

_She threw her arms around him and buried her head in his chest. His arms came around her. They held each other for a few moments before she spoke. She lifted her head from his chest and looked into his eyes. Still in the circle of his arms. "Yes. You're **finally** home." she told him. There was more meaning to those words that they would learn later. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"That was the most romantic thing I have ever heard." Charlie said when I finished my tale.

I smiled. "If you say so." I said.

"Yes. I say so." she smiled. "Now. I must get back to work. I'm already fifteen minutes over my limit." She got up to go to the door.

"Okay." I said. She walked over to the door. She was about to open the door, but froze in her tracks. I felt my whole body go stiff.

"_Jack?_" I heard a voice say.

It was a voice I hadn't heard in over a week. My head whipped around to look at the bed. Maddie's gray eyes were staring a up at me. _She was awake? She's awake! _I grinned like an idiot. I grasped her hand. I turned around to tell Charlie to get a doctor, but she was already out the door. I turned back to Maddie.

"Yes. Baby, I'm here."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_A/N: There. She's awake! And look I gave you more flashbacks! Thank you so much for your reviews...and Just so you know...I love you guys! _

_P.S. Do you guys like Daniel?_


	16. You and Me

_A/N: Gets on a soapbox Okay, Everyone listen up. There is this unbelievably awesome story that you have to go read and review right after this chapter. It's called : All For You by athena xOH. I'm her personal PR Agent. So, after your done here go read and review her story. Thank You. Steps off soapbox On with the chapter..._

_**You and Me**_

Maddie looked up at me. "You're alive." she said. It was strange. _Did she not remember being shot?_

"I'm alive? Of course I'm alive." I said. Her face contorted into a look of confusion.

"You had a gun pointed at you. I _saw_ it." Maddie looked down at her body and then around the room. "_Where _am I? Why do I have these things all over me?" She started to franticly yank the wires off her body. I tried to stop her, but she pushed me hands away. During her fit she must have moved her shoulder wrong because she began to shriek in pain. "Why does it hurt so bad?" she asked me with tears flowing down her face.

"Just calm down, Maddie. The doctor should be here shortly." I said in the softest voice I could manage.

"_Doctor?_ Why am I in the hospital, Jack? I don't want to be here! Take me home...I don't want to be here." she said. She tried to say something else, but it was all incoherent due to her hysterical sobbing. I grasped her hand. It was the only comfort I could provide her. Hugging her would only cause her more pain. _Where was the damn doctor?_

A few minutes later, Dr. Townsend walked in with a few other nurses including Charlie. Maddie squeezed my hand tighter, her eyes were fearful. "Who are those people?" she whispered to me. I don't know how she managed to say it because the last few minutes all she's been able to do was sob hysterically or mumble incoherently.

"They are going to help you." I said.

Dr. Townsend stepped over to the bed. One of the nurses handed him something. It turned out to be a needle and began to inject something into Maddie's IV. Her sobs began to stop and her eyes began to droop. It finally registered with me that he was putting her back to sleep.

I stood up. "What the hell are you doing! She just woke up and now your putting her back to sleep, again!" I started to yell in outrage.

"Mr. Mercer, Calm down." Dr. Townsend said.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" I yelled at him.

"If you don't calm down, Mr. Mercer. You'll have to be removed from the room." he warned me. I sat down and shut up. "Now. Let me explain my actions. The way Miss Fitch woke up is rather uncommon with coma patients. Usually the process is gradual, happening over a few days or weeks. Miss Fitch just suddenly woke up, causing her take everything on at once. It's not very healthy. I put her back to sleep so she could wake up more gently, rather than the way she just did. You've been very patient. Would be so much to ask for you to wait a few more hours so we can stabilize her condition?" he asked.

"No. It wouldn't." I mumbled.

"I'm sorry I didn't explain to you before I did it. It needed to be done quickly. Next time I'll remember to take the time to explain anything involving Miss Fitch. Don't worry, She'll be awake in a few hours and in a better condition." he said clapping me on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry for my outburst." I apologized

He smiled. "You have absolutely nothing to be sorry about. You should have seen me when my wife was delivering our first child. I think I shouted at every nurse and doctor for being incompetent, even though they weren't. I was a terrible bundle of nerves. I understand where you're coming from." He reassured me. He looked up and motioned for the nurses to leave. He was about to leave himself, but he turned around. "I would suggest calling your family. I think they would like to be informed." He winked and then walked out of the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I called Bobby and told him what was happening, but it was too late for anyone to come to the hospital. After, I sat in Maddie's room waiting for when they would come to wake her again. I watched her as she slept. I seemed to have been doing that lot. When she had been in the coma, She laid perfectly still not making a noise. Now in this medicated sleep, her fingers twitched, she made little noises, and her head lolled on the pillow. I think I preferred this. She actually seemed alive.

An hour or two later, I was thrown out of the room. Charlie had come into the room and told me I had to leave, but I decided to be stubborn. I guess she wasn't in the mood because she yanked me out of my chair by my shirt. Then, she dragged me over to the door. Opening it, she pushed me out. She must have pushed me hard because I stumbled and almost fell. For a girl, She's very tough.

I sat in the waiting room for little over an hour, until Charlie came out and got me. I stood up and met her halfway into the room. "I'm sorry for pushing you. I just got a little bad news and I was irritated." She apologized.

"I was being an ass, when you were just trying to do your job. I should be the one who should be the one apologizing." I said. We began to walk down the hall towards Maddie's room.

"Yeah, you should be." she said, smirking slightly.

"You're no fun." I said.

"Who ever told you that I was?" she asked. She stopped in front of the door. I was about to go in when she stopped me by putting her arm in front of the doorway. "We explained most of the circumstances to her. Keep your conversation light, don't overwhelm her. " Charlie explained.

"Okay." I said. She removed her arm and I walked into the room. Maddie was sitting up with the help of the hospital bed. She had a book in her lap and she was reading. "You just wake up from a coma and you're _reading?_"

She looked up from the book in her lap. "What did you expect me to do while I was waiting for you?" she said.

My eyebrows shot up. "Waiting for _me_? You're not the one who sat in this place for a week waiting for you to wake your lazy butt up."

She laughed. I had missed her laugh. "I'm only joking. I just found this in your bag. Is a it a new pastime for you to steal books from my room?" She held up a rather large book.

"It's called borrowing." I mumbled. I went to sit in my regular seat by her bed.

"Too bad there wasn't a camera in here. I'd really have liked to see _you_ reading. What made you choose _Harry Potter_?" she asked.

"I thought is was a kid's book. Kid's books are easy to read well, they're supposed to be."

"Well, maybe if you cracked open a book once in a while, You wouldn't find it so challenging. Why were you reading, anyways?"

"If you haven't noticed, there is no television in this room. As much as I do enjoy staring at you, it gets slightly boring. I had to find something to entertain myself. Why were you going through my stuff?"

"I wasn't going through your stuff. Your bag just happened to fall open on my bed." She tried to look innocent, but was failing miserably.

"_Right._ How are you feeling? You kind of spazed out on me a little while ago." I said, changing the subject.

"I'm feeling fine. The pain in my shoulder is less. I only feel sharp pain if I move it. I'm sorry about freaking out like that." she said.

"You don't have to be sorry. I know why you did it." Maddie is afraid of hospitals. Her clearest memories of her mother were when she was in the hospital receiving treatment for her cancer. Maddie and her father spent most of their time in the hospital with her. Her mother was slowly giving up and sometimes she was only kept alive by machines. Maddie was there when she died. Ever since she's been afraid of being in the hospital, especially with wires on her. "I missed you." I confessed.

"I love you. Are you going to kiss me now? I have been waiting for you to kiss me ever since you came into the ro-" I cut her off by placing my mouth over hers.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was morning.

The sunlight was streaming in through the window. Jack was sleeping in the chair by my bed, snoring. I wanted to leave this place. Everything about it brought back things I didn't want to think about. I wanted to kill the doctor when he came in and told me that I would have to stay another two weeks for physical therapy for my shoulder.

I would be changing rooms today. Hopefully, I'll have a television. Jack was snoring louder. If only I could reach him. I would throw a pillow at him, but I didn't feel like causing pain to my shoulder in the process. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said.

The nice nurse (I think Jack said her name was Charlie) came in. She walked over to the bed. "Miss Fitch. I'm going to check your vitals." she told.

"Please don't call me Miss Fitch. It makes me feel like I'm in elementary school. It's alright if you call me Maddie." I told her.

"Okay. Maddie it is then." she smiled. "It's weird actually talking to you." she admitted.

"Why?" I asked.

"I've heard so much about you from Jack. It's just strange actually talking to you." she said. She began to take my blood pressure.

I blushed. "How much did he tell you?" I asked.

"A lot. Sometimes I would sit with him during my breaks and all he could talk about was you. Don't worry it was all good stuff." she said. She marked what my blood pressure was on her clipboard and moved on to taking my temperature.

"I see." I said. I was rather surprised he talked so much about me.

Now she was checking my pulse rate. "Yeah. The poor kid looked so lost when you were first brought here. The first few nights, He slept in the bed with you. He's so hopelessly in love with you." she said.

"The feeling is mutual." I smiled as I looked over at Jack's sleeping form. "So, Charlie, Jack tells me you punched Bobby in the nose." _God, I hope I got her name right._

"You're not going to reprimand me, are you?" she asked.

"No. I'm going to commend you. Bobby needs to be hit once in a while."

She began to laugh. "Yes. He does." she said through her laughter.

Once she calmed down, She began to check my breathing rate. She marked it on her clipboard. "Charlie, Is there a way for you to be my nurse when I move to the new room?" I asked her.

"Didn't Dr. Townsend tell you? He thought it best that I stay on as your nurse because since I know the case. I guess your stuck with me." she told me.

"I'm glad to be stuck with you." I told her. She smiled and turned to leave. "Charlie?"

She turned around. "Yeah?" she asked.

"Can you poke him for me?" I looked over at Jack, who was still snoring.

She smirked, her brown eyes glinting. "Okay." she said, almost too happily. I watched as she jammed a finger in between Jack ribs. His eyes popped open as he sat up quickly. He was clutching his side as he glared a Charlie. She walked back over to the door. "Bye. Maddie." she called over her shoulder before walking out the door.

Jack turned to glare at me.

"What? You were snoring too loud." I said, innocently.

"You didn't have to get _her_ to wake me up. She's _evil_."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Interlude:**_ Bobby; Friday night._

I walked up the steps to the brick condo carrying a single red rose. I knew she would like it. It was her favorite flower. Too bad I couldn't find a black satin ribbon to tie around it. I knocked on the door. A few seconds later Charlie opened it. I had always thought she looked pretty, but Tonight she looked beautiful. Her curly, auburn hair was pinned on top of her head with a few loose tendrils framing her face. She wore a black lacy top with jeans. There wasn't a hint of make-up on her face. She didn't need it.

I was about to tell her how good she looked and hand her the rose, but a little girl ran over to Charlie before I could. She couldn't have been older than four years old. She had a head full of blonde ringlets. Her brown eyes were unmistakable.

I knew who she was long before she threw her little arms around Charlie's legs and squealed "Mommy!"

Charlie picked her up and settled her on her hip. The girl rested her head on Charlie's shoulder.

"Bobby. This is my daughter, Hope. Hope. This is mommy's friend. His name is Bobby."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_A/N 2: Now, Me and ImAdctd2A3rdClssRkStr or just Addy, have decided to create fan clubs for the characters in my story. Yeah, we're weird. Just humor us. _

_Photogenic-Book lovers or PBL is Maddie's club._

_Nurses with Attitude or NWA is Charlie's club._

_Bi-Sexual Beauties or BSB is Daniel's club. (We are open to any suggestions for the name of Daniel's club.)_

_Rockstars for Life or RFL is Jack's club._

_If you can think of any other clubs we should have or any better names, Please feel free to tell me in your review. And Remember to read and Review All For You by athena xOH. It's a really great story._


	17. Just the Girl

_**Just the Girl**_

Charlie saw the look of shock come over his features, but he covered it up quickly with indifference. For which she was grateful. Children were very intuitive. Hope would have taken his surprise very personally and become upset. Charlie knew she should have warned him beforehand, but she couldn't gather the courage. It wasn't like she was ashamed of Hope, she was actually rather proud of her. She just didn't want to have to answer his questions. The questions that would bring back all those painful memories that she had hidden deep inside of herself. She guessed that she would have to face them tonight.

Bobby gave Hope a gentle smile and reached out his hand. Hope met Charlie's eyes, she was wary of this strange man. Charlie reassured her with a smile. With the confidence that it was okay, Hope grasped Bobby hand and began to shake it. "It's nice to meet you, Bobby." she said politely.

"It's nice to meet you, too." Bobby told her. Hope let go of his hand and placed back on the other side of her mother's neck. "Is it alright if I take your mommy out tonight?" Bobby asked Hope. She looked to her mother again.

"Do you want to go out with him, mommy?" she asked. _Not really. _Charlie thought, but she smiled. "Yes." she answered.

Hope looked over to Bobby. "It's okay. Now, put me down. I'll go get your coat for you." Charlie put her down as she asked. They both watched as she padded off into the house. Charlie looked back at Bobby. She gave a sheepish grin, silently apologizing. He gave a look that was like he was saying, _you have some explaining to do._ Hope came back carrying a black pea coat and a maroon handbag. She handed them to her mother.

"Are you sure you're okay with me going out?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, mommy." Hope looked over to Bobby. "She never goes out, unless it's to work. I was wondering if she had _any_ friends." Hope explained. Bobby started to laugh.

"That's enough, Hope. Don't you have a movie to watch with grandma?" Charlie asked, clearly embarrassed.

Hope looked at Charlie, coldly. "Yes, _mother_." she spat as she turned to walk down the hallway.

"Don't _mother_ me, Little Miss." Charlie called to her, but she was already out of sight. Charlie sighed as she put on her coat. She buttoned it up and stood in the doorway. Bobby just stood there looking slightly dumb. She put her hands on her hips. "Are we going or not?" she asked.

Bobby seemed to wake from a trance. He looked rather disoriented for a moment, but recovered quickly. "Oh, yeah. Let's go." he said as he began to walk down the steps. She closed the door and followed him as he led her to a silver Volvo parked outside her condo.

"Well, this certainly is a surprise. Bobby Mercer driving a Volvo? Where ever did you get it?" Charlie asked trying to keep from laughing.

"Just shut up. For your information, This is Jerry's, I'm only borrowing it. My car is indisposed at the moment." he explained. Charlie was about to ask why his car was _indisposed_, but she knew Bobby and drew her own conclusions. He opened the passenger door for her. This startled her, but she recovered.

"Who knew you could be a gentleman?" she remarked as she slid into the car.

"Do you have a comment for everything?" he said.

"Yes." she said before he closed the door. She watched from inside the car as he crossed the front of the car and got into the driver's seat. "So, Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"You'll see." he said as he started the ignition. They drove in silence. She wondered why he hadn't asked her about Hope, yet. Ten minutes later they parked in front of a quaint, little Italian restaurant. Bobby got out of the Volvo before she did and opened her door for her.

"That's two." she said as she stepped out on to the sidewalk.

"You're keeping count?"

"Of course! It's gotta be a record or something."

"I take a girl out on a date. I try to be nice, but all I get in return is ridicule. It hurts, Charlie. It hurts right here." He laid his hand over the left side of his chest.

"Get over it and this is not a _date_. It's just an outing between old friends, that's it."

"Okay, outing between old friends. Is it wrong for me to want to be nice?"

"Yes. It doesn't suit you to be nice. Now are we going to go in or what?"

"Yes." he walked over to the door and held it open for her. She whispered _three_ as she walked over the threshold. He shook his head as he followed her into the restaurant. Hostess was waiting near the pay counter.

"How many?" she asked.

"Two." They said together. The hostess smiled and led them over to a a small table by a window. Bobby pulled out Charlie's chair for her. She sat down mumbling _four_ under her breath. He pushed it in and went around to the other side of the table and sat down. They both picked up their menus, ignoring the other. What Charlie didn't notice was that Bobby kept sneaking glances at her from behind his menu. Charlie sighed as she slapped her menu on the table.

"I think I'm going to have the eggplant parmesan. What about you?" she asked.

"Spaghetti and meatballs."

Before Charlie could make a snide comment, the waitress appeared to take their orders. She left taking their menus. Bobby and Charlie sat in silence for another minute or so, before Charlie broke the ice. "Why don't you just ask me?"

"Ask you what?"

"You know what. Just get it over with."

"No, I don't know what. Why don't you just tell me?"

"Stop being infuriating, _Robert_. Just ask me the question you've had in your mind since you picked me up."

Bobby narrowed his eyes at her. "Okay, _Lotte_. Where'd you get the kid?"

"Don't make it sound like I picked her up on the side of the road. I went through seventeen hours of labor to give birth to her."

"Okay, How'd you get the kid?"

"Gee, Bobby. How do you think I got her? Did you not pay attention in health class? And would you stop calling her _the kid_. She has a name, use it."

"Who is Hope's father?"

"That's rather personal."

"All I want is a name."

"If I give you the name, then you'll want the whole story."

"Just tell me, Charlie. I can't be that bad."

She looked into his eyes. "You want me to tell you. You're gonna listen to the whole story. I'm now going to go down memory lane just for a few snippets."

"Okay." He smiled.

She sighed. "Do you remember Christopher Grayson?"

"The computer geek that thought he was better than everybody else because his family had money, yeah. Don't tell me _he's_ Hope's father?"

"Why would I even bring him up if he wasn't?" she snapped at him.

"Sorry. He just doesn't seem like your type."

"What d'you know about my type, Bobby?" She narrowed her eyes as if she was challenging him.

He smirked at her. "_Plenty_. Enough about that, Tell me about you and C3PO."

"Ugh. Why do you have to use his nickname? To be annoying?"

"I'm touched. You noticed."

"Stop being an asshole."

"Ah, but then I won't be _so_ appealing to you."

She blushed crimson. "Do shut up and let me finish."

He saluted. "Yes, ma'am."

"I met up with him again about six years ago. He wasn't the skinny little boy anymore. He was actually rather good looking. He was tall with golden blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. I fell hard and fast."

"Can't we just skip the falling in love bit?"

"No. We dated for about a year, before he proposed. A few months later I found out I was pregnant..." The waitress had come out with their food. Charlie was just about to start eating, but she noticed Bobby had yet to touch his food.

"What happened next?" he asked.

"I don't know if I should really tell you." She was afraid of what he might do. She knew all about his hotheadedness. Christopher still lived in Detroit. "You promise not to fly off the handle?"

"Scout's honor."

"You weren't a boy scout."

"So. Just get on with the story. I'm hungry and would like to finish my food before it gets cold."

"You can't eat, then I'll finish."

"Nope. I'm interested so, tell me."

"Whatever. When I found out I was pregnant is when the trouble started. He wasn't pleased when he found out. He accused me of going behind his back and doing something to try to get pregnant. Once he calmed down though he was okay with for a little while. A few weeks later he told me to quit my job at the hospital. He said it caused to much stress on his child. I refused of course. I loved my job and would never want to leave it. Then one night he accused me of cheating and that he doubted that Hope was even his. He packed his stuff that night and told me he was leaving and never to contact him again." It was hard to keep the tears back from her eyes, but she didn't want Bobby to see her like that.

Bobby was seething. He wanted to go find the guy and give him a piece of his mind, but He kept his cool for Charlie. "So. What happened after?" He surprised himself by keeping his words even.

"I depressed for the longest time. I hated myself for being weak over some guy, but it hurt so much." Charlie couldn't believe she was telling this to, out of all the people in the world, Bobby Mercer. She hasn't told anyone this not even her mother and she told her everything. "I almost miscarried Hope a couple of times because I was so distraught. Hope made me make wake up and realize it isn't the end of the world and Now I had someone that depended entirely on me. That's how she got her name. Hope because she gave me hope when I lost it all and Mireille, which is French for Miracle, because she lived through all times my body tried rid itself of her." A tear leaked out of the corner of her eye and rolled down her cheek.

She wiped it away. "Now, I'm becoming sentimental. That's basically what happened." She told him. She began to eat her food.

"What ever happened to your dream of becoming a Broadway star?" he asked.

"I'll tell you that in the car on the way to the movie theatre. Let's eat."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was about a twenty minute drive from the little Italian restaurant to the nearest movie theatre. It was plenty of time to tell Bobby of her escapade in New York City.

"So, I did go to New York to pursue my dream after I graduated high school. I truly thought I was going to make it big in a couple of weeks. I didn't know how wrong I was. I was living in this little run down apartment, working as a waitress, and going to every audition I found. I never realized how tough it was. After about a hundred no's, I gave up. I wasn't made for that kind of life. I continued to work as a waitress until I saved up enough money to go home and go to college."

"So what made you want to be a nurse?" he asked.

"True fully? The show ER. It looked fun and interesting. I wasn't turned off by the hard work or the weird hours. Helping someone made it all worth it."

"You've changed, Charlie Stone."

"Is it a bad change?"

"No. You finally grew up."

"I guess I have. So what have you been doing with your life, Bobby Mercer?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Come on. I just pour my heart for the last hour an a half. You can at least tell me something."

"I realized I missed you." he said too quietly for her to her. He pulled into a parking space at the movie theatre. He got out and opened her door for her.

"That's twenty." She said as she hopped out of the Volvo.

"Shut up. Now what are going to see?" he asked.

"You'll see." she said in a sing-song voice. He followed her as she walked up to the theatre and toe the ticket counter.

"Two for _The Phantom of the Opera_." she said to the person behind the glass. She had the tickets in her hand and they were walking towards to theatre where their movie was playing. It finally hit Bobby.

"No _fucking_ way." he stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"Finally caught on, have you?" Charlie asked smirking.

"They made a _movie_?"

"Yeah, isn't it great? Since, you never saw the stage show I thought this would be perfect for us to see."

"It's just _perfect._" he grumbled. Charlie grabbed his arm and dragged him into the theatre.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Wasn't that just great!" Charlie asked excitedly when they were in the car after the movie.

"It's just _fantastic_ have those songs back in my head." he said sarcastically.

"Oh, stop your brooding. I know you liked it. You were singing under your breath."

"I couldn't help it. Those songs are just too damn catchy."

Charlie sighed and then an evil thought came into her mind. "That guy who played the phantom was so sexy."

"You're demented. The guy was _deformed_ and he was missing half his hair."

"So. Plus the deformity wasn't as bad as the stage one. It was barely more than a third degree sunburn."

"_Demented_." Bobby said under his breath.

"Oh. Like you weren't staring at Christine."

"Sorry, I'm not a pedophile like your precious Phantom. Besides. I found someone better to look at."

That shut Charlie up and they were silent the rest of the ride to her house.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bobby walked Charlie to her door. "Well, goodnight." she said before she opened her door. She was about to step into the house when Bobby's hand grabbed her wrist and pulled back. She tripped and fell against his chest. He looked into her eyes. They were wide, making her look like a doe trapped. He smirked before he crushed his lips to hers. Her hands clutched at the fabric on his chest. He began to deepen the kiss and she was letting him. She soon realized what she was doing and pushed him away. She slapped him hard across his face, leaving a red hand print in it's wake.

"Why are you so fucking abusive to me!" he said as he rubbed his cheek.

"Why can't you keep your lips to yourself!"

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it!"

She narrowed her eyes. She turned on her heel and walked into the house, slamming the door in his face. She didn't want to face the truth.

_She did enjoy it._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_A/N: No Jack and Maddie? I know, shocker. This chapter needed to be all Bobby and Charlie. Don't worry Jack and Maddie will be back in the next chapter. Now, I have a contest for all you guys. _

_Name Bobby's fanclub. Give some suggestions in your review. The winner gets a surprise..._


	18. I Wanna be There

_A/N: -Covers eyes- This is very much like a soap opera. I'm really nervous about posting this... __-Takes deep breath as I post-_

**_I Wanna be There_**

It was Monday. Jack had wandered off somewhere, probably went to get some _real _breakfast. His definition of a _real_ breakfast was hash browns and breakfast sandwiches from McDonald's, not the crap the serve in the hospital cafeteria. I was left to my own devices, flipping through the channels on the TV in my new room. All there was on TV this early in the morning were talk shows and I hated talk shows. I gave up trying to find something to watch and settled for reading a book. It wasn't really _settling_, I prefer reading to watching TV, anyway. Just as I was about crack open _Gone with the Wind_, my door opened to reveal a gangly redhead.

"Daniel!" I squealed, ignoring the book in my hands.

"Don't let Jack hear you do that. He might beat me up. Not that I'd mind too much." he said as he came to sit next to me.

"So you met Jack?" I asked.

"Yes. You know you could have warned me. I nearly had a heart attack when I saw him."

"I'll remember to brag about how good my boyfriend looks from now on."

"That would be a start." He gave me a crooked grin. "Now, how are you? Do you need me to fetch you anything? Water? Extra pillows?"

"Nope. The pleasure of your company will do just fine."

"Good, 'cause I really didn't want to have to get up off my lazy arse."

I giggled. I glanced over to the clock and noted the time. "Shouldn't your lazy arse be in class right now?"

"Stop acting like me mum. No. I dropped that class, anyway." Suddenly the dirt under his fingernails became more interesting than me.

"Why? Now, who am I going have to keep me sane against the legions of Professor Hunter's fan girls."

His head shot up to look me in the eye. "You should drop it, too." His green eyes looked concerned.

I gave him a look of confusion. "Why? It's my favorite class. I actually get a grade for something I love doing."

"Jack didn't tell you, did he?"

"_Jack_ doesn't tell me anything lately. I'm in a too _delicate_ state to know about anything important. Bunnies, kittens, and cotton candy is all my brain can handle right now." I said bitterly. Every time I tried to get Jack to talk about what happened _after_ I was shot, he would always change the subject or I got a "I'll explain it later", except later hasn't come yet. I felt like I was being treated like a little girl, too young to understand _grown-up_ business. I was sick of it.

"Then, I guess it's not my place to tell you."

"No! Tell me. I need at least one person on my side."

"I'm not going to tell you. I wasn't even there when it happened, anyway. And don't think you can persuade me. I'm as stubborn as they come. I'm _Irish_, in case you have forgotten."

"I wasn't even going to attempt it. Besides, the whole world seems to be against me, anyway."

"Don't be cross with me. I'd hate it if you were cross with me." His pleaded with me.

"I'm not just cross with you, I'm cross with everybody. Don't feel special."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Daniel sat with me for about an hour. He even got me out of my grumpy mood. So when he left, I was back to my normal self. Charlie came in about a half an hour after he left to check my vitals. In the short time that I had been awake, we had formed a sort of friendship. Since, Sofi had gotten a job as a waitress at a local diner and couldn't come and see me very often, it was nice to have a little female companionship.

"Your watchdog isn't here. What did you do to get him to leave?" she asked.

"It wasn't me that drove him away, it was the hospital food."

She sighed. "I've told them time and time again to make the food better. People would be more inclined to come in here for treatment if they had good food."

"I forgot to ask earlier, How was your _date_ with Bobby?" I asked.

"How did yo- Jack. I really am going to wring his skinny little neck."

"Hey, I'm the only one allowed to threaten bodily harm to Jack! So, did it go? I need details. I'm stuck in this bed. The only way I know about the outside is through my visitors so, spill it."

"Gee, pushy aren't we. I don't really want to talk about it."

"That bad? What did you expect if you went out with Bobby?"

"You seem to hate him." she remarked.

"No. I don't hate him. We have a mutual dislike for each other. A love-hate relationship, if you want to call it that. I've known him my whole life and I've realized this. Our personalities don't mesh well. It's just a fact of life." I explained.

"That's good to hear. Well, I must get back to work." she turned on her heel and started to walk in the direction of the door.

"What about telling me about your date?" I called to her.

"Later." she said over her shoulder.

"Great. Another "I'll explain it later.". Just what I need. I wonder how long it's going to take to for everyone to explain what they need to explain to me, but waited until later?" I mumbled to myself after she left.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a couple hours later and still no Jack. _How long does it take to go to McDonald's and back?_ I gave up on reading and gave into the talk shows. _The Ellen Degeneres show_ was actually entertaining. Much more original than the others. The show was over much too soon and again, I had nothing to watch. I was actually considering watching MTV, when my door opened. I looked over hoping it would be Jack. I saw a man with dark hair and deep blue eyes.

Not Jack.

"Professor Hunter? What are you doing here?" I asked.

He smiled. "I heard you were awake. _He's_ not here, is he?" I didn't like his tone of voice, something in it made me feel a sense of foreboding.

"Who's not here, Professor?" I asked. He came to sit down in the chair next to my bed.

"_Him._ I didn't catch his name the last time I was here. Tall, wacky hair, wannabe rocker. Ring any bells?" _Did he mean Jack?_ I noticed his left hand was in a cast.

"What happened to your hand?" I asked.

He looked down at it and chuckled. "_He _happened to my hand. Couldn't take the fact his girl was interested in someone else." he said.

"What do you mea-I'm not interested in someone else!" I sounded stupid. I hated sounding stupid. _I wouldn't be sounding dumb if Jack actually talked to me about things._

"It's okay, Madeleine." His free hand wrapped around mine. "You don't have to pretend like you're not attracted to me. _He _won't hurt you. I promise you , that."

I pulled my hand out of his grasp. "What are you _talking_ about, Professor? Jack would _never_ hurt me! And I'm _not _attracted to you!"

"Will you drop the act, Madeleine? You've flirted with me ever since you came to my class. You're my best student. Always ready with the correct answers and Always wanting to do extra work. You wanted me to notice you and it worked. I did notice you, Madeleine." He scooted the chair closer to my bed.

"Are you _insane_? I wasn't trying to get you notice me! I was just acting like me. I have always wanted to get the best grades, I've always been a teacher's pet. If you don't believe me, ask all my past teachers. They'll tell you the same thing. Besides _Professor,_ There are about thirty girls in your class just dying to get your attention. Go bother one of them!" I was scooting as far as I could to get away from him on the bed.

_Now, would be a nice time to come back, Jack._

"Is that what's wrong? Don't worry, Madeleine. You're just as pretty as those other girls, if not prettier. Besides, I don't want them. I want you."

"God! Can't you get it through your head? I'm. Not. Interested.! I never have been and I'll never be! Please, Just go away!" _Can't he take a hint? How'd he ever become a teacher?_

"Just calm down, Madeleine. He's not going to find out. Even, if he does, I'll just tell him the truth. That you want to be with me and not him." He said smiling. His smile once appeared charming, but now it seemed crazed. Kind of like those villains in the Disney movies, but creepier. I was frightened not knowing what he would do next.

"I'm seriously thinking your completely crazy. Good thing we're in a hospital. They have services for people like _you_." I reached for the remote behind my back. It had a call button for the nurses station.

"I've waited forever to kiss you. Do you know how many times I've called you're house, but chickened out when I heard you're voice? Or how many times I've drove past your house to see if your lights were on? I've dreamed about you forever."

"Has anyone told you that you're a stalker? Because you totally are." I don't how I can keep my humor at a time like this. _Yes! I got the remote! Okay, which button was it again? The big one on the top! _I pushed it as quickly as I could. _Take that crazy-stalkerish Professor Hunter!_

"Madeleine, I'm not a stalker! I love you!" he said. He was completely different from the nice and gentle teacher I had grown used to. How didn't I pick up on it?

"Yeah. Keep telling yourself that. I hope it makes you feel better. It most certainly doesn't make me feel better." _How the hell am I staying so calm? Normally, I would be freaking out right now._

I sighed in relief when I saw Charlie walk through the door. Professor Hunter didn't notice her because he was too busy mumbling about how much he loves me or some other creepy thing I really didn't want to know. _Call security or the men in white coats!_ Mouthed to her. She seemed to understand because she walked right back out. A few minutes later a couple of big hulking guys came in. They picked up Professor Hunter by the arms. He finally realized what was happening and started to struggle.

"Calm down, Sir. We're going to take you far away from Miss Fitch." One of the men said to him. He was screaming. _Madeleine _was all I got out of it. The whole experience was so surreal. Like it was really a scene from a movie not real life. It was strange how a seemingly normal person can just snap one day and go off the deep end. All I could do was laugh about it. Charlie came back in. She looked at me like I had grown two heads.

"You okay?" She asked like she was unsure if I had actually gone insane as well.

"As well as one can be after they find out their Lit. Professor is also their stalker. Thank You for getting help. Now, Which did you get? Security or the men in white coats?" I asked still slightly laughing.

"The men in white coats. Do you need me to send them back for you?"

I laughed harder for a few seconds, but seeing her serious face I stopped abruptly. "No. It just seems like my life has turned into an episode of _General Hospital_."

"That's good, I guess. At least you're not crazy. What happened with him, anyway?"

"Sit down. It's a long story."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was nine in the evening when my door opened to reveal Jack. He sat down on his normal seat. I glared at him from the bed.

"Nice of you to finally show your face. A bit late though." I said harshly. I noted his haggard appearance. His hair was much more messier than usual. He had dark circles under his eyes. I almost felt remorse for my biting comment.

"I had some business I had to take care of today. I'm sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" he said, his voice taking on a teasing tone.

"What did yo-Wait, you'll explain it later, right? I guess you were going to explain to me about Professor Hunter _later_, too." I was being so harsh with him. I guess it was because I thought if he was here, none of it would have happened. So, in a way, I blamed him.

"_He_ was here. After, I brok-I didn't mean to, Maddie, but I got so angry when he touched you. Please, don't be angry." He doesn't know? _Of course he doesn't know, you idiot! He wasn't here!_

"Yes. He was here. Oh god, Jack." It hit me like a ton of bricks. _I was being stalked. My privacy was invaded._ All the strength and immunity that I had built up had crumbled. I started crying, breaking down suddenly in front of him. Jack quickly got up and wrapped his arms gently around me. I sobbed into his chest, my tears soaking his shirt.

"He watched-...he was outside my-...Oh, Jack." I tried to say, but it just ended up as a bunch of broken sentences. Jack rubbed my back and sang softly in my ear soothingly. I didn't even know what he was singing, but it worked. I was slowly calming down. I soon felt tired. My eyes began to droop. Before I had a chance to explain what happened, I was asleep in his arms.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Earlier: _8:15_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jack walked into his last shop on his list. He was tired and ready to give up two shops ago, but he was driven by the thought of finding it. The shopkeeper was a small bald man. To be fair he had hair around sides of his head by his ears, but the top of his head was completely hairless and shiny. His small beady eyes behind his glasses widened in fear when he walked into the shop. Jack ignored this as he walked over to the glass cases. He skimmed them. He had memorized exactly what it should look like, after searching for it all day.

"May I help you, Sir?" the timid shopkeeper asked.

Jack's eyes flicked around the cases, ignoring the shopkeeper. It _had _to be here. This was the last shop. If it wasn't here, he'd have to have it custom made. That would cost much more than he had in his pocket right now.

"Sir?" Asked the shopkeeper again.

Jack looked up at him. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Do you need any help looking for what you need?"

_It couldn't hurt._ "Um, Yeah. I'm looking for a ring. It's rare. I think only a few were made. It has sapphires and emeralds. It's Celtic in design. Do you have anything like that in your shop?" Jack asked.

The small man smiled. "As a matter of fact we do. This way please." The man led Jack to a case in a secluded corner of the shop. He stepped behind the case. Kneeling down, he unlocked the case. He pushed a few dusty boxes out of the way until he found the one he was looking for. It was purple while the others were black. He snatched it from it's perch on the dusty glass shelf. His back cracked as he stood up.

"Is this what you're looking for, Sir?" The shopkeeper opened the small purple box. Jack's eyes widened when he saw it. _He found it finally!_ "By the look on your face, I'm guessing it is."

"How much is it?" Jack asked. _Hopefully, I'll have enough._

The man gave him a sad look. "The price is rather steep, but I could lower it because the ring itself is rather old and wasn't in kept in good condition. I would say around fifteen-hundred."

Jack wasn't about to back away, yet. "Do you have payment plans?" he asked.

The man smiled broadly. "In fact we do! How much do you have for a down payment?"

"About seven-hundred and fifty dollars. Is that enough?"

"It's more than enough! Now, let me go clean this ring up and get you a new box. I'll grab the paperwork when I'm out back."

After the paperwork was filled out and the ring was looking better than new, Jack slipped the tiny box into his pocket. "Thank you. I've been looking for it all day."

"Your most welcome. If you need it resized, just bring your young lady in and we'll have you fixed up."

"She will have to say yes, first."

He gave Jack a gentle smile. "She will."

"Thanks for your support."

Jack turned and walked out of the tiny shop. He made his way over to Jerry's Volvo. He wanted to get back to Maddie as fast as he could. He patted the velvet box in his pocket.

_Let's just hope she say's yes._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_A/B 2: Okay, I guess you stuck it out through the end if you're reading this. Gosh, wasn't it like reading a script to a soap opera? _

_Down to business. I have recieved so many great suggestions for Bobby's clubname that I can't really decide. So I'm going to post them and let you guys vote on it. Here they are:_

_1.Bad Boys For Life_

_2.Hockey Hell Raisers_

_3.Michigan Maulers_

_4.Crude Hockey Dropout_

_5.Demented Beer Drinker_

_6.Mercer's Michigan Maulers_

_7.Bad Ass Michigan Mauler_

_8.Hot-headed Hockey Heartbreaker_

_I'll leave it up to you guys. I'll announce the winner in my next update._

_Don't forget to read and review Somewhere Near Nowhere by athena moraliasx. It's updated and FANTASTIC! _

_Thank You,_

_Ophelia_


	19. Delicate

_**Delicate**_

_Dear Journal,_

_Two weeks I have been in the damn hospital. Well actually, if you count the week and a half that I was in a coma, then I have been in here nearly a month. What have I been doing in that time, you ask? Physical therapy for a week. The physical therapy sessions I kind of enjoy. My physical therapist, Olivia or Livvy as she lets me call her, is wonderful. Never pushes me too far, but sometimes I want to push myself too far. Maybe, they would actually let me out of this god forsaken place. I'm actually kind of glad to go to my physical therapy sessions. After my sessions, The hospital is making me talk to this grating little man about my "ordeal" with Professor Hunter and my father's suicide. Yes, Daddy killed himself the day I was shot. They didn't tell me until later because they were afraid of upsetting me. It didn't really matter because I knew he was going to do it. After I get out of this place, I have to go to the reading of his will. I really can't stand my therapist. All he does is hide behind his little clipboard, expecting me to pour my heart out to him. He's the one making me write in this journal. I suppose he thinks he's genuinely going to read it. Ah! What fool! I'm going to hide this journal in Jack's backpack so he can't get it his pudgy little hands on it. This journal happens to help me more than Mr. Let's-see-how-nasal-I-can-sound-without-causing-myself-actual-harm. Well, It's been fun, but Jack is here and I find it rather unsettling to have him watch me write. He stares at me much too intensely._

_Yours Truly,_

_Maddie Mercer (God, I feel like a school girl with a crush. Hey, a girl can dream, right?)_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I shut the leather-bound journal and set it on the bed. "Why must you have to stare?" I asked Jack.

"Is it wrong for me to want to look at you?" he asked, giving me a smirk.

"Yes." I smiled. "Looking at me too long could cause you to go blind."

He leaned forward, resting his elbows on the side of my bed. His head tilted to the side, much like a puppy. "And why would it cause me to go blind?" he asked.

I lowered my head closer to his. "Because, you'll finally figure out that I'm terribly plain. Your deluded mind would be so shocked by it, that your eyes will bulge out of your head until they will eventually fall out. So, therefore you will be blind." I explained in a teasing tone.

He moved his head closer to mine. Our noses were almost touching. "Not gonna happen." he assured me.

"Oh, really. How do you know that? You have no control over when your delusions will leave you. You're completely helpless."

"I know, because you're not plain. In fact you happen to be considerably beautiful."

"See. You're _delusional_. It's okay, just admit it. You know it's the first step to recovery."

"I'm not delusional. Everything happens to be beautiful about you. I'm only stating a fact."

I sighed. "So, everything is beautiful about me, huh? Have you seen my hair? It's the color of dirt and it's a completely unmanageable mess. A combination of _ugly_."

He placed a hand in my hair. He ran his fingers down a lock of it, inspecting every strand. "No. You're wrong. Your hair is the color of melted dark chocolate. It's smooth and silky and cascades down your back in gentle waves." He twirled the lock around his fingers once more and tucked it behind my ear.

I narrowed my eyes in frustration. He was winning this little competition that we seemed to have started. "In case you haven't noticed, my eyes are gray. They're dull, colorless, and not very pretty. Even the shape of them is awkward." I knew what I had said was pitiful, but giving in would be even worse.

He laughed in my face. "Yes. Your eyes are gray, but not a dull gray. They are more of a smoky gray. Like the color of the sky during a rainstorm. Unique, intriguing, and dead sexy. They aren't awkwardly shaped at all. They happen to be perfectly almond shaped."

_Damn it! He's good._ "What about my nose? It's much too small and pointy. I think it's off-center, too."

He ran a finger down the bridge of my nose. "Would you rather it be big? Your nose is small, but not pointy at all. I think it's cute and there is no possible way for it to be off-center. Are you going to just give in and realize you're completely stunning or are we just going on like this?"

"My Mouth! The lips are way to big. I look like I have had too many collagen injections. That can't be attractive at all! Right?" I knew I was pushing it.

He began to trace my lips with his fingertips. I didn't want to give in, but my body decided for me as I leaned into the gentle caress. "I happen to have a _very_ high regard for your mouth. If it was too ugly, Why would I be so eager to kiss it? Answer that for me, Maddie." He whispered. His face had become suddenly closer to mine. I could feel his hot breath on my skin.

"Uh...well...What a...about my b…body?" I asked, stumbling over my words. The nearness of him always seems to render me completely defenseless.

"Do I even have to justify the question with an answer, Maddie? You should know what I think of your body." he growled into my ear.

_Did the room suddenly become hotter?_

I swallowed hard. "Jack…Um…well, What were we talking about?" I asked softly.

"Us. Possibly kissing, Would you like that, Maddie?"

"Yes. Very much so."

We leaned in closer to each other our lips almost touching. We just stared, our breath intermingling. _What were we waiting for?_

Then the door opened.

"Well, I'm glad I came when I did, or else you two would be something naughty. Tsk. Tsk. Jackie. Have I taught you nothing?" Asked an all too familiar voice.

Jack's head whipped around so fast, I swear it would have fallen off is it wasn't attached. "What the hell do you want, Bobby?" he asked, clearly aggravated.

"_What?_ Can't I visit Maddie when I want to? Or does it have to be approved by you first?" He went over to the other side of the room and grabbed the chair by the window. He dragged it over to the other side of my bed. "You're just pissed that I interrupted you." He said sitting down.

"Since when do you visit me on your own accord, Bobby?" I asked.

He clutched at his shirt. "That hurts, Maddie. Here I am worried sick about you and when I come to see how you are, I get treated like this." he said, smirking.

I laughed at the thought of Bobby being _worried sick_ about me. "That's funny. Now, what is the real reason why you're here?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I was bored."

"Don't you have a certain _nurse_ to bother?" Jack asked, testily.

"That's cold, Jack. God, Next time I'll remember not to interrupt or I'll have to face the wrath of hormonal! man."

"It's not my fault that you go and piss off the only girl that can actually stand you. What did you do that made her not want to talk to you for two weeks, anyway?" Jack asked. Rubbing salt into the open wound.

"I'm not going to tell _you._" Bobby said, frigidly.

"He kissed her when they both agreed it was a dinner and a movie between _friends_." I piped up. They both looked at me. "What? Charlie and I talk." I said, sheepishly.

"_Idiot_." Jack muttered under his breath.

Bobby looked like he was going to hit him. "Well, Jack. I guess you're not so bright yourself because you kissed me without really knowing if it was okay with me first. Everything could have backfired in your face." I said.

Jack's jaw dropped. Bobby just sat back and smirked. "You're defending _him_!" Jack asked in disbelief. He jabbed a finger in Bobby's direction.

"Well, _somebody_ has to on his side. Besides, I always root for the underdog."

Bobby stopped smirking. "I'm _not_ the underdog." he said sharply.

I smiled. "Yes you are. It's going to take a miracle for you to get her to talk to you again. What you did doesn't seem like a really big deal to everybody else, but to her _it was_. Bobby, she trusted you to stay completely friendly until she was ready to move on, but you messed that up by kissing her. She's real big on trust and it's going to take a lot to get back in her good graces." I explained.

"Why are you helping me? You don't like me." Bobby asked.

"Yeah. Why are you helping him?" Jack chimed in. I think he was somewhat perplexed by the whole 'Bobby and me being civil to each other' thing.

"He's been a big brother to me my whole life, even when I didn't need him to be. I guess it's time for me to return the favor by being a little sister." I said quite candidly.

"If I'm your big brother, Does that mean I can pick on you whenever I want?" Bobby asked.

"Has that ever stopped you before?" I asked.

"Wait! Hold it right there! If Bobby is your older brother, That means I am, too. So that makes our whole relationship a tad incestuous, Maddie." Jack chimed in before Bobby could answer.

I laughed. "You're over thinking things, Jack." I told him.

"Yeah Jack. Do us a favor and don't think. It causes you to become too confused. Not that you weren't already." Bobby remarked.

"Shut up, Bobby." Jack snapped.

I tuned out then. They were going into their 'Let's see who can come up with the best comeback' phase. Sometimes it was entertaining, but other times it was just annoying. I picked up the journal from the bed. I started to scribble down my thoughts as Jack and Bobby had a battle of wits, though neither of them were truly witty, but that never stopped them from trying.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Interlude:** Charlie

I was on my way to visit my patient in room 227 when I was cornered in a alcove that was used for soda and snack machines. I was hoping it would be Bobby, but what I got was _Christopher_. He had grabbed my arm and pulled me into the alcove. I was pushed against a wall between two soda machines. He blocked any way of getting out.

"Long time, No see. What has it been, Christopher? _Four years?_ My, how time flies when you're raising a kid on your own." I said, sarcastically.

"You dyed your hair." he remarked. He tugged on a newly strawberry blonde curl.

"What do you want? You didn't come all the way here to comment on my hair color." I pushed myself away from the wall. I stepped closer to him, tilting my head up to meet his eyes. I wanted to prove I wasn't going back down, I was going to stand my ground.

"You're right. I didn't come to talk about your hair. I had forgotten that you were always blunt and straightforward, Charlotte. I came here to tell you to stop pestering me and to have you tell your lawyer to stop calling my office. You aren't going to win so, why are you spending valuable time on this, when you could be with _your_ child?" He spat out the last part like it was a piece of rotten food.

"Aren't you the least bit curious as to what I called _our_ daughter? Her name is Hope Mireille Stone. I gave her my last name because I didn't want her to have any connection to _you_. She's four in case you were wondering. She has your blonde hair, but it's curly like mine. She has my brown eyes. I don't know where she got her persona-"

"I don't want to hear anymore. Just leave me alone. I don't want anything to do with either of you." he said harshly.

I narrowed my eyes in anger. "That's too bad because have to have something to do with one of us, it's called _child support_." I spat at him.

He looked down at me. He towered over me, making me feel small and insignificant. "I don't have to pay child support for a child that isn't mine."

"She _is_ yours! I've even offered to have a DNA test done, but you refused to do it. Are you too scared to be proved wrong, after vehemently denying the truth, Christopher?"

"You have always been a lying, cheating, money grubbing whore. My mother has always been right you. Thank God, I realized it before I actually married you." he said. He completely ignored what I had pushed in his face. He hid behind his insults, always had.

"Insult me all you want. I know I'm twice the person you are. I'm glad I never married you. I think I would have shot myself after the first year. The only thing I was ever happy about being engaged you is my beautiful baby girl." I said as I jabbed a finger into his chest.

"You didn't need _me _to have your precious baby girl. I bet you spread your legs for any asshole that came along. You were always such a _slut_." It hurt when he said that. I felt like crying, but I didn't want to let him see. He would take too much pleasure out of seeing me cry. Instead I became angry. I lifted my hand, ready to slap him across the face, but then a finger tapped him on the shoulder. He turned his head around to see who did it.

That is when Bobby's fist slammed into Christopher's face. Christopher fell down on the floor clutching his face. "Damn Grayson. You have a hard fucking face." Bobby said as he rubbed his left hand over the right.

"Bobby Mercer?" Christopher gasped out.

"Aw. You remember me, you little dickhead. Now are you going to make this easy and apologize to Charlie or do I have to beat the shit out of you until you do? I'm really counting on the second one because I have wanted to tear your head off ever since I heard about how you've treated _my_ Charlie." Bobby kicked his side for good measure. I was rather shocked when he said _my Charlie_, but I just passed it off as something that just slipped out in the heat of the moment.

"I never took you as being the kind of guy that would be whipped by a lying little bitch, Mercer." Christopher spat out as he still lay on the floor. He was being stupidly brave.

Bobby yanked him up by the collar of his expensive sports jacket. He slammed him against the wall. "You really aren't as smart as you should be. You can't keep your stupid, fucking mouth shut. I'm going to give you one more chance to say you're sorry before I pound you. What's it gonna be?"

Christopher's blue eyes peered around Bobby's head and looked at me. "I'm sorry, Charlotte." he choked out.

"That's a good boy." Bobby said as he let Christopher down. Once on his feet, Christopher adjusted his clothes and dusted himself off. If he was looking he would have noticed Bobby pulling back his arm, ready to punch him again. I guess he realized when Bobby's fist connected with his face for the second time that day. He fell to the floor again.

"That was for being an idiot by ignoring and denying a perfectly angelic little girl. If I ever hear of you telling anyone about this trying to get Charlie fired, I'll come after you. And not by myself either. I think you remember my brothers. If you ever come near Charlie or Hope again, let's just say it won't be pretty. Now get out of my sight, you disgust me." Christopher scrambled to get up. Once on his feet, He bolted down the hallway almost bowling over an elderly lady.

Bobby turned back to me, grinning sheepishly. I walked slowly up to him. I reached up and grabbed handfuls of his shirt. "My Hero." I announced before I pulled him down and crushed my lips to his. His hands grasped my waist. I shivered at the simple touch. I loosened my hold on his shirt as he began to slowly move me backward as we kissed. I felt the cold hardness of the wall against my back and I pushed him away slightly.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" he asked.

I smiled. "Yes. Now let's go have a look at your hand." I said as I looped my arm through his. We began to walk down the hall, arm in arm. I knew this would cause quite a stir among my colleagues, but I could hardly care. I felt like I was walking the clouds.

"Did I forget to mention how fucking gorgeous you look as a blonde?" he whispered into my ear.

I smirked. "No, Robert, but it's nice to know you approve."

"Charlie?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever call me _Robert_, again."

"Okay, _Bob_."

I giggled as he growled in frustration.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_God, I feel terrible._

After Bobby left to go get a soda, my stomach began to feel terrible. I felt so nauseated. I really felt like I was going to throw up.

"Jack, Can you help me to the bathroom?" I asked. I was still a little wobbly on my feet. I assistance if I was going to walk anywhere. The hospital didn't want me to fell and hurt myself some more under their care.

"Yeah." He stood up. I scooted over the side of the bed. I swung my legs down over the side of the bed. Jack bent down pulled my arm over his shoulders. He stood up straight and we realized it wasn't going to work. He was way too tall for me to walk with my arm slung over his shoulders. Jack came up with a good idea by sliding an arm under my legs and carrying me. He walked two steps.

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea._

I thought too late because I began to throw up all over myself.

He began to run over to the bathroom, but that only made it worse because I threw up _again_.

Once in the bathroom, he placed me gently down on the floor next to the toilet. He held my hair back as I threw up again, but I made in the toilet this time. That seemed to be the last time I had to. I sat back on the floor, taking a breath.

"Do you want me to go get a nurse or a doctor?" Jack asked me.

"Yeah. That would be a good idea. I might be having a reaction to one of my medications." I told him. He got up off the floor. He was about to go, but he hesitated and turned back to me. He looked at me and I knew he didn't like leaving me alone in the condition that I was in. "It's alright, Jack. Just go, I'll be fine." I assured him. That's all it took and he was out the door.

About twenty minutes later I was freshly changed and back in the bed. I was having blood drawn for tests. I hated needles. I looked away as I squeezed Jack's hand. After they were done, we were informed that normally it would take a full day to get the results back, but since something could be seriously wrong. We would get them back in a few short hours.

We sat in silence. Well, not total silence. Jack was tapping his foot as he chewed on his nails. A nervous habit he's had since he was a kid. I twirl my finger around a lock of my hair as I bit down on my lower lip. Twenty minutes later, Bobby and Charlie walked in chatting animatedly with each other. I smiled. I was glad that they were finally talking. Bobby walked over to the chair he had pulled over to the bed and sat down. He patted his leg and looked up to Charlie smirking suggestively.

"I may like you, but not that much, Mercer." she said as she sat down on the end of my bed.

I noticed Bobby's bandaged right hand. I was about to make a remark, but Jack beat me to it. "What did you do to your hand?" he asked.

"He messed it up playing my knight in shining armor. I think he did it just to get back in my good graces." Charlie answered for him. A knowing smile passed between the two. _Something definitely happened, and I'm going to find out exactly what._

Charlie stretched and yawned. "Well, I better get back to work. I can't be playing around all day." She got up off the bed and walked over to the door. "Bye, Maddie." she called over her shoulder as she walked out the door.

_Sneaky. Sneaky. Let's see what I can get out of Bobby._

Bobby stood up. "It's been fun, but I'm sick of this place. See you later." A few seconds later he was out the door, too.

"They did something that they don't want us knowing about." Jack remarked after we were alone.

I turned to look at him. "Did you see how they just got up and left as quickly as possible, before we had a chance to grill them. It's completely unfair."

"Yeah, they suck for not giving us something to gossip about." He turned to stick his tongue out at the door. He turned back to me as he stood up. "Now scoot over. I'm sick of this chair." I did as he asked. He slid next to me into the bed. He wrapped his arm gently around me as I laid my head on his shoulder. He picked up the remote, turned on the TV, started flipping through the channels.

"You know we could get into trouble for this." I mentioned to him as he settled on _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ on ABC Family.

"I don't really care."

The movie was at the part when the mountain troll has been unleashed into the school. Hermione didn't know so Harry and Ron went to save her.

"They kind of remind me of us." Jack muttered as Harry jumped on the troll.

"Who reminds you of us?" I asked.

"Harry and Hermione."

"And why do you say that?"

"Look at this way. You're Hermione, a bookish little know-it-all. And I'm Harry, the-"

"Hero. Don't you have an ego?" I teased.

"No, not the hero. If I wasn't so rudely interrupted, you would have known that. So where was I…Ah! Yes. I'm Harry, the lost little boy who needs the girl to guide him out. Harry needs Hermione like, I need you. That's how they remind me of us." he explained.

"And what if they never realize they love each other or J. K. Rowling never puts them together. Who knows, Hermione _could_ end up with Ron."

"That would be terrible. Harry and Hermione belong together, just like us."

"Who knew Jack Mercer was a hopeless romantic?"

"I'm glad you finally figured it out."

We watched the rest of the movie in silence, waiting for my test results. Ron had just sacrificed himself and Harry and Hermione knelt over his unconscious body. "This is my favorite part." I whispered to Jack. I mouthed the words along with the movie.

He looked down at me and smirked. "How many times have you seen this movie?"

"Shh."

"Sorry…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Charlie and Dr. Townsend came in just as the movie ended. "Could you please leave the room, Mr. Mercer? We need to talk to Miss Fitch alone." Dr. Townsend asked. He looked rather disapprovingly at us. Maybe, it was because he was in the bed with me. They really didn't like that.

"Okay." He kissed me on top of my head. He got up and walked out of the door. Dr. Townsend looked at me rather solemnly, which made me scared of what the test results may be. They didn't take that long. Perhaps, something was seriously wrong. Charlie had a happy yet, concerned look on her face. I really wished that they would have let Jack stay.

"Madeleine, Why didn't you tell us there could be a chance that you were pregnant?" Dr. Townsend asked me.

"Because, there isn-" Then his words sunk in. "But it was one time! My _first _time. I couldn't possibly be-"

"Maddie. For someone so smart, you can be really stupid sometimes. Of course you can get pregnant on your first time." Charlie told me. She came to sit in the chair by my bed. She gently took my hand in hers and squeezed it comfortingly.

"So what you're saying is that I'm-"

"Pregnant. Yes, Madeleine, That's exactly what we are telling you. If it wasn't for the observation of one of the women that came to draw your blood and collect your urine, we never would have never of thought to test you for pregnancy. You really need to inform us of these things. I'll have your medication list will need to be reworked and I'll be adding pre-natal vitamins the list. So much to be done, immediately. I must go. Do you want me to tell him to come in?" Dr. Townsend asked.

I took in his frazzled appearance. His normally slicked hair was sticking up in all directions. His tie was loosened and his shirt was un-tucked. I shook my head. He nodded and flew out of the room.

I turned to Charlie. "I'm sorry. He's a _little_ stressed today. He didn't mean to be so harsh with you. I don't think he much likes the idea of one his young female patients being pregnant either. He thinks of you sort of like one his granddaughters or something. He's being really uptight about the whole thing. _I_ think he just needs a vacation. I'm sorry. Gosh, how you must be feeling. You don't really need me chatting your ear off." she said.

"No. It's fine. It kind of relieves the shock of it all. That was certainly a surprise." I told her. It was finally sinking in and registering with me.

_I was pregnant. What a scary thought._

"At least you didn't almost faint when they told you."

"Why? Know someone that did?" I asked.

"Yeah. Me." she said.

_Well this day is full of surprises._ "You have a child?" I asked.

"Yes. Her name is Hope and she's four. I just wanted to let you know you aren't alone. I think I was not much older than you are now. So now how you gonna tell Jack?" She asked me.

"How about _I'm not?_" I said.

"You do need to tell him. I don't think you have to be scared that he'll run off. That boy is wrapped around your little finger."

"Thank you for your reassurance, but I'm much too frightened of _What if_. So, I think I'll wait a little while. Don't worry I'll tell him, sometime. Just not right now." I told her.

She pushed herself from the chair. "Okay. Is it alright if I send him in now? He's probably already harassed Dr. Townsend." she asked as she moved in the direction of the door.

"Go ahead."

She walked out the door and Jack walked in.

I swallowed. He moved closer to the bed. He sat down in the chair just vacated by Charlie. "So what did they say?" he asked.

"Nothing." My voice came out all high-pitched and squeaky. I cleared my throat. "They found nothing. The doctor said it must have been some food that I ate that didn't agree with me. That's all." I smiled weakly. The lie came out so easily. I hated having to lie to him. This big secret hung over my head like a dark rain cloud. I wondered how long it would take for it to burst and start to pour down on me. Probably when I finally tell him the truth.

"Oh, god. I was so nervous it was something serious when they had me leave the room."

"That was most likely a formality."

"At least it was nothing serious. I don't think I could take you being sick some more." He leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to my lips. I half-heartedly returned it.After, He sat back in his chair and looked at me.

_What the hell am I going to do now?_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_A/N: Well...SURPRISE! I guess I'm trying top the "Maddie being shot" shocker. Did this one do it? _

_Now I am going to announce the winner of the "Name Bobby's club" contest. The winner is…(Drumroll)...**Shining Star of Valinor** (Yay! Go read her story Centered, Now!) with Hot-headed Hockey Heartbreaker or Triple H...Your life sized Jack doll will be mailed to you in a few weeks..._


	20. Beautiful Disaster

_**Beautiful Disaster**_

_Dear Journal,_

_That was it._

_I'm_ _**pregnant**._

_God, I make it sound like it's the end of the world. I'm just going to give birth to a child. Now that's frightening. Well, not really. I happen to be very good with kids, but how would I be as a **mother**?_ _That is what is truly intimidating. I would be the one this new life depended on to survive. It's a big responsibility. Am I even up to the task? I'm so unsure. One thing that I know I'm positive about is that I love this baby already. Ever since I was told, I haven't been able to keep from running my hand over my still flat stomach, imagining it huge as the child inside me grows. Jack keeps asking me if my stomach is hurting because I keep rubbing it._

_There is the other part to this. _

_**Jack**. _

_It's been two days and I still haven't told him. Every time I look at him, it seems like a harder and harder task. Lately, I have been having these dreams in which I tell him and then he walks out the door and I never see him again. Rationally speaking, It would **never** happen. Jack loves me. He's hardly left my side during the entire time I've been in this prison. But I can't help but think, **What If?** And it scares me more than anything. What if, Is what is keeping me from telling him._

_I know I should tell him. He has every right in the world to know. That's why I have a plan. Let's just hope it works._

_Love, _

_Maddie_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I called Sofi earlier this morning with the news. It was her day off, and I needed a favor. One thing I'll try to remember when telling Sofi any news is to let her down gently or else she freaks out. God, I had to hold the phone away from my ear or else I think I would have gone deaf as she shrieked and squealed into the receiver. Once she calmed down, I explained what I needed her to do. She agreed and said she be here in a couple hours.

I guess a couple hours turned in to a lot more than we expected because it was nearly two in the afternoon when she arrived with bunches of huge shopping bags. Luckily, Jack had gone out for the day, or else the cat would been out of the bag the minute Sofi walked in the door.

She collapsed in the chair next to my bed, the bags falling haphazardly on the floor. She put an arm to her head and sighed in fake fatigue. "What did you buy, Sofi? My list was small, it couldn't have amounted to this!" I said, gesturing to the bags scattered on the floor.

"Maddie, You are going to have a baby. You're going to need more than what was on tiny list, so I took care of it for you!" she gave me a bright smile, but I really felt like I was going to throw up and not from morning sickness, either.

I sighed. "Sofi, I told you. Jack doesn't even know about it yet. I wanted to drop _subtle_ hints, not completely throw it in his face. Did you even buy what I told you to?" I asked. My stress level was rising. I was beginning to rethink my idea, but I knew I would go through with it. I wasn't a quitter.

"Yes." She lifted the bag nearest to her. It was filled with books. "Are books always this heavy?" She asked, putting the bag on my bed so I could look at them.

"Generally." I said as I made sure all the titles I asked for were there and accounted for.

"I don't see why. They're made of paper and paper is really light. Shouldn't they be light, too?"

As much as I loved and adored Sofi, She really could be dumb sometimes. "No, not if a bunch of paper is put together. It's made from wood, which is heavy." I tried to explain in best way possible. I didn't want to sound condescending, but it was a dumb question.

"Oh." She gave me a look of understanding. _Mission accomplished._ "So, do you want to see the outfits I bought?" she asked.

"Outfits!" My voice had become high and squeaky. "I don't even know if it's a boy or a girl! Besides, Did you not hear me? Jack. Doesn't. Know!" I was freaking out. I _never _overreacted like this, over so small a thing, but I was becoming way too stressed. I'm quite close to ripping out my hair. I looked over at Sofi who, who looked clearly upset, and suddenly felt terrible for how I acted. "I'm so sorry. Just this whole thing is stressing me out, but it's no reason to take it out on you. You have only tried to be helpful." I apologized.

She smiled. "Oh, Maddie, You're becoming all moody. It's adorable, but don't worry. The outfits aren't for the baby, they're for you." she said, cheerfully.

"_You_ bought clothes for _me?_" I was a bit bewildered. We didn't exactly have the same style. She actually had a style to speak of and a pretty good one, too. Me, on the other hand, Well I'm boring.

"Yes, of course. You'll need them for when you get big." She got up and piled the remaining bags on my bed. "I went a little crazy. I even brought you stuff that you could wear now. I couldn't help it, there were sales _everywhere_. Anyway, You really needed a wardrobe update." She explained to me as I explored the bags. I became a bit nervous when she said _wardrobe update_. I could admit I needed some new clothes, but I didn't want to dress like Sofi. It worked for her, but I would be way to uncomfortable in some of the things she wore.

I was relieved when I found things in the bag I'd actually pick out for myself, but maybe a little more fancier. She seemed to know what colors would go perfect with my coloring. Even if some of the items were a little more daring than I'm used to, She made sure they weren't _too_ daring. Sofi really had a talent for shopping. She could be living in California being a personal shopper to the wealthy. Then, I noticed the Victoria's Secret bag.

"What's in _that_?" I asked nervously as I pointed to the little pink striped bag.

She smirked, which didn't exactly reassure me. "Something for Jack." she told me.

I swallowed hard. "Oh." I said uncomfortably.

She started to laugh. "Maddie, you are too cute! You act like a virgin. We both know you aren't or you wouldn't be in this situation."

I felt my face start to heat up. Must have looked like a tomato. My blushing caused Sofi to giggle, more. "Now, are you going to help me get the room ready?" I mumbled, changing the subject.

She caught her breath and calmed down. "Yes. What am I supposed to do?"

I grinned up at her. "Place these books _strategically_ around the room." I held out the large pile of books she bought.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meanwhile:**_ Jack_

I fiddled with the matchbook, while sat at the table by the window. I was in the little coffee shop across the street from the community college Maddie went to. I looked up at the clock.

_He's late._

I was getting tired of receiving death glares from the staff for sitting in their and not ordering anything. I was relieved when I saw a familiar curly mop of red hair coming towards my table.

"When you called me, I believed god had finally answered my prayers. The question is am I right? Have you decided to leave Maddie for _me_?" he asked, loudly. I swear the whole shop probably heard him.

"No."

"_Damn it_." He slipped into the chair across from me in a overly dramatic way. Anymore slumping into the chair, I swear he would have fallen out. "So why did you call me down here, anyway? To tease me?" he asked in a joking voice.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Daniel. I asked you here because of this." I placed the tiny box that I had been carrying in my pocket for the past two weeks on the table. Daniel stared at the velvet box for a few seconds and then looked up at me with a profound look on his face.

"Is gay marriage _even _legal in the state of Michigan?" He asked.

"Oh, shut up. You know who this is for."

"I'm teasing you. Don't get your knickers in a bunch. What did you need me for? Just ask her, give her the ring and you'll happily ever after. At least, until she realizes she's madly in love with _me_ and you get a divorce." he said with a mischievous smirk playing on his face.

I sighed and drooped back in my chair. "Can't you just pick a side?" I asked.

"No. It's much more fun confusing you. Now, are you ever going answer my question?"

"How do I do it?"

"I told you. Ask her and give her the ring. Simple as can be."

"But, I want it to be memorable, romantic, maybe even flashy."

"Why complicate it? Maddie likes simplicity and practicality. Something like that would rub her the wrong way. Trust me, I know these things." he said.

"You want me to trust _you_, the person who hits on me every chance he gets?"

"I didn't pick up the phone and dial my own number. If you want me to help you, You have to play nice."

"I'm sorry. Yes, I want you to help me."

"We have a deal?" he asked holding his hand out across the table. I stared at it, hesitantly. "I won't bite. Not unless you want me to." Daniel said with a cocky grin. I grimaced, but took his anyway. "See, That wasn't so bad."

"One condition." I said as I still held on to his hand.

"And what is that, sweet cheeks?"

"No more of that. No making your little remarks towards me. Absolutely, no more hitting on me. I want to be your _friend_. Do you understand?"

He started to laugh. "I was wondering how long it would take you to tell me off. Maddie told me right away she wasn't interested. You can withstand a lot, I have to give you credit for that. Now, will you let go of my hand? People are staring and I don't want them to get the wrong impression." I released his hand quickly. He gave me a wink. "How long will this take? I have a _real_ date with my French tutor, Elise."

"You're going on a date with a girl?"

He sighed, shaking his head. "What am I going to do with you, Jackie-boy? Yes, I'm going out with a _girl_. A cute one, too. She's actually from France. Got a real sexy accent, too."

I smirked. "See, Now why don't you just stick with girls?" I asked, jokingly.

"Because, I like to keep my options open. While you have only about half the population to choose from, I have almost all of the world to choose from. Makes things easier for me." He explained.

"You know you're crazy, right?"

"But you love me for it!"

"Yeah, Yeah."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meanwhile: **_Maddie_

The room was almost set. Sofi went to bring all the clothes to my house for safekeeping. Everything was going fine until Charlie walked in.

"Maddie! Have you gone _completely _insane or is it just your pregnancy hormones kicking a little early than expected?" she asked as she took in the sight of the room. There were pink and blue balloons in various corners of the room. Books on pregnancy were standing up against the walls, so if you walked in the room you could read the titles perfectly. A few stuffed animals were scattered about the room.

"No. This is how I'm going to let Jack know." I said with a smile.

"I thought you wanted to _gently_ tell him, not shock him so he passes out."

"I guess the balloons are a little much."

"_A little much?_ The whole _room_ is a little much." Charlie began to walk around the room collecting the books and the stuffed animals. "I'm not going to let you do this." she mumbled to herself as her pile grew.

"You can't just take my stuff!" I scrambled out of the bed and walked towards her. I tried to wrestle free my things, but Charlie happened to be bigger, stronger, and in better condition than me.

"I'm the nurse and you're the patient. I have every right to take away items that will cause damage. And trust me, these _will_ cause damage." I gave up trying to get them from her. She smirked and walked past me, grabbing one of the empty bags on the floor to help her carry her load. "Now get back in your bed." I stubbornly followed her orders and slid into the bed.

Once she had confiscated everything, but the balloons (She told me to pop them or she would come back and do it herself), She was about to leave. Then Sofi walked in.

"You!" Charlie said pointing an accusing finger at Sofi.

"What are you doing here, Charlotte?" Sofi asked.

"Doing my job and helping out a friend, you?" she said, coldly.

"Funny, I'm doing the same thing."

"You don't work here. So, I have you to thank for this crackpot idea. I should have known." Charlie sneered. They were staring each other down. I had the distinct feeling they didn't like each other for something that happened in the past. I just wanted to know what.

"No, It was all Maddie's idea. I just went and got what she needed."

"Throwing your friend under the bus. How nice of you?" Charlie remarked in a sarcastic tone.

"I don't feel like dealing with this right now, so I'm gonna go. Bye, Maddie." Sofi turned on her heel and was out the door before anyone could protest. Charlie was about to follow suit, I called her back.

"Are you going to explain to me what that was all about?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Get rid of those balloons, and starting thinking of a better way to tell him." she said right before she walked out.

"Helpful, aren't you?" I said to myself after she left.

I smirked to myself and pulled out a book from behind my pillow. It was the only one she didn't take, a baby name book. I flipped through it, highlighting as I went along.

_On to Plan B._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jack sauntered into the room just after five in the evening. His hand was in his jacket pocket playing with the little box hidden there. Maddie was sitting in her bed with a book in her lap. He went over to her, place a kiss on top of her head and sat down in the chair. She seemed to be very engrossed in her book, hardly looking up at him.

"What are you reading?" he asked, breaking her out of her reverie. Her head shot up at the sound of his voice and their eyes met. He could have sworn he saw _fear_ flash in her eyes, but he brushed it off as her being startled.

"Nothing." She closed the book and set on the other side of the bed, a place where he couldn't read the title.

"So, how did you spend your day without me? It must have been boring." he remarked in a teasing tone.

"Oh, terribly." she said, playing along. "Jack?" she asked before their bantering could continue.

"Yeah, Maddie?"

"What do you think of the name Molly?" she asked, sounding nervous.

"It's okay, I guess. Why?"

"What about Caleb?"

"Why are you asking me about names?"

"I want your opinion on them. Wendy?"

"That still doesn't answer my question. Why?"

"Figure it out, Jack." she snapped in frustration. "Why would I want to know your opinion on names?"

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me?"

"Because, I'm going to have your baby!" The minute the words out of her mouth, Maddie had clamped her hands over it.

Jack was confused at first, but then realization settled over him. His eyes widened in shock as it really dawned on him what her words meant. Without another thought, He stood up and walked over to the door. "I need to take a walk." he said over his shoulder. He tugged open the door and walked out.

Maddie was left alone. All she could think was _He didn't want the baby_. She started to cry, but they were angry tears. She want to break something, to throw something. Then she looked to the book at her side. She picked it up and flung it with impressive force at the door. The action caused her terrible pain to her shoulder, but she couldn't think about _that_ pain. She laid down and cried into her pillow with great sobs that seemed to shake her whole body.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meanwhile: **_Jack_

I walked and walked. I really didn't have a destination, but my feet decided that for me. I didn't know where I was until I took a turn into a familiar cemetery. I glided past all of the cold, stone monuments of loved ones gone away. My feet carried me to the one with the only name I recognized. I haven't been here since the funeral, but I guess never truly could forget where it was. The crunch of the snow under my heavy boots disturbed the eerie silence of the place. I didn't like the thought of my mother laid to rest in such a place that was so unlike who she was. I stopped in front of her tombstone and stared at it, unblinkingly. Then, I fell to my knees on the frozen, snow covered ground. I began to trace with my fingers, the name _Evelyn Mercer_ carved into the stone.

"I'm sorry for not visiting you sooner. Life has taken on so many twists and turns since you died, It's been hard to sort it all out and start on a straight path. I thought we were just starting to move forward, but I made us take a turn into another direction. I've been real stupid, mom."

I sat on the ground facing her tombstone.

"I know you know about Maddie and me. You always knew everything. Well, I think I've messed up things between us. I found out you're going to be a grandma, but I left to come here. Maddie most likely took it the wrong way. You see, I have been carrying around a ring for two weeks and I was ready to give it to her, but she told me and now I'm here. I really messed everything up. I wish you were her to tell me what to do."

I stopped talking and waited for something…anything to happen. Nothing did. Then it came to me. _I knew what to do._

"Thank you for listening, mom. I need to get back to the hospital. I'll come back to see you soon. I'll bring Maddie, too. If she ever forgives me. I love you, mom." I leaned forward and kissed the gravestone. I got up from the ground.

One last lingering look to her grave and I was off running.

I ran all the way back to the hospital.

I ran and ran, until I reached her door. My hand paused on the door handle. I was hesitating and there was no time for that. I took a deep breath and turned the handle. She was huddled in her blankets on the bed. She was in a fetal position, making her appear smaller. I had not taken two steps into the room before she spoke.

"_Get out._" Her voice was hoarse, most likely from crying. I mentally hit myself.

I kept right on walking towards her bed. She stayed facing the wall, refusing to even turn around to see who it was. I pulled the tiny box from my jacket pocket. Once by her bed, I reached over and placed the box on her pillow in front of her face.

"What is it?" she asked, still refusing to look at me.

"Open it."

She took it tentatively into her hands. She lifted the lid and peeked into it. She turned around abruptly, wincing as she did. She looked me at me in the eye and then thrust the box back into my hands.

"If this is your attempt at being noble and trying to make an honest woman out of me, _I don't want it._ I'd much rather raise this baby on my own than having you force yourself into marrying me." She couldn't hide the hurt in her voice. It was that hurt that cause my heart to break rather than her words.

I grabbed her wrist and placed the box back into her hand. "It's not."

"Really, and what did you go do?"

"I took a walk."

"Did you happen to walk into a jewelry shop?"

"Yeah, about two weeks ago. Maddie, look at the ring in your hand. It's the one you described to me when you were fifteen. Do you really think just any jeweler would have it? It took me a whole day to hunt it down. I was going to ask you that night, but…" I remembered how she had broken down in my arms that night. "It wasn't the right time."

"So this is the right time? A little convenient, don't you think?"

"Why do you have to be stubborn, now?"

"Why did you have to an ass?"

"This is my apology. Will you accept it?" I asked. She looked down at the box in her hand and then back up at me. I held my breath as she opened the box and took out the ring. She examined it in very specific detail. It seemed as if she was looking for a flaw of some sort. Then a contemplative look crossed over her features.

"If I put this ring on, I'm basically bound to you, right?"

"Not _bound_, but it's like my promise to be yours, always."

"Same difference. You just it made sound prettier." She slid the ring on to her ring finger of her left hand.

"Does that mean it's a _yes_?" I asked, smiling.

"God, Do I have to spell everything out for you? I put it on, so yes, it's a _yes_."

I grasped her face in between my hands. I leaned forward to kiss her, but was stopped. "I don't recall giving you permission to kiss me. I'm still upset with you and-"

"Shut up." I said before pressing my lips to hers.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_A/N: Time for my amazing PR agent skills..._

_Everyone must go read these stories once you're finished here._

_Somewhere Near Nowhere by athena xOH. It's FANTASTIC! Sorry, Athena...That's all I have to say. Forgive me?_

_Where I Belong by ImAdcted2A3rdClssRkStr. Addy, You're WAY better than me. My dear Addy. Your Ophilly LOVES YOU! Remember Bobby+Num nums (sorry, inside joke...)_

_Last but not centainly not least, Aftermath by Storyteller906. I can't even begin to explain how AMAZING this story is. You really have read it and REVIEW. It's really too good for you **not** to read. Seriously, go read it now!_

_Okay, I'm done now. Peace out!_


	21. Making Memories of Us

_**Making Memories of Us**_

_The decision to kiss for the first time is the most crucial in any love story. It changes the relationship of two people much more strongly than even the final surrender; because this kiss already has within it that surrender. -Emil Ludwig _

_Freedom!_

I'd never have thought I would be this happy to be in a wheelchair being pushed out to Jerry's Volvo, but I felt like dancing! I was _finally_ leaving the place I had affectionately named _the prison_. When I saw the Volvo, I couldn't help, but think what a wondrous invention it was. Jack helped me into the front seat. I looked at the driver's seat and my happy mood was deflated.

"It's nice to see you too, Maddie." Bobby said as he noted that my face went from elation to discontent in point five seconds flat upon seeing him.

"Why are you driving?" I asked.

"Jerry wouldn't let _me _drive because I have too many speeding tickets." Jack answered for Bobby as he climbed into the back seat.

"And he lets _him_ behind the wheel? The guy who totaled his own car, _on purpose._"

"Buckle up kiddies." Bobby announced over our conversation. I gave him a dirty look for calling me a kid, but did as he suggested. Bobby started the ignition and we were off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Uh, Bobby. You past my house by about ten feet." I said when the car stopped. Bobby and Jack shared a knowing glance. _They are up to something._

"You're not going to your house, Maddie." Jack told me.

"Oh, _really_. And where will I be going?"

"You'll see, Maddiekins." Bobby said, grinning.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "_Maddiekins?_ What are we like boyfriend and girlfriend, Bobby? Can I call you pookie?" I asked, teasing him.

He gave me a disgusted look. "Yeah. In your dreams."

"No, Bobby. In yours." I said.

Bobby opened his door and got out of the car. Jack and I followed suit. I began to walk towards their house, since that's where I figured they were taking me. I felt fingers latch on to my wrist and before I knew it, I was being tugged back.

I turned around and faced them. "What? I thought we were going in." I said.

Bobby and Jack smirked at each other. "Yes. We _are_ going in, but you're missing something. What's she missing, Jack?" Bobby asked.

"This." Jack whipped out a black blindfold and held it between his hands.

"Is this really necessary?" I asked, backing away from the pair.

"Yes." Jack said, stepping closer to me. He knew I _hated_ surprises yet, here he was planning one. "Just make it easy for me and hold still." I sighed and did as he asked. There was no point in fighting him. He would just win, anyway. He threw the blindfold around my head and tied it tightly. I couldn't see a thing in a matter of moments. "Can you see how many fingers I'm holding up?" Jack asked.

"Does it look like it?" I snapped. Both he and Bobby laughed.

I felt a hand at the left side of my waist and then another take my right hand. "You can start walking now. I've got you." I heard Jack say in my ear. It was a strange feeling walking this way, but I became used to it quickly. Then we came upon a set of steps.

"I am not attempting to climb them. Carry me." I told Jack.

I felt his arm slid under my legs as he lifted me up. I rested my head on his shoulder as he carried me. "You are such a bossy thing." he said to me.

"Yes, and you love me for it." I murmured.

"That I do."

I heard a gagging noise in the background and knew who it must have been. "Oh, shut up, Bobby." I said to him.

"It's not my fault you two are so sickening."

"Like looking at your face isn't." I told him.

"Did living in the hospital make you grow claws or something?" he asked.

"No. I just can say what I want because Jack is holding me and will run fast when I tell him to." I explained.

"Are you guys done now? I mean, we could stand on the porch until you have finished." Jack asked.

"Just go in, Jack." I told him. I felt him step over the threshold and into the house. I knew this more than my own, I felt him take a left. Which meant we were in the living room. He set me down on my feet. I felt his hands at the back of my head. The blindfold began to loosen, until it was completely removed. I opened my eyes and smiled at the sight before me.

Everyone was there, crowding the tiny space. A large Christmas tree sat in a corner where an arm chair once sat. A cluster of presents underneath it. I realized I had forgotten that I had missed Christmas while I was in the hospital. It was January second today. I had missed it by a week and a day. _How could I forget about Christmas?_

"Surprise." Jack whispered into my ear from behind me. I turned around to meet his eyes. Then I threw my arms around his neck with a squeal. He wrapped his arms around my waist. Before I could think straight, I kissed him fiercely on the mouth in front of everyone. It wasn't long before I heard whistling and catcalls, and they seemed to be coming from the same direction. I broke our kiss to turn around to find out who the culprit was. I spotted a familiar red-head, who was about to stick his fingers in his mouth to whistle, again.

"Don't even think about it, Daniel!" I called over to him.

His hands dropped to his sides. "You're no fun." he said, giving me a pouty look.

I laughed. I reluctantly left Jack's side to greet everybody. I had not taken two steps, before I felt two small bodies slam into me. Daniela and Amelia decided to give me an impromptu group hug which was kind of awkward. I knelt down to make it easier to for them to wrap their arms around my neck. After a few moments, they let go and stepped back. "We're glad your back, Auntie Maddie." Daniela said for the both of them.

I stood up. "I'm glad to be out of that icky hospital." I told them. Amelia gestured to for me to kneel down so she could tell me something.

"Are you going to marry Uncle Jack?" she asked, quietly.

I nodded. "But that's a secret between me and you. You promise not to tell anyone?" I asked.

"I promise." She said. Then she and Daniela scampered over to a little girl with blonde curly hair that I didn't recognize. I looked over the group and then I noticed Charlie standing next to Bobby. He kept trying to wrap his arm around her waist, but at every attempt she would elbow him in the ribs. I smiled at the pair and quirked an eyebrow at Charlie. She rolled her eyes at me and I moved on to the rest of the group.

I didn't get far, before I was pulled into a tight hug. I could scarcely breathe because the person was squeezing me to hard. I noticed the long black hair of the person and knew it must have been Sofi. I patted her on the back. I wasn't going to attempt speaking. "_Maddie, mi mejor amiga. Soy así que alegre usted es casero. ¡Agradezca a dios que usted está bien!"_ she said in rapid Spanish. I didn't understand a word she said other than _amiga_. I had taken French and Latin in high school and college, now I wish I had taken some Spanish as well. She relinquished her hold on me and stepped back.

I caught my breath. "I'm glad to see you too, Sofi. Though I did see you not so long ago." I said.

She smiled, genuinely. "I know, but it's good to see you out of that place."

I gave her a grin. A piece of my hair had fallen in my face. I moved it behind my ear with my left hand. _Big mistake_. The light caught my ring and it glinted, causing Sofi to call attention to it. She grabbed my hand and started to examine the ring. "_Dios_ Madeleine! Is this what I think it is!" she asked excitedly. Triggering everyone's attention towards me. Charlie walked over to us. She and Sofi exchanged frosty glances, then she looked to see what Sofi was making a fuss about.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed when she saw the ring. "Maddie, Why didn't you tell me?"

I shrugged nervously. I looked to Jack, sending a silent message to him. _Help me! _I noticed Daniel standing next to him smirking smugly. _The little bugger knew! How does he know!_

"If she didn't tell _me_, then she wouldn't tell _you._" I heard Sofi tell Charlie. I looked back at them and could see the tension amounting between them.

"She didn't tell _you_, because she obviously didn't want anyone to know. If she had told you, The whole world would have known by now." Charlie said, further proving something had definitely had happened between them.

"You think you're so perfect, Charlotte, but I see right through you." Sofi said, narrowing her eyes at Charlie.

I moved forward to stop them from continuing, but Daniel moved me out of the way. "That's enough, girlies. Retract the claws, now. You two should be ashamed of yourselves, putting poor Maddie in the middle of your petty fight." he said, shaking a finger at the two of them.

"It's not a _petty_ fight." Charlie said, stubbornly.

"Yeah, it's not." Sofi agreed crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, I don't care if it is or not. I'm not Maury Povich, and this isn't a talk show. It's a _party. _So deal with your problems with each other some other time." he said with a smile. They each other one last scathing look, before retreating to their corners of the living room.

I looked up to Daniel. "I love you." I said.

He quickly covered my mouth with his hand. "Shh! Don't let Jack hear you say that. I want to live." he said in a dramatic whisper. Then he smirked and gave me a wink. "Besides you won't love me in a few seconds." he said, mischievously.

I didn't like the tone of his voice. "Daniel, don't you dar-"

"I'd like to make an announcement, everyone. I know you are all wondering what the hell was that all about." he started.

I tried to cover his mouth, but I couldn't reach without jumping. Every time I got close, he'd swat my hand away like it was an annoying fly. _I hate tall people._ "I can't really tell you what's going on between those two, unless…Ladies, would you like to share?" he asked only to be greeted by answer of silence. "Well, since their unwilling to divulge, Let's just call It a lover's spat. Now, I'm getting off-track. Okay, I didn't really want to _announce_ anything. I just wanted to tell you the thing they happened to be gawking over was an engagement ring. Thank You."

He tried to slink away from me as everyone was just figuring out just what his words meant. I his arm and pulled him back. I yanked him down to my level by his shirt. "I detest you." I said, angrily.

"Now Maddie, don't confuse me. I know you love me. You only just said it moments ago."

"That was before. Now, I detest you."

I looked away from Daniel and noticed all eyes were on me. I felt my cheeks start to heat up and redden. My palms suddenly felt slick with perspiration. I started to breathe heavier. My eyes were losing focus. I knew what was happening, it happened every time I had to speak in front of a crowd or even in front of a class in high school. It had the same result, I either ran away and hid until I calmed down, or I threw up. Not liking the second option, I turned on my heel and ran out of the room.

My first thought was to run up the stairs to Jack's room, but then again it would much too easy for them to find me there. Everyone knew I snuck up there when I felt scared or nervous. Usually it was because Jack was there, but just sliding into his bed with his scent-filled sheets was comforting enough for me. Instead of going up the stairs, I took a left and went through the kitchen. I went out the back door and walked around the house, trudging through the snow. I quietly slipped onto the porch, and was about to sit in the chair in the corner that always had a blanket draped over it. Then a voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Sneaky, but not sneaky enough."

"Go away, Bobby." I said. He was leaning against the wall by the door, smirking at me.

"You gave us quite the slip. Poor Jackie is upstairs looking for you. Then again, I suppose you really didn't want to be found, or you'd be up in his room. Waitin'." He moved away from the wall and stepped over to me, giving me a determined look. Even though he towered over _me_, I couldn't help but think about how short he was. (I never tell it to his face, though.) Then again, he never looked so intimidating to me.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Well, _Obviously _I wanted to be alone. So, do me a favor, go back inside the house and annoy someone else." I said, pushing past him. I guess he didn't like that because he grabbed a hold of my wrist and spun me around. Then he stepped closer to me and I stepped back. It wasn't long before I was against the door, trapped.

"How did you do it?" he asked.

"Do what?"

"You know."

"No, I don't know, Bobby. Could you be a little more specific?" I asked.

"How did you get _him_ to do it?"

"_What?_ If this _him_ is who I think you're talking about, I didn't do anything. Anyway, I don't really see why it's any of your business." I crossed my arms over my chest and narrowed my eyes at him.

"He's my little brother. Everything he does is my business. So, how'd you get him to do it? You're not pregnant, are you?"

"How did you-" I stopped. _What was I doing? Of course he didn't know._ "No, I'm not. What ever gave you that idea?" I said, quickly trying to cover up my almost slip.

"You just did." he said, a smirk playing on his lips.

I chewed on my lower lip. "I don't know what you are talking about." I said, uneasily. _Damn my stupid mouth._

"Oh, I think you do. Pregnant, huh? Figures you two would be too dumb to use protection."

"I am not _dumb!_" I shouted.

"So, Jack _is_ then." He stepped closer to me. I stepped back, tripping over the threshold and falling against the door. "That's not a very nice thing to say about your fiancée, Maddie."

"Stop twisting my words around! I didn't say anything like that, and don't you tell…AHH!" Someone pulled open the door, which happened to be holding me up. I fell backwards, expecting to hit the ground, but luckily the person caught me in time. Once I was steady, I turned to look at my rescuer. "Jack?"

"What's going on out here?" Jack asked, looking in Bobby's direction.

"Nuthin'." Bobby said, putting his hands behind his back. He gave Jack a grin that suggested otherwise. "So, Jackie. You're gonna be a daddy, huh?"

Jack's eyebrows shot up in surprise. He looked down at me. "Maddie? You told _him_?" he asked me, incredulously.

"It's not my fault!" I jabbed a finger at Bobby. "_He_ made me do it." I said.

"So I tied you up and tortured it out of you?" he asked.

"You." I stared at him questioningly. "Gah! You are the most irritating person on the planet! Do you know that, Bobby?" I said, throwing my hands up in the air. I turned around, pushing past Jack, I walked back into the house. Muttering darkly under my breath.

"_Nice. Why'd you go and do that for?" I heard Jack ask Bobby. _

"_It's fun." Bobby said._

I walked into the living room. No one took any notice of me, which was strange considering what had happened. I plopped down in the empty seat next to Daniel. He looked over to me. "I explained everything to them for you. Don't worry." he said.

I sighed in relief. "Well, you do know how to apologize. I'll give you that." I laid my head on his shoulder.

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing. Just Bobby being…well, Bobby."

"Is Bobby the cute one who looks a lot like Mark Wahlberg?" he asked.

"I guess. Why?" He gave me a impish wink. "Daniel, don't do what I think you're going to do. Bobby is _not_ Jack. He won't let you mess around with him."

He stood up ignoring my warning. "See you in a bit." he told me.

"Where are you going?" It was a stupid question, but it had to be asked.

"To make Mr. Bobby Mercer's acquaintance." He smirked and started to walk in the direction from which I came.

"Great. Just don't come crying to me when he punches you in the face!" I called after him. I watched as he disappeared from sight. A few seconds later, Jack emerged. He came into the room and sat down next to me. I gave him a look.

"What?" he asked.

"I can't believe you left him alone. I thought you liked Daniel."

He laughed. "I do like Daniel, but Bobby deserves this."

I gave him a scathing look, but didn't say anything. We sat there quiet for a few minutes, waiting for any tell-tale signs. Then we heard it. A loud CRASH! Followed by what sounded like scuffling. A few seconds later, Daniel emerged being pushed into the room by Bobby, who had Daniel's arm twisted behind his back. Daniel had a bruise coming out around his eye.

"Where does _this _belong?" Bobby asked.

I stood up and walked over to the pair. "He's my friend." I said.

"Here." Bobby said, thrusting Daniel towards me. "Keep him away from me." Bobby started to walk towards an empty chair.

"You still would make a wonderful underwear model!" Daniel said to his back.

"_Friggin' fairy_." Bobby muttered as he stalked over to the empty chair.

"I am _Bi-sexual!_" Daniel yelled at him.

I pulled him over to where I was sitting. "Do you like getting hit or something?" I asked him.

"_He's_ a very unhappy person." he remarked as I sat him in my chair.

"What did I tell you? Now, I'm going to get you some ice for your eye. Even though, I _should_ let you suffer." I turned to walk in the direction of the kitchen.

"She's pretty when she's angry and being bossy." I heard Jack remark as I was walking away.

"Aye, she is." Daniel agreed.

I snapped my head around. "Shut up, you two." They gave me twin smirks. I sighed and turned, continuing on my way to the kitchen.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Maddie fell into my bed, her long hair fanning out against the pillow. It had been a long day for both of us, but especially her. She spread out her arms and smiled at me, silently inviting me to lay with her. I couldn't be happier to oblige. I slid in and gathered her in my arms. She sighed contentedly. Then her head shot up.

"We need a bigger bed." she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Pretty soon I'm going to be as big as a whale and I don't think we'll be able to fit comfortably in a twin."

"That was a random."

"Well, I was just thinking…"

"Stop thinking. You need to relax for now. Let's worry about that some other time."

She smirked at me. "I know what you want to do." she said in a sing-song voice.

"And what's that?"

"You want to _ravish _me."

"What!" I gave her a quizzical look. "That's it, no more romance novels for you."

"Well, would you rather me say you want to _sex me up_?" She quirked an eyebrow at me.

"That's just disturbing."

"Good. Ravish it is."

I rolled her onto her back. "You're just being silly." I began to place light kisses along her neck.

"No. I just don't want to be crude." My hands skimmed along the hemline of her shirt, but I hesitated before letting them go under.

"Are you sure? I mean, if you are too tired…-"

"God, Jack. I wouldn't have basically _invited_ you to if I wasn't sure."

It was all the incentive I needed. I slid my hands along the plane of her stomach, underneath her shirt. I pushed the fabric up along the way, revealing a little bit more skin. Once I had it in a bunch, she sat up slightly so I could remove it from her body. My eyes raked her body and then I saw it. There was a long, relatively large scar that followed the line of her left collarbone. She looked at me and then followed my line of vision. Her hands moved quickly to cover it.

"It's hideous." she said in a quiet voice.

I moved her hands away. "No. It's not. I just don't like you having it." I traced it gently with my fingers.

She looked up into my eyes. "Now you know how I feel about your scars." she said, simply. I looked away from her stubbornly. She sighed. "You don't actually still believe you deserve them." I felt her fingers at my chin, gently moving my head to look at her. " 'Cause you don't." she said firmly once she had me looking at her.

"How do you know?" I asked. I don't know why I let it slip out. I knew it only upset her, but then a look of determination came over her features. Before I knew it, I was on my back and she was straddling my hips. She began to tug at my shirt.

"If you don't help me get this off, Jack. I swear I'll get the scissors and I'll cut it off." I sat up a little to give her enough room to remove my shirt. She yanked it over my head and threw it on the floor. She smiled at me before dipped her head and began to kiss a particular nasty scar. There was nothing sexual about it. It was almost like she was trying to make it go away with her kisses like a mother's kiss to a booboo makes the pain go away.

"What are you doing?" I asked her as she moved on to another one. It was a stupid question, but I needed to hear her say it.

She looked up. "All these scars are linked to a bad memory. I think when you look at them now after I have kissed, you may remember a better memory. That was a bad explanation. You must really think I'm crazy now. I guess this may be your warning that you're going to marry a crazy person." She sighed.

"It's not crazy. Continue, if you want to."

"Thank You."

She went back to her task of kissing all the scars that she knew of. I don't think I could have loved her more, than in that moment. When she was done, I flipped her back into our earlier position. I began to place kisses along her scar.

"But that was a good memory." she told me.

"Not for me."

She placed her hands on either side of my face and pulled me closer to her. "Agree to disagree?" she whispered.

"Yes."

She leaned in and pressed her lips to mine.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_A/N: I'm SO sorry it took so long to update. I was having trouble writing this chapter for some reason. I think I re-wrote it about four times, and still not completely satisfied with it._

_I'm also really sorry for the delay in review replies. First I wasn't getting the alerts, then the site wouldn't let me answer them, and then the site was completely down. So expect replies within the next few days._

_This is a ONE time thing…(I can't believe I'm advertising myself) Okay, I wrote a story when I was in the process of writing this chapter. It's a little one-shot, that's also a companion piece to this story. It's quite different, but if your willing to check it out and leave feedback, I'd really love it. It's called Never Alone, If your interested… _

_Thanks for reading and remember to review!_


	22. Beautiful Love

_**Beautiful Love**_

_What a Beautiful smile  
Can I stay for a while  
On this beautiful night  
We'll make everything right  
My beautiful love - The Afters_

My eyes fluttered open as the morning light streamed in through the window. I narrowed my eyes, silently cursing the sun. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I tried to sit up, but a pair of arms prevented me from doing so. Jack had his arms wrapped tightly around me with his head laying on my chest. I realized then that I was naked, a wave of self-consciousness settled over me. I suddenly felt horribly uncomfortable in his embrace and searched for a way out. Which proved useless because every time I moved, his grip on me tightened more. It would be a waste of time to try to wake him because he's an extraordinarily heavy sleeper. I ceased my wriggling with a sigh. I relaxed and waited for the opportune moment.

It came as he stretched in his sleep. His grip on me was loosened, giving me enough room to slip away. Once out, I replaced my body with a pillow. Jack cuddled with it, gently squeezing. He made a contented noise. _He's adorable when he's asleep._ I smiled as I slid off the bed, grabbing a blanket to cover myself with until I could find something more suitable. Our clothes were scattered around the room, but luckily I came across Jack's shirt from last night. I plucked it from the floor. I dropped the blanket, throwing the t-shirt over my head quickly.

Jack wasn't an awfully large man (not width-wise, anyway), but his shirt still was like a dress on me. It fell just above my knees and was very roomy. It would have to do until I could find the rest of my clothes. Right now I just wanted go take a shower. Hopefully, I could get out of this room and run across hall to the bathroom unseen. I tip-toed quietly to the door, trying hard not to wake him. I turned the knob on the door, careful not to make it creak as I opened it. I stepped out into the hallway, quietly closing the door behind me. I felt like doing a victory dance, but refrained from it. I was about to walk over to the bathroom, but I heard a voice from behind.

"Did you have a good night, Maddie?" asked Bobby, causing me to jump in surprise.

I turned around to face him. He was leaning against the wall next to Jack's door with a smirk plastered on his face. "The best." I said, cheekily.

"I can see." he said, eyeing the shirt.

"Don't be jealous, Bobby." I said with a smirk that rivaled his own.

"Never said I was." He pushed himself away from the wall. "What are you doing sneaking around the house?" he asked.

"I wasn't _sneaking_. I was just trying to be quiet, so I didn't wake Jack up."

"Tired him out, did you?"

"Don't be crude." I snapped.

"Oh, I forgot. You like to play little miss innocent, even though we both know you like to be-"

"Don't you finish that sentence, Bobby Mercer."

"What'll happen if I do?"

I smiled sweetly at him. "I'll tell Charlie and _she'll _punch you in the face."

"That was a low blow Madeleine, but I can't help being proud."

"Why? I didn't learn it from you."

"And she keeps it coming. Then who'd ya learn it from smarty pants?"

"Jack."

He started to chuckle. "_Jack?_ That's a laugh and an half."

"Oh, be quiet. So what are you doing up and _dressed_?" I asked, changing the subject.

A genuine smile graced his features. "I have a date with a little girl." he said.

I giggled. "So you're going to see Hope? That's _adorable._" I reached out to pinch his cheek jokingly. He swiped away my hand and gave me a dirty look.

"I'm _not_ adorable." he said, sternly.

"Aw! You're in denial. That's too cute." I said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Maddie, stop it. You're starting to sound like _La Vida Loca_. I told Jackie it was a bad idea to let you near her." He started to edge closer to the stairs.

"But Bobby…-"

"Don't finish that sentence if it has anything to do with the word _adorable_." He looked at his watch. "Look at the time, I'll be late if I don't get going. See ya later!" He darted to the stairs and began to jog down them.

"I'm going to make you a t-shirt with _Mr. Adorable _emblazoned on it!" I yelled to him.

"And I'll burn it!" he called up to me.

I chuckled as I walked the rest of the way to the bathroom. I walked in and closed the door behind me. I pushed the shower curtain aside, turning the knobs to set the perfect temperature. I stepped away from the shower, stripping off Jack's shirt. I tossed it onto the toilet and stepped into the shower. The hot water felt nice flowing down my body. I was still a little sore, so this felt heavenly. I was not in the shower more than a minute, before I heard the door creak open. I was about to tell whoever it was to go away, when the shower curtain was pushed aside and Jack jumped in.

"What do you think you're doing!" I asked, trying to cover myself up. This proved futile because I had only two hands.

He smirked at me. "Conserving water." he said.

He took a step in my direction. I glared up at him, still uselessly trying to cover my body from his prying eyes. "Go conserve water somewhere else!" I told him.

"Now Maddie, you wouldn't want me to do that." He took another step forward, but I stepped back. He laughed and shook his head.

"I'm sure I would, if it would allow me to take my shower in peace." I said, giving him a sugary sweet smile. I had backed myself into a corner, so when Jack moved forward again, I had no where to go.

"I'm sure you wouldn't." he said, cockily. His eyes bore intensely into mine, which made me want to look away. I tried to look at my feet, but my eyes ended up seeing something _else_. I swallowed hard and looked up with my cheeks heating up in embarrassment. I noticed he had moved closer to me. Our bodies were almost touching.

"I…_well_…um-" I couldn't speak a coherent sentence. He placed his hands on the wall behind me, one on either side of my head. I began to chew on my lower lip, becoming more flustered by the second. "What…-" I cleared my throat because it had come out all breathy. "What are you doing?" I asked, happy I had actually formed a sentence.

His hands slid down from the wall to rest on my waist. He began to pull me closer, until my body was flush against his. I looked up to meet his eyes. He smirked as he moved one hand underneath my chin. He tilted my head farther back with his thumb and forefinger. His head came closer to mine, I could feel his warm breath on my lips. I could scarcely breathe because every time I did, it pushed my chest impossibly closer to his. His fingers began to lightly stroke my lower lip. "Are you ever going to answer my question?" I asked, quietly.

"Conserving water." he said as his lips descended upon mine. My hands moved up his chest as I went to tangle my fingers in the wet hair at the nape of his neck. He groaned against my mouth as we began to move backwards until I felt the cool, tiled wall against my back.

_This has been an interesting morning._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I took a deep breath as I stared up at the large building in front of me. I looked over to Jack. He squeezed my hand to reassure me. I took a step forward and began to walk up the steps to the large building. Once inside, we followed the signs until we reached a mahogany door with a plaque above it. It read: _The law offices of Arnet and Monroe._ I reached for the knob and walked into the waiting room. Jack let go of my hand to go sit down on one of the chairs. I gave him a weak smile before I went over to the glass widow to talk to the receptionist behind it.

She greeted me with a rehearsed smile plastered on her face. "Hello, how may I help you?" she asked me, sweetly.

"Yes. I'm Madeleine Fitch. I have an appointment with Mr. Arnet." I said.

"Ah, yes. We have been expecting you. You can go through that door over there." She pointed to a glass door at the end of the waiting room. "Take a left and walk down the hallway a little. It's the first door on your right." she explained to me.

I thanked her and turned around. I tugged Jack out of his chair and dragged him with me over the door. I followed the receptionist's instructions, which led me to another mahogany door. I knocked on it.

"Come in." Came a muffled voice from inside.

I turned the knob and walked in as Jack followed me. When we stepped into the room, we were met by a large oak desk with two seemingly comfortable chairs seated in front of it. Behind the desk sat a kind looking man. He looked young, but if you inspected him closer you would noticed how the skin crinkled around his eyes. Or how his brown hair was graying at the temples. I judged his age to be around his late thirties or early forties. He stood up automatically when he noticed me entering the room.

I stepped over to the desk. "Hello, Mr. Arnet. I'm Madeleine Fitch. I was told to come see you about my father's will." I said, holding out my hand. He shook it firmly.

"It's good to finally meet you, Miss Fitch. Please, call me Lucien. Your father and I became rather good friends over the years." he said. I noted the light southern accent, mixed with a bit of French.

"Lucien?" I quirked an eyebrow at him.

He gave a light chuckle. "Yes. My family is from New Orleans. We're old French." _That explains the accent._

I sat down. I observed that he only was seated after I was. "An old southern gentleman then?" I asked.

He laughed. "Your father told me how you liked to tease." I couldn't help, but feel a little jealous of this man. It seemed he to have spent more time with my father than I did. He looked over at Jack. "And who is this?" he asked.

"Oh, forgive my manners. This is Jack Mercer, my fiancée." I took Jack's hand in mine for good measure.

"Ah. So _this_ is Jack Mercer?" Jack gave him a surprise look, as did I for that matter. "Yes. Your father told me about him, too. I told you we became good friends over the years. Anyway, Congratulations."

"What do you mean by years, Lucien?" I asked.

"Well, Miss-"

"Maddie or Madeleine, if you prefer."

"Well, Maddie. Your father came to me about thirteen years ago to get his affairs in order. Which seemed strange to me because he was a young man, but I did as he asked. I guess I finally figured out why." he said, sadness reflecting in his brown eyes.

"You mean to tell me that my father has been planning his suicide for _thirteen years?_ I can't believe this." I said.

"Let me assure you, neither can I. But what's done is done. Now, let's move on to his will." He moved some folders out of the way until he found the one he was looking for. He picked it up with some reading glasses. He put the reading glasses on his face. He opened the folder, scanning the page. He looked up at us. "I'm not going to read the whole thing, it would be ridiculous. He left everything to you, anyway."

"What do you mean by everything?" I asked.

"I mean you will be financially secure for most of your life. You are a very wealthy young woman, Maddie."

"What?" I couldn't believe my ears.

"When your father came to me, He had a rather large sum of money. You see, your mother gained a large inheritance before she died. Your father came to me asking if there was a way for it to be saved for you. So we placed it in a special bank account. Now, if I remember correctly, he regularly added to it. At least once a week. That mounted up rather quickly. What I'm telling you, Maddie, is that you have a little over a half a million dollars to your name, plus a house free and clear."

I swear my jaw hit the floor. "Are you sure?" I asked, still trying to comprehend it.

"Yes. Your father wanted to be able to care for you even though he was…_gone_." I looked up at Lucien's face. I could see that he really cared for my father and his death had hit him just as hard as me. I felt like hugging this man I barely knew.

"That's dad. Always planning ahead." I said. I could feel my chest constricting and tears began to well up in my eyes. I wouldn't let them fall, not now.

"I know you don't know me that well, but I feel like I have known you your whole life. All your father talked about was you. I remembered he carried pictures of you around in his wallet. Each one would show how you have aged. I guess I could say I watched you grow up through photographs. If you need _anything_, Maddie. Don't hesitate to call me or pay a visit. I'd love for you to get to know me." He jotted something down on a notepad. Ripping the piece of paper away, He handed it to me. "That's my address and phone number. Just in case."

I looked from the paper to him. There was a sense of desperation in his brown eyes. He truly meant what he had said. "Thank you, Lucien." I said, quietly. I folded the paper and tucked it into my pocket. Then he handed the folder to me.

"That holds all the account information and the deed to your house." he said.

I nodded and got up to leave. Lucien stood up as well. "Thank you again. Good-bye Lucien."

"Bye Maddie." he said, nodding. I stepped over to the door, Jack following me. "Jack?" Lucien called over to us. Jack turned around.

"Sir."

"You better take care of her."

"I will, sir."

"Thank you."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We turned the corner onto our street. Jack had his arm wrapped around my shoulders, holding me close to him. My arm was draped around his waist and my head rested against his shoulder. It was an odd way to walk, but it kept us warm against the bitter January wind. I turned my head to look at his face.

"What kind of names do you like?" I asked him.

He turned his head towards me. "Don't tell me…we're having twins?" he said, in a teasing tone.

"Oh, shut up." I poked him in the ribs. "It's just that we haven't really talked about it at all and I just thought…Never mind."

He stopped walking. "You just thought what?" he asked.

"Let's just talk about it later."

"Okay." he said, but it sounded more like _I'll leave you alone…for now. _We had begun to walk again. "So what do you think of the name _Tallulah Belle?_" he asked with a little grin on his face.

"Jack…" I warned.

"Maybe you're more of an _Apple_ person."

"Cut it out."

"Oh, come on, Maddie. We could be like celebrities!" he said, his eyes alight with mischief.

"Yeah. If you want to pay for the therapy bills." I said, sarcastically.

"Can't you smile? For me?" he asked, sticking out his lower lip and giving me puppy-dog eyes.

"No."

"You're going to smile whether you like it or not." he said in a very determined voice. "Now, I've always been partial to _Hopper Jack_, seeing as it has my name in it."

"Will you jus-…"

"We always just name her _Suri._ You knowit means _princess. _That's pretty" Jack continued to chatter on.

"But…-"

"Oh! That reminds me! What are your feelings on _silent birth_?"

I pushed away from him when we came up to his porch. "Jack! Can't you be serious for _five seconds!" _I snapped at him.

"So, I guess that's a _no_ on silent birth."

"_God!_ Of course it's a no!" I gave him a scathing look. "Now, I'm going to hide in _my_ house. Don't even think of coming to find me until you're ready to act mature." I turned around and set out trudging across the snow covered lawn. Then I began to hear heavy steps from behind me. I twirled around quickly to see Jack grinning sheepishly at me in mid-step.

"I don't think you're ready to act mature yet." I told him.

"Maddie, I'm-…"

"I don't want hear any apologies, Jack. Just leave me alone!" He took another step in my direction, closing the distance between us.

"_Maddie._ Just please…" He came close enough to actually touch me. "come with me." he said, reaching out to grab my hand. I slapped it away.

"I don't want to go with _you._" I said with a hint of frostiness in my voice.

"_Fine_." he said, glowering at me.

"That's _real_ adult of you." I said, but he had already turned around and was walking away muttering something about women under his breath.

I sighed as I turned back in the direction of my house. I jogged up the steps and kicked off my shoes on the porch. I opened my front door and stepped inside. Nothing could have prepared me for the overwhelming sense of emptiness that I felt as I walked into my own house. I had forgotten all about our fight, as I looked around, it was as if I was looking through new eyes. I had never, in all my time that I had lived here, realized how _barren _it was. _We never did make a **home** here, did we?_

I walked through the house in a daze. The walls were completely empty. No photographs. No knickknacks. Not even a cobweb. _Did all we do here was exist?_ I climbed the stairs. I started to walk down the hallway. I began to open doors at random, but carefully avoiding the one I knew I didn't have the strength to open just yet. There was so much I didn't know about this house that I now owned, like there were two _whole_ rooms that just sat completely empty for thirteen years. _How can someone know so little about their own house?_

_I guess this was never really my house. I had barely spent any time here. I was always at Evie's…Possibly, that's why I hardly ever saw my dad. Maybe it was all **my** fault…after all. _

I needed answers and I knew just where to find them. I ran down the hall to my bedroom. Walking into the familiar room, which ironically was the only room in the house that appeared to be _lived in_. I rushed over the closet and yanked the door open. Pushing aside my clothes, I found my mother's box sitting in the exact spot that I had left it. I grabbed one of the edges and began to drag it out into the middle of my room. I sat down on the floor next to it. I opened it and began to dig through it. I finally came across what I was looking for, the journals. I pulled the stack from the box and pushed it aside. I chose to start with the bottom one. I cracked it open in my lap. The first page was dated, _July third, 1981._

_That's four years before I was born, so that makes mom sixteen._ I continued to read the page.

_**Dear Journal,**_

_**I met a man today.**_

_**A most wonderful man. His name is Andrew Fitch and I think I have fallen in love. He was so handsome, but in a scholarly way. He was tall with dark, wavy hair and the most penetrating gray eyes I have ever seen. Of course they were hidden behind glasses that only added to his appeal. I bet you are wondering where I met this amazing man. Well, I was volunteering at the library like I normally do on Saturdays. I was putting books away and I had to use the step ladder. I swear, libraries were not meant for short people. Anyway, I was on the step ladder and I had somehow lost my footing. I began to fall and I would have caused myself a serious injury if Andrew had not been there and caught me in the nick of time. I looked up into those beautiful gray eyes and I was a goner. It was love at first sight, I swear.**_

_**After he had me on my feet, I offered to buy him a cup of coffee to thank him for his heroics. Do you know what he said! He said, and I quote: "It's not every day a blonde angel falls into your arms. Of course I accept." I'll tell you right here and now, I'm a sucker for sweet words. So I told him when my shift was over and he said that he would be waiting outside for me. After my shift was over, I actually skipped out the door. There Andrew was leaning against the bike rack with a single lily in his hand. I don't know how he knew what my favorite flower was. I had to refrain myself from skipping over to him. I reached him and he held out the lily to me. "For an angel." He said. I blushed and thanked him. He held out his arm for me to take. He is such a gentleman. **_

_**We walked down the street to the local coffee shop, me on his arm. I swear it was like a scene out of a romance novel. Once we were seated at a table, We started to chatter away like we were old friends. I found out that he was twenty-six, ten years my senior. I don't care though. He's still in college. When he first started he had wanted to be a teacher, but changed his mind and now has decided to become a minister. I find that very noble of him, not many men his age would even attempt that career path. It made me love him more. We talked so long, we barely noticed that it had gotten dark. **_

_**He offered to give me a ride home. I accepted and we talked some more on the way to my house. I was sad when he parked his car outside of my house. I was about to get out when he caught my hand. "Would it be too forward of me if I kissed you right now?" He asked me. I giggled and shook my head. He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. It was truly amazing, like fireworks going off in my head. I'm sorry for the cliché, but it's true. I swear. As we pulled apart, He put a folded piece of paper in the palm of my hand and closed my fingers around it. "Please, don't forget about me." he said. I shook my head. "Never." I said. I got out of the car then. **_

_**I ran up my walk way. I turned at my steps and watched as he drove away. Once he was out of sight, I unfolded the piece of paper and found his phone number and address written on it. I smiled and held it to my chest. I sighed and ran into the house. My father tried to question me about where I had been, but I ignored him and ran up here to tell you everything. I wanted to make sure I wouldn't forget anything. Not that I would. The day I met Andrew Fitch will be forever embedded into my memory. I swear I have found my soul mate in him.**_

_**Hopelessly in Love,**_

_**Claire Edwards**_

My mother was a prolific writer. She wrote almost everyday in this journal. Every entry from the first one on detailed the beginning of my parents relationship. Her parents had disapproved of the match, said he was only after one thing. But my mother disagreed and on her eighteenth birthday they ran off together and eloped. Her parents would have disowned her, had they had anymore children. So they were forced to accept their new son-in-law into the family. The entries began to slow from there. They were less frequent and the dates were farther apart. Then came the most heartbreaking one. It was dated _December twenty-fifth, 1984._

_**Dear Journal, **_

_**I have been diagnosed with leukemia. The doctors say I won't live to see my twenty-first birthday. I'll show them.**_

_**Scared, but determined,**_

_**Claire Fitch**_

It was simple, short and to the point. Her normal neat and perfected handwriting that I had become accustomed to, looked like chicken scratch. _I could only imagine what it would feel like to be given, basically, a death sentence. I could never have been as strong as she was. _Tears began to prick at my eyes. That journal ended there. I picked up the next one and opened it to the first page. It was dated _February twentieth, 1985. _Nearly two months after the first one. What surprised me was who it was addressed to.

_**My dear Madeleine,**_

_**I found out I was going to have you about a week ago. I have already named you, Madeleine Claire Fitch. Your father thinks I'm silly since we don't even know if you're a boy or a girl yet. I have this feeling that you are a girl, I have always trusted my instincts. I started this journal for you because…well, My doctors say that if I have you, there is a very good chance I won't make it to see your very first breath. They suggested that I "terminate" you, so that I may live longer. Let me assure you, My daughter. I would never do that. I have always wanted to be a mother. It's one thing I'd like to accomplish before I leave this world. If I have to die to give you life, that's not so big of a price to pay. Your father would disagree, but that's only because he loves me too much and does not want to let me go. I promise to fight to live for you and daddy, my dear. I swear.**_

_**Excited for your arrival,**_

_**Your Mother, **_

_**Claire.**_

The rest of the entries remained frequent and regular. They described how she was feeling at the time. She passed on little pieces of advice to me, mostly pertaining life and love. Around September first, they suddenly stopped. Then they picked up again on September eighteenth.

_**Madeleine, **_

_**We made it! I gave birth to you on September ninth. I showed those doctor's up, didn't I? It's been nine days and I'm still here, healthy as can be. Your daddy says it's a miracle. I pretend to agree with him, but I know deep down, it was my determination to live that pulled me through. You are the most beautiful baby I have ever seen. You have a cute little tuft of dark brown hair and big blue eyes, but those will change when you get older. Hopefully you'll receive your father's gray eyes, the ones that I fell in love with. You are hungry, My dear. I'll write to you later.**_

_**Overjoyed,**_

_**Mommy.**_

_**P.S. I placed a picture of us in here. Aren't we the pair?**_

The Polaroid was resting face down on the other page. I lifted it up and took a look at it. There was my mother, a small, frail-looking blonde woman with bright green eyes. She was in a hospital bed, holding a small bundle with a bunch of brown hair sticking out of the top. I had never seen this picture before in my life.

_Yes, mom. We are quite the pair._

The entries continued on. They were a little less frequent. They mostly described her joy at being there to care for me. They went on like that for six years. Most of the entries were a mix of a review of the day with little bits of advice for me. Sometimes she would tell me about a book she had just read. I was hanging on her every word. I sped through them rather quickly. The more I read, the more I grew to know the woman I scarcely remember. I was nearing the end of the last journal. I began to read how she was so tired. How it made her upset that she couldn't run around with me anymore. Then came the last entry. I had come to dread it. It was dated _October twenty-eighth, 1991._

_**My Maddie,**_

_**I'm just so tired. I don't think I can be strong anymore. I don't want to give up, but my body is making it hard not to. I feel like it's shutting down. I think the end is finally here. I put up a good fight. I just wanted to tell you that I started this fight for myself, but now lately I been fighting for you. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for giving up. I promise to watch over you from wherever I'm going. Your daddy say's it's heaven, but I don't know. I'll see when I get there. I just wanted to tell you good-bye, just in case I don't get to before I go. I love you, I swear. I'm just so tired.**_

_**Take care of daddy for me.**_

_**Mommy.**_

She died three days later. On Halloween. _I have always hated that holiday._

A torrent of tears were flowing down my cheeks and falling on to the journal, intermingling with the tearstains already on the paper. This was the first time I had actually cried for my mother. I put the journal aside and curled up in a fetal position on the floor. And I sobbed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Interlude:** _Jack_

I couldn't stand brooding in my room for one more second. I was sick of playing my guitar. I kept messing up, anyway. I was going to go over there, whether she liked it or not. I threw on my jacket and headed downstairs. I brushed past Bobby watching television.

"Where ya headed in such a hurry?" he asked me, getting up from his seat on the couch.

"Maddie's."

He started to laugh. "She's got you whipped so bad, I don't even know why I'm laughing."

I flipped him off and walked out of the house. I walked over our snow covered lawn, my boots making loud crunching noises. I was about to walk over the drain pipe to climb up to her window, but decided against it. _It'd be just my luck that she locked her window._ I walked up the steps to her porch. Once inside, I kicked off my boots and turned to open the door.

It was already open. My heart started to beat faster. _If anything happened to her, I don't know what I would do._

"Maddie?" I called out. No answer. I was becoming more worried by the second.

I moved inside the house, closing the door behind me. I did a quick check around the ground floor and headed upstairs. When I reached the top, I noticed all the doors were open. I went over to every room, checking to see if she was inside. Every room seemed to be empty. I walked over to her room. The door was slightly cracked open. I pushed on it.

Her room was in a disarray. Things were scattered about. Then I noticed her. I sighed in relief that she was alright. She was curled up on the floor with a bunch of books scattered around her. She appeared to be sleeping. I moved forward and scooped her up from the floor. Her hair was matted around her face and her cheeks were crusted with dried tears. She had cried herself to sleep. _What was she reading that made her do that?_ I bent down, carefully balancing Maddie in one arm, and picked up one of the books. As I flipped through it quickly, I recognized it was a journal. Maddie moaned in her sleep and curled up to my chest.

I tossed the journal to the floor. I carried Maddie over to her bed. Throwing back the covers. I began to place her in the bed. Just as I was about to move away, she wrapped her arms around my neck and refused to let go. A little bit of maneuvering later, I was laying in the bed beside her. She sighed in content as she cuddled up to me. I couldn't help, but smile. I wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer. Then without thinking, I moved a hand in between our two bodies and rested it against her stomach.

_Your mommy is very stubborn, little one. But nothing could stop me from loving her._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_This chapter is dedicated to my luscious, lesbian lover **Addy**. For she is my compass and this chapter would never have come into being without her help. _

_It wasn't in big bold letters, but I think a dedication is much better…_


	23. Ever the Same

_**Ever the Same**_

_Make a memory with your children,  
Spend some time to show you care;   
Toys and trinkets can't replace those  
Precious moments that you share.  
Money doesn't buy real pleasure,  
It doesn't matter where you live;  
Children need your own attention,  
Something only you can give.  
Childhood's days pass all too quickly,  
Happy memories all too few;  
Plan to do that special something,  
Take the time to go or do.  
Make a memory with your children,  
Take the time in busy days;  
Have some fun while they are growing,   
Show your love in gentle ways. _

_- Elaine Hardt "Make a Memory"_

"Do I really have to _wear_ the tiara?" Bobby asked the little girl that sat in front of him. She was humming as she poured "tea" for her stuffed animals. Bobby looked down at the tiara in his hands and noted that a similar one adorned her golden curls. She looked every inch an angelic little girl, but Bobby was starting to think she was more than a little demonic.

She looked up. "Yes." she said giving him a sweet smile.

"Hope, maybe you don't understand. I'm a-"

"I understand fine. I'm not three. Now put on the tiara and I'll go get your boa." She said getting up from the child-sized set of table and chairs.

"Boa?" Bobby asked, nervously. "As in _feather_ boa?"

"Is there any other kind?"

"Well-"

"Exactly. I'll be right back." She walked over to the little toy box that she had pulled the tiaras from. All the while Bobby was thinking, _What the hell was he getting himself into?_ Then he thought of Charlie and remembered. Hope came back over carrying a hot pink feather boa in her hands.

"I'm _not_ putting that thing on!" Bobby protested.

"Yes you are." she said in a very commanding voice, uncommon in a four-year-old.

Bobby sighed. "I have to listen to you, don't I?"

"If you want to date my mommy you do."

"Give me the stupid thing." he said, grabbing the boa from her hands. He wrapped it around his neck with a flourish. Hope looked up at him wide-eyed. "What?" he asked.

"_You_ said a bad word." she said, quietly.

"Stupid isn't a bad word." Bobby told her.

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is!"

Bobby sighed in frustration, but then he thought of something. "Hope, you're tea is getting cold."

"You're right." she said before scampering over to her seat, across the table from him. She picked up the tiny flowered teacup and sipped the pretend tea.

"What are we supposed to do now?" asked Bobby.

"Well, Princess Bobby-kins…-"

"Hold it right there! You can't call me-"

"Do you prefer Bobberella?" she asked.

"Princess Bobby-kins it is."

She gave him a little a smirk. "Thank you. Now where going to finish our tea party, then we're going to play dolls and then we're going to watch a movie. Sound like fun, Princess Bobby-kins?" she asked.

"Bunches." he said, sarcastically.

He had sipped his fake tea grudgingly as he wore his tiara and feather boa. He humored her and made conversation with her stuffed animal friends. He humiliated himself by sitting in a chair way too small for him. Bobby would have told anyone who asked that he hated it, but he would have been lying. In fact he was enjoying himself, as strange as it was. He was happy to be playing Barbie's with Hope. Even if she could be completely evil, he couldn't help but let her worm her way into his heart. Every time she laughed or smiled at something, made it harder and harder for Bobby _not_ to go find Christopher and kick his ass for just plain being a dick.

"Let's go watch a movie now, Bobby!" she said while bouncing on the balls of her feet.

He smiled. "Only if I can get rid of my tea party clothes." he said, only half-teasing.

She looked down at her shoes and sighed. "I guess so…" she said in a sad voice.

He cracked. "I'll keep them on if you want."

"No. Take them off. You can't give me a piggy back ride down the stairs if you have them on." she said, logically.

"That's true." Bobby whipped off the tiara and boa and tossed them on the floor. He crouched down in front of Hope. "Hop on."

She giggled and jumped on his back, wrapping her little arms around his neck. He grabbed her legs, securing her on his back. Once downstairs, he headed towards the living room. He set her down on the couch and moved to the entertainment center. He glanced over their DVD collection. They had almost every Disney princess movie on the planet. He looked over to Hope.

"What d'you want to watch?" he asked. He randomly picked out two and held them up for her. They happened to be _Beauty and the Beast_ and _Cinderella_.

"_Beauty and the Beast_!" she said, quickly.

"What wrong with _Cinderella_?" he asked.

She made a disgusted look. "I hate that movie! All the girl does is look pretty and the prince loves her. I like Belle much better. She has a brain and she sees stuff in people that others don't." she explained.

Bobby laughed because she reminded him a lot of another girl.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked.

"It's just that you reminded me a lot of Maddie." He turned and put the movie in the DVD player. Grabbing the remote, he walked over to the couch and sat down. Hope scooted closer to him and rested her head against his shoulder. He smiled as he wrapped his arm around her. She made a contented noise and cuddled closer to him. Then she suddenly looked up at him.

"Is Maddie the pretty girl with your brother Jack at the party? I liked her." she said.

"Yup. That's her. I like her too, sometimes." he said, turning on the movie.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The rain was coming down in heavy, pounding drops. He was stupid enough not to bring an umbrella, even when weather channel warned him about the rain. He trudged down the sidewalk, his arms wrapped about himself. His leather jacket doing little to keep the chill out. It was friggin' January. It should be snowing, but here he was stuck in a downpour. Maddie sent him to the store for milk and of course the store had to be closed. Then it began to rain. This was just not his day.

He had just passed a drain, but stopped in his tracks when he heard a noise coming from it. Against his better judgment, he went over to the drain to look to see if something was stuck. He peered down into it. At first he couldn't see anything, but then he noticed a tiny figure moving. He stuck his hand down there to grab it. His hand fumbled around for a little, until he grasped on to something that was furry and obviously alive. _Please don't let it be a sewer rat._ He pulled the creature from the drain. It was hard to tell what it was because his fur was so wet and matted, but then it gave squeaky little _meow. _He knew it was a kitten, barely three weeks old.

Without a second thought, Jack stuff the little kitten in his jacket and held him close to his body to give him a little warmth. _I guess Maddie and I are going to have a baby sooner than we thought._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Charlie walked into her house. She kicked off her shoes at the door and tossed her keys on the table. She hung her jacket on the coat rack and walked out into the living to room to see what Bobby and Hope were up to. She was unprepared for what she saw. They were both asleep on the couch. Bobby was stretched across it and Hope was curled up to his chest. Bobby had his arms wrapped protectively around her.

Charlie just stopped and stared at the pair. She had been so apprehensive about letting Bobby back into her life. She had enough heartbreak to last her a lifetime. She didn't need anymore, but he had been so persistent. He had changed, they both had. They were no longer the teenagers they once were. She had always thought Bobby had a Peter Pan complex, but she had been proven wrong. He had grown up, well at least a little.

Her feelings had changed for him. She may in fact lo-, care for him very much. She wasn't going to rush into this blindly like she did Christopher. She needed to take baby steps. She also had to make sure the little girl sleeping so contently in his arms doesn't get her heart broken as well. _Perhaps it was a bad idea to let them get to know each other._ She was so involved in her thoughts, that she didn't notice the pair of eyes staring up at her from the couch.

"What are you thinking about?" Bobby asked, causing her to jump in surprise.

She clutched at her chest. "I thought you were asleep."

"I was," He sat up adjusting Hope to lay in his lap, so he didn't wake her up. "but I'm very light sleeper. I wake up at the slightest noise. I've been awake since your keys hit the table."

"Why didn't you say something?" she asked, sitting down on the chair across from the couch.

"You were having a moment. What were you thinking about?" he asked again.

She stood up. "I think we should go into the kitchen and talk. I don't want to wake her up."

"You're right." He stretched slightly and began to get up. He lifted Hope up somewhat, so he could slid out from under her. After he was out, he adjusted her in a more comfortable position. He put one the throw pillows under her head and tucked the blanket that he got from the back of the couch around her. He turned around and noticed Charlie was giving him an odd look. "What?"

"Nothing." She turned and walked out of the room. He followed her shaking his head. Once in the kitchen, Charlie went over to make coffee and Bobby sat down on one of the stools at the island.

"So what were you thinking?"

"I'm not going to tell you." She started to spoon the coffee grinds into the filter.

"And why is that?"

She turned around to face him. "Because they are my private thoughts. If I wish to share them with you, I will. Until that time, stop asking me about them."

"When are you going to end this dumb fight between you and Sofi? How long has it been going on? Ten years?" he asked, out of the blue.

"It will, when she apologizes." She said as she sat down on the stool next to him.

"She used to be your best friend."

"That's the key word. She _used_ to be my best friend, until she screwed it up. Coffee?" she asked getting up again.

"No. I have to get going. Gotta check up on the kiddies." He said, standing up.

Charlie laughed. "They have lived in that house together barely a week and you're checking up on them. What are they gonna do? Have sex? I think you're a little late for that Bobby."

"I can still annoy them. Gonna walk me out?"

"Yup. Lead the way." Bobby turned and walked down the hallway. He stopped at the coat rack and threw his coat on. He turned and looked at Charlie. "Was she evil, like last time?" she asked.

"She did make me dress up again, but I think we have made it past the evil phase."

"Thank you for watching her. My mom has just been really sick lately and I had no one else." she said.

"I told you it was no problem. I needed to get to know her anyway. Do I get a little compensation for wearing a tiara and a pink feather boa?" he asked, stepping closer to her.

She stood on her tip-toes and kissed his cheek. "There you go." she said as she moved away.

"Not what I was thinking of, but I'll take it. Good night, Charlie."

"Night Bobby." He smiled and turned to walk out the door.

Charlie sighed after he left and went into the living room. She gathered Hope up in her arms to take her upstairs. She moved as agile as she could, so she didn't wake her. Finally on the second floor, she took a left down the hall and walk towards Hope's room. She opened the door and sighed in frustration that they didn't pick up. Barbie dolls were scattered all over the floor. The tea set was still out. She had to step cautiously around the toys on the floor. She reached the bed and tossed back the covers with one hand. She placed her gently in the bed. Just as she was about tuck the covers around her, when Hope opened her eyes.

"Mommy?" she asked, sleepily.

"Yes, sweetie?" Charlie asked, tucking her in.

"Can we keep Bobby? I like him."

Charlie panicked for an answer. She didn't want to promise her anything because it was likely that Bobby could just up and leave. On the other hand, she wanted to tell her yes because deep down she wanted to _keep_ Bobby too. She weighed her the options in her head. Her heart won out in the end. "I think so. Now go to sleep." She brushed her hair off her forehead and kissed her. Charlie turned to leave.

"I really like Bobby. Do you think he likes me?" Hope asked.

Without thinking, Charlie answered. "I'm sure of it."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I cleaned you up. Now you have to be cute, so I get a kiss." I said to the kitten in my jacket. I had taken him to my old house and cleaned him up. He actually looked like a kitten now. He was fluffy and all black except for patches of orange. He also had orange markings around his big green eyes. The markings made him look like he was wearing orange eyeliner. I continued to walk to Maddie's and now, my house.

The morning after I found her on the floor we had a long talk. Mostly about our future. I had forgotten that I had engaged myself to a girl who has to plan _everything _or she gets worried. We decided that I would move in with her. It made sense, since the house was already paid off, one less bill for us to worry about. She was also muttering something about making it a home. I guess she meant re-decorating because she's been having her photographs framed and been hanging them around the house. She's also enlisted Sofi into helping her choose better curtains or something like that. I'm just happy she has something to do.

Another aspect of our discussion was that I had to get a job. She planned on starting a portrait business with her inheritance. She wanted me to think of what I wanted to do. The trouble was that I wanted to do something with music, but my priorities have changed drastically. Going on the road with another band was out of the question. I was down to square one. Maddie said she'd pay for any training or schooling I might need. I just needed to figure what I wanted to do.

I walked up the steps to our house. It still felt strange. _Our house_. It still hasn't sunk in yet. I was becoming what I never thought I'd ever be, a father, a husband. It's not that I didn't want to, but I never thought I'd actually get the chance. I thought no woman in her right mind would agree to marry me, let alone Maddie. It's funny how she's been my dream girl since forever, but I never realized I actually loved her, until I went away.

I walked into the house and she was sitting at the bar in the kitchen. She was wrapped up in one of her dad's old robes that was fraying around the edges. She had a mug on one side of her and a magazine opened in front of her. Some of her hair had fallen of her braid, covering her face. She was very involved with what she was reading, she didn't even notice me walk up behind her. She didn't even look up, until she felt me kissing her neck.

"It took you an hour to get milk?" she asked.

I stopped and backed away as she turned around. She had a pair of delicately framed glasses on her face. "Finally decided to get glasses to add to your "I'm nerdy, but pretty" appeal?" I teased.

"No. They're my reading glasses. I don't like wearing them often." she said, sliding them off her face and placing them on the counter.

"Too bad. I like them on you." I said, quietly.

She raised an eyebrow at me. "You're a weird one. Care to explain what took an hour to get the milk I see you don't have?" she said, crossing her arms over chest.

"This." I pulled the kitten from inside my jacket. I placed him her lap. He stretched and yawned, then he looked up at her with his big green eyes. I swear she melted when she saw him. She scooped the little thing up and cuddled him to her.

"Oh! He's the prettiest kitten I have ever seen. Where did you find him?" she asked. The kitten had curled up in her arms and was purring contentedly.

"Well the store was closed when I got there and then it started to rain." She looked at me like she wanted to say, _I told you so._ "Yes, I should have listened to you and brought an umbrella. Anyway, I was walking down the street and I heard a noise. It was him trapped in a drain. So I rescued him and brought him home. Do you like him?" I asked.

"I love him. I have always wanted a cat, but dad was deathly allergic. We can keep him, right?" she asked as she gently scratched behind the kitten's ear.

"He has no where else to go. We have to get him some kitten formula tomorrow. He's not old enough to be away from his mother. The poor guy was probably separate from her. What do you want to name him?" I asked, stepping over next to her.

"_Lestat._"

"What? You want to name your kitten after a guy that eats people?" I asked her.

"Lestat is a _vampire_. He doesn't eat people! He drinks blood. Big difference." she said, hopping off the stool and walking towards the stairs.

"Why would you want to name your cat after something like that?" I got up and followed her.

She turned around quickly. "_The Vampire Chronicles _happen to be one of my favorite book series. Lestat is my favorite character. So therefore, I'm naming my cat Lestat." she explained.

"You could name him _Legolas_." I suggested. She gave me a exasperated look. "Lestat it is." I said, smiling sheepishly.

She smirked at me and began to climb the stairs. I went to follow her, but I wondered what magazine she was studying so intently. My curiosity was piqued, so I went back over to the counter to see what it was. It was opened to a picture of a woman in a wedding dress. I flipped the magazine closed. It was a _Brides_ magazine. I smirked and turned around. I walked over to stairs and began to climb them while whistling.

_Oh, it's going to be fun teasing her about this._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Flashback:**_ September 9, 2003_

"Jack. We're too big. The minute we sit down, it'll collapse. I'll be dead before I've been eighteen a full day." Maddie called down to Jack as she climbed up to their old childhood club house.

"Shut up, Maddie and get climbing." he said from below her.

"Pushy aren't we?" she said as she pulled her self higher, using the boards that had been nailed into the tree by her father when she was six.

"I wouldn't be so pushy if you would quit complaining." he called up.

"Boohoo for you. It's not my fault your forcing me to go up into my rickety old tree house, where I most likely will fall to my death. On my eighteenth birthday, no less." she complained while still climbing.

"It's safe! I'm not trying to kill you!" he yelled in frustration.

Maddie reached the top. She nervously climbed into the house. She wasn't able to bring herself to move anywhere else, so she sat Indian style in the entrance. Jack finally made it to the top a few seconds later. "Hello." she said, cheerfully as he kept his balance on one of the boards.

"Are you just going to just sit there or help me up?" he asked, holding out a hand.

She grabbed his hand and began to pull. "I don't see why you need _my_ help. I did just fine without assistance."

"I want to infuriate you." he said with a smirk. She yanked on his arm and ended getting him halfway up. She pulled again, but this time Jack decided to push. They both ended up falling on the floor of the tree house. Maddie on top of Jack. They stared at each other, both frozen in their spots.

"You okay?" Maddie asked, breaking the tension.

"I would feel better if you got off me." he said. She blushed crimson and did what he suggested. She scooted over to the other side of the tree house and leaned against the wall. Jack came to sit next to her. They inched closer together, until their shoulders touched.

Maddie turned her head towards Jack. "So why did you bring me up here, at ten o'clock at night?"

"I'll show you." He stood up and held his hand out to her. She grabbed it and he pulled her up from the floor.

"I still don't think it's a good idea walking around in this thing." she said, following him over to an opening in the tree house. It was the entrance to an makeshift balcony she had Bobby build. It was basically a boarded floor that stuck out from the rest of the tree house. Posts held a up simple railing. From the balcony, you could see the entire night sky. Which was breathtaking in itself, but add that it was a full moon that night. There was no place more beautiful than that spot. Jack had laid a flannel blanket and sitting on top of the blanket was her camera.

"Why is my camera up here?" Maddie questioned.

"Well…" Jack reached up to rub the back of his head. "You have always said that you'd want to be able to take some nature shots, but since we live here you have never really had the chance. I've been watching the star charts for a few months now. It turns out that tonight was the clearest night to see the stars and it happened to be a full moon. It was just a bonus that it happened to be your birthday, too."

"So you want me to take a picture of the night sky?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow. She thought it was very sweet of him to do this, but it was fun to tease him.

He winced. "You don't like it. God, I knew it was a stupid idea. I never shou-"

Maddie had put a finger to his lips. "I'm only kidding. I love it. You want to help me find the perfect spot to photograph?"

"Maddie, you have the _whole_ sky. Just aim the camera and press the little button. You don't need help with that." he said, gesturing towards the twinkling lights in the sky.

She shot him a look. "You have _no _artistic eye, do you?"

"Hey! I'm artistic. I can write songs!" he protested.

She shook her head. "Why didn't you write me a song then?" she asked.

Jack _had, _in fact, written her a song, but it confessed things he just wasn't ready to confess just yet. "My muse was being impossible to work with. I'm thinking of replacing her." he lied.

She giggled. "I wish you luck on that endeavor. Now will you humor me and help me find a spot to photograph?" she asked, giving him a crooked grin. She plucked her camera from the blanket.

He sighed dramatically. "Fine. If I _have_ to." he said in a teasing tone. He rested his forearms on the railing and looked intently up at the sky. Instead of looking up as well, Maddie couldn't help, but stare at Jack. The moonlight cast a glow that made him look almost ethereal. He had a look of wonder on his face that gave him a child-like quality. From where he stood, the moon appeared to be just above his head. He would make the perfect photograph. Without another thought, Maddie lifted her camera to face. Once it was steady and aimed to capture the best angle, she pressed the button and released the flash.

Jack's head snapped around in her direction. "You were supposed to be taking a picture of the sky." he said.

"Well…" She lowered her camera to her waist and gave him a awkward grin. "I guess I like taking portraits more."

"What am I going to do with you?" he asked.

"If it makes you feel better, I got the moon in the photograph."

"Yes! My idea didn't go to complete waste. My life is complete!" He started to do a sort of victory dance.

Maddie giggled as she walked over to the blanket and sat down. "Jack… Jack?… JACK!" Maddie called from the blanket, trying to get his attention. He stopped dancing and looked down at her.

"You busted my groove." he said, quietly.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again. Now will you come and sit with me?" she asked, patting the spot next to her.

He walked over and plopped down next to her. "Now what do you want to do?" he asked.

"I want to interview you." she said with a smirk playing on her lips.

"Maddie, you know almost everything about me. What's left for you to ask?"

"Come on. It'll be fun! You could pretend you're a big star and I'm an interviewer from _Rolling Stone_ magazine."

He couldn't say no to her. "You have some really strange ideas sometimes, but okay. Just to make you happy." he said.

"Yes! So Mr. Mercer, what is your favorite color?" she asked, her voice adopting a British accent.

Jack smiled. "Well, Miss Fitch. I have always been partial to the color red. What about you?" he said with a southern accent.

"I'm not the one being interviewed!" she accused.

"_Come on. It'll be fun!"_ he imitated her, but in a much more high pitched and girlish voice.

"Touché."

"Thank You. Now what is your favorite color, Madeleine?" he asked.

"Green. What is your favorite movie?

He scratched his head. "It's a tie between _Wayne's World_ and _Howard the Duck_." Maddie shot him a dirty look. "What? They're classics. What about you? No. Wait. _The Lord of the Rings_. Am I right?" he asked with a hopeful look on his face.

"Am I that predictable? Well, it's _one_ of my favorite movies. I have many." she said.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Do you want to be here all night?" He shook his head. "I thought so. If you could marry any celebrity, who would you choose?" she asked.

"Pamela Anderson."

"Jack! I can't believe you-" Maddie stopped her rant when she noticed Jack chuckling. "You're infuriating!"

"But you love me?" he said waggling his eyebrows.

"_Yes._" she said as her cheeks turned a lovely shade of red. "Now. Will you really answer the question?"

"Natalie Portman. What about you?"

"I don't really know. Nobody has really caught my eye. I'll just say Orlando Bloom for the heck of it."

"Okay…" His eyes light up. "Yes! Now I have a question for you. Since you didn't really have a celebrity. Describe your perfect guy to me."

"That's not even a question. Anyway, why do you want to know?"

"Just answer it, Maddie."

"You have to promise not to laugh." she told him with the utmost seriousness.

He nodded. "I promise." he said.

"I can't believe I'm actually going to tell you this." She sighed. "Here goes nothing. He has to be tall. He has-"

"Just marry a basketball player." Jack interrupted.

Maddie glared at him. "I don't need comments from you." she said. "Okay. He has to have a sense of self. Have some sort of passion. Maybe be a little artistic…This is stupid. I'm not going to go on anymore." she said. She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"You like someone, Don't you?" he asked, softly.

"Yes. I really like someone." she told him.

Jack felt his heart constrict. _He was too late._ "Does he like you?" he asked against his better judgment. All he felt like doing was bashing his head against a wall for being so stupid.

"I think all he sees me as is a friend or maybe a little sister." she sad. Her eyes were filled with sadness and regret.

"He's an idiot if he can't see what's right in front of him." Jack was getting more irritated with this guy by the minute. Maddie liked _him_ and he didn't even care. He couldn't help but feel jealous of this guy.

"He isn't an idiot! He can't help the way he feels." she defended.

"Who is this guy? I want to go find him and open his eyes for him." Jack said, angrily.

Maddie sighed and stood up. "Listen to your own advice, Jack." she said before walking into the tree house and climbing down the ladder.

"What the hell do you mean by that!" he yelled to her.

"Figure it out!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Maddie smiled as she looked at the picture she just hung up on the wall. It was her favorite photo of Jack that she ever took. He looked like a long lost Peter Pan, who had forgotten his oath and grew up, only to long for neverland. She had mixed feelings about the night it was taken. She thought of it with happiness sometimes, but others with regret. What would have happened if she had plucked up the courage and told him, he was the one she liked. She would never know, but she was content with the way things have turned out.

"Maddie. How many more pictures are you going to hang up?" Jack asked her as he walked up to her from behind.

"As many as I need to. This house is going to become a home, whether it likes it or not." she declared to the building that surrounded them.

"You're nuts." he said. She turned around to meet his eyes.

"I guess I am." She grabbed his hand in hers. "Come with your crazy lady and help her pick out a room for the nursery." she said, dragging him over to the stairs.

"What do I get out of the deal?" he asked.

She turned around again. "Ravishment." she said with a devilish smirk.

"Lead the way, crazy lady." he said, quickly. Maddie giggled as they ran up the stairs hand in hand.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_A/N: I scared myself with how fluffy that was…But was it GOOD fluffiness? That's up to you to judge. _

_Now, EVERYONE. After you have read and reviewed this, please check out **There are no Angels here** by Abby Kovac. It's FUNTABULOUS! MARVELOUS! AWESOME! WONDERFUL! And any other adjective I didn't think of. Just give a try and lead some feedback. She's a review whore, much like I am…_

_And **Extra-Special Thanks** to My Compass/Other/Beta Extraordinaire/ Lesbian love…**ADDY!** I love you! You make my story so much better than it is…_

_That's all folks!_

_Ophilly…_


	24. Ordinary Day

_**Ordinary Day**_

_"For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul." - Judy Garland_

I looked down at the piece of paper in my hand. I have been holding onto it for close to a month. I looked up at the building, hoping I got the right place. I took a deep breath and went over to buzzer to check if his name was listed. There was: _Lucien Arnet, APT. 2B._ Without a second thought, I pressed the button next to his name. I waited a few moments for an answer. I was ready to leave when I heard a, "Hello?" come out of the speaker box.

Delighted, I pushed the button again. "Lucien? It's Maddie." I said into it.

"Maddie? Oh, come right up." came his charming southern voice through the speaker box. A loud buzz came out next. I ran over to the glass door and opened it before the buzzing stopped. I was met with a set of carpeted raw iron steps. I climbed them quickly. There was a long hallway at the top. Following it, I quickly found 2B and knocked.

"It's unlocked." came a muffled voice from inside.

I cautiously opened the door. Lucien was frittering about trying to tidy up the small apartment. He seemed to be quite the absent minded professor. Stacks of papers and various books covered the coffee table. In fact, the stacks of papers covered any available surface. He seemed to be trying to move as many into a room in the back of the apartment. I closed the door behind me and stood waiting for him to speak. After he moved a stack from an armchair, he finally noticed her.

"I'm sorry for the mess. I usually clean before I have company." He said before disappearing into the back again.

"I can come back some other time. I really didn't mean to intrude on you." I called to him, hoping he actually heard me.

He popped back into the living room. "No. I'm glad you came. Just give me a few minutes to clear some space in the living room. Try to make yourself comfortable." he said, grabbing another stack.

I wander into the living room a little more. I was drawn to the pictures on the wall, just as I would have been in any other person's house. He didn't have many, just a few clustered on the wall behind his entertainment center. The largest was a picture of Lucien in a suit with his arm wrapped around a tall, willowy red-head in a wedding dress. _I wonder where his wife is?_ I looked at the others on the wall. There was a few of dad with Lucien. They were holding fishing poles, broad grins on their faces. Jealousy flared within me, but quickly forgot it when I saw the photo below the one of my father.

It was of Lucien at a park with a little girl who couldn't have been more than seven. I moved closer to the wall and peered at it. The girl was giggling as she ran away from Lucien. She long braided pigtails of brown hair. She seemed small for her age. I moved my head closer to the picture, my face was a just a few inches away from the glass of the frame. Then it suddenly hit me like a ton of bricks. The girl in the picture was _me_. I stepped back from the wall slowly. I turned around quickly, only to be met with Lucien standing behind me leaning against his sofa.

I felt a mixture of emotions when I looked at him, most prominent being anger and hurt. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked in a quiet voice.

His eyes flicked to the picture on the wall behind me and back to me again. "You didn't seem to remember me, so I just pretended like I didn't know you personally. I didn't mean to hurt you. I wanted to make it easier on you." he said in soft tones.

"How long…" I cleared my throat. "How long did we go to the park like in this picture?" I asked him, pointing at the picture on the wall.

"Our visits slowed around your eighth birthday and stopped soon after. Andy…Your father, now that I think about it, he seemed to be distancing himself from you during that time. If only I had realized it sooner and put it all together." he said. His voice trembled as he seemed to be holding back tears.

I stepped forward and rested a hand on his arm. "It's as much my fault as it is yours. Don't blame yourself, Lucien." I said, forgetting my anger at him. He seemed to have been blaming himself for figuring it out and stopping him before it was too late.

"It feels wrong to blame him." he said, looking at me with watery eyes.

"Blame the circumstances, then. He was terribly depressed, and refused to seek treatment for it. As terrible as it sounds, he figured out his own _treatment_." I said, trying to comfort him the best I could.

He gave me a small smile. "He would have been proud of you." he told me.

"I highly doubt that." I said, looking down at my stomach.

"He would have been, if he had seen that you had inherited your mother's famous inner-strength." he told me in a firm, fatherly tone that almost made me smile because it was so _not_ Lucien-like.

I looked up at him. "If you say so, Lucien." I said.

"Stubborn as a horse." I heard him mutter under his breath. I sighed as the tension seemed to be lifted for the moment, but then he began to speak again. "What brought you to my humble abode, Maddie?" he asked.

I looked down at my feet, remembering why I had come here in the first place. I had the nerve worked up when I first walked in, but I had lost it all now. "I…Well you see…I-" I started.

"Spit it out." Lucien told me.

I shot him a look, but continued. "Lucien, I need your advice." I said finally.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

My eyes flickered open as the morning sunlight hit my face. I moved my arm to cover my eyes and had every intention of turning over and going back to sleep. Just as I turned, I noticed the absence of Maddie's warm body beside mine. It was a scary thought, but I could not remember a single day that I did not wake up with her or have her near. It just had become so natural, so true. It was an odd occurrence when she wasn't there. Sure there were mornings when I'd wake to retching noises coming from the bathroom, followed by the flush of the toilet. She'd be hopping back into bed soon after.

There were no noises coming from the bathroom. In fact, it was completely silent in the house. _I hate silence._ It brought back memories from my childhood. Memories I'd like permanently removed from my mind. Too bad technology hasn't advanced enough to do that. In the meantime, I choose not to think about them. All I know is that I much preferred the screaming and yelling. At least with noise you could tell what was going on. With silence, you have no idea what could happen next. You had no clue, until it was thrown in your face. It was the silence that made me put my feet on the floor and get out of the bed.

I walked over the bathroom door that was adjacent to our room and poked my head in. She wasn't there. I made my way out of our room and walked down the hall, checking every room as I passed. There was no sign of her. I started to jog down the stairs. She wasn't in the living room. I walked around the stairs and made my way into the den. She wasn't there either. I was becoming overly worried now. I was on the other side of the stairs now, almost to the kitchen. She wasn't reading at the bar. I was about to go downstairs to her darkroom, when I noticed a paper with rainbow colored writing posted to the refrigerator. I stepped over to the fridge and recognized Maddie's meticulous, but elegant script written in what seemed like colored pencils.

_--------_

_Jack,_

_I bet you are wondering where I am. I can assure you that I am perfectly fine. I just had some business to take care of. I don't know when I will be back, so don't worry if I'm not back soon. _

_I love you._

_Maddie._

_P.S. Like the colors? I had two options to make you notice this note. Put it on the first place you go in the morning, to get food. Or make it flashy, so it catches your eye. I decided to do both. Just in case._

_----------_

I smiled after reading the note. I stepped away from the refrigerator and moved over to the counter to start a pot of coffee. I started to think about think about the past few weeks. Maddie had continued on her mission of turning her house into a home. It was obvious where she got her inspiration from. The color scheme became full of warm, autumn tones. Our house was starting to look more and more like Ma's house everyday. Though there _were_ more photographs adorning the walls and more bookshelves than any place I had ever seen, maybe even a library.

Sitting down on a stool at the bar, I remembered the conversation that took place in this very spot just last night. We were arguing about whether our child was a boy or a girl. Maddie was adamant that we going to have a boy. I, on the other hand, know were going to have a little girl. This brought about a very interesting bet.

--------

_Maddie smirked at Jack. "If you're so sure, would you mind betting on it? Just for fun." she said._

_Jack propped his elbow on the counter and rested his head in his hand. "What are your terms?" he asked, intrigued._

"_Well, whoever is right gets to name him or her." she said._

_He gave her a grin. "Are you sure you want to leave naming our daughter up to me? I could think up something really odd." he asked in a teasing tone._

"_The only thing I'm sure about is that I'm perfectly capable to name our son." she said._

"_You are so on." he said, sticking out a hand._

"_Wait." she said, pushing his hand back. "When do we want to find out? We can find out early or we can wait until they arrive."_

"_Just to make it interesting, let's wait. Anyway, I don't think you could take my gloating when it turns out I'm right." he said, putting his hand out again._

_Maddie grasped it. "You are so going down." she said, narrowing her eyes._

"_You wish, baby." he said with a low chuckle. He held her hand tighter and pulled her from the stool she was sitting on. He somehow got her into his lap. "How 'bout we make this official?" he said, wrapping his arms around her waist._

"_I thought we already did." she said, quietly._

_He gave her a smirk. "Nope. This is making it official." he said before pressing his lips to hers._

--------

I smiled at the memory as I stirred the cream into my coffee. I felt pathetic even thinking it, but I missed her already. The house felt oddly empty without her in it. Hopefully she would be back soon. I really did miss her. _God, I'm a sap…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Charlie got up from the couch when she heard the doorbell ring. On her way it began to ring again. The person seemed to be impatient because in rang about two more times before she finally reached the door. Irritated, she yanked the door open, only to find Sofi with her finger poised to ring the doorbell yet again. Sofi looked up at her sheepishly. She stepped down a step when she saw the anger and frustration on Charlie's face.

"What do _you_ want?" Charlie asked, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning against the doorframe.

Sofi began to twirl a gloved finger around her hair. A nervous habit, Charlie knew she had since she was a child. "I was wondering if we could talk." she said in a quiet voice that was so un-like her normal loud, vivacious one.

"I don't know. Ready to apologize?" Charlie taunted. She normally didn't try to pick fights, but she was still so angry and hurt about what she had done so many years ago.

There was a glimpse of sadness in Sofi's eyes, but it was quickly replaced with anger. "It seems you're not ready to let go of the past. I don't know why I even bothered." she sneered as she turned around to walk away.

Charlie had been ready to slam the door on her face ever since she opened it, but now she felt like she had been too harsh. Sofi was trying to make an effort to patch things up between them and all she was doing was making it worse. "Sofi. Come in." she said, stepping away from the doorway to make room for the other woman to come in. Sofi whirled around, a look of surprise plastered on her face. She managed a small smile and began to climb the steps into the house again. She gingerly crossed the threshold as Charlie closed the door behind her.

It felt odd having Sofi in her house, but at the same time it felt natural. Perhaps it was just effect of having been best friends for the first half of their lives. They had gone to the same preschool, then the same elementary school. They had been inseparable. It was an odd occurrence to see one without the other, but that was back when they were still just Charlotte and Sofia. Their relationship began to become rocky when they started high school.

Sofi's flighty nature started to grate on Charlie's nerves, and Charlie's need to be a goody-two-shoes annoyed Sofi to no end. Little spats would happen often, but were quickly resolved and they were back to being the best of friends again. As time went on, their fights became bigger and they took longer to resolve. It went on like this, until the beginning of the end started.

It began when Charlie's elderly grandmother needed someone to run a few errands for her. Since Charlie had yet to get her license, she asked Sofi if she would help her do the errands for her grandmother. Sofi agreed and said she would be there to pick her up the next morning. Charlie waited for three hours, until she received a call from Sofi saying she wasn't coming because her little sister was sick and nobody could take of her. Charlie had to call her grandmother and tell her that they would have to do it another day.

The next day at school, Charlie found out from Bobby that Sofi's sister hadn't been sick after all. Sofi had in fact spent the entire day at his house with his brother Angel. Angry and hurt, Charlie went to confront Sofi. They ended up having the biggest fight to date and were no longer friends. This time it was for good. Sofi started telling all of Charlie's secrets and spreading them around the school. Charlie for her part did the same to Sofi. The tension between them was rising and everyone around them were waiting for when it was finally going to explode.

It finally happened in the middle of a hallway on a day in may.

--------

_Charlie was on her way to her calculus class when she slammed into another girl. They both fell to the ground, their things scattered about the hallway. Charlie stood up quickly and held out her hand to the girl. Then she realized who it was, it was Sofi. Sofi slapped her hand away and stood up on her own. _

"_You did that on purpose!" she accused, glaring at Charlie._

_Charlie narrowed her eyes. "Yes, of course I did. It's not like I have anything better to do than wait here for you to pass and knock you to the floor. I'm not as pathetic as you." she spat._

"_I'm not pathetic! It's you, who is spreading all those lies about me around the school." she said, stepping up to her former friend._

_Charlie stepped forward as well, slightly towering over the shorter girl. "It's your own fault for starting it." she said._

"_If you hadn't been a bitch about the whole thing, I wouldn't have!"_

"_Oh please Sofi. Save me from your weak excuses."_

"_They aren't excuses. It's all your fault we are even in this mess."_

"_My fault!" Charlie said, putting a hand to her chest. "It wasn't me who blew you off and then **lied** to you on top of it all. It's you who owes me an apology!"_

"_God. It wasn't me who volunteered myself to run errands for **your** grandmother." Sofi said._

_Meanwhile Bobby had walked into the hallway and noticed the tension between them. A brilliant thought struck him and he went in search of an audience._

_Charlie's eyes blazed angrily. "You agreed! I guess you were too busy acting like a slut to care about your promises to your friends!"_

_That comment made Sofi snap. She reached a hand up and slapped Charlie across the face, leaving a red handprint on her left cheek. Charlie lifted a hand to her burning cheek. Her eyes snapped to Sofi, who had her hands on her hips. "That's what you get for calling me a slut." she said, haughtily._

_Charlie reacted quickly and slapped Sofi across the face, giving her a twin handprint. "Payback's a bitch." she taunted._

_By this time, Bobby had gathered a rather large crowd. He was charging them for "seats". He had a hefty chunk of change in his pockets. The crowd had gathered on either side of the hallway. Bobby had thought about taking bets, but that would be cheating people out of their money. Everyone knew how this was going to end._

"_Why you little…!" Sofi screeched as moved to attack Charlie. Charlie was quicker and pushed her to the ground. Sofi was back up in record time and somehow gotten a hold on Charlie shirt. She slammed her into a row of lockers behind them. She began to claw at her face. Charlie did the only thing she could think of and grabbed a chunk of Sofi's hair, pulling on it as hard as she could. Sofi stopped attacking her to get her hair free of Charlie's grasp. Charlie let go and pushed Sofi into the row of lockers. Then she slapped her again. Sofi went back to clawing at her face, but added her own brand of hair pulling. They both somehow ended up on the floor, wrestling with each other._

_It was right around this time a teacher had come along and saw what was going on. She ran to get help. When she had returned, the crowd around the pair had grown considerably bigger. She began to push through the crowd, followed by a couple of other teachers. Then she spotted Bobby leaning causally against a row of lockers counting his wad of cash. She went over to him and grabbed him by the ear._

"_Either you help us out or get a suspension and have to give all that money back." she said to him sternly._

_He agreed mutely and stuffed the money into his pocket. He went over to the pair of girls and bodily lifted Charlie away from Sofi as the group of teachers held her back. He threw her over his shoulder as she began to slam her fists into his back. "Put me down! I almost had her!" she screamed as she struggled to get free._

_Sofi seemed to have given up struggling and had decided to just stand there and glare at Charlie, who continued to struggle against Bobby. Soon the crowd had been cleared out and they were being brought to the principle's office. Sofi following the teachers and Charlie being grudgingly pushed forward by Bobby._

--------

They hadn't spoken since just recently. Sofi had now perched herself on a stool at Charlie's kitchen island while Charlie made them each a cup of tea. Once she was done, she place one steaming mug in front of Sofi and the other in front of the empty stool. She sat herself in the empty one. They sat in silence while they stirred sugar and cream into their tea. It was an unpleasant, awkward sort of silence.

"What did you want to talk about?" Charlie asked, thankfully breaking the silence.

Sofi gave her a sideways glance. "I wanted to see if we could sort of patch things up." she said in the same quiet voice she had when she first spoke.

"What brought on this sudden change of heart? You had ten years to _patch things up_." Charlie said, it coming out more harsh than she wanted.

Sofi sighed. "How was I supposed to know you were still in Detroit? I had always thought you would be in New York, acting on Broadway by now." she told her.

Charlie's gaze fell on a picture of Hope. "Things change." she said, listlessly. She started to think about how ridiculous this whole thing really was. Would she want Hope to act like this? Like a little kid when she was nearly twenty-eight years old? She knew she needed to fix this somehow.

"Yes they do." Sofi agreed.

An idea suddenly stuck as Charlie turned her head towards Sofi. "What do you say we forget about the past and start over new?" she said all of a sudden.

Sofi gave her a surprised look. "Forget about the past?" she asked unsure if what she was hearing was real.

"Yeah. I'm in a forgiving mood. So what do you say? Friends?" she asked, holding out a hand.

Sofi hesitantly took the other woman's hand and shook it. "Friends." she said with a sense of finality.

Charlie smiled brightly, happy she may have done something right. "Do you want to meet my daughter?" she asked Sofi.

"You have a daughter? Since when?" Sofi asked interestedly.

"Long story. I'll tell you later." Charlie said as she hopped off her stool and started to move towards the stairs. She noticed Sofi wasn't following her and turned around. "You coming?" she asked.

"It couldn't really be that simple." she said softly.

"It's not. You're going to have a heck of a time trying to win my trust back, but I'm willing to help you." Charlie told her before continuing on her way towards the stairs. Sofi got up from the stool and followed.

It was going to take a while, but at least they were on the right track.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I looked out the window and noticed the sun was going down. I had sat with Lucien all day listening to him telling stories about my father and some about me. It was odd how I had learned more about my dad in a few short hours with than I had known my entire life. I also learned about Lucien. He was more than my father's lawyer, he was his best friend. As he talked, the more my memory came clearer. I did in fact remember him, but not as well as he would have hoped.

He told me the woman in the picture was his wife, but they had divorced several years earlier on account that they couldn't have children together. She was devastated that she couldn't be a mother if she was with Lucien. They had parted amicably and Lucien still talks to her from time to time.

It was odd how easily we were able to talk to each other. I was telling him things about me that I hadn't even shared with Jack. Not that I wouldn't eventually, but there was something about Lucien that made it so easy to tell him things. It was like he gave off this vibe of trustworthiness, which was strange considering his profession. It made me sad that I had not had him in my life all this time. I looked out the window again as Lucien talked. It was becoming darker.

"Lucien. I hate to interrupt, but it's getting late and I really should be getting home." I told him.

He looked over to the clock. "You're right. How did you get here?" he asked.

"I took the bus and then walked. Why?" I asked.

His face took on a look that was meant to look stern, but only looked comical on him. "That won't do. I insist on driving you." he said as firmly as he could while I couldn't hold back the giggles.

"What ever you say, Lucien." I said through my giggles.

He walked over to his coat rack, shaking his along the way. He threw on his jacket and tossed my pea coat at me. "Let's get a move on, _Lulu._" he said, calling me by his old nickname for me.

"You didn't have to toss my coat at me." I said as I putting it on.

"Consider it payback for giggling at my attempt at being stern." he said with a small smirk playing on his lips.

I walked over to him as he opened the door. "I can't help it if your attempt was funny." I said as I reached him.

"Out." he said pointing to the now open door.

"Now your getting pushy." I said as I passed him out the door.

"Yeah, yeah." He walked out into the hallway as well, closing and locking the door behind him. He started to walk down the hallway in the opposite direction that I came in. I hesitantly followed him.

"Shouldn't we be going the other way?" I asked as I came up beside him.

"That's the visitor's entrance. My car is in back." he said as we went down a set of steps. Sure enough there was another glass door like the one out front, but this on led to a parking lot. I followed Lucien out. We walked to the back of the parking lot, until we came across a covered car. Lucien pulled the cover off and revealed a bright red '77 corvette convertible. Even I was impressed, a girl who knew nothing about cars. Lucien smiled sheepishly at the look on my face. "She got the house. I got the car." he said, simply.

He unlocked the car and opened my door for me. I slid in and realized the interior was even nicer than the exterior. He closed my door and hopped into the front seat. "Jack would freak out over this car." I told him as he started the ignition.

"Well, maybe I'll let him borrow it one day." he said as he pulled out of the parking space.

I looked over to him. "You cannot possibly be this nice." I said.

"Try me." he said as he turned the radio on. I braced myself for country music to play, but was pleasantly surprised when I heard the cool sounds of the classic rock station. We sat in comfortable silence the rest of the way to my house, letting the music fill our ears. It was completely dark when my house came into view.

I turned to look at Lucien when we parked. "Thank you for today. It meant a lot to me." I told him.

"You are most welcome, Lulu. Come and visit me again soon. Bring Jack with you next time." he told me.

I smiled as leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Bye." I said as I got out of the car. He waited out side until I waved and closed my front door behind me. I took off my shoes and coat before going in search of Jack. He wasn't in any of his normal rooms, like our bedroom or the kitchen. I started to get nervous and as a last resort I looked in the unfinished den.

Sure enough there he was. He was asleep in an armchair with his guitar in his hands. I walked a little closer and noticed pieces of paper was scattered about the floor. Some were in half crumpled balls. Tip-toeing near him, I saw he had put a table next to him that held a few empty cans of soda and an ashtray full of cigarette buts. I frowned at the ashtray and looked over to Jack. I removed the guitar from his grasp and gently placed it on the floor.

I looked at his sleeping form and realized I had a dilemma. _I can't very well carry him up the stairs, but I don't want to leave him alone._ Then an idea came to me. Without another thought, I climbed into his lap. I somehow curled my body to fit his and rested my head on his chest. The gentle rise and fall of his chest and light thump of his heart lulling me to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_A/N: I really hope that wasn't too boring._

_As always…Addy, I LOVE YOU!_


	25. Have a Little Faith in Me

_**Have a Little Faith in Me**_

_It is not time or opportunity that is to determine intimacy;-- it is disposition alone. Seven years would be insufficient to make some people acquainted with each other, and seven days are more than enough for others. -Jane Austen, Sense and Sensibility_

"Damn it!" I said as I burned myself yet again. _I never thought making spaghetti and meatballs would be this hard._ I had invited Lucien over for dinner. We had become close over the last month. It was almost like we had developed a father-daughter like bond. It was nice to have someone to finally depend on. Not that Jack wasn't there for me, but this was something completely different.

"If you didn't put your fingers in the pot of _boiling _water, then you wouldn't be getting burnt." Jack remarked from his seat at the bar.

I turned around and shot him a look. "I'm not _purposely _putting my hands in there. The water just keeps jumping out at me." I said.

"I offered to cook dinner for you. It's not like I don't do it every night." he said.

I glared at him. It's not my fault I'm completely lacking in the domestic arts. It's something you can't learn from a book, and if I can't learn it from a book. I'll never learn it all. "I told you. I want to do this myself." I said as I stirred the spaghetti in the pot.

"You can do yourself, but I can _help_ you." he said.

"I think I can manage all by myself." I said, but it may have been the wrong thing to say. Right after the water in the pot started boil over the sides. I looked at it in a panic as I tried to figure how to make it stop. Then I heard the scrap of Jack's stool on the floor, followed by a loud sigh. He made his way over to the stove and reached over the top towards the dials. He turned down the heat, which made the water cease boiling over.

He turned around with a small smirk on his face. "You really know how to manage all by yourself." he remarked.

I stuck my tongue out at him like a petulant child. "How was I supposed to know it was going to do that?" I asked.

"Just admit that you need my help, so dinner will be done before Lucien gets here." he said.

"Okay. You can help, but only because two people work faster than one." I said as voice took on my logical, know-it-all tone.

"Sure Maddie." he said with a wink. It made feel as if he knew the _real_ reason why I was letting him help.

I stood awkwardly near the sink as he took over. In all fairness, I didn't really do anything to stop him. "Do you want me to do anything?" I asked.

"Start the salad, but stay away from the tomatoes." he said as he expertly stirred the meatballs.

I walked over to where I had neatly set out the vegetables. "I don't see why. _You_ taught me how to cut them correctly." I said.

"I don't think your mind was on the lesson." he said.

I whirled around, grabbing a dish towel off the counter and threw it at him. "Whose fault was that? Cad!" I said with a hint of laughter in my voice.

The towel hit him in the face. He grabbed it and tossed it to the floor. "No throwing flammable objects at the chef!" he said.

"You're lucky I didn't have something harder in my hand." I muttered darkly under my breath.

"What was that, Madeleine?" he asked, cupping a hand around his ear.

"Nothing." I said in a sickeningly sweet voice. I turned towards my task at hand with a small smile on my face.

"I'm sure. You're just lucky I have something to do or you would be in for it." he told me.

I turned my head to look at him. "I'm _so_ scared." I said, mockingly.

"Just you wait until after Lucien leaves." he said pointing at me with a spoon.

I bit my lower lip to keep from giggling as I continued on my task of making a salad.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"This is the fifth time we have watched this movie in the past week. Don't you _ever_ get sick of it?" Bobby asked Hope as she sat staring in rapture at the television screen.

"Nope." she said as she continued to stare.

"Do you have any other favorite movies?" he asked, trying to get out of watching the movie that has been drilled into his mind.

"Nope." she answered again.

"Is your name Hope?" he asked to see if she was paying any attention to him at all.

"Nope." _She wasn't._

"What would you do if I shut off the T.V. right now?" he asked. He was having a bit of fun with this.

"That's nice, Bobby." she said. _At least it was an improvement from 'nope'._

He chuckled softly as he was about to ask her another question, but then he noticed Charlie standing in the doorway, giving him _the look._ "Are you tormenting my daughter?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

Bobby gave her a small smirk, before pushing himself off the couch. "Me?…Hope?" he asked, looking at the girl who was far too involved with the television to notice him. "Am I tormenting you?"

"Nope." she answered without a glance to him.

Bobby turned to Charlie with an innocent look on his face. "_See_. There was no tormenting." he said.

Charlie looked at him with an eyebrow raised and her arms folded over her chest. "_Sure_, Bobby." she said.

Bobby made his way over her. He chuckled to himself as he watched Hope move so she could see around him as he walked in front of the TV. He stepped in front of Charlie, laying a hand on her shoulder. "Charlie. Look at me. Is this a face of a liar?" he asked, seriously.

"Yup." she said, before she moved away from him. She turned and began to walk down the hall towards the kitchen. Bobby just stood there in shock for a moment, until Charlie turned around midway down the hall. "You comin', lover boy?" she asked with a smirk.

He shook his head as he began to walk towards her. He soon caught up with her. "Lover boy?" he asked, peering down at her with interest.

Her cheeks slightly flushed pink. "I didn't think you were listening." she said, quietly.

"I was listenin' all right." he said, wrapping an arm around her waist as they walked over threshold into the kitchen.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What are you thinking in that head of yours, Daniel?" asked the brown haired vixen in my arms. She twirled a finger around one of the red ringlets on my head. I smirked at her as an evil thought to came to my mind.

"How amazingly sexy our waiter was." I said without another thought.

She slapped me hard on my chest as soon as the words came out of my mouth. "God! I was being serious." she said. She looked adorable all irritated at me. Her brown eyes darkened until they were almost black, her round cheeks turned a lovely shade of rosy pink. Her frizzy mess of chocolate curls seemed to become impossibly frizzier. _I loved to irritate her._

"So was I." I said as I earned another slap to the chest.

She glared at me. "I can't believe you were admiring another _guy _on our date!" she said in a scandalized tone.

"Baby, It's _me_ we're talking about." I said in a teasing tone.

She scoffed and pushed herself out of my embrace. Once standing, she gave me a scathing look before turning on her heel and walking out of my tiny bedroom. I scrambled to get up and go after her. I found her by the door of my apartment, wrapping her scarf around her neck. I walked over to her and tried to gather her in my arms. She roughly pushed me away and continued throwing on her winter outerwear.

"Baby please…-" I started.

Her eyes flashed dangerously. "Don't you _Baby_ me!" she said in a harsh whisper. "I can't take it anymore. I can't take _you_ anymore! I'm through with us." she said, dramatically poking me in the chest.

"I was only teasing yo…-"

"It's _always_ teasing with you, always joking around. Can't you, just for once, be real with me?" she asked.

"Baby, you know I can…"

"_Enough_ with Baby!" she screeched. "You use it to try to soften me up so I will concede to you and I'm sick to death of it. We have been together nearly four months, but we have fought almost everyday since the day we met! You want to know why?"

"No, but I'm sure you will tell me." I said, coolly.

"_You!_…You and your obsession with flirting with every male within a hundred mile radius! And if you don't flirt with them, you make a comment. Can you even fathom how that makes me feel?" she asked. Reflected in her brown eyes was everything she was feeling as she shouted at me. Hurt. Anguish. Frustration. Sadness. Anger. Desperation. _Love_. Through all her muddled emotions, the one that shone the brightest in her eyes was love. _I've made a right mess of things._

"Like a piece of rubbish, I can imagine." I said, but she continued to ignore me as she went on.

"I feel like I'm worthless. Why are you even with me, Daniel, if I can't make you happy?" she asked, her voice much quieter and softer, though a little hoarse from all her shouting.

Something snapped inside of me, telling me it was now or never. I quickly wrapped my arms around her thin waist and pulled her against me. She was tall for a girl, but she was still a head shorter than me. Her body was thin and slender from years of ballet. She looked up at me with her wide brown eyes. Doe's eyes, as I used to call them when we were first starting out. We were far from those early days. "_I love you._" I said as if the words had taken forever to say.

"What?" she asked, like she truly didn't believe what I was saying was real.

"I. Love. You." I said it slower and more firm, so the words would sink in and register with her. "I'm with you because I can't imagine a day without you. If _you_ can't make me happy, nobody else can. I should have told you everyday since I realized it." I went on to explain.

She managed a weak smile. "Damn right you should have." she said as she threw her arms around my neck. Before I could grasp what she was doing, she had pressed her lips forcefully to mine. I kissed her back fiercely as my hold on her waist tightened. I can't imagine a better feeling than kissing my girl after the biggest fight of our lives, but I'm sure there are more fights to come and more kisses, too.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lucien leaned back in his chair after he had wiped his mouth clean of spaghetti sauce and began to rub his stomach contently. "That has to be the best spaghetti and meatballs I have ever had. Maddie, you are a chef in the making." he said with a broad smile.

Jack and I exchanged knowing glances. It was really Jack who had done all the work and made the meal so delicious. "Thank you, Lucien." I mumbled, playing along with the charade Jack began when he said _I_ cooked the entire meal by myself. I swear he did it just to watch me squirm.

"Don't be modest, Lulu." he said in a fatherly tone.

Jack looked at him confused. "_Lulu?_" he asked.

"Oh, Maddie didn't tell you my little pet name for her?" Lucien asked. I smiled, happy for the change of subject. I don't think I could stand another compliment on the meal I _didn't_ cook. Lucien looked over to me. "Do you want to tell him the story or shall I?" he asked.

"You tell it." I smiled sweetly. "You tell it so much better than I do. I hardly remember it anyway."

"As you wish." he said, trying to mock Wesley from _The Princess Bride_, but doing a terrible job. "Anyway." he coughed, clearing his throat as if he was a very important person. "When Maddie first met me, she couldn't pronounce Lucien at all. She had tried her hardest, but to no avail. I took pity on her and told her to call me Lou. After that, she smiled happily and yelled _Lulu_! At the top of her lungs before she hugged me. I had tried to correct her, but would have none of that. As she got older, the only way that she would stop, is if I turned it around on her. So therefore she is Lulu and I am not." he explained.

Jack smirked at me from across the table. "I told you were always stubborn." he said.

I stuck my tongue out at him in retaliation. "Yeah, well, you have always been annoying." I said in a childish voice.

Lucien let out a chuckle at our antics. "Do I need to add immature to the list, sweetheart?" he asked.

"I am _not_ immature!" I said, my voice sounding the opposite of what I denying.

Jack quirked an eyebrow at me. "That _sure_ sounded mature." he remarked, sounding like he was stifling a laugh. Lucien just sat back in his chair, an amused grin on his face.

"Like _you_ are really the authority on maturity." I scoffed.

Jack finally let out the laugh he was holding back. "Did you forget that I am four years older than you are?" he asked as if it really mattered.

"Did it ever cross your mind that age has nothing to do with your maturity level?" I asked in my bossy, know-it-all tone. Before he could retort, I stood up and started gathering the dirty dishes into a pile to take into the kitchen. I reached to grab Lucien's plate, but he stopped me by pushing my hand away. I gave him a confused look and tried to grab it again.

He pushed my hand away. "Maddie, you cooked for me, the least I can do is clean up for you." he said.

I shot Jack an annoyed look before turning back to Lucien. "You just sit and relax. I'm perfectly capable of cleaning up myself." I told him as grabbed for his plate. He relented in his mission to keep me from cleaning up and I was able to place the plate on top of my pile of dishes.

"At least let me help yo-" Lucien had started to say, but was interrupted by Jack.

"Listen to Maddie and relax." he said, giving him a mischievous wink. "I'll be more than happy to help her clean up." Jack stood up and walked over to me. I narrowed my eyes at him. _What was he playing at?_ He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and began to walk towards the kitchen, slightly dragging me. "It'll take us a little bit. Make yourself comfortable in the living room." Jack said to Lucien, before we stepped into the kitchen.

I stepped out from under his arm and turned towards him. "What is it that you think you are doing?" I asked.

He gave me a smirk. "Helping you with the dishes." he said as he grabbed the stack of dirty dishes from my hands. Without another word, he brushed passed me on his way towards the sink. I turned around and followed him.

"You're up to something." I whispered to him as I took my normal spot at the rinsing and drying station.

"Oh really. What do you think I'm up to?" he whispered back.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." I whispered determinedly.

"Fine. You do that." he whispered in an amused tone.

"Oh, I will." I whispered.

"Maddie?"

"Yes?"

"Why are we whispering?" he asked.

"Well…-" I started to say, but then I realized there was no need for whispering at all. "I don't really know." I said.

He chuckled under his breath slightly as he began to place the dirty dishes in the tub of sudsy water. I watched him carefully to see if there was any sign of what he was planning, but after a few seconds it seemed like he genuinely wanted to help me with the dishes. I let my guard down and relaxed. _Big mistake._ Not more than a few seconds after I relaxed, Jack gave me a sideways glance. Then, before I could react, a plate _accidentally_ slipped from his fingers and into the tub of water. It created a splash large enough to soak the entire front of my shirt. I just so happened to be wearing a _white_ blouse, too.

I turned towards him in a sort of shock. He was doubling over in laughter. My look of shock turned into a glare in a matter of seconds. He didn't notice my change in demeanor because he was still laughing hysterically as he clutched at his stomach. I swear he would be rolling around on the floor pretty soon. An evil idea popped into my head. While he wasn't looking, I turned the faucet on and grabbed the spraying attachment. I took aim and pulled the trigger. He stopped laughing as soon as he felt the cool liquid on his face. I kept spraying him until he was thoroughly soaked, more so than me. After a minute or so, I took pity on him and relented, placing the hose back.

He stood holding his arms away from his body as he glared at me. It was my turn to laugh. He looked like a drowned rat, but a _cute_ drowned rat nonetheless. I covered my mouth with my hand to keep more giggles from escaping. "Maddie?" he said finally.

"Yes, Jack?" I said as I continued to stifle the giggles.

"Run." he warned.

At first I didn't think he was serious so, I just stood there stupidly staring at him. _Another Mistake. _When it finally hit me that he was serious, he was already grabbing me around the waist. He began to mercilessly attack my sides in the worse kind of tickle torture. Ever. We were falling to the floor in a matter of seconds. I was pinned beneath him, which made it all the more difficult to struggle against him. Amidst it all I begged him to stop, though I thought it was terribly fun. He continued to tickle me, until he just suddenly stopped. He quickly got off me and stood up as he held out a hand for me to do the same. I grasped it and stood up with his assistance.

I gave him a strange look once we were both standing. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"I should be asking you that same question." he said quietly.

"Why?" I asked, clearly confused.

"I shouldn't have done that. I could've…-Never mind. It won't happen again." he said. His eyes looked conflicted. He wanted to continue what he was doing, but at the same time, He seemed to think it was a bad thing to do. He leaned against the counter as he folded his arms against his chest and he looked to the floor.

The meaning of his words suddenly became clear to me. I stepped over to him, reaching my hands up to rest on either side of his face. I lifted his head to force him to look me in the eyes. "How many times have I told you that I'm not a porcelain doll? You don't have to watch your every move around me. I'm pregnant, but I'm not going to shatter into a million pieces if you touch me." I said firmly, trying my best to get the message across to him.

"I don't want to hurt you." he said in a voice that was barely above a whisper. It was as if he struggled with himself to get the words out.

My hands released his face to pry his arms open. He dropped them to the side, not giving up much of a fight. I sighed as I wrapped my arms around his waist as I leaned my body against his and resting my head on his chest. "You won't." I said to him. Slowly, but surely, I felt him return my embrace and I was content to just be held protectively in his arms. I lifted my head to give him a smile, but was surprised when he pressed his lips to mine in a kiss that I felt all the way down to my toes. He pulled me tighter to him as our kiss deepened. My hands began to clutch at the wet fabric of his shirt. But the kiss was short lived.

"Am I interrupting?" Lucien said in his cool southern voice.

I quickly detached myself from Jack and looked around him at Lucien. "No! Not at all! We were just going to get changed…Do you want to watch a movie?" I asked in a high-pitched, fast-paced voice.

Lucien gave me a small grin. "Sure. That'd would be wonderful. What movie did you have in mind?" he asked. This was another thing I loved about Lucien, he never made a big deal out of anything. He was always very calm, cool, and collected. I envied him sometimes.

"_Moulin Rouge_?" I squeaked out.

"I haven't seen it, but I'll try it." he said.

"Great! Jack and I will go change into to some dry clothes while you wait in the living room. I'll pop in the movie in five minutes or so." I said quickly.

"Sounds like a plan. See you in five." he said, before turning around and heading back into the living room.

Once he was out of sight, I leaned my head against Jack's chest as he let out the laugh he was holding back. "Oh. My. God." I said, which made him laugh louder.

The night didn't turn out to be the disaster that I predicted when I was changing into some dry pajamas. It was actually pretty fun. Sure, Jack and Lucien didn't like my choice in movie. I believe his exact words when I asked him if he liked it, were "_It was an acid trip on crack while smoking pot._" Both he and Lucien had fun taking jabs at the movie the entire time we watched it, but I didn't mind. They were really hilarious, especially at the end credits when they decided to bust out singing _The Sound of Music._ Loudly. It was an interesting night to say the least…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Charlie walked back into the kitchen as she tied her blonde hair back in a loose pony tail with an elastic. Bobby sat at the island, lazily stirring his coffee that had gone cold a while ago. She had changed from her stuffy-looking business suit into a pair of comfortable plaid pajama bottoms and a white tank top. Bobby couldn't take his eyes of her. This was the Charlie he lov-…_liked_. He couldn't stand the woman she became when she had to appear in court. That woman was stiff, uptight, and unbelievably cold. So unlike the _real_ Charlie.

She plopped herself down on the stool beside him. "She's finally asleep." she said.

He smirked at her. "How long did it take this time? An hour?" he asked teasingly.

"Quiet, you!" she said as she poked him in the side. "Like you could do any better."

"Actually, I could." he said smugly.

She turned towards him with an eyebrow quirked. "Really? And how would you do that?" she asked in an unbelieving voice.

"Watch a movie with her until she passes out." he said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"You do realize that is cheating, right?" she asked.

"Did I ever play fair?" he asked with a smirk.

"Not really." she said, smiling genuinely.

They fell silent, but they continued to grin stupidly at each other. A loose curl found it's way into Charlie's eyes. She reached up a hand to brush it away, but Bobby beat her to it. He tucked the curl behind her ear, but didn't immediately move his hand away. His fingers began to lightly stroke her cheek, slowly descending until he was cupping her chin in his hand. He tilted her head slightly while he leaned his slightly in. She parted her lips in anticipation, but then something snapped inside her. She abruptly stood up, pushing his hand away, and began to walk towards the microwave. She grabbed her cup of coffee along the way.

"Do you need me to reheat your coffee?" she asked, not turning to look at him.

"No." he said, getting up from his seat and walking towards her. "But I would like to know what the hell _that_ was about?" he asked, sounding angry and a little hurt.

"I don't know." she mumbled while continuing to stay turned around as she pressed the buttons on the microwave.

Bobby grabbed her by the shoulders and forcibly turned her to face him. "No. I think you know exactly what it was about. Don't you, Charlie?" he said, holding her chin so she had to look him in the eyes.

"I really don't know." she said as she bite on her lower lip.

"That's a lie."

"No it isn't. You obviously don't know as much you think you do about me." she said huffily.

"Really? Then why do you always bite your lower lip right after you tell a lie?" he asked with a smirk.

She glared at him. "I do not!" she cried, before biting down on her lower lip.

"You just did it again." he coolly pointed out.

"I'm only doing it because-…Forget it. This is getting ridiculous." she said.

"Fine. Answer me this, Why did you stop me from kissing you?" he asked.

She averted her eyes to the floor. "I don't really know." she said softly.

"_That_ isn't an answer." he said gruffly.

She met his eyes. "Get your hands off me." she said coldly.

"Not until you tell me the reason why." he told her.

"I thought I did."

"You didn't."

"I did." she said forcefully.

"You didn't and you very well know it!" he said, his voice raising ever so slightly.

"Damn it!" she shrieked. "I'm just not ready! Is that what you wanted to hear?" He stared at her, silently stunned. "Well, is it?" she asked, trying to get some reaction out of him. Slowly his hands began to uncurl themselves from her body. He began to take a few backward steps away from her, all the while keeping his eyes glued to hers. Suddenly his head drooped as his eyes fell to the floor. His hands balled into fists, while his whole body became rigid.

"Not _ready?_" he seemed to mumble to himself. He lifted his head again to look her in the eyes. "What do you mean _not ready_?" he demanded of her.

She shrugged her shoulders slightly. "I'm just not ready. I'm sorry." she said quietly.

He felt anger surge through him, but it wasn't directed at her. Never at Charlie. It was that good-for-nothing, prick Christopher who deserved the beating of his life. He screwed her up so bad that she's too scared to let anybody close enough. She held everybody, with the exception of Hope, at arms length. For that Bobby wanted to kill Christopher. He tried to calm down for her sake. He took a few deep breaths, before taking a step towards her. "He messed you up bad." he stated as he took another step in her direction.

"I don't know what you mean." she muttered, looking up at him as he moved closer.

"I know you do." he said as he took another step in her direction, but this time she took a step back. "You can't let anyone in because he made you so damn scared of getting hurt."

She narrowed her eyes. "I'm not scared. Don't assume to know everything about me. You don't and I don't think you ever will." she said frostily.

"You know what? I think you _are_ scared, but you can't even admit it to yourself. That's a sad way to be." he said, taking another step. He had backed her into a corner. She had no where to go, but through him.

She scoffed. "God, what are you a _shrink_ now? I think I know myself better than _you_ do." she told him.

"Really? I don't think you know yourself at all." he said as he lifted his hand to stroke her cheek, but she slapped his hand away. He couldn't mask the hurt in his eyes with anger this time. "Why won't you let me touch you?" he asked quietly.

Her eyes flashed dangerously. "Did you ever stop to think that maybe I don't _want_ you to touch me?" she asked.

"That's bull!" he stated.

"How do you know?" she said.

"If it's true, then you're lying to yourself too." he said simply.

She rolled her eyes. "God. Get _over_ yourself, Bobby. I may in fact not _want_ you." she said crossing her arms over her chest. She knew, in the back of her mind, she was outright lying, but she would never admit it out loud.

"Damn it, Charlie! How can you be like this? Why can't you just let go of the past and be open to something new?" he asked, getting more frustrated by the minute.

"Why do you have to be so demanding of me!" she yelled all of a sudden.

Bobby looked taken aback. "_Demanding_?" he asked unbelievingly. "I haven't been anything, but patient with you."

"I've seen it very differently." she said quietly.

"Then I'm adding blind to the list. How can you call me demanding?" he asked.

She looked at him very seriously. "You think what you're doing right now _isn't _demanding?" she asked.

"No." he said rather stubbornly. "_This _is." He abruptly grasped her head in between his hands. Her eyes widened as he tilted her head back. Before she could stop him, he pressed her mouth to his in a bruising kiss. Her hands clutched at the front of his shirt as he began to crush her body to his. Her first instinct was to push him away, but that little part of her wanted to hold on forever. Besides, She couldn't deny that it felt amazing to be kissed by him. Just as she was about to give into him, he pulled back and stepped away from her. In a matter of seconds she was back to her cool demeanor.

"Happy now." he spat.

She raised an eyebrow. "Are _you_ happy now that you proven what a selfish bastard you can be?" she asked.

"I can't believe how deluded you can be." he said quietly.

"I just can't believe _you_." she said. An awkward silence fell over the pair. They stood frozen in their spots, each staring at the other. They both were mess of complicated emotions. Charlie felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes. She began to feel remorse for her actions. She knew if she could do it all over again, everything would have been different. She took a deep breath to hold back the tears. What's done is done and you just have to suffer the consequences. "Leave. Just leave." she said, her voice cracking ever so slightly.

"Don't worry. I wasn't planning on staying." he said, anger and hurt evident in his voice. True to his word, he turned on his heel and walked out of the kitchen in the direction of the hallway. Charlie didn't even make an effort to go after him. She was much to afraid of created a bigger mess than she had already created. She waited for the sound of the door closing shut before she let out the sob that had been working it's way up her throat.

She sank to the floor helplessly as the tears rolled their way down her cheeks. This was the first times she had cried in nearly two years. She had thought she had wasted all her tears on Christopher, but she didn't know how wrong she was. Big, fat droplets of hot, salty liquid were pouring out of her eyes and she wasn't sure if she really wanted it to stop. She had messed the second thing to finally go right in her life. Was it so hard to believe that she could fall in love with Bobby Mercer and have him return those feelings? Obviously it was because she had even fooled herself into believing it.

She gathered her legs up in her arms and hugged them to her chest. It's funny how the world worked. She finally realized she loved him, after months of denying it, but it happens on the same night he finally becomes fed up with her and leaves. She didn't understand why she had to be so closed up, but then she thought of Christopher. Right now all she could do was damn him straight to hell for all the pain he has caused her and is still causing her. Another loud sob escaped her throat at the thought of her past.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear the pair of little feet pad their way into the kitchen. It wasn't until she felt a pair of small pudgy arms wrap around her neck that she acknowledged Hope's presence. She turned her head towards her daughter. "What's wrong, mommy?" Hope asked once she had her mother's attention.

Charlie cracked a small, watery smile for her. "I messed things up real bad." she whispered.

Hope looked alarmed for a few seconds, but then quickly calmed down. "Do you think you can fix it?" she asked.

"Just don't know, sweetie." Charlie answered as gathered Hope into her lap.

Hope began to wipe her tears off her face with her tiny fingers. "It has to turn out alright, doesn't it?" she asked.

"I hope it does, but for now, I just don't know." Charlie told her.

Hope wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and held her close as she cried.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_A/N: Well, this certainly took me long enough to get out and for that I am REALLY sorry. The reason for my delay was that I have finally set when this story will end. I just wanted to give you all advanced notice that there is only five more chapters after this one. I don't want this story to drag on forever and I'm sure you guys don't want it to either. But there is hope. After I have completed this story, I will be posting a sequel of sorts. I am going to remain quiet on the details of that story until chapter twenty-nine because it spoils certain aspects of this story. Thank you guys SOOOO much for continuing to read and review. You really don't know how much it means to me to have your support…_


	26. As You Sleep

_**As You Sleep**_

_Loneliness seems to have become the great American disease. -John Corry_

I calmly climbed the stone steps to _Murray-Wright High School_. It wasn't as odd as I thought it would be, but considering I only just graduated last June, it wasn't that big of a surprise. Though it did feel strange coming here so late in the school year, but still a very familiar feeling climbing these stone steps. I paused. Taking a breath, I leaned against the metal railing for support. I sighed when I looked down at my protruding stomach. None of my clothes could hide it now, as much I would have liked them to. Especially today. I've been dreading the looks from former teachers and the questions. The prospect of answering those questions were something I have been dreading since I came up with this insane plan.

I pushed myself up off the railing, making my back and hips scream out at me. I knew pregnancy wasn't going to be fun, but couldn't it be a little nicer on my little body. I just wasn't built to be carrying all this added weight. I finished my trek up the steps and headed into the large, imposing building. I traveled the hallways with a second nature and ease the could only develop after four years of dodging careless people and random things being tossed. I tried to move quickly to the guidance office before the bell rang signaling the end of the period. _Too late_.

The bell rang causing the students to pour out into the hallway. I tried to move quicker, but it proved useless. I slowed to file along with the rest of them, evading the random people who just didn't know how to walk. I hung my head, letting the loose pieces of hair, that had worked their way from my braid, fall into my face. I didn't want the people I did know here to recognize me. I didn't feel like or had the time to chat. I sighed in relief when the guidance office came into view. I was in the free and clear. That was until I heard a shriek from behind.

"Maddie Fitch?" called an all too familiar voice.

I lifted my head to look over my shoulder. Another shriek was emitted from the girl when she recognized my face. She pushed her way through the crowd, hardly caring if she was being rude by pushing people out of her way. I turned around slowly. _Maybe she won't notice._

"Oh. My. God." Were the first words emitted from Allegra Montgomery's mouth when she got her first full view of me. She then clamped her hand firmly over her mouth. Allegra had been a year behind me in school, but was still a close friend. We had met in my sophomore year, when I was asked to tutor a freshman in English. We became fast friends, which was surprising, considering how different we were. Allegra was outgoing, friendly, and extremely opinionated. Everything I clearly wasn't. We even differed in appearance. She was tall and blonde, a shoe in for model material. Allegra had taken me under her wing in a desperate attempt to shed me of my shell. It obviously didn't work. I suddenly felt a terrible sick feeling for not contacting her in months.

I smiled warmly. "Hello, Allegra." I said.

She removed her hand slowly from her mouth and dropped it to her side. Her dark brown eyes were still held wide open in surprise. "Tell me who I need to shoot and I'll shoot them." she said with the utmost seriousness. I laughed in response. Allegra had always been more than a little protective of me. Most likely because I appeared so weak in comparison of her strong and vibrant personality. "Maddie. I'm serious. Who is this guy I have to steal my dad's rifle and shoot?" she asked.

I had gain some composure, before I could even attempt speaking. "Allegra. There's no need for any shooting of anyone." I said finally.

"Are you sure? I'm not afraid of going to jail for killing some slime ball. In fact, I'd be happy to." she said, and I didn't doubt her one bit.

"I'm sure." I said, letting out a small giggle.

She moved her head closer to mine. "Ryan James isn't the father, is he?" she asked in a low whisper.

I grimaced when I heard the name, Ryan James. He was a bigger nerd than me and everyone thought we would make the cutest couple just because we both happened to _like_ school. He wore thick framed, black glasses and a pocket protector along with his uniform like attire. Sadly, he was the only one who asked me to the prom. Fortunately, he became sick at the last minute. "No!" I said in a disgusted voice.

"Good. If he was, I think I would have to shoot myself. I couldn't live in a world where you were biologically attached to _him_." she said with a shudder.

I patted her shoulder comfortingly. "Don't worry. I wouldn't touch him with a ten-foot-pole. Besides, I don't think he could get within a twenty foot radius of me." I muttered.

"Oh!" Allegra said interestedly. "So he's a tough guy, huh? Let me think of who it is." She began to tap her chin lightly. After a few seconds, her eyes lit up. "It's Bobby Mercer, isn't it?" she said finally.

"What?" I asked, confused. Then I realized what she said and abruptly felt the need to vomit. "_Bobby?_ The thought itself is vile. Are you sure your mother didn't drop you on your head as a baby?" I asked teasingly.

"I'm sure. What's wrong with Bobby anyway? He's attractive, especially with that dangerous, bad boy edge. _I_ wouldn't mind." she said with a wink.

I shook my head. "The thought of it is revolting." I remarked.

She sighed, placing her hands on her hips. "Haven't you ever heard of opposites attract?" she asked.

"Yes, and then they end up in couples counseling asking themselves "Why did we _ever_ believe in 'opposites attract?'". I said.

"And then they would have hot, passionate sex afterwards!" she beamed.

"You're a freak, do you know that?" I asked her.

She gently touched her chest with her fingertips while she looked me with a scandalized expression written all over features. "Maddie. I'm hurt. You haven't contacted me in months and you're already insulting me. For shame!" she said jokingly.

"You know I'm sorry about that. Life just got a little more crazier than expected." I said, frowning. It was the understatement of the year. Life had become worse than a Spanish soap opera, but at least it was returning to normal. Well, as normal as I'll ever get it.

"I can see." She paused, a small smirk graced her features. "Are you ever going to tell me who did this?" she asked, lightly touching my stomach. "You didn't do that artificial insemination thing, did you?" she asked as an afterthought, but wrinkling her nose at the idea.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Do you think I'm that desperate?" I asked, pretending to be offended.

"No!" she squeaked. "I didn't mean it that way. You know how my mouth works. Always getting me into trouble…" she said, trailing off when she noticed the small smirk playing on my lips. "You're evil."

"Yes." I said, looking up at the clock. "Don't you need to be in class?"

"Not if I don't feel like going." she said as she adjusted the strap of her backpack on her shoulder. "Cough. Cough. Mrs. Mullen, I'm just not feeling well. I think I'm going to go home." she said, faking sick brilliantly.

I shook my head at her. "You're bad."

"Thank You!" she said proudly. "Now where do you want to meet me after you're done with what ever you have to do?"

"I shouldn't be condoning skipping class, but meet me at the back entrance by the gym." I told her. Feeling dangerous as I did.

"Gotcha!" she said smiling broadly. "See ya after my award winning performance." She turned around quickly and running down the hall. I sighed to myself after she had turned the corner. I decided I better get to the guidance office before another bell rings and I turned to do so.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jack walked down the stairs as he pulled a necklace over head and adjusted it around his neck. He reached the bottom step and let out a sigh of frustration at the sight he saw. Bobby had parked himself on their couch with what looked like his first beer of the day. He had the remote in his hand as he furiously pressed the buttons. Jack knew it annoyed him that he couldn't find a thing to watch. He just watched him, feeling terrible there was nothing he could do to fix things. He actually missed Bobby's constant teasing and jabs. Jack decided that maybe talking might help and went to join him on the couch.

"You know she's not going to just disappear." he remarked as he sat down next to his brother.

Bobby gave him a quick sideways glance before settling his eyes on the TV screen. "I don't need a shrink right now, Jackie." he muttered.

Jack scoffed. "You need something. You can't just runaway from her your entire life." he said. This hasn't been the first time he has found Bobby like this. Actually, It had become a regular occurrence over the past few months. Ever since his fight with Charlie. Neither Jack, nor Maddie knew exactly what happened that night, but ever since they have refused to talk to each other and Bobby has instituted his own form of moping. It hasn't helped that Charlie has been making regular visits to Sofi trying to strengthen their rocky relationship. Sofi and Angel still live in the house with Bobby and it seemed they were staying for quite a while since Angel went off full time service in the marines and only goes to base once a week as a reserve. It's more painful to watch when she brings Hope along with her. Hope goes looking for Bobby, but he quickly removes himself from the house. Jack knows it hurts him more than he cares to admit, but Bobby never admitted when he was hurting anyway.

He finally settled on Nascar drag racing. "I'm not running away from anything." he said stubbornly, his eyes never leaving the television screen.

"Sure." Jack said. "And Charlie won't be at Ma's house if I go over there right now."

"I didn't say that." he said, before taking a sip of his beer.

"I don't see why you can't just talk to her." Jack remarked.

Bobby finally turned to look at him. "It's not easy." he said.

Jack's eyes softened. "You think I don't know that? But running away doesn't help anything." he explained.

"I'm not running away. I'm leaving. I've decided to go back to Chicago. There's nothing here for me anymore, Jackie." he said solemnly. He had been contemplating this for about a week. He knew it was the coward's way out and he was doing exactly what Jack was saying he was doing, but he couldn't stay here anymore. Not when she was so near. He had to get away. Far away.

"What?" Jack asked, clearly not trusting his ears. He couldn't believe Bobby was leaving. Not now. He was supposed to stick around this time. He _said_ he would…

"I'm leaving. Most likely the day after tomorrow. I have to get out." he explained.

Jack looked away from him with a bitter laugh escaping his lips. "What ever happened to sticking around?" he asked.

"There's nothing her-…"

"That's bullshit, Bobby, and you know it!" Jack said, whipping his head around to meet his brother's eyes. "Did you forget about me or are you just too damn selfish to care?"

Bobby sighed. He didn't think it would be like the last time he left, but it was almost like déjà vu. Jack never wanted him to leave that time. He begged and pleaded for him to stay, but Bobby still left. Jack was fourteen then. Bobby knew it had a terrible affect on him. He even pushed little Maddie away to go hang with his _cooler_ friends. The biggest bunch of punks Bobby ever saw when he came back for a visit that summer. He wonders sometimes what it would have been like if he had stuck around. But now things were different. There was no way in hell Maddie would let herself be pushed away again and with Maddie with him, Jack had no use for Bobby. "I don't know why you're so upset. It's not like you need me." he said in a quiet voice, so unlike himself.

"Upset? I'm friggin' pissed off! Why do you have to leave? Now, of all times?" Jack asked, his voice rising with every syllable.

"What makes now so different from any other time?" Bobby asked crossing his arms over his chest.

Jack couldn't believe him. "Can you be any more stupid? Everything is different!" he said, nearly yelling now.

"Just calm down. I have no idea why you're so upset over this. You're starting your own life. You don't need me around." he said, knowing it was a weak excuse now.

Jack stood up from the couch abruptly. "Of course I need you around! I want you there when I get married! Or did you forget that you're going to miss that when you run away from your problems?" He was yelling now. It took quite a lot for Jack to yell, but Bobby seem to have hit the magic button.

"I'm not running awa-…"

"Like hell you aren't!" Jack cut him off. "Did you forget about the fact you were going to miss your niece or nephew being born when you came up with your _brilliant_ plan? I can't believe you are just going up and leave when I need you the most…" he trailed off to take a breath.

Bobby smiled weakly. "I didn't know you cared, Jacki-…"

"Don't you start with that shit now! Don't you dare!" Jack warned, pointing a finger at Bobby. "I don't understand why you can't stay."

"I told you, I have to get out…"

Jack looked disgusted with him the minute the words were out of him mouth. "You're lying to yourself. You know that, right?" he said, his voice becoming softer.

"I think I know what I'm doing."

"Yeah." Jack said, giving him a cold, hard glare. "Have a good life." He looked away as he took a step in the direction of the door.

"Jack?" Bobby asked as he took a few more steps towards the door.

He looked at Bobby one last time. "Fuck You." he said in a voice barely above a whisper. Then he let his head droop as he made a quick exit out the front door.

Once Jack was gone, Bobby relaxed into the cushions of the couch and sighed. "Friggin' sentimental fairy." he remarked to himself. He sat up then and reached for the phone book and the phone. _Hopefully greyhound refunds…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Maddie walked out of the guidance office happily clutching Jack's school transcript's to her chest. She turned the corner a bit to sharply and ended up colliding with another person and dropping all their papers all over the floor. Once over the shock of the collision, Maddie quickly fell to her knees and started picking up the mess she created. She placed Jack's transcripts off to the side for safe keeping and continued to stack up the papers. After she was done, she stood up with a slight struggle and handed the papers to the person.

"I'm so sorry…" she said, but trailing off as she realized just she bumped into. "Mr. Czajkowski?"

The small, elderly man looked at her with disapproval as he pushed his delicately framed glasses up the bridge of his nose. He wasn't much taller than herself, but he had a very imposing air about himself. He reminded Maddie of Napoleon Bonaparte, except for the fact he was polish. Her view of him wasn't helped by the fact he always disliked her for some unexplainable reason. "Miss Fitch. I thought I was rid of you last year." he said in his overly formal voice that made him seem even more pompous.

Maddie frowned. "I just came to get some paperwork. I was just leaving." she said.

He looked her up and down, inspecting her like she was some fascinating bug that he was going to squash soon. His eyes zeroed in on her protruding stomach as he began to speak. "Such a pity. You were such a bright girl, even if you could not hold a note to save your life." he said with a sigh.

Maddie narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't think it's any of your business what I do with my life." she snapped.

"I am happy it isn't." he said just as the bell rang and the students came pouring into the hallway like a herd of animals. "I would happy to be to be rid of this place, but alas, they cannot find a proper replacement." he muttered.

"I'm sure you are too good of a teacher to let go." Maddie said sarcastically.

He smiled at her, unfazed by her sarcasm. "More than likely. Good afternoon to you, Miss Fitch." he said, before stepping around her and continuing down the hallway.

Maddie sighed to herself after he left and started towards the gym to meet Allegra. Then an idea struck her that she should have just pushed to the back of her mind the minute it popped up, but she didn't. She let it fester. The idea soon turned into a plan and this plan made her turn around. She began to jog down the hallway until she spotted a little, balding man.

"Mr. Czajkowski! A moment, please!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So you had a fight with Bobby?" Daniel asked Jack after they walked out of the church. They had gone to secure to secure it for the wedding on the twenty-third of June. This church was a must have because it had been the exact one that Andrew Fitch had run. Jack and Maddie had decided to marry in a church, not for religious purposes, but for purely sentimental reasons. If Jack had it his way, they would elope.

"Pretty much." Jack said. He took a deep drag on the cigarette he lit as soon as they were out of the church.

"And he's leaving for Chicago in a few days?" Daniel asked.

"Or so he says." Jack vaguely answered.

Daniel gave him a sidelong glance. He come to know Jack quite well and he knew that this thing with Bobby has upset him more than he's let on all day, but Daniel didn't want to push him to talk. He was surely going to more than his share of that when he sees Maddie. She's a lovely girl to be sure, but she cares too much to let well enough alone. "Why do you always me for these things? Am I your best friend or something?" asked Daniel, trying his best to change the subject.

"Yes, Danny-Boy, you're my best friend." Jack said with a rare smile.

Daniel stopped and looked at him, shock written all over his face. He had expected him to tease him or just be the aloof boy that he had been all. Jack looked completely serious, making Daniel's own lips curl into a smile. "Yes! Finally a friend of the male persuasion that doesn't want me for my body! This is amazing..." He said trailing off.

Jack let out a small chuckle. "Don't let it get to your head. Your ego is almost too big for the both of us." he said teasingly. Honestly, he just was happy for the distraction that Daniel had given him. Thinking about Bobby leaving made him either angry or upset. Both of those emotions were just way too stressful to let them stew about in his head.

Daniel scoffed. "Pish posh." he said in an nearly accurate English accent. It was quite startling when compared to his usual heavy Irish brogue.

"Don't do that again." Jack said, looking startled.

"Why is that, Dearie?" asked Daniel in his unnerving British accent.

"It's scary." said Jack in a small voice.

Daniel let out a great sigh. "Do you know how hard that is to do with a straight face?" he asked.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" asked Jack out of curiosity.

"My nanny." Daniel said with a shudder. "Never get a British nanny for your kid. They're grouchy, old, smell funny, creepy, and make you clip their overgrown, yellowed, and just plain nasty toenails as a form of punishment."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Maddie walked into her house after she had slipped off her shoes with a sigh. Her feet were swollen and sore from being on them nearly all day. Allegra had looked a bit peeved when she had shown up behind the gym nearly four hours later, but she didn't call her out on it as she proceeded to grab Maddie's arm and drag her to the nearest mall. They chatted as they window shopped and made up for lost time. Maddie never did get a chance to tell her the father of the baby was or that she was getting married in two months, but she knew the invitation that would be sent out next week will clear all that up.

She stepped into the living room with every intention of relaxing on the couch for an hour or two. Lately she had been feeling more exhausted than usual and had got into the habit of taking cat naps in between her business classes and wedding preparation. It annoyed her that her prime napping spot had been taken over by none other than Bobby Mercer. She walked over to his sleeping form with her eyes narrowed. She had barely touched him, when his hand grabbed a hold of her wrist and his eyes snapped open.

"Get out of my spot." she ordered grumpily.

He let go of her wrist when he realized just who's wrist it was and sat up to make room for her to sit down. Maddie obliged and gingerly sat down next to him. He turned his head to look at her. "What time is it?" he asked groggily.

"Almost eight." she said simply.

"Wow. I didn't mean to stay this late." he said. He started to stand up, but Maddie suddenly grabbed for him. She had meant to just grab his arm to pull him to sit back down, but ended up grabbing his hand instead. He just stopped and turned to look at her. _She was pretty._ He couldn't stop his mind from thinking it as he looked upon her as she held tightly to his hand. The thought had never quite occurred to him before in all the years he had known her, but the fact was here. Plain as day. There was nothing particularly different about her, but his view of her changed in that moment. Maddie wasn't that gawky, little girl that chased after his kid brother in his eyes anymore, but a grown woman who simply doesn't know what her pleading gray eyes can do to a man.

"Stay." she said quietly. Maddie didn't know what exactly possessed her to reach for him, but she knew his hand wasn't what she was aiming for. She should have dropped it a while ago. As soon as she had his attention. Somehow the warm, calloused skin had drew her in and she held tighter. Their eyes continued to stare as brown met gray. She was startled when his warm fingers interwove themselves with hers as Bobby reciprocated holding her small hand in his larger one. He sat back down beside her as neither decided to let go.

"Why?" he asked simply.

Her eyes flicked to their entwined hands and back to his eyes again. "You looked like you needed some comfort." answered Maddie in a small voice.

"I suppose I do." he admitted.

"Okay." she said. Maddie scooted her body closer to his, until they were close enough to be acceptable, but it still felt slightly uncomfortable to them. She boldly rested her head against his shoulder. He stiffened slightly at the unusual contact, but welcomed it as he had her hand. They sat silently together, their combined breathing making the only sound in the room. Bobby couldn't help, but let his mind wander as they sat together.

He never really thought much of Maddie Fitch before. She never really sparked any interest in him, but he knew this new light he has shed on her isn't all that sudden. The minute she jumped in front of that bullet to save Jack, his view of her was entirely changed. This interest is a result of a gradual build up from that day. Now nothing can keep his mind from wondering _what if_. A slew of questions, that would remain forever unanswered, flooded his mind.

What if it was me she attached herself to?

What if she were older?

What if I noticed her sooner, rather than later?

What if…What if…What if. One after another, they haunted his thoughts. Finally he came upon the one that frightened and shocked him the most.

_What if it was him she fell in love with, not Jack?_

He had to stop himself there. Not because the thought was repulsive, but because of the overwhelming guilt. He shouldn't be thinking these thoughts, not when he finally admitted to himself that he loved Charlie. Especially not when Maddie would be married to his brother in two months and she is carrying _his _child. These thoughts were all wrong. They made no sense to him, but yet, they plagued him. It didn't help matters much when Maddie sighed and curled impossibly closer to him. Bobby finally let his eyes stray to her form, only to find her sleeping against him.

Call it cliché, but she looked angelic as she slept. This only made him feel worse about his thoughts. He needed to leave and now. Prying his hand away from hers, he slid out from beneath her and gently settled her onto the couch with a throw pillow under her head. He should have just turned and left after that, but he placed a blanket over her and placed a kiss on her forehead. The kiss had toed the line he shouldn't cross, but he didn't care. He took a step towards the door and almost fell. Lestat had shot across his path and jump on the couch with his owner.

Bobby looked at the kitten with a mild interest. He wasn't much of a cat person and he wasn't compelled to pat the animal as it so wanted him too by the look he was giving Bobby. "You watch over her." He ordered the kitten, instead of patting him.

Lestat seem to take his order seriously and curled up against Maddie, before he fell asleep. Bobby sighed, muttering something about stupid cats under his breath as he walked out of the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty. Your Prince Charming has returned." Jack said as he gently stroked her cheek.

Maddie was awake, but kept her eyes closed. "Aren't you supposed to kiss me for me to awaken?" she asked.

He made a face. "Ew. Girls have cooties." he said in a childish voice.

Maddie giggled as her eyes remained shut. "Oh really?" she asked as she lifted her hands to his face. They stumbled a bit in their attempt to find it, but she held his head in between her hands triumphantly. "I'm touching you now." she said quietly.

He let out a loud, dramatic sigh. "You've infected me." he stated sadly. "I'm yours to do with what you will…"

Maddie smirked. "I'd like a kiss, kind sir." she said, faking an accent.

"As you wish…" he said as he peck her on the lips. "Now where did you go today?"

She pouted at the lack of a kiss. That peck wasn't considered a kiss. "Oh, you know. Around." she said, deliberately being vague.

He played right into her hands and pressed his lips hers in a kiss that could hardly be considered chaste. They both somehow ended up lying on the couch once it ended. "Now, Where did you go today?" he asked again.

Maddie sighed contently as curled up in his embrace. "I went to get your transcripts." she muttered.

"Really?" he asked. "And did you forget I have no idea of what I want to study."

"Yes." she said with the bravest smile she could muster. Her idea could have only two results. She was terrified of the one most likely to happen. "And I have come up with a solution to that little detail."

"Care to explain?" he asked, all the while being annoyed that she was interfering.

"Well, I was thinking youcouldbeahighschoolmusicteacher." she said so quickly that her words ended up smashed together and hardly distinguishable.

"Huh?"

Maddie cleared her throat and plucked up the courage. "Have you ever thought of being a teacher, a music teacher?" she asked, bracing herself.

Jack looked at her like he really didn't understand her words at first, but slowly they started to sink in and the more his face became unreadable. "A music teacher? Me? Maddie are you feeling alright?" he asked finally.

Her heart sank. "No. It just seemed like the perfect-…"

"No. It's not perfect." he snapped.

"But it makes sense. You like music-…"

"Rock music. Not classical. Rock." he stated clearly.

"But-…"

"Maddie, _no._" he said firmly.

She narrowed eyes. He wouldn't even listen to her, not even for a second. She sighed in frustration as she moved to sit up and get off the couch. She scooted the end and pushed past his legs to stand up. Once on her feet, she started walking towards the stairs. If he didn't want to listen to her, she wasn't going to sit with him. He quickly got up and ran after her. He caught her before she took to the first step of the staircase. He tried to grab her arms, but she shook them off.

"I'm so-…" he tried.

"No. I don't want to hear an apology. You could have at least listened to what I had to say before completely casting the idea off to the side." she told him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I'm sorry. I knew I should have listened, but it's just hard to swallow." he admitted. He moved in closer to her and she didn't back away when he touched her.

She looked him in the eye. "Maybe if you let me explain, it wouldn't have been." she said.

"I know and I'm sorry." he said as he grabbed her arms and pulled her closer. She didn't protest when he wrapped his arms around her, but she didn't exactly return his embrace.

"It hurt you that you wouldn't liste-…"

"I know and I promise to give it some serious thought for you." he said quietly.

She looked up at him, her eyes lighting up. "Really?" she asked, still unsure.

"Yes. Even though it's completely insane, but I will for you." he admitted.

She buried her head in his chest and wrapped her around his waist, returning his embrace. "That's all I ask." she mumbled.

He kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer as they clung to each other.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_A/N: Wow, I keep getting later and later in updates. I am SO sorry… _

_Shout out time…I only have one because she deserves her special chapter all to herself._

_Bry! **I LOVE YOU!** Thank You SO much for starting to read my stories, though I told you not to… I really appreciate it! You're super ghetto fab! I know that's your new phrase, but I had to use it to describe the amazingness of you! Just so you know, The groom is so not hotter than Brendon Urie! Oh and "I Write Sins, Not Tragedies" is so Jack/Elizabeth/Will's song… I've run out of the things to say, we will be reopen Monday. Sorry, inside joke. Was that long enough? **I LOVE YOU!**_

_I'm still in love with you, Addy and Athena. No worries…_


	27. Honestly

_**Honestly**_

"_Bitterness imprisons life, love releases it. Bitterness paralyzes life, love empowers it. Bitterness sours life, love sweetens it. Bitterness sickens life, love heals it. Bitterness blinds life, love anoints its eyes." - Harry Emerson Fosdick_

"Jack! Stop that, it tickles!" Maddie giggled out as she tried to squirm away.

Jack smirked and continued to run his fingertip gently along the rounded surface of her stomach. "This is fun."

She narrowed her eyes. "Not for me it isn't. You're making him kick me!"

He lowered his head to her stomach to seemingly have a private conversation with it. "I don't think mommy appreciates the kicking, Brookie. Will you be a good girl and keep it to a minimum?"

"You are going to confuse your _son_ if you keep calling _him_, Brookie or Brooklyn."

He shook his head as leaned back to lay his lanky body next her much smaller one. "You are going to confuse _her_ if you keep calling her _Noah_." he retorted. "Why do you like that name so much? Any kid with that name will get teased and asked where his ark is…"

Maddie scowled, settling herself against his side. "Like _Brooklyn _is any better. At least _Noah_ is somewhat common."

"Brooklyn _Eve._" He draped his arm around her shoulders in an effort to become more comfortable.

"That makes it _much_ better. It sounds like some cheesy romance novel." she remarked.

Jack glared, but it wouldn't do him any good to get angry at her. Besides, she clearly didn't understand what or how the name meant to him. "Just think about it, Maddie."

She closed her eyes, seemingly deep in thought. A few short moments, her eyes opened again, exposing the true gray irises to his view. "I did and I still don't get it. Why do you want to name your daughter after a borough of New York City?"

He sighed. "I'm not naming her after the place, I'm naming her for someone."

"Who do you know that is named Brooklyn?"

Jack wanted to scream. To throw something. He wanted to shake her until she figured it out. Then he realized that he was being completely ridiculous about this, the name's meaning would only be obvious to him. "No, but I did know an Evelyn…"

She held that blank stare for only a moment, before her face softened. "Oh, Jack… Why not just name her _Evelyn?_"

It wasn't like hadn't thought about the possibility, he had. He liked the idea, but it just felt so _expected_. He wanted to commemorate the woman who gave him so much in every way, but he wanted it to be subtle. He spent quite a bit of time thinking about this. It was like a light bulb went off in his head and he came up with _Brooklyn Eve._ "I don't know. I wanted it to be more creative. More thought behind it. It is our daughter's name."

"Oh…t-that's just…-" A tear leaked out of the corner of her eye and fell onto the pillow beneath her head. Others soon rapidly began to follow.

Jack gave her a concerned look. A drop of liquid on landed onto the skin of his bare arm. "Why are you crying? Did I do something? I'm sorry, I didn't meant to…-"

"Don't you dare apologize for _that_, Jack Mercer." she said, through the tears. She couldn't speak. Sobs were rising up in her throat. "That is just…-" Letting out a frustrated sigh, she grabbed his head between her hands and brought her lips to his. She killed two birds with one stone.

His eyes were wide in surprise at the first contact. He wouldn't ever get used to these random mood changes. It will be a joyous event it's all over and Maddie would be normal again. Once the initial shock wore off, he was able to relax into her. The kiss itself was slow and deliberate, explorative. It was just the pair of them easing into each other, giving in. Maddie still had tears running down her cheeks. Wetting her face as well as his. Three heartbeats came together as one.

Maddie broke away, tears still falling. "I got you all wet." She smiled softly, brushing the salty liquid off his face with her fingertips.

"I don't mind."

"I'm so silly crying like this…"

"No you're not."

Her hands stilled on his cheeks. "I am."

He brought a hand up to cup her cheek, stopping the descent of a tear with a simple stroke of his thumb. "You mean so much to me. I don't tell you that enough. It should be everyday, twice a day, if not more."

"Now you're being sentimental. You really want to make me cry and it's not even noon yet."

"Oh, will you be quiet? You're ruining the moment." He grinned. "It's true, you know. I try to think about what my life would be like without you in it and I know I wouldn't be here."

She thought of that day. He was so near death that it made her breath catch just thinking about it. "You wouldn't have di- No, you would have pulled through." Her lower lip trembled as she spoke. "You're a fighter."

"Thank you, but I wasn't referring to that incident." He smiled. "I just _know_ I wouldn't be here because there is no Jack without his Maddie to be there, by his side, holding his hand."

Maddie was shaking. Whether it was from the tears continuously pouring down her face or the fact that she had never been so happy and frightened in all her life, she did not know. "You know Maddie would be lost in the dark without her Jack. I _do_ love you."

"Thanks. I _do _love you as well." He smiled softly. "Why were we referring to ourselves in the third person?" he asked in a whisper.

"You know what I meant." she said, giggling through her tears. " And I don't know. You started it."

"So. You didn't have to continue it."

"I always did follow your lead."

He tucked a loose lock of dark hair behind her ear. "No, I think it was the other way around. Always. You grabbed my hand that day and dragged me up to your room. I've been following you ever since." Calloused fingertips began to gently trace her lips.

"I was ready to follow you." she whispered.

His hand dropped from her face. "Follow me where?"

"Anywhere." She bit down her lower lip. "But especially when you went away to make it big."

"That life wasn't for you…"

"But you wanted it." she said. "If I couldn't make you stay, I wanted to go with you."

He grabbed for her hand and held it tightly in his grasp. "You were fifteen. A whole future ahead of you. It would have killed me if you threw all that away for me."

"You are giving up your _dreams_ for me." She reached up suddenly and brushed the sandy strands out of his eyes. "Even my logical mind knows that's a bigger sacrifice."

"It's no sacrifice."

Maddie struggled with her mind to string just a few words together, but was quite proud when she did. "If you still wanted to, I would go."

"Why are you bringing this up all of a sudden? Did I say or do anything to make you think...-"

She gently placed a finger to his lips to prevent him from saying another word. "I've just been thinking...-worrying, really. Is this really what you want? I mean, I know you love me and you want to be with me, but are you really willing to give up everything you have ever wanted, since you've had that guitar in your hands, for _this?_"

"How long have you been thinking about this?"

"Since everything happened. I've never thought I was right for you...I still don't. You shouldn't have to change who you are and who you want to be for any...-" She turned her head, unable to meet his eyes. "-one, even me. Do you want to go ahead with your plans?"

"_Maddie_…" he whispered, as he pondered over the pros and cons. He had pretty much given up on that dream three years ago and wasn't going to bother with it anymore. There was more him to worry about now. Life had changed, with it his wants, his needs. "No. I don't." The words held a sense of finality, at least for Jack.

She turned her entire body around to face the other side of the room. "Please, don't say that to make me feel better." she mumbled.

"Baby,-" he said quietly, gathering her up in his arms. At first she stubbornly resisted, but relented when it turned out to be useless. He easily overpowered her. She turned around, but continued to avert her eyes. Jack smirked and cupped her cheeks in his hands, leaving her no choice, but to look into his eyes. "I wouldn't lie to you. Things change. I've changed."

"I've forced you into it."

"No." he said. "Life did, and I'm glad for it."

"You really don't mind?" she asked, still unsure.

"I don't. I'm happier than I've been in a while." he smiled. "You and me, girl. That's always how it's gonna be."

"And Noah…"

"And Brooklyn."

She sighed. "You'll never give up."

"You shouldn't have made a losing bet with Jack Mercer." he reminded with a smirk.

She shook her head. "I wouldn't be too confident. You're still going down."

"No, Miss Fitch, you are."

"Whatev-"

The beeping sound of the alarm cut her off mid-sentence as both their heads snapped in it's direction. Jack muttered a curse under his breath before scrambling out of the bed to shut it off. He relaxed next to the table, rubbing the back of his neck. Then, as if he suddenly remembered something, he dashed over to his bureau. He yanked a pair of jeans and a t-shirt from it's drawers, and pulled them on over his boxers.

"Where are you going?" Maddie asked, sitting up on the bed with her hands resting on her stomach.

"Somewhere." He walked over to her and bent down. "I'll be back later." He kissed her lightly on the lips, before rushing from the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

An hour later, Maddie had showered, dressed, and was now sitting in her kitchen. Boredom growing by the second as was her hunger. She was too lazy to relieve at least one of them. Luckily, for her, Lucien came whistling in with, what looked to be, takeout in his hands.

"You're my hero." she remarked as he placed on the counter the bags in front of her.

He grinned. "It's just cheap Chinese food."

"I don't care. It smells heavenly." she sighed, watching him take the Styrofoam containers out with interest. "Three?"

"Yes. One for me, one for you, and one for Jack." he explained. "Where is he, anyway?"

Maddie shrugged, stepping down from her stool. "He rushed out this morning without a word. He's up to something."

"What makes you say that?"

She pulled two forks from the silverware drawer and carried them back over to her seat. "He's not very good at acting normal when he's up to something. He's twitchy and he can't stay in a room with me more than two seconds with me if we even get close to the topic."

Before Lucien could respond, a tall blonde came bursting through the front door with an envelope clutched in her fist, looking like she was out for blood.

"Jack- _Jack Mercer_? Maddie!" she screeched, running over to the pregnant girl. "Why didn't you tell me? If I were you, I would be gush- Who's this?" Her anger dissipated once her attention focused on Lucien, rather than the fact Maddie neglected to mention who, exactly, she was going to marry.

"Allegra! It's good to see you so soon." Maddie said, walking over to the other girl.

"It'll be better if you introduce me to your friend." she suggested flirtatiously, winking at Lucien.

Maddie sighed, shaking her head. "Allegra Montgomery, this is Lucien Arnet. He's like uncle or godfather. Old, _very_ old."

"Even bett-"

Maddie grabbed her friend's arm and began dragging her into the other room. "We'll be back in just a bit." she called over her shoulder.

She dragged Allegra into the den and slammed the door shut behind them. Maddie released her arm and let her wander around the room, peering curiously down at the scattered music sheets over a desktop and the guitar on it's stand, in the corner. She turned around to meet her friend's eyes. "So it is true." she remarked.

"Of course it's true." Maddie said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Why would I waste time and money on fake wedding invitations?"

"Right. Who was that guy in there?" she asked. Allegra had an extremely short attention span, the number one culprit for her doing so bad in school. Work she had to do by herself was the worst. She do fine for the first few minutes, but her eyes would stray to the window or she need to fiddle with something in her purse. Conversations were no different.

"I already told you. Lucien, but he's off-limits to you. So forget the ideas churning through your head."

"How do you know I had _ideas_?" she asked, but Maddie gave her _that_ look. "Besides, he didn't look too old."

"He's thirty-eight!"

"And I'll be twenty in November."

Maddie threw her hands up in the air. "Go ahead. You won't get very far."

"You just watch." Determination shined in her dark eyes. Maddie felt very sorry for Lucien in that moment.

"Are you staying?"

"Of course. You still haven't told me how all this happened."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"A concert?" Daniel asked. "You want to take Maddie, _pregnant_ Maddie, to a rock concert?"

"Yeah." Jack continued to walk quickly down the sidewalk, anxious to get to the ticket booth before they were sold out.

The redhead moved faster to keep up with his friend. "You've gone completely mad, you know that?"

"That's what they keep telling me, but I have yet to be locked up."

"Why do you always drag me on these schemes?"

Jack stopped and turned around to look at him, a smirk spreading across his features. "Because you are just _fabulous_, darling." he explained in high pitched, girly voice.

Daniel chuckled. "Now you're just poking fun at me." he said, shaking his finger at Jack.

"Or maybe I just want your bod."

Daniel looked at him wide-eyed. "I always knew it." he said, turning in the other direction. "I want to be the first person to tell Maddie her fiancé is absolutely, flamingly _gay._" He started to run, but Jack caught up with him and pulled him back.

"No, no." he said teasingly. "We have to keep this secret."

"Like a secret affair?"

"Right."

They both stared each other in a mockingly meaningful way as Jack moved towards Daniel, in what looked to be, an attempt to hug him. But at the last minute, they both burst out laughing and just continued to walk down the street.

"Did you see that old man?" Daniel asked, a little down the sidewalk.

"The one that looked like he was about to have a heart attack if we actually hugged? Yes, I did."

"I think we should go back there and really give him a show."

"No. I think we've scared enough civilians for one day with our fake gay love."

"You may be right, Jackie-Boy."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, Lucien, what do you do?" Allegra asked, flipping her blonde hair over shoulder.

Maddie answered for him. "He's a lawyer." The three of them had just dug into the Chinese take-out, after the girls had re-joined Lucien. Allegra was throwing down all her tricks right away, but Maddie was trying her best to thwart them at every turn. Allegra had liked older men before, and had even tried to pursue them before and Maddie didn't have any problems with it. It was different this time, this time is was Lucien and Maddie was oddly protective of him.

He flashed an odd look in her direction, but made no comment. "Yes, I'm a lawyer."

"How do you know Maddie, then." She took a bite off her beef teriyaki, before placing back on her Styrofoam container.

"He was my father's friend-…"

"I was a friend of her father's-…"

"_Lucien,_ were you ever married?" Allegra asked, glaring at Maddie.

"Don't you think that is a bit of a personal ques-…"

"Maddie, it's fine." he said, covering her hand with his. "Yes, I was married."

Maddie slumped back in her chair, upset that Allegra was continuing on her aspiring conquest of Lucien, and ashamed of herself for being rude to her friend and acting like complete a child. "Sorry…" she mumbled, an apology which they hardly acknowledged.

"And did you have a messy divorce?"

"No, we parted amicably."

"Well." she said. "What was the problem? She must have been crazy to have let you go."

Maddie scoffed as she rolled her eyes, but remained silent.

"I couldn't have children…"

Allegra smirked. "Well, I never wanted kids…"

Maddie buried head in her hands, secretly praying for this conversation to end, which it didn't. Not for a while at least.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bobby flopped down on his couch for the first time in weeks and turned on the TV. No one was home. No one to bother him. No one making racket. No La Vida Loca whining over absolutely nothing. And most of all, no Charlie. Life would be good for a couple of hours, at least. He settled on some random movie on USA and got comfortable, putting his feet up on the coffee table and relaxing into the cushions of the couch. His bliss was short lived.

Not more than two minutes later, Sofi and Charlie came in, giggling.

Bobby let out a frustrated sigh, before getting up off the couch. He was getting sick of this. Either she needed to go, or he just needed to find a new place to live. He brushed past the two giggling women to get to his shoes in the foyer. He just couldn't stay in this house right now.

"Hey, Bobby. Do you have a problem with my girl, Charlie here?" Sofi asked him, turning towards him as he walked by. She wrapped an arm around Charlie's shoulders and placed her other hand on her hip, waiting expectantly for his answer.

"Ask her." he answered, shoving his feet into his shoes.

Charlie turned towards her friend. "Just let me talk to him. Alone."

"Okay." she said, unwrapping her arm from around Charlie's shoulders and heading towards the kitchen. "Just call me if I need to whack him one."

"She wishes she could whack me one." Bobby muttered so low he didn't think she could here him.

She did and turned right back around, walking up to him. "Do you want me to try my luck out _now_?"

"Go right ahea-…"

Charlie stepped between the pair, before a bigger conflict could happen. "Sofi. Just, please, go into the kitchen."

"I will." she said, flashing Bobby a dirty look. "For you, not _him_."

"Thank yo-…"

"You're still doing _me_ a favor anyway." he said, smirking. "You're shutting your mouth and leaving the room, willingly."

Her features turned nasty. "Oh will you shut up! I don't get why you put up with his…-"

"I don't get how Angel puts up with you. Whiny, annoying bitc-…"

She reached her boiling point, and lunged at him, but Charlie being in the way made her attempt useless. "Will you two just cut it?" she asked, still holding Sofi back, before clawed at Bobby's face.

"She started it." Bobby said, pointing at her mockingly.

"SHUSH!" Charlie barked. "You two are worse than children."

Sofi stopped struggling and looked at Charlie. "I'll just go into the kitchen." she said apologetically.

"Thank go-…"

Charlie shot him an agitated look before he continued. Sofi continued on her path, and quickly disappeared into the next room. Once alone, the pair stood in silence. Charlie stared at Bobby uncomfortably with her arms wrapped around herself. Bobby just simply refused to look at her and kept his eyes to the floor.

This wasn't getting them anywhere, and Charlie was quite sick of it. "So are you finally going to talk to me?" she asked.

"It depends." he said. "Are you willing to admit you were wrong?"

She rolled her eyes. "We _both_ were in the wrong."

"Think want you want. You always did anyway."

Her hands dropped to her sides as her jaw hung open. "You don't think you were ever wrong?"

"No." he said. "I was trying my hardest to be right."

"I don't think that was your hardest…"

"When someone is pushing you back, it's difficult to make a dent in anything."

"So is this what your doing, pushing me back because you're pissed at me for some unknown reason?" she inquired, hardly believing him.

"Possibly."

"You're being a real asshole, you know that?"

"Is that supposed to be insulting?"

Letting out a sigh of frustration, she brought her fingertips up to her temples. "Most people would." she muttered.

"What do you want, Charlie?"

"No. What do you _want_, Bobby?"

That question stumped him more than it would have a few weeks ago. A few weeks ago, his mind was clear and he knew exactly what he wanted. Now, his mind was foggy. Ever since that night he has found himself thinking of Maddie more than what could be called healthy or even right and would surely get him slapped, or worse, if anyone ever found out. He loved Charlie more than he thought he'd love any woman…Even more than he cares to admit to himself, but he could possibly _want_ Maddie. His feeling were messed up and he wished they would just sort themselves out before he did something impulsive and stupid.

"I've known all along what I want." He decided it wasn't exactly a lie, it was the truth up until Maddie transformed before his eyes. "You're the one who can't make up their mind."

"…I've been scared." she admitted, just barely above a whisper.

His eyes softened as looked directly at her for the first time in months. "I tried to show that you didn't need to be."

"By forcing a kiss on me…" She regretted her words instantly.

He glared. "I better leave now. No telling what I might do next."

"I didn't mean tha-…"

"You did." he cut her off. "Or you wouldn't have said it."

"_Fine_." Her eyes narrowed. "I did." She was sick of him telling her what she meant and what she didn't. It was much easier to just agree with him, rather than to fight with him.

"Finally! Some truth!"

"Oh, go run off to Maddie…I don't even know why I bothered."

Her words struck him and he stayed, frozen in his spot. "How did you…-"

"It's no secret-" He his breath caught. _Did she really figure him out?_ "You've been running over their house every time I have even come close to this house. You might as well move in with them."

"Why?" he asked, breathing easy. "You planning on moving here?"

"To piss you off? I just might."

"Go right ahead. I don't care anymore. Not about _you_, at least."

His words stung like a slap to the face, but she refused to let him see their effect. He wanted to be cruel. He wanted to hurt. "Whatever. I don't care either. Have a nice life."

"Yeah…" He hated himself, but he was just too damn stubborn to change. "You too." He turned around and walked out the door.

This time, Charlie didn't cry for him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Maddie relaxed into her father's old armchair. It had been a long day, with Lucien and Allegra dropping in. It was tiring to watch Allegra shamelessly flirt with Lucien, while he tried his hardest to change the subject. He stuttered and blushed more than she had ever seen a man do. Allegra's salacious winks and undisguised innuendo did little to sooth his nerves, in fact, he nearly feel off his stool at one point. Maddie felt terrible for him, but did little to help him. He wanted to fight his own battle. So, she let him.

She lifted her legs onto the ottoman in front of her, making a contented noise at the instant relief she felt. After flexing her feet and stretching her sore muscles, she picked up _To Kill a Mockingbird_ off her end table and cracked it open, plucking her bookmark from the page and sliding it into a random page in the back of the book. The empty room was filled with the sound of her voice as she read aloud from the pages.

This had become a sort of ritual for her. She hardly remembers when it all started, but at some point of every day she sits in this chair and reads classic literature to the child in her womb. She has read every book at least twice and could probably recite from most of them, but she wanted to share something she enjoys with her son. Jack had numerous of times attached a pair of head phones to her belly, sometimes without even asking her if she minded, and played whatever he felt like at the moment to his "daughter". He has teased Maddie endlessly about her reading aloud, playfully asking her if she was planning on having a bookworm or a baby.

The front door opened and someone stepped inside. Thinking it was just Jack, she continued on, not missing a beat. "You never really understand a person until you …climb into his skin and walk around in it." she read aloud.

Maddie felt a pair of eyes on her, their stare intense and familiar.

It wasn't Jack standing there.

"Smart woman…Harper Lee."

Maddie turned her head in his direction, her gray eyes catching brown. "You've read _To Kill a Mockingbird_, Bobby?"

"Yes." he answered. "And get that dumbstruck, surprised look off your face. I did _go_ to high school."

"You actually _did_ the work?"

"No…," he said, stepping further into the living room. "but Ma forced me to read that book. Sitting me down at the kitchen table and watching me like a hawk until I finished it."

"Did you like it?"

"Yeah. I've even read it again…"

"_Willingly_?"

"Stop being so shocked. You look like a bug with your eyes that wide." he remarked.

Her eyes narrowed. "I do not!"

"You do." he said, turning towards the kitchen. "I'm gonna make coffee, you want some?"

"No! Let me do it." She got up, in her quickest speed possible, and waddled after him. "You suck at making coffee."

"You can't even cook!"

"So…I still make better coffee than you do." She smirked as he sat down quietly on a bar stool.

She moved over the coffee maker. "What happened with Charlie this time?"

Ever since the night she had fallen asleep on him, Bobby had been more open to Maddie. They had even developed a much easier relationship. They still bickered, but it was more friendly, rather than disgruntled. The more time he spent at her house, the more a brotherly-sisterly dynamic started to emerge.

"A fight."

She sighed, spooning the coffee grinds into the filter. "You two need to actually sit down and _talk_. You're not getting anywhere with this arrangement."

"I don't think we're ever going to be going anywhere. Not together anyway."

Maddie pushed the start button and whipped around. "What did you do?"

"Why do you automatically think it was me? She can be a cold-hearted bitch if she wants to be."

"Don't insult her." she reprimanded with a glare.

"I thought you were on my side!"

"I'm on no one's side."

He smirked. "You just don't want to admit you're on my side."

"Whatever you choose to believe, Bobby." she said. "What happened?"

"We both got pissed and threw some words around." Lestat jumped up onto the counter and seem to make it his mission to get Bobby to pat him. "It's not sanitary to let this mangy thing up here." he remarked, trying to shoo the kitten away.

"First of all, He's not _mangy_. He's adorable. Second, it's _his_ house. He can do what he wants. Thirdly…," She sighed. "Pat him before he resorts to drastic measures."

"I might get diseases if I touch him…"

Lestat whined, placing his front paws on Bobby's chest, begging for attention.

"You hurt his feelings…" She walked over to them and scooped up the attention starved kitten. "Don't mind the mean man, he's always grumpy and can't stand anything cuter than him." she told Lestat, scratching him behind his ears. He purred in appreciation and leaned into her hand.

"You're spoiling that animal." Bobby remarked.

"No. I'm not. You're just jealous of him." Lestat raised his little head and nudging Maddie's cheek with the top.

"Me? Jealous of that puny thing?" he asked. "I think pregnancy has gone to your head."

"No. I was quite insane before…"

Lestat started clawing at her shirt, meowing to get down. She turned around and placed him on the counter. He walked saucily with his tail high in the air all the way down to Bobby, before he used the stool next to him to get down to the floor. He disappeared into the house.

"Spoiled." Bobby remarked.

"Oh, shut up."

He got from his seat on the stool walked over to her. "Make me."

"Can't control yourself?"

"Not really…"

He did something next that he knew was wrong and he regretted it instantly, He leaned forward and crushed his lips to hers. This was insane and he knew it, but he still grabbed her by the waist and pulled her as close her belly would allow. She pushed and pulled at his arms as she struggled to be free. He continued to kiss her, holding her tighter. Then something snapped inside him when the baby kicked from inside the stomach pressed against his own. He let her go and she backed up until her back rested against the counter, her eyes wide with fear and anger.

"What the _hell_ was that?" she asked.

"A kiss…"

"I know very well _what_ it was…" she said. "What I'd like to know why were you doing it to me?"

"…I don't know." And he truly didn't. He lost control and did something impulsive…something he shouldn't have done.

She looked at him with cool and calculated gray eyes. She didn't know what to think of Bobby Mercer now, she just didn't know. "Learn to think before act." she said quietly, before turning towards the coffee maker. She poured two cups and shoved one into his hands. She took hers back to the living room. Placing it on the side table, she relaxed into the armchair, placing her legs back onto the ottoman. She picked up her book and began to read aloud from it again. Bobby returned to his seat on the stool, his eyes never leaving the woman in the chair.

The door opened for a second time that evening, to reveal Jack. Maddie's eyes lit up in a way that made Bobby wish it was for him, but he knew she would never look like that for him. She got up as quickly as possible and padded over to the door. He had to look away when she threw her arms around his brother and tilted her head to receive a kiss. He knew somewhere in his mind this was completely ridiculous. This was _Maddie_. She was never meant for him and he really hadn't thought much of her before. She was just the girl next door to him, and he just wished she would have remained that way.

"I got you something…" he heard Jack say.

"Really? What?" she asked interestedly.

"You'll find out Saturday night…"

"Not another surprise. You know I hate them."

"I know you secretly live for them…" Bobby could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Oh, yes… You've found me out." she said sarcastically. "Is that why you've been gone all day?"

"Well, that and Daniel…-"

"Friend stealer."

"Oh, no! He's not my friend… He's my secret lover."

Bobby turned around with a grin plastered on his face. "Finally realized what I've been telling you for years, eh Jackie?"

"That I'm fabulous, fantastic, flying fairy?" he asked. "Yeah… I'm sorry, Maddie. I hope you realize you're marrying a gay man."

She sighed dramatically. "You… Why did you lead me?"

"I didn't mean to, honey. But Daniel made me see who I really was inside…I'm so sorry."

"I guess I can live with it…" she said in fake defeat.

"I knew you would understand." He grabbed her and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

"You are joking, right?" she said in a strangled voice.

"Oh god, yes." he said, releasing her. "Daniel is a handsome guy, but you're just plain gorgeous. And a girl."

"He's right you know…" Bobby interjected, but he realized how bad it sounded and added some more. "It did take you a while, I was worried for you, but you're showing signs of being an actual girl."

"Oh, shut up. Both of you."

They all cracked up laughing, but Maddie continued to eye Bobby nervously. She wondered if anything would ever just go back to normal…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_A/N: Well, Do you guys want to kill me now? Hopefully not…_

_**Extra Special Thanks to:** Mart7 for all her AMAZING PM's. I'm sorry I haven't replied yet, as you can see I've been working my little booty off to get this chapter out. I'll reply in just a bit. _

_Phrase-To-Cut-These-Lips for listening to me whine and telling me amazing, but vastly untrue things. Now Y'all got read her stories… Everlasting Friend, Ever The Same, Scratch, and Scars and Souvenirs. She's a far better writer than me… Really, she's brilliant._

_As always, Bry, Addy, and Athena… You guys ROCK!._

_And than thank you to ALL of you who read and continue to read! I love all you guys!_


	28. So Much

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own anything regarding to Four Brothers. I do however admit to taking the characters and using them to satisfy my own sick amusement. **

_**So Much**_

"We loved with a love that was more than love."-Edgar Allan Poe

She was shaking, her palms were sweaty, and she felt an extreme urge to vomit. The funny thing was, she couldn't have been more happy. The complicated mixture of emotions were making her head dizzy and she just wanted this done and over with so she'll just finally be able to breathe normally. These short and shallow breaths could not be good for the baby. The least someone could do is come up here and spend some time with her and make her feel a little more at ease, but they all decided it was best to leave her alone with nothing to take her mind off the looming ceremony.

She sighed as she lifted her uncomfortably heavy body from the armchair and walked over the window seat. Perhaps looking at the church courtyard garden would provide her some distraction, god knows she needed it. It was garden that had always been her favorite part of this entire church. Her father's church. It had been her playground when she was little, imagined fairies made their homes in tulips and daffodils and would come and dance with Maddie to a symphony only they could hear. Her playground later became her solace from the stuffy church as she grew older. Organized faith was never her thing, so she would escaped his sermons on Sunday and come out to the garden with her latest book. Jack would sometimes jump the back fence to keep her company. Evie couldn't get him in a church, even if she tried her hardest. The pair of them found a haven in that garden and that's really where they should be married. Not under this stifling roof, filled with memories of her father.

The moment she walked in this morning, the feeling of him was over-powering. It was almost like she expected him to round the corner in his robes and tell her the sermon is about to begin. He would give her that disapproving look, willing her to stay and listen, as if it would actually stop her from sneaking out. It was odd that she felt his presence more strongly here than any other place, even their home. Obviously he spent most of his time here, this church became his life, and it inevitably consumed him. Maddie pitied him now, more than ever. He had never allowed himself to get to know who she had become and he never gave her a chance to love him, and no matter how hard she wished on a star, he'd never be there to marry her like she had always wanted him to be. Her eyes burned as she looked across the room, catching a glimpse of a girl in white with tears threatening to fall from her eyes. It took her a spilt second for it to register that it was _her_ reflection, in the full length mirror, that she was staring at.

Maddie felt compelled to get a closer look and moved towards the mirror, as if some unknown force was pulling her in. Trusting her eyes became difficult when she came closer. It was hard to believe that girl staring back at her was really _her_. It took gently tracing her fingertips over the cool, glass image for her really to have faith in the fact the beautiful girl was her. Her hair had been gently curled and allowed to freely cascade down her back and over her shoulders. The veil was combed into a crown sculpted out of braided hair and small white flowers. A few loose tendrils fell around her cheeks, framing her delicate face, which was highlighted nicely by a light dusting of make-up. The dress she had chosen was simple, but suited her almost perfectly. She had been a bit hesitant about the low sweetheart neckline and thin, spaghetti straps, but now she could see they worked well, showcasing her best features. The floaty, chiffon material was gathered in the front and hung from a broach in valley between her breasts to camouflage her growing stomach. Her mother's locket adorned her neck and completed her. As some would say, She was a vision, but all Maddie could see, for the first time in maybe her whole life, was that she was, indeed, pretty.

This realization made her hold her head a little higher than usual and boosted her low confidence as she walked back to her perch on the window bench. It's a wonder what a little sprucing can do. She felt more worthier, special even. It was a wonderful feeling.

She really couldn't wait to see Jack's face, actually, she wouldn't mind seeing him at all. She was kidnapped by Charlie and Sofi nearly two days ago and Maddie missed Jack more than she knew she would. Sleep didn't come easy when he wasn't by her side and his arms around her. Her dark circles were easily covered by make-up. It took a lot of self-control not to walk out of that door and going in search of him, but she was pretty sure they locked it. They weren't stupid.

Her hands shook as the nerves returned. Looking at the clock made her frown and scowl at it. She had to wait twenty more minutes! Indignantly, she turned from the clock towards the window again.

The sun was starting to hang low in late-June sky, casting a warm, orange glow over the entire courtyard. The sight was gorgeous and urged her more vehemently to change her mind about the locale of the wedding, but she knew it was too late and a change would just make things more difficult for everything and everyone involved. She sighed and stared longingly at the scenery before her eyes. If only. Her eyes slowly began to drift, until they fell on a figure near the back entrance.

It was Jack.

She had a most intense feeling she was right. And with a little squinting and her face almost pressed against the glass, she made out untamable and nearly unmanageable, sandy hair and a rumpled tux. She smirked at the sight of him chain smoking, even if he had promised to quit not too long ago. It comforted her knowing he was just as nervous as she was, though he did have a far worse way of dealing with it.

He suddenly turned in her direction, his eyes catching hers. She smiled, but ducked quickly afterward.

Maddie wasn't superstitious by any means, but she really didn't want to tempt fate by looking at him again. Instead, she went to sit back down on the armchair that she was left on. The temptation being a little less stronger at this vantage point. She now wished time would go faster. Her nervousness and anxiousness had increased upon the mere sight of him…

She let out a sigh of relief at the sight of the door unlocking and opening.

It was almost time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jack was on his fifth cigarette in only fifteen minutes and all the nicotine he was pouring into his system still couldn't stop his hands from shaking as he went to light it. Smoking usually calmed his nerves and helped him relax, but it just didn't seem to work this time. He really wasn't supposed to be smoking, either. Seeing as he had quit a week ago. But this morning he was at his worst in a while and blew up at Daniel, demanding that he hand over the pack he somehow knew he had hidden in his suit jacket. With the pack in had, Jack had soon rushed out here and lit his first one as quickly as he could. His first drag did nothing. And now on his fifth cigarette, he still didn't feel effect. His nerves were too powerful to be drugged. He sucked the thing down to the filter and tossed it to the ground, extinguishing the tip with the toe of his boot.

His poor suit had fallen prey to the monster that was his nerves, too. Jack had given up on the suit jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his white button-down and pushed them his elbows. The black tie had to be loosened at the top and buttons at his neck undone. He left the gray waistcoat alone and in it's place. Pinstriped dress pants completed the more than disheveled ensemble. Jack was sure his hair matched, after all the times he had ran his hand through it. He took comfort in the notion that Maddie never really liked his hair slicked back.

He sighed as he brought another cigarette to his lips. Jack obviously wasn't going to be continuing on the tobacco-free path, at least not today.

Jack honestly didn't think he would ever make it to this day. He never thought he was cut out to be husband, let alone a _father_. The idea still frightens him more than he would ever let on. He finally understood it was really happening and all this was actually real. It so was tangible to him now, he could almost feel it under his fingers. This wasn't supposed to be in hand of cards life had dealt him. Really, what woman in her right mind would ever marry a degenerate without the slightest idea who his real parents were and marked up track record? He thought no one would, and then Maddie came along and Jack couldn't see anything past his pure need to be with her. The rest really didn't matter as long as they were together. Jack was walking down the road less traveled, by the likes of him at least, and with Maddie's hand in his.

His nerves had soothed as he gazed out into the garden.

The place held so many memories, good and bad. Jack could clearly remember the days following his less than triumphant return from his year on the road. The struggle between keeping things platonic with Maddie and fighting the urge to just grab her by the shoulders and kiss her out of her good sense, and leaving her speechless was nearly unbearable at times. Being in the garden alone with her made it all the more harder. Summer was the worst. Her long, dark hair was lightened by the sun and curled around her body making her look like sprite, no an _angel_. She was far too sweet and innocent to be a mischievous sprite. Freckles lightly dusted her nose and cheeks. She was a little less modest in the summertime, trading her jeans and cardigan sweaters for light sundresses trimmed in lace. If only he had known about her feelings, the garden would have had much more happier memories. Instead, it was filled with equally shared looks of longing and time wasted. Still, He knew it would have been a much better place to hold the ceremony. It so much meant more to both of them than that building of brick ever did.

He dropped his seventh cigarette to the ground, and almost automatically went to pick another out of his stolen pack.

The sun was swaying low in the sky. It had been his idea to have an evening wedding. He didn't know why, but it was something about dusk that made everything so much more special, magical even. The garden was looking more and more perfect by the second. Too bad it would cause too much of an inconvenience to switch the venue and would be sure way to make the newly appointed Minster angry.

Anyway, Maddie wanted to give something to her father. He didn't know why, he never gave _her_ a damn thing. Jack knew that was more than untrue, but he liked to be bitter towards the man. No amount of money in the world could make him forget the fact he virtually ignored his daughter for most of her life and then he commits the most selfish of acts. Maddie says she forgives him, but he barely can forgive _himself_ for ignoring her when they were children. He just can't forgive a man who made her feel so alone. He just couldn't.

He inhaled deeply on his cigarette. Jack knew he really shouldn't be angry on his wedding day, but it was just something about this place. It was fucking overrun with feelings of Andrew Fitch and it unsettled Jack more than it should.

It was a relief when his mind finally wandered again. Jack wondered how Maddie had been holding up for the past two days. He was simply a wreck. A wreck who was much too lost and forlorn without his girl. Jack was more than sure Bobby would call him pathetic if he ever found out how he missed her so bad that he slept with her favorite robe wrapped around his pillow, just so he could smell her. It was sad and he was a sap. He just knew it. It was like a rehash of the year without her, but worse. She was his now and he never wanted to let her go. Not even for a few days. It's been killing him and he had to restrain himself from wildly searching the entire church for her when he stepped foot on it's grounds.

He sucked harshly on the end of the cigarette instead, quietly reminding himself to be patient. It won't be long now. The sun had slowly begun to retreat into the horizon, waiting for the moon to come and take it's place in the sky.

Jack thought it was about time to turn around and head back up to the groom suite to make himself slightly more presentable. He turned and took a step, but the feeling of eyes upon him held him back and made him turn around.

His blue eyes scanned the garden for any sign of human life. Jack sighed in frustration when he came up empty-handed. _'It's just my nerves getting to me'_ he thought to himself, as he moved to climb the small set of stone steps again. Then, out of the corner of his eye, a flash of white halted his steps and held him, once again, in his spot.

Running his eyes over church, instead of the garden, he spotted the culprit.

Maddie sat, peering down at him with a smile gracing her small lips, in a high window that over looked the courtyard.

Their eyes locked were in a moment. Gray melding with blue. A smirk slowly crept upon his lips, but then suddenly she ducked from view. At first, this baffled him, but then he remembered _why_ they had been separated for just about two days. _'Fucking superstitions.'_ he cursed in his head, but his lips were still curled at the corners. He saw her and that was all he needed to get him through the few grueling moments left.

Jack flipped his wrist around and took a peek at his watch just to be sure of the time. It was closer than he thought. Anxiously, he ran his fingers through his nearly unruly sandy mop, making it stick up even more than before.

'_Now, all I have to do is figure out how to sneak back up to the room without being seen…' _he thought. _' That shouldn't be too bad.'_

He took another look around the courtyard and bolted up the stone steps, silently hoping no one would notice him running through the quiet halls of the church.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Maddie's eyes widened when she caught her first glimpse of who was sent to get her. Bobby shuffled unceremoniously into the room, his head bowed down low so he couldn't meet her eyes. She sighed and stood up. Maddie didn't get why _he_ was the one upset with _her_. Wasn't it him who kissed her not so many weeks ago? If anyone should be upset, it should be Maddie.

"Time to go, Kiddo." he said, keeping his voice light.

Maddie scoffed. "Don't call me that." she said snappishly. She wasn't about to let herself get upset today, but with him here it was beginning to seem ridiculously hard not to.

"Call you what?" he asked, obviously pretending to be oblivious.

She shook her head, walking over to the door in a huff. "You know very well what, _Kiddo. _ I'm not a kid anymore and I expect not to treated as such." Maddie was appalled at the way she was acting. She wanted desperately to somehow get outside of her own body and slap herself. This wasn't her, but a little voice inside her head kept telling her it was fine, that he more than deserved it.

"Whatever, Mads… You'll always be a-"

"_Don't, _don't you even dare… You and I both know what happened, so don't _pretend_ like it didn't." she cut him off angrily.

He chuckled lightly. Maddie really couldn't find the any humor in the situation at all and continued to send him a hard glare. "Oh, _that_ is what this about." he remarked.

"Yeah, _that_…"

"I can't believe you're still mad over a little mistake." he said, playing it cool, calm, and collected. So _unlike_ Bobby, that Maddie saw right through his act, and continued to glare pointedly at him.

"So _now_ it's a mistake. I see…" she remarked coldly.

"I don't you want to bring this up on you're wedding day…"

Maddie narrowed her eyes, lifting up the skirt of dress, and marched over to him determinedly. "_Yes_. I want to bring this up on my wedding day… I want to clear the air between us or else I don't know how I can get up there and marry your _brother_." she said, putting a particular emphasis on the last word.

"There's nothing to clear-" Bobby started, but cut himself off when he noticed the intense glower he was receiving from the petite woman in front of him. He had to quickly backpedal. "I mean… We don't need to talk about it." But he didn't think _that _sounded any better, and by the looks of it, neither did Maddie.

"Bobby, I'm giving you this one chance, and only one chance, to explain to me _why_… That's all I need to know." she explained, trying to keep her voice level and calm.

He's been in plenty of sticking situations, most of them were life threatening. He had dodged bullets and took down one of Detroit's most powerful gangsters, all the while keeping his cool. Sure he'd been scared, but he never let it show. But now, Bobby Mercer was nervous and at a loss for words, he simply didn't know how to get out of this one. He knew this is exactly why he had never let himself get _involved_. Bobby never allowed himself any sort of emotional attachment to anyone other than his Ma and his brothers. Sure, Charlie had slipped in quietly and without him realizing it, but he'd never been more thankful for that. And Hope, who _couldn't _resist that kid. But he pretty much fucked that over - times ten.

And then there was Maddie. Bobby didn't know where he placed her in his life. Somehow the lines became blurred and he just stumbled over them without looking and keeping himself together. Bobby didn't love her, not in the way he loved Charlie, but he did love her. This is what stumped him and keep him staring blankly at her as she stared expectantly up at him.

Maybe he wanted her, like you always want that thing you just _can't_ have. Or maybe he was just lonely, upset and was reaching, in the wrong way. What ever reason it was, he just couldn't figure it out. This is exactly why he stayed away from situations like this. Bobby didn't understand. The complexity of emotion was something he never understood, so answering her question was near impossible, at least from his line of vision.

He cleared his throat a few times. Scratched his head a few more. Even shuffled his feet. Anything to stall actually speaking. But Maddie soon started to grow impatient and that was made pretty clear by the expression on her face and the way she held her body. Bobby let out a slow, overly calculated breath and spoke. "To be honest, I have absolutely no fucking clue…"

"Well, that's comforting." she remarked sarcastically.

Bobby knew he was going to receive this kind of hostile reaction, he was even ready for it, but still, he couldn't keep himself from glaring right back at her.

She just raised an eyebrow, and sighed. "Is there anything that you do have some sort of idea, or even an inkling about?" she asked.

"All I know are the stone, cold, hard _facts_, sweetheart…" he admitted. "And that's all I think I'm ever gonna know."

Maddie opened her mouth to come back with a quick retort, but she shut it slowly, thinking hard on what she was going to say next. She chewed on her lower lip for a few moments more, before opening her mouth to speak again. "Facts. I want to know them." she said simply and resolutely.

He paused for a moment and only a moment before speaking. "Well, for one, I know my brother is hopelessly and ridiculously in love with you, and it's clear that you feel the same. I know I'm stupid for trying anything with you in the first place. And another thing, I love Charlie and I want to punch myself repeatedly everyday for being me and letting myself fuck it up."

Maddie couldn't keep from smirking at the last statement. It was as if she was silently saying, '_Well, duh! You're just too thick to realize how obvious it is.'_ But she kept her mouth shut and let him continue.

"And I know that I have no clue how I feel about you and that's the honest-to-god truth. I'm sure I'll never know… You'll always remain that question in my mind. And this is where it gets hard - Can you accept and deal with that? Because I'm willing to. I know I'm _not_ willing to continue to screw around with my life, and I'm most definitely not willing to inevitably screw up my brother's… So, could you, no - _can_ you?" Bobby stared at her unblinkingly with something burning intensely in his warm brown eyes.

Maddie was taken aback by his openness, but then she remembered _she_ was what drove him to it in the first place, but his usual dead on honesty was still there. It was something so strange, but at the same time, familiar. Slowly, but surely, a smile crept upon her features as her anger and frustration dissipated. Maddie knew she'd never get clear answer from Bobby, but the air around her was free and that's all she wanted, really. "Yes." she answered finally.

Bobby nodded. He began to feel that same sort of relief that Maddie seemed to be feeling, but he knew it'd never be over, not totally… But for the moment it felt nice to have something settled. Bobby smiled once more at her, before setting out to go get ready for the ceremony.

That _was _until Maddie called him back. "W-where are you going?" she asked in this sort of helpless voice that nobody could have refused.

Bobby turned back, walking slightly more into the room, and looked at her. "Going to sit down in the pews. It _is_ almost time…"

Maddie's eyes lowered and she was chewing on her lower lips. Gone was the fierce and argumentative woman, left in her place was a completely different, but not foreign entity, that shy, nervous girl Maddie could never quite shake, no matter how hard she tried. "Well, I was wondering - well, _hoping_, that I would have somebody to walk me down… Since you know, my _dad…_" She trailed off, biting down harder on her bottom lip.

"Do you want me to get Lucien?" Bobby asked, getting her meaning through it all.

She shook her head. "No, no… He's really come to mean so much to me, but… I don't want him. Bobby, will you…?" she asked, hardly completing a sentence.

He balked at her question. When he first came here, she seemed ready to kill him and now, she was asking him this. "No, I mean… Why not Lucien? You can't-…"

"Bobby. I've been meaning to ask you this for a while now. I just didn't now when to bring it up, and then…" she paused as if wondering if she should even bring it up. "_that_ happened and I was sure it would never work out…But now it can, if you will."

"But, why me?" he asked, speaking his though aloud.

Maddie lifted her head to meet his eyes. "Because, even when you don't realize it and I know I don't make it seem like I do, but I admire you more than most people I know and I've always loved you like the older brother I never had. We don't get along most of the time and we can fight like cats and dogs, but I know that it doesn't really mean anything because we _mean _something to each other. And that's why I'd like you to walk me down that aisle…" She finished with a hopeful look in her gray eyes.

"We're complicated, you know that?" he asked.

She nodded. "We've always been that way."

He sighed and held out his arm, grinning. "Well, let's go, kiddo."

Maddie didn't need to told twice, and she walked over to him, hardly keeping her excitement and nerves down, and looped her arm through his.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jack stood, hardly breathing, at the altar in front of possibly everyone that had ever know him or Maddie. His eyes scanned the crowd nervously- the act hardly calming his nerves. He'd never admit to anyone, but he had a small case of stage fright and the amount of people scattered throughout the pews made him almost as nervous as the thought of what he was about to do.

His only reprieve was Daniel, who was sitting just three rows away from him, from time to time giving him odd looks and thumbs up with a crazed smile on his face. Then the curly-haired brunette, who must have been his girlfriend or at the very least his date, sitting next to him would slap him in various places and quietly reprimand him. Jack chuckled lightly as Daniel would secretly smirk at the girl.

Charlie sat in the row in front of Daniel, only a few people from the end. Hope sat on her left with her arms stubbornly wrapped around herself, seemingly in the middle of a silent tantrum over something. Charlie smiled at her daughter's attitude, shaking her head and looking away. It was then that she started to look as nervous as Jack and he wondered why -

His thoughts were interrupted by a high-pitched shriek and his, and hundreds of others, eyes focused on Angel as he tried to calm Sofi down over something _he_ must have said, making her almost cause a scene. They not so silently squabbled over something or other, Jack hardly cared - Angel and Sofi fought more than actually be in a relationship.

His eyes moved over to Jerry and Camille and the girls. Jerry hand his wife's hand tucked neatly in his own as she smiled appraisingly at him. Jack smiled as well and watched as Amelia had turned around in her spot and was animatedly talking to Hope, who was obviously out of her bad mood, and clearly ignoring the glare her younger sister was sending her. He sighed, and once more scanned the crowd.

In a surprising turn of events, Lucien walked in late and with Allegra hanging off his arm. They both sent a smile and a little wave his way before slipping into one of the back pews. Jack smirked to himself, imagining Maddie's face when he pointed them out.

His nerves became shot to hell once again and it didn't help that everyone was already seated and had started to quiet down. Jack hated the silence. It buzzed in his ear like a fly, making him constantly aware of it's presence.

Jack more than welcomed the gentle tune coming from the piano.

It was only after that he realized the piano signaled the start the ceremony.

Now his nerves were _really_ shot to hell.

Jack tried to calm him breathing and looked straight ahead at the aisle. He knew he looked like a nervous wreck. Not remembering to straighten up before he went out, his clothes were still a mess with his sleeves still rolled up to his elbows and his suit jacket nowhere to be found. But there wasn't time to worry about it then. The wedding march began and Jack's mind went blank.

Maddie had come slowly walking down the aisle in white.

Jack hardly noticed Bobby at her side, his focus solely on her. She looked just as nervous as him, if not more. Her gray eyes were wide and she was breathing so deeply Jack could see the rise and fall of her chest despite the distance. He watched as she moved achingly slow up towards him, then she altogether paused in the middle of the aisle. Jack had flashes of her turning on her heel and running, his nightmares come to life. He was relieved when she sighed and started to walk again.

At the moment she reached the alter, Jack let out the breath he must have been holding the entire time. Maddie turned towards Bobby and silently thanked him before practically running up the small set of steps.

She finally stood just barely two feet in front of him and all Jack could think about was snatching her up and never letting her go. He refrained, obviously, and settled for holding her hand as the turned towards the minister.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Can't we just run away now?"

"No."

"But, _why_?"

"Jack, You know why."

"Yeah, I know, but it doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Suck it up, Mercer."

"Whatever you say, _Mrs._ Mercer…"

"I like the sound of that."

"That's funny, I do too."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Their first dance was a terrifying experience for Maddie.

She clung desperately to Jack as he moved them around the small and empty dance floor. It must have been the people watching. She had always hated being the center of attention and today was more than testing her limits. Jack's eloping plan seemed like a perfect idea. Pity they were married now.

The dance dragged on as she knew it would, but Jack did his best to keep her mind of it by whispering little things in her ear. Most of them were things she had to bit her lip to keep from laughing right there in the middle of the dance floor. Some were sweet and almost had her crying instead. And then were the ones that made her blush and want to slap him for telling her them in public.

Her favorite, though, was when he sang along with the song in her ear.

"_Just you and I in the sweet unknown. We can just call each other our home…"_ It was barely above a whisper, but he was so close she had felt his hot breath upon her ear, sending a pleasurable shiver down her spine.

Nothing seemed truer and she wanted nothing more than what those lines promised.

Her vision blurred after that and holding on to Jack became a necessity. It was only after the song ended and Jack took her aside to ask her if she was okay that she realized she had been crying.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Can I sit here?"

Charlie looked up and was caught in a familiar, but long absent gaze. Bobby stood above her, gesturing to the empty seat beside her with a smile that could be called nothing but awkward. It was his smile that made convinced her that this was some sort of peace offering, a truce possibly.

"Yes." she acquiesced politely.

He sat in the chair almost immediately, almost tripping over himself to do it. It made this all seem sincere and actually real to Charlie. If he was… Well, if he acted like Bobby then she probably wouldn't have let him near her.

The silence between them was excruciating.

Charlie was very close to working up her nerve to speak to him, but he beat her to it. "You know, I actually thought about asking you to dance, but I know I'm not twinkle toes like the fairy out there." He nodded in Jack's direction, who had kept Maddie, very much against her wishes, out on the dance floor.

This was awkward. They both knew it, but that didn't stop Charlie from retorting. " I probably would have turned you down anyway. I value my feet." She smiled genuinely at him as he let out a small chuckle.

Silence hit them again, but this time it was a little more bearable and was quite the bit shorter.

"I missed you." Bobby admitted quietly.

Charlie turned and caught the honest look in his eyes. "I missed you, too."

"Why did we let this get all fucked up?" he asked.

Charlie's eyes had begun to burn and soon, she knew, they would be watering. "I don't know." she choked out. "Because we're two stubborn idiots who won't admit when we're wrong."

A warm, calloused hand wound around her cool, smooth one.

"Can we start over?"

"We can try."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So did he bring you here to prove that he wasn't gay?" Jack conspiratorially asked the curly brunette at his side.

"No!" Daniel shouted, his arms flailing around dramatically. "I did not bring Elise here to prove I wasn't gay to your severely twisted mind!"

Jack cracked up laughing while Elise looked at him with a mixture of interest and mild horror. "Is he alright?" she asked Daniel.

"Don't worry about him, _love._" Daniel said, glaring in Jack's direction. "He's more than a little retarded. Maddie only married him out of pity."

_That_ made Jack stop laughing.

"I am not retarded and Maddie didn't marry me out of pity! Tell her, Ma-…" He looked at his other side, but his wife wasn't there. She seemed to be stomping her way over to where Allegra and Lucien were seated. "Maddie!" Jack yelled, running after her.

Daniel came up beside Elise and wrapped his arm around her waist as they watched Jack dodge person after person and obstacle after obstacle to stop his pregnant wife from killing her friend. " I told you this wedding would be free entertainment."

She only nodded as they watched disaster unfold.

"_You!_" Maddie shrieked pointing at the blonde that finally sat in front of her. "How dare you! With my Lucien!"

"Hey!" Jack piped up at the _'My'_. And decided maybe he didn't want to help.

"Maddie… Calm down." Lucien began in a soothing voice.

Her head snapped in his direction. "H-How _could_ you?! Sh-she's… She's my age!" she exclaimed in outrage.

"Maddie…" Jack decided, finally, that it would be best if he clamed her down. "I think we should-…"

"I'm so…" she said as she shook her head. "_so_ ashamed of you." And then she turned on her heel and walked in the opposite direction from where she came from.

"Pregnancy hormones. You understand." Jack said to a stunned Allegra and Lucien right before chasing after his more than peeved wife. "Maddie!"

Elise turned her head and caught Daniel's mischievous green eyes. "You were right." she smirked. "Free Entertainment."

Daniel smiled brightly down at her. "All we need is some popcorn."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Maddie flounced herself into their bed and into Jack's arms, freshly showered and into comfortable pajamas. He gladly wrapped his arms tightly around his sleepy wife.

_Wife. _

Jack knew he would never get tired over ever hearing that Maddie was finally his in every way he could possibly imagine.

She looked up at him in their embrace with a grin. "You know my name is Madeleine Elizabeth Mercer now." she said innocently.

"Say it again."

"Madeleine Mercer."

He began to trail kisses down her neck and over collarbone.

"Again." he mumbled against her skin.

"Maddie Mercer." It came out as little less than a breathless whisper.

A button was loosened at the top of her nightgown, quickly followed by another one.

"Again."

"I'm yours. I've always been." she said finally.

Maddie hoped in the back of her mind that they would get enough sleep to catch their flight to Paris in the morning.

He captured her lips hastily and forcibly before moving lower.

Teeth scraped along her sensitive skin and a moan escaped her lips.

Maddie didn't think about much else after that.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_A/N: Well… -blushes- I am really, really sorry for taking a tremendously long time getting this chapter up! There's a whole long explanation, but I won't get into it here. I hope I haven't lost my readers… _

_P.S. Thank you ALL for sticking with me this long!_


	29. Read My Mind

_**Read My Mind**_

_Oh, well, I don't mind, you don't mind.  
'Cause I don't shine, if you don't shine.  
Before you go, can you read my mind?_

_-The Killers_

All was quiet on the street during the early morning hours - a time when the sun's rays had barely begun to peak over the horizon and drench Detroit in it's warm glow. The pair snuck out unnoticed and ducked quickly into the refurbished, shiny black monster of a car. They couldn't help the heavy creaking of the doors, but they did their best to keep the noise at a minimum. Inside the haven of the impala, they let loose into a fit of giggles that could only be excused by the fact both parties were unbelievably and deliriously happy.

"We're really doing this, aren't we?" Maddie asked once they had calmed down.

Jack glanced over at her with a smile. "Yup… No regrets?"

"Not a single one." she smiled back.

The engine revved as Maddie wrapped the seatbelt snug around herself and her rounded stomach. Jack looked over at her, a mischievous glint in his eye. His nimble fingers suddenly fell on the radio, fiddling with the buttons and knobs, before pushing a CD in - a secret smirk flew in Maddie's direction.

All of a sudden, music blared from the car's stereo speakers.

Maddie buried her face immediately into her hands at the strain of the first few chords of song - her body sliding lower in the seat. "No. No. No." she chanted in disbelief.

Jack's smirk broadened into something that could be considered a smile. "Oh, yes, yes, yes. We can't have a road trip without _this_ song."

"I hate you." Maddie spat in annoyance, glaring at Jack through her fingers.

"Oh, shush… I'm the love of your life." he said as he finally pulled out of the driveway and onto the street.

Maddie rolled her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself."

Jack let out a hearty chuckle and reached over the shift - grabbing her hand off her face. "_Detroit Rock City!_" he sang along, pumping her hand in his in the air.

"I really hate you." she pouted.

Jack glossed her reaction and ignored her words. "How can you not like KISS and live in Detroit?" he asked as he turned off their street.

"Very easily." But he didn't hear her as he cranked the volume louder and sang along - purposely singing _louder_ than the music.

Maddie curled into a ball in the seat. This couldn't last too long, could it?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Maddie sighed, adjusting herself in the passenger seat. She and Jack had been driving for almost day and her body was already getting aches and pains for sitting in one place too long. But something inside her knows she wouldn't trade it for the world. It's more than being out on the open road, letting America pass you by through the car window or doing something amazing and feeling absolutely free for the first time.

It was about being here with him and nothing else.

With that alone she took the pain and discomfort in stride and with a smile on her face. After all, this trip was her idea… He was being silly and wanted to go to Paris. Maddie was glad she had won out in the end. A road trip across the US suited them, anyway.

She felt warm flesh under hand and looked up to be caught in a blue gaze. His lips twitched, and she knew he wanted to smile. Thin and tiny fingers closed around his with a curl of her lips. He finally smiled before turning back to the task at hand.

Jack had told Maddie that Paris would be more romantic, more beautiful - But Maddie couldn't understand why he could see how romantic and beautiful _this_ was.

Simplicity was never his strongpoint.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"The Liberty Bell was originally cast by the White Chapel Foundry in 1752, but a year later in 1753 it had to be recast by Pass and Stow of Philadelphia, and then recast again later that year. It's widely argued upon when the first crack actually appeared, but - " Maddie glared at Jack from over the visitor's guide from which she read. He looked like he was close to falling asleep against the glass case which held said bell. "Jack!"

His body jerked off the glass, and Jack looked around the room with wild eyes. "What?" he asked.

Maddie sighed, her hands falling onto her hips - the visitor guide crumpled in her fist. "You weren't even listening."

"Yes I was!" he disagreed when he realized she wasn't happy.

"Oh, yeah… What did I just say?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"The Liberty Bell…um… The _Liberty_ Bell…" he attempted to rack his brain for anything that might have slipped past into his boredom induced brain as scratched his head. " You know I listened to everything you were saying because, well, _you _were saying it."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Mercer."

"Oh, come on, Maddie…" he whined. "Look! - " he gestured to the glass case in front of them. "- It's a bell with a crack in it. That's _fascinating_. I am so interested. I love bells!"

"Don't be cute." she smiled knowingly. "You were bored out of your skull."

"No, I -…" he began to explain, but stopped when he noted her watchful gaze. The kind that sent him a silent message, _' Stopping lying to make me feel better. I'm on to you.' _"I can't help it, It's so boring. If it makes you feel any better, I fell asleep in history class."

"I bet you did…"

"And I bet you paid strict attention to all the details and got straight A's in history." he smirked.

She stuck her tongue out. "So."

"You're a nerd. It's adorable."

"You know guys don't say words like _'adorable'_, Jack."

"This guy does." he smiled rather proudly. Jack threw his arm around her shoulders and lead her away from the Liberty Bell exhibit. "And you're my adorable little nerd." he said, bending down to whisper in her ear. "I kind of dig it."

"_Dig it_?" she question, looking up at him with an odd look.

"Oh, Maddie… Not quick on the uptake are we? It's the hip, new, groovy phrase!" he said jokingly.

She shook her head at him and his… - well, strangeness. "Why the sudden jolt of energy?"

"We're leaving." he grinned.

"You hate the history of your country that bad?"

"Not all of it. The wars were fun and interesting" he stated in a very Maddie voice. "The bloodier - The better."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"This is _so_ good." Jack said through a mouthful of a Philly Cheese Steak sandwich.

The pair decided to stop and get lunch after leaving the Liberty Bell Center. Jack dragged her directly over to the first stand selling the sandwich that Philadelphia was famous for, stating clearly it'd be a shame not to at least _try_ it. After one bite, Jack fell hard for the culinary concoction.

Maddie held hers in her hands, but stared at Jack in disgust. "Swallowing would be nice to do before talking."

He did as she suggested, following it up with a gulp of his soda. "This sandwich is a masterpiece. Amazing. Why don't they have them in Detroit?"

"I think the name explains it all…"

"But still! Someone should mass market these babies."

Maddie rolled her eyes and took a bite out of her sandwich, but she couldn't help thinking he was cute all excited over the thing.

"We have to buy some for the road." Jack decided.

Maddie shook her head. "No way. I'm not sitting in a car that's going to smell like rotting sandwiches."

"Who says I won't eat them all right away?" he asked, cocking his brow.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"You can pick what we do on our next stop without complaint from me." Maddie bargained.

"Really? Anything I want? Are you sure?"

Maddie knew she was going to regret this, but she also knew she would regret letting him buy more of the sandwiches. "Yes. I am."

Jack smiled broadly as he stood, tossing his garbage into the trash. "Alright. Let's get going…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jack watched in amusement as Maddie edged toward oncoming tide, and quickly ran back out of it's way if it came into contact with her tiny feet. He went easy on her when they made their stop in New Hampshire and pulled into the seacoast. He gave her a list of local beaches and she picked out Hampton - which, as it turned out, looked like one of those old time beach towns with a long boardwalk lined with all kinds of food vendors (Carrying varying fried and sugary foods, much to Jack's delight.), arcades, and your typical beach souvenir shops.

It was more crowded than what he expected from such a tiny state, but feeling the warm early summer rays beat down on him, he understood why. Maddie squealed as the water finally caught her before she could jump back. Jack laughed and went to join her. By joining her, he meant to coax her into the water - and if that didn't work, he would use force. He didn't want this to turn in the bathing suit issue. At first, Maddie wouldn't even consider leaving the blanket and the cover of the umbrella. The dark blue two piece she was forced to by flattered her nicely, but showed more skin than she was used to. Ever. Miraculously, he was able to get her out onto the beach and near the water - Now _in_ it was the problem.

It was as if instantly she knew what he was up to and she moved into the water on her own accord. Jack knew she wasn't stupid. Walking was better than being carried in, at least by him. The water itself was freezing, feeling like a million needles were stabbing him all over his body with every step. The salty smell that permeated around the area was strongest here in the ocean and filled Jack's nostrils and made his eyes burn. The warm breeze made him shiver - rather the opposite of what it was meant to do. He was waist deep before he realized too late that there were actual waves. It crashed into him at full force, knocking him clear over. When he finally was able to scramble back up for air, his first sight was Maddie laughing at him, her gray eyes glittering in sun with hair slick and water dripping off her face.

Apparently she knew to dive into a wave before it smacked you down.

Jack learned quickly though and wasn't caught off guard by the next wave or the next. Soon they had spent most of the day in the cold water, which now had become bearable. Maddie was the first to get out, walking with purpose back to their blanket, all the while ignoring the grains sand sticking to her feet and legs. Jack followed her and found her lying - exhausted - on the blanket, under the umbrella with a towel covering her. Jack plopped down next to her, folding his arms behind his head. When he turned to look at her, he found her asleep.

He sighed and wrapped the towel tighter around her. Jack worried about her taking this trip more than he let on. At this stage she should be resting, not gallanting around the country, but she insisted. And everybody knows he could never really say no to her. He has been paying close attention to her and surprisingly she hasn't picked up on it. One thing he's noted is that she more tired these days and can fall asleep at the drop of a hat. Jack figured this was the end of their day at the beach and scooped her up, taking the blanket and wrapping it around her as well. He cautiously carried her across the hot sand - risking the soles of his feet - to the car. Jack placed her in the passenger's seat, arranging her comfortably and buckling her in. Maddie's head lolled to the side, making wet strands of hair fall onto her face. Jack plucked them off and tucked them behind her ear. His fingers strayed on to her cheek, caressing it softly as he trailed her cheekbone to her lips.

Sometimes he wondered what he did to deserve this exquisite creature sleeping before his eyes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Don't you ever listen to anything _else_? Other than classic rock?" Maddie whined, arching her back and adjusting herself in the passenger's seat. They were southbound, headed for Boston.

Jack glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "_Is_ there anything else?"

Maddie smirked. "In fact…-" she said, bending slightly and grabbing a small messenger bag from the floor. "- I brought some of my mix CDs." She held up a few thin, plastic cases after digging through her bag.

"Oh, no…Just no. I'm not listening to that emo, folk-indie, wannabe-anemic rock crap that you seem to think is music. No freakin' way."

Maddie rolled her eyes. "Oh, that's nice. I don't make fun of _your_ music tastes."

"Because it's so amazing that there's nothing _to _make fun of." he grinned.

"Oh, yeah!" Maddie challenged.

"Yeah."

"Alright_…"Karma Chameleon"_? Eighties much?" she quirked an eyebrow.

"Hey! That song is a classic. A _classic_! You do understand what that means, Maddie?" he asked.

"That some crazy guy in make-up wrote it, added a catchy chorus, and it somehow became a hit?"

"I'm so very disappointed in you…" He shook his head in shame. "What else have you got?"

"Uggh. Plenty. KISS, AC/DC, Van Halen, Bon Jovi? Come on, Jack. _Hair_ bands? You do know they were just a bunch of drunks, druggies, and sex fiends."

"La La La! I'm not listening!"

"Toddler."

He tilted his head and grinned. "You love me?" he asked, fluttering his eyelashes.

"Maybe." She laughed at his fake shocked look on his face. "And _"Jack and Diane"_? That makes me real feel special."

"You can't take offense to _that._ It's just a song…"

"And I'm _just_ your wife."

"That's it!" Jack said, plucking a CD from her hand. "I'm stopping this before you get to The Beatles, The Stones, The Doors, Zeppelin, Journey, or any other band that you can't understand the significance of or how amazing they actually are."

Maddie sat back in her seat with a smug and triumphant grin and closed her eyes as Jack stuck her CD into the player. "Baby…"

"It's time for me to crucify _your_ music."

Her eyes shot open wide.

The first strands began to fill the car with sound. Jack turned to Maddie with a look of disbelief upon his face. "_What_ exactly _is_ this?"

"Who." she corrected. "Regina Spektor. What's your problem with her? I happen to think she's amazing."

"Whatever." he rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you think this is amazing. She's just doing some weak-ass attempt at beat-boxing in the chorus and basically repeating herself over and over again."

"You don't get it. She's very _deep_ and her lyrics are more meaningful than anyone of your songs. Put together."

He snorted. "Okay… This just proves you listen to some strange stuff."

His fingers were quick and the next song soon filled their ears.

"As I said, you listen to some freaky stuff. What is this?"

"_Who._" she corrected again. "Frou Frou. They're brilliant."

"Just take away the techno and they sound like the last chick. Next!" he called out and pressed the 'skip' button.

He quickly skipped over _that_ song too - muttering something about folky-acoustic shit under his breath. After a few more frustrated jabs at the button, he finally settled on a song - Which he was quick to criticize.

""_All I Want"_? Joni Mitchell? Well, I'm not surprised considering your tastes…"

"I'm surprised you know her. Listen to her often, Jack?"

"No." he said with shifty eyes. "You know it's pretty much official that your music sucks, right? I mean…-" He switched the song once again. " _Hanson?!_" he exclaimed.

"What?" she blushed. "I love them…"

"Since you were ten." he said, quirking an eyebrow. "I see the lead singer's voice is still squeaky and girlish."

"Is not!"

"Is too!" he grinned.

"Is not!"

"Just admit you like girly-boy lead singers with long blonde hair and rosy cheeks, you'll feel a lot better."

"Taylor cut his hair!" she exclaimed, her cheeks glowing and burning red.

"Been googling him, Maddie?" he asked as laughter started to rise in his voice.

She scrunched and curled herself into the seat as she suddenly found the cars driving past them more appealing. "Maybe."

Jack had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. "I don't know if I should be jealous or concerned…"

Despite his best efforts, the laughter burst forth and filled the car while Taylor Hanson's voice crooned (well, almost) on about love. Maddie groaned and sunk lower in the passenger's seat.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Night had fallen on Boston when Jack and Maddie drove in. They decided to call it a night and they drove to the nearest Holiday Inn and booked a room there. Jack collapsed onto the bed - immediately falling asleep upon entering the room. Maddie, on the other hand, couldn't find rest. It was this city. It wracked her nerves and made her skittish. An hour spent lying in the darkness with only Jack's breathing to keep her company before she sat up, throwing off the cheap and thin duvet. Bare feet padded across the carpeted floors towards the large sliding glass door. Maddie stepped out onto the balcony - the cool summer breeze feeling good on her bare skin.

She never told anyone. Not a soul in Detroit knew. Maddie didn't purposely keep it a secret, it simply never came up. A part of her would like to keep it that way. Locking away the memories and secrets - afterwards swallowing the key. It would only too easy if things would stay buried. Arms folded across her chest, resting above the shelf of her belly. Gray eyes looked towards the sky as they always did. Something about the moon and the stars and the millions of galaxies hanging above her head still held her in wonderment and her breath catch in her throat. Every time. The universe comforted her when nothing else could - it calmed her when no one else would. Looking at the moon hanging above the city she promised to never return to, Maddie came to understand that maybe there was nothing to fear.

Seeing the hospital at first had almost made her faint, but that was partly due to the fact she had held her breath and her brain had forgotten to tell her she needed to breath. How could she remember every brick, every speck of paint of that building, but could hardly recall what her mother's laugh sounded like. It was disappointing at the least and heartbreaking at the most. But it is funny how fear latches on and somehow your brain _makes _you remember the thing that scares you most. Why couldn't the happy memories stick and the bad ones fade?

The unanswered questions filtered through her head - frustrating Maddie more. She glared up at the moon with malice and went back inside. The night air she thought would rid her of this mess in her head only worsened it - And now, she was back where she started. Lying in the darkness, the only sound of the sleeping man beside her to keep her company. Her body bowed stubbornly away from the moonlight filtering in through the window. Maddie let out a sound that was somewhere in between a sigh and growl and threw a pillow over her head - hoping to somehow squish the thoughts in her brain.

Dry and calloused, but warm hands curled their way around her arms. "C'mere…" His tired voice beckoned and drew her in. Maddie scooted across the bed and into his arms. "Better…" He muttered sleepily, his face burrowing deep in the crook of her neck.

Maddie yawned, feeling suddenly lethargic. She smiled for the first time since entering the city as she mused, drifting off to sleep. Perhaps the moon wasn't the only thing that could make her feel safe and protected.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Jack…" Maddie said as she stared the section of densely packed trees in front of her. "This is a forest."

"Well, _duh, _Maddie." he said, slamming the trunk of the impala closed. "What did you think it was? A carnival?"

"I know what it is - " she shot him an annoyed look."- but what I'd like to know is why we're standing outside a forest in Virginia, instead of seeing sights."

Jack smirked and held up a large, darkly stained, wicker basket. "Picnic."

"Picnic?" she queried with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah…" he said, opening up the car door. Maddie winced at the loud squeak the door made. He seemed to be shuffling around the backseat for something and he seemed to be triumphant when he stood up with a broad smile. "And besides, this place is quite a sight." Jack tossed something - which she realized was her camera - at her.

She barely caught it before it hit the hard, cement road. " You know I don't got throwing around your guitar!" she snapped.

He just chuckled in response, and turned towards the nearly hidden opening in between the trees. "Come on… You'll want to use that." he said, moving closer towards the trees.

Maddie stamped her foot, but sighed and scrambled to follow him before he disappeared. "I wouldn't be able to use my camera at all if it had been smashed into a billion pieces because _someone_ likes to be unintelligent and throw valuable pieces of equipment." she complained loudly from behind him as she followed him deeper into the wooded area. "Where are we going anyway?"

He grinned to himself as he listened to her, and slowed his large steps to unable her to catch up. "You'll see."

"Why do you have to be so mysterious? You know I hate surprises." Maddie finally caught up and walked be side him.

Jack glanced over at her. Her long brown locks flowed wildly down her back in waves and tangles, but the way the light hit it made it look charming in an untamed way. "Because, Maddie, we both know you secretly live for surprises."

"That's something you made up in that crazy, little place you call your mind." she grinned.

"Perhaps…"

Maddie was going to respond with something witty, but her voice caught in her throat as well as her breath when she caught a glimpse of the landscape in front of her. The trees opened up like a gate to a meadow of emerald green grass. The sun shined there brightly, but not blindingly - sparse trees scattered about softened the light. Wildflowers grew up in patches all over the place, but in way that seemed planned and perfect. A small stream sparkled not far too far away from where they were standing. Something about the area teamed with warmth and hummed melodically with the sounds of life. The meadow could be called nothing less than magical.

"It's… _magnificent._" she said in awe. "Jack, It's simply amazing. Where did you hear about it?" She refused to tear her eyes away as she spoke.

"I found it, actually…" he said, shrugging his shoulders. "We stayed in Virginia playing a few gigs for a while. There were times I just couldn't take it anymore, and would I go for walks. On one of those walks, I found this place. You know, I thought of you when I stumbled upon it…" He cleared is throat and paused. "Anyway, I never thought I would take you here or even remember the way."

The simple piano chords of a familiar song played him her head. "_Somewhere only we know_…" she whispered under her breath.

"What was that?" Jack asked.

"Oh, nothing." she blushed, realizing what she did. "It's just - It's silly, but this place, this meadow is essentially somewhere only we know."

"Wait…Isn't that a song by _Keane_?" he laughed.

"Yes…" her cheeks glowed brighter. "It just seemed to fit for this moment."

"I can't argue with you on that." he smirked. "Do you think that should have been our wedding song instead?"

"Oh, be quiet! Now you're making fun of me." she said, grabbing the basket from his hands and trudging into the meadow. "I shall never tell you another of my fanciful thoughts for as long as I live!"

"The way you talk sometimes, Maddie…" he said following after her.

She rolled her eyes and continued ahead of him towards the stream. Jack watched as her hips swayed and the eyelet lace of her sundress flowed around her legs. The sun brought out the subtle blonde highlights in her long mane of chocolate strands, as well as showed off the light dusting of freckles upon her creamy skin. It was in the way she walked with the basket grasped tightly in her hand that reminded Jack of Wendy slowly rediscovering Neverland.

She plopped the basket on the ground under the lone tree by the stream. "We'll sit here. I decided."

"You certainly are bossy." Jack smirked as he caught up to her.

"It comes with the complete package, Dear." she grinned. "You'll just have to learn to deal."

"Oh, trust me… I've had almost a lifetime to learn to deal with your bossiness. I'm seriously so far gone than I actually find it an attractive trait now." he said, grabbing the basket and flipping open the top.

She watched as he spread out a dark blue blanket. He smoothed the thick fleece material meticulously out over the green of the grass - fingers roaming to catch every crease or wrinkle. Maddie gazed at him with a light smile. There was something in the way he was doing it that kept her enthralled. Muscles shifted and flexed under the tan, ink-stained skin of his arms. His hair was lighter now, more blonde and shone in the sun like honey. It had grown longer, too. Strands of it fall into the blue of his eyes and scrape the top of his cheekbone. He's gotten used to it and all it takes it a sharp twist of his head to put it back into place, continuing on with his task.

"I'm not creating a masterpiece, Maddie."

"Huh?" she asked. She blinked a couple of times and tried to quickly wipe off the obvious dazed expression on her face.

He laughed lightly. "Quit staring and sit down."

"I'm not the only bossy one." she muttered, kicking off her sandals and stepping on the blanket - feeling softness under the soles of her feet.

He crawled towards Maddie and collapsed at her feet - his arms and legs out spread. "But I'm still the cute one." he smiled innocently up at her.

"You're ridiculous." she said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Ridiculously cute." Jack winked and patted the space next to him. "You can lay with me…You know, because I'm so cute. Like a puppy. Cuddly, too"

"I'm not going to lay with you."

"Oh, you know you can't resist me and my hot body. Really, you _were _staring at it." He looked up at her, his eyes sparkling impishly.

"You're silly." she sighed, shaking her head. "I'm going to eat. It's a picnic after all."

"But you're supposed to eat on the _blanket_." he said, raising himself up on his elbows and watching as she moved over to the basket.

"Yes, you are." she grinned over the basket handle. "_Sitting up_."

Maddie almost laughed at his mockingly crestfallen face. "You're a tease."

"You're annoying."

He sighed, scooting up more as she plucked various containers from the basket. "Why won't you lay with me?"

"You called me bossy." she deadpanned.

His jaw dropped ever-so-slightly. "_But_ you called me bossy right back."

"And you called me a tease."

"That's only because you were - _are_ being unfair."

She chortled darkly. "You don't want to see me being unfair."

"Sit with me, then?" he asked, sitting up completely as she carried a stack of clear plastic containers over to the edge of the blanket.

She set them down. "Ask nicely." she said, sitting down herself with her legs folded neatly beneath her.

"Please."

"Okay." she said simply, automatically scooting over towards him, but leaving enough distance between them.

"You nearly had me begging." he admitted, grabbing the plates and silverware. Positioning them perfectly in front of each other them.

"I know." she smirked. "Getting what I want is easy with you."

"I know I'd never want play poker with you." he laughed. "You'd probably manipulate me out of my money."

"Probably." she nodded, plucking up a corner of on the containers and experimentally sniffing it. "Where'd you even make this stuff?"

"Wouldn't you like to know…" he grinned, grabbing the container from her hands and easily dividing what looked like some sort of pasta salad onto the two plates. "It's my private little secret."

She rolled her eyes and began to help him unload the food onto their plates. The rest of the day was quiet and relaxing. Something so different from most of their trip. It's been hustle and bustle trying to get to the next city, to the next town. They had wanted to experience everything that they eventually forgot to stop and breath. The meadow brought that to them. They almost didn't want to leave when sun began to hang low in the sky and fireflies glided through the air.

Maddie leaned comfortable against Jack's chest, his legs draped on either side of her. "You know, we should build a house here." she said suddenly.

"Really?" he said, cocking his head to the side. "Why?"

"It's just so peaceful and… - Never mind. You'd think it's silly."

"No, no…" he said, turning and adjusting her so he met her eyes. "What is it?"

"It'd be like a fairy tale out here." she admitted. "You can laugh now."

"I'm not going to laugh."

"You should. It's utterly absurd."

He shook his head adamantly. "It isn't."

"It is."

"We're not going to argue over this, are we?"

"I don't know." she smiled. "Are we?"

"You know, I love that you can still believe with all your heart that fairy tales exist and there is happily ever after can happen." he said instead. "Under all that order and that no-nonsense attitude you try so hard to maintain, you're a little girl who still thinks there's magic in the world if someone would just look hard enough and find it.

"And you know what?" he asked.

Her eyes looked unwaveringly into his. "What?"

"I think I found it."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"Where?"

"Right here." he said, grabbing her hand. "You."

"Well, if I'm magic - why is it I don't have a magic wand yet?" she asked, smirking.

"Not that kind of magic, dummy."

"I was going to let you kiss me, but after that last comment, I'm no-…"

He stole the kiss anyway.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jack drove in silence as he slowly neared Memphis, Tennessee. Maddie had somehow tucked herself comfortably in the passenger's seat with her legs folded underneath her and her head leaning gently against cool glass of the window. Her breathing was the only sound that kept him company. Jack glanced over ever so often. The road was open and not a car around for miles so he wasn't afraid of his gaze drifting too much. Her hand rested protectively over her stomach. Jack noticed she had begun to do that since the moment she found out, even when he didn't know himself. It was just a habit that seemed to develop in a moment.

In the back of his mind, Jack wondered if his own mother had done that. If she had, why would she ever give him up? The gesture was something so simple, but it read so powerfully. It was a gesture of love. He knew now that love can come in many shapes in forms, but he couldn't help wondering if his mother did love him. Dwelling on this wouldn't do him any good, he knew, but he just couldn't help himself. He glanced at Maddie again and couldn't help, but be jealous just a tiny bit. She knew her mother loved her - loved her enough to risk her own life, just so Maddie could live. He had no idea what his own mother went through, or if she ever wanted him - even for a moment.

And then there was Evelyn. He didn't think about his Ma too often. It hurt deep inside his chest, a dull ache that he didn't think would ever fully go away. She filled a void with sweetness and kindness. It was like he came to her broken and she fixed him up. In ways, she made him whole again. Her death still quietly haunts him to this day. It's like that hole she patched up had somehow been ripped open again and he'd just have to learn how to live with it. At least he didn't think like Bobby. Vengeance didn't solve everything. It wouldn't make the pain go away.

A sigh broke him from his thoughts. Jack smiled at the sleeping girl as she adjusted herself, his grin grew wider when her hand didn't budge. Maddie in her own way fixed him, too. Jack knew all the important women in his life had an effect on him, but Maddie's had to be the most sly and undetectable until it was too late and he was half in love with her. She snuck in as a little girl needing to be saved from herself, but as time went on she began to save him, little by little - until finally she literally saved his life. She challenged him to be better, to do better - and she did it without realizing it at all.

Jack glanced back at her hand on her stomach. He knew this was her biggest challenge yet. And he also knew he had to step up to the plate and take it. He was ready, but he hadn't told her how ready he was quite yet…

The car began to sputter, until it finally slowed to a stop. Something told him that he probably wouldn't be able to tell her quite yet - She'll be too busy killing him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I thought you said you had it serviced before we left." Maddie quirked her eyebrow with a grin. Her tired body leaned against the wall of the auto body shop that was, luckily enough, just down the road.

"I did!" he said, throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation. "Bobby looked it over before we left…"

Her eyes snapped in his direction. "Bobby?!"

"Yeah…" Jack said softly, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "He worked as a mechanic in Chicago."

"Great at _that_, he was…" she muttered darkly.

"Hey!"

"What?" she said, pushing herself off the wall and walked towards him. Jack saw her angry expression and started to get nervous - he readied himself for whatever she was willing to throw at him…

"This is all your fault." she said in the barest of whispers, then she turned on her heel and walked in the direction of the door to the shop.

That…wasn't what he was expecting. No, not all what he was expecting. Jack's legs were moving before he had time to think about it and he raced after her. He definitely didn't need Maddie mad at him, especially in Memphis, Tennessee. By the time he reached her, she had slammed the glass door in his face. He pulled it open in irritation and noted bitterly that she went right up to the counter purposely so she wouldn't have to speak with him. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair as she went to go sit on one of the hard plastic chairs behind him.

Maddie rang the bell again, tapping her foot in impatience. She knew she shouldn't be this irritated. It's not entirely Jack's fault, but she couldn't stop and she had no place to run and cool down. She hit the bell again, her frustration increasing by the minute. By the time of her fourth ring, they sent someone up to the front. He looked just as annoyed as the two of them as he walked over to the counter, wiping his oily hands on his dirty white shirt. His long blonde hair was tied back, but a few pieces has fallen out and clung to his sweaty brow. By the time he reached the counter, something in his mood changed and he looked at Maddie with soft hazel eyes and a smile.

"What can I help you with?" he asked with a slight southern twang to his voice, looking at her oddly. "I'm Dylan, by the way. I would offer you my hand, but it's kind of dirty and I don't want to get yours covered in motor oil."

Maddie, for some unknown reason, giggled. She figured he was probably trying to flirt with her and he was sort of charming, but giggling like an idiot was a bad idea. Especially since Jack sat right behind her. "It's okay, Dylan. I think we can skip that part. I'm Maddie." she said, but quickly wanted to slap herself for seeming a teensy bit interested.

"So, Maddie, what can I help you with today?" he asked, leaning into the counter suggestively.

She giggled. Again. _'Oh, this was not good.' _Maddie thought to herself.

Jack didn't like him from the first time he saw him. He was much too _pretty _to be a mechanic. _'A male model' _- Jack decided to himself - _'He seems air headed enough to fit right in.' _Jack didn't like the way he walked either. It was too cocky and self-assured. But Jack most definitely didn't like the way he looked when he looked at Maddie. Jack also decided that he would look much better with a black eyes, two if he could manage it.

When he decided to speak, Jack wanted to kill him.

Jack quietly mocked him like a petulant child in his head. Repeating his phrases over, but in a whiney baby voice that somewhat made him feel better. _'Dylan? Should've expected that. I wonder if his mother knew he was going to be annoying, 90210 wannabe before she named him.' _Jack grinned to himself, feeling triumphant.

Then Maddie giggled. Twice.

His good mood went down the toilet after that.

"I was wondering when my car would be done. It's the-"

"Volkswagen Beetle?" he supplied.

"No." she smiled, all the while mentally slapping herself. "The '67 Chevy Impala."

"The Impala?" he asked in disbelief, almost losing his cool, but quickly regained his sultry look. "I like a girl who knows her classic cars."

"No, I-…" Maddie knew she was in deep and it was all her fault. He wasn't even that attractive. At least, not by her standards. "It's not…"

Jack glared daggers at both of them now. The guy for even thinking he had a chance and Maddie for playing along. He assumed this was her payback for not getting the car properly checked out before leaving, but she never acted out liked this. She never tried to hurt before. And hurt it did. Not to sound like a drama queen, but Jack felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest and stomped on for good measure.

When she struggled to speak is when Jack figured it was time to strike back. "It's _mine._" he spoke up as he stood and walked over the counter. "The car is mine."

Dylan stood up straight as Jack approached. "Oh…Well, It'll be done in a few minutes. We had to put in a new fan belt and change the oil."

"Thanks." Jack replied emotionlessly.

Maddie looked up at him with a smile, happy to have him come to her rescue. But there was something off about him. He wouldn't look at her, for one. Dylan turned and went out back to get their bill. Once he was gone, Jack went to go sit back done. Maddie -confused - turned to look at him. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." he said, glaring coldly at her.

"Obviously there's something wrong or you wouldn't-…"

"Not now." he said, turning his head away from her. "We'll talk about it later."

"B-But…-"

"I said, _we'll talk about it later._"

"Fine." she said, crossing her arms over her chest and leaned stubbornly back against the counter.

Two can play the silent treatment game.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The sun had begun to set, making room for the moon to take it's place in the sky. The impala rumbled down the empty highway. Wordless tension filled the car. Maddie looked out the window, trying to ignore the shaking in her hands. She glanced nervously at Jack. His eyes remained glued to the road as his hands clenched the steering wheel tightly. Maddie turned back to look helplessly out the window again. The car moved ever forward in silence.

The sky was dark, and the landscape had become one of shadows and looming figures of upcoming buildings. Maddie was grateful and worried when the car took a turn. It was another roadside motel. The car came to a stop, and Jack quickly jumped out - rushing up to the office. Maddie wasn't sure whether to be relived or more anxious over his abrupt exit. Still, she sat unmoving in her spot until he returned. The car doe slammed and they were moving once more.

The sound of the key clicking in the lock echoed throughout into the deserted parking lot. Jack pushed the door open and flicked on the lights. Maddie stepped into the room meekly, only to have Jack rush past her once the door was closed. He the keys to the impala on the nearest table and threw his duffle bag on the bed, and walked directly into the bathroom - the thin plywood door slamming shut behind him.

Maddie moved slowly to the side of the large bed that took up most of the space in the tiny room, making it appear much larger. She gradually sank down upon it - mutely bracing herself for whatever was to come. The bathroom door soon opened again, and Jack shuffled out. The weight of his duffle bag soon lifted, but was replaced by Jack as he sat on the other side of the bed - burying his face in his hands. She didn't turn and look at him, she just kept her back straight and her eyes on the floor.

Neither spoke, but that said volumes about the situation. They just sat with their breathing as the only sound in the room. Their backs remained turned as they sat on either side of the bed - their own stubborn showdown. Each waiting for the other one to break down and cave in. They each waited for the other to speak first, but neither of them would crack.

She didn't turn around or move at all. Maddie just spoke. "What did I do, Jack?" she asked in a small voice.

Jack lifted his head from his hands. "Nothing." he said dolefully. He was a stir of emotions, but most of all he was tired. Forgive and forget seemed like the best and quickest option.

Maddie twisted sharply in his direction, staring at his back. "_Nothing?_"

He turned around, but kept his eyes lowered. "Yes, nothing. Let's go to sleep. It's been a long day and… -"

Maddie stared at him in disbelief. "All this- " she said, waving her hands about in the air between them. "- is not nothing. Now, what did I do?"

Jack stared at her hard, his jaw clenched and his lips in a firm, straight line. "Nothing." he said finally, grabbing the corner of the duvet and lifted it from the bed. "Maddie, let's just go to sleep."

"No." she got up of the bed and moved rapidly until she was standing in front of him. "I know I did something to put you in this wretched mood. Now tell me what it was." She stood over him, staring angrily down with her eyes.

Jack reached up and grabbed her forcefully by shoulders. "I don't want to fight."

She laughed. "Right." Maddie shrugged of his hands and walked back to her side of the bed. "If you didn't, you wouldn't have acted the way you have been." she muttered as she sat back down.

Jack got up. He didn't want to. He didn't want to walk over to her. And most of all, he didn't want to fight, but that seemed almost inevitable as his feet carried him and planted his body right in front of hers. "Fine." he spat. "You're right. You're _always_ right. I wasn't going to say anything. I was just going to let it go, but _no_. You hang onto it and won't drop it."

"I thought you didn't want to fight." she threw at him.

"You've pushed me into it now!" he shouted down at her. "Happy?"

She stood up, walking closer to him, and tilting her head upwards. "Not really." she whispered.

"Tough." he said, crossing his arms over his chest - his fists clenching in his armpits. "You brought this on yourself."

"Don't play Mr. Innocent." she snapped. "If you hadn't acted like a little jerk, I wouldn't have pushed a fight. Now tell me, what did I do?"

"Obviously nothing. You're perfect."

"Shut up!" she shouted. "Now you're being aggravating."

"How does it feel, Maddie?" he asked softly.

She paused for a moment, looking down at the floor. "You're not going to tell. I'm just wasting my time." she said, turning on her heel. "I give up."

Jack shot out his arm swiftly and grabbed her arm, successfully turning her back around. "I don't think so. You started it. We're going to finish it."

"Fine." she glowered at him. "What did I do?"

"What do you think you did?" he countered.

"Me?" she asked, pointing at herself with her free hand. "I did nothing, but I know somebody who is a jealous idiot."

The hand on her arm squeezed tighter. "I don't become jealous that easily."

"Oh, I think you do." her eyes narrowed. "I was just talking to hi-…"

"Giggling." he reminded her. "You were giggling."

"So."

"_So_?" he asked heatedly.

"Yeah." she said, pulling her arm from his grasp. "It was a nervous giggle I couldn't control. I wasn't fli-…"

"Flirting with him?" he supplied, dropping his arms to his sides - his hands still tightly closed into fists. "Funny, that's exactly what I thought you were doing and doing it purposefully."

"I would nev-…"

"I don't want to hear it." he cut her off. "We both know it's a lie. I just can't believe you would stoop so low to get back at me for not getting the car serviced…"

"I didn't!" she yelled, stepping forward. "_God_! I didn't intentionally flirt with him, it just… happened." She jabbed him hard in the chest with her index finger. "And _you're _acting completely over the top ridiculous about it."

"I'm not!" he yelled back. "If you didn't do it to get back at me, you liked him!"

"You're crazy!" she was close to screaming, her voice taking on a high-pitched, shriek-like tone. "I would never! I-I… I love _you_, you idiot."

"I don't know…" he said, his head dropping to the floor. He couldn't look at her, not after what was about to tumble out of his mouth. "I'm not sure if-…"

"If what, Jack?" she asked angrily, putting her hands on her hips. "Spit it out."

"If I can trust you not…" he struggled even saying it because somewhere in his head he knew he was wrong, but jealously was definitely a monster and he couldn't stand up and fight against it.

"Not to cheat, Jack?" Maddie finished for him. "Oh, this is rich. Amazing really. You know there's nothing to back your accusation with, right?" she asked hotly.

"I-I…I didn't mean to say that." he admitted. "It's just that… - I don't really believe that."

Maddie's face was like stone. Her lips had taken on a thin line and her eyes went glassy. "I think you did."

"I didn't… I was angry and irritated." he explained softly. "I didn't mean it."

"You know, Jack… " she paused taking a deep breath. Her hands were shaking now, and she felt like throwing up. She knew this was something that she never wanted him to know. "I had a chance. I could have thrown everything away and just gone with it, but I didn't. I didn't because I couldn't. And now…- I just don't know."

His eyes fell on hers. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Figure it out." she said before rushing over to the table and picking up the keys lying there. She needed air. She needed to get out of here. Maddie need to be away from Jack.

She rushed past him and almost reached the door, but Jack caught her in the nick of time. He turned her around, holding her body barely inches from his own, and looked her firmly in the eyes. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he asked her again.

"Nothing." she said, squirming to get free. "Let me go!"

"Not until you tell me…"

Her eyes burned, and she was wheezing for air. Maddie promised herself she wasn't going to cry. She _wasn't_ going to cry. "Ask your brother." she gasped out.

Jack, in shock, let go of her like she was somehow burning. They looked at each other for a long, silent moment. Maddie couldn't take it anymore, so she took this chance and fled the motel room.

Outside, the air was a welcomed relief on her heated skin, but she didn't stop and enjoy it. The keys were out in her shaky hands and she unlocked the impala as soon as she reached it. Maddie slid in behind the steering wheel and quickly started the ignition. It wasn't long before the empty parking lot was filled with the sound of squealing tires as she sped off into the night. Maddie drove straight and fast. There was no destination in mind, she just had to get away. But soon her vision blurred, and she had to force herself to pull over before she drove herself into a ditch somewhere.

There, on the side of the desolate highway, she finally let herself cry.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_A/N: Hello Everyone! I think I got this chapter up faster than the last! Still, It's not really fast enough, is it? Oh, well… I hope this super-long chapter made up for the EXTREMELY long wait. _

_I also want to thank you all for sticking with me and continuing to read and review. It really means so, so, so, so much to me. Really. And I apologize if I haven't reply to your review yet. I've been trying to catch up after the alerts weren't working and then I was bombarded with alert emails. So if I haven't got to you yet, I'm sorry. I'm working on it. _

_I'd also give special thanks to Athenerrr, Addy, and Nicole for being there for me and listening to me whine endlessly about this story and then being forced to read it. I love you guys: _


	30. All I Need

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well, not _nothing,_ but pretty much nothing. **

_A/N: Hello again, my faithful readers! I didn't abandon you after that evil, EVIL cliffhanger, but I did wait wayyy too long to update, and for that, I sincerely apologize. But look! I come bearing gifts! A new chapter! So I'm forgiven for the long wait? Yes?_

_**Warning:** This chapter contains some spoilers for the movie "The Hills Have Eyes" and references to "The Texas Chainsaw Massacre", so if you'd like to skip over parts, do so. There's nothing really much pertaining to the plot in those scenes, just some harmless fluff. Otherwise, Enjoy!_

_I'd also like to dedicate this chapter to my good friend, Athena. She's listened to hours, and hours of my griping and jabber over this chapter, and this story, and I know this chapter would not be here right now if it wasn't for her continued support. Really, I have no idea why she puts up with me, but she does, and for that, I'm grateful. _

_And finally, I apologize for the long author's note. On with the story!_

_**All I Need **_

_You're all I need;  
And if all we've got is what no one can break  
I know I love you  
If that's all we can take  
- Mat Kearney_

_Jack was leaving. _

_It was set and final. He had packed his bags, and his guitar - And Maddie would be left alone with her conscience, and a baby he said he wasn't even sure was his. The fight was angry, and bruising everything from the two hand marks on her upper arms where he had squeezed her too tightly to her pride, and finally to her heart. _

_No, her heart wasn't bruised - it was breaking. It was crumbling under the weight of their eminent separation, and the guilt of it all. She quietly sat on the end of the bed while Jack spoke his final words, before he walked out on everything. Did he know he was slowly tearing her apart from the inside? _

_She just sat there, frozen in her spot. Unable to speak or move. Unable to do anything to stop him from walking out that door and slamming it behind him. And he did it, with one lingering look back at Maddie - Jack Mercer left her. _

But then Maddie woke up with a wince, and sweat pouring down her back causing her dress to stick uncomfortably to her skin. There was a crick in her neck, and, from further inspection in the rearview mirror, she had an imprint of the steering wheel embedded into her forehead.

All in all, everything was fine, and that horrific and terrifying dream was just that, a dream.

Through her grogginess, Maddie realized she was still in the same spot she had parked in, and had somehow fallen asleep after her crying dissolved into small whimpers and moans. She looked at the clock. It had only been a few hours since the fight… Maddie wasn't going to take her dream lightly. The warning in it was so blaringly obvious, but so was the solution.

She had to fix this.

There was no other way around it. She had messed up, and messed up bad. It was really her fault that they fought. If she had kept her mouth shut, and just let his jealousy blow over, everything would be okay. But no, she had to push and push until she got her stupid little answer. She laughed bitterly to herself, and wondered why she was always causing problems.

It only drove her to fix it.

Maddie turned the key in the ignition - revving up the engine of the impala before pulling onto the highway, and making a quick U-Turn in the direction of the hotel. She drove fast, faster than when she was running away, and most likely well over the speed limit. But Maddie didn't care. For once in her life, she really didn't care about breaking the rules as long as it suited her means. She made it back to the motel in record time.

She winced slightly as the car door opened with a loud squeaking noise, but she couldn't slow down to quiet it. She was much too antsy, and too afraid that the moment she hesitates is the moment she'll lose her nerve. She rushed over the pavement, and over to the door. With a turn of the knob, she prayed for a silent entry.

Maddie slipped into the darkened hotel room soundlessly, and breathed a sigh of relief when the door didn't make a noise when she closed it behind her. Now, all she had to do was make it to the bed without tripping over something or banging her leg against the table in the dark. It was a small feat, but she almost made it all the way there without incident, but she paused when she couldn't make out an outline of a person in the bed.

"Welcome back…"

Maddie nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of the voice speaking from behind her, but the familiarity soon set in and she wasn't so frightened. Actually, she continued walking towards the bed, but purposely missed it and turn on the lamp on the side table.

Jack winced from the chair in the corner, sticking his hand out to ineffectively block it out. "Shut that off!" he said, but it came out distinctively slurred.

Maddie peered at him squirming in the dim light. Tiny bottles surrounded the chair on the floor, and he held a much larger replica glass bottle in his hand. The amber liquid inside swished as he moved to get out of the light, and barely reached the bottom of a familiar black and white label.

Maddie knew she should have picked up the obvious smell of whisky in the room from the moment she walked in. It was the same smell that filled her father's den on Halloween every year. Over the years she grew to hate the acrid stench of alcohol almost as much as the holiday itself.

With her mission forgotten, she angrily stomped over to Jack and swiped the bottle from his hand. "You're drunk." she spat.

"You _left_." he threw back at her, looking wounded. But then he started to chuckle. "And I found the mini bar."

She rolled her eyes. "You do realize that they charge you for that, and it's not cheap either." she said, putting her hands on her hips. But her eyes softened when he looked up at her hopelessly. "But I guess you weren't thinking straight…" Somewhere in the back her mind, a small voice spoke. '_You did this to him.'_ Maddie tried to ignore it, but it was incessant.

It was Jack who brought her back to the present.

"Which one?" he asked softly, pushing himself clumsily out of the chair. He walked on wobbly legs over to her. "Which one was it? I swear I'll… - I'll…"

He eventually stumbled, and it happened at the last possible moment. Maddie was surprised he didn't squish her when fell onto her. She had gotten her arms out fast enough and caught him by the arms. "I'm sure you'll do a lot of damage when you're like this. " she joked lightly as she steadied him.

"But I _mean _it, Maddie." he said very seriously. "I'll do it. I swear."

"I'm sure you will," she paused, taking a breath, "when you're sober. Now, Let's get you to-…"

"No!" he shouted, shrugging of her hands, and backing away from her. "You didn't tell me who. Tell me which one…"

"It doesn't matter, Jack." she said reassuringly, stepping carefully towards him with her hand tentatively reaching out to touch him.

He attempted to move backward again, but he stumbled, and fell into Maddie. "It does! I does to me…" he slurred passionately, looking her hazily in the eye. "Tell me."

Maddie choked back a sob at his pleading eyes. She was responsible for this, and standing here in front of this broken man, she had no idea how to fix any of it. Telling him what he wanted would just break his heart, and make it worse. Not saying anything would make him restless. Maddie just couldn't win.

"Let's just go to bed." she tried. "I promise to tell you in the morning."

And surprisingly, he agreed. "Okay…" he slurred. "In the morning."

Maddie walked beside him as he walked, a little less unstable than before, over to the bed in the middle of the room. They moved slow, and he only stumbled once. And finally, he was sitting on the bed, his eyes drooping, but Jack was still fighting sleep.

"Come on," Maddie said, pushing lightly on his shoulder. "We have to get you to lay on your stomach in case you throw up."

Jack, on the other hand, had other plans. His encased her face in his hands quicker than she would have thought in his condition, and tilted her head so her eyes looked directly into his. "Lay with me," he said. It was the clearest he had spoken since she had walked in the door, and his eyes looked painfully sincere. "I need to hold you."

Her eyes suddenly stung with oncoming tears. The guilt of what she did, and the state he that he was in now weighed heavily on her mind. Jack didn't know what he was saying. If he did, holding her would be the last thing he'd ever want to do. Still, she wordlessly nodded, and waited for him to crawl under the covers first. He laid on his back with his arms outstretched, waiting for her. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Maddie slipped off her shoes, shut off the light next to her, and slid in with him.

Nothing could have prepared her for the arms that wound around her so tightly, she almost couldn't breathe. Or the smell of sweet whiskey on the breath that fell against her bare neck. Or how it felt to be held by the man you loved, but felt you didn't deserve. No, nothing could have prepared her for the onslaught of mixed emotions she felt in the moment it took for him to wrap her up in himself.

"I didn't think you'd come back…" he began to mutter against her skin. "The thought drove me half-crazy. All I could hear was the sound of you driving away. It kept ringing in my ears, along with what you said…"

Maddie bit her lip, and squeezed her eyes shut to keep from crying. "_Shhh_…" was all she could get passed her lips.

"No, No…" he said softly, pulling her impossibly closer under the thin cover. "You need to know - you need to _hear_ -…"

"It's okay, Jack," she said, the tears spilling out onto her cheeks as soon as the words were uttered. "L-Let's - Let's sleep."

His fingertips moved to touch cheeks, and brushed the liquid away. "Don't cry - Don't _cry_, Maddie. It's not your fault."

His words meant to comfort, but inadvertently made her feel worse. "Just - Just sleep, Jack."

"I want you - I _need_ you to hear it," he said, leaning forward to kiss her gently on the forehead. "I'll go to sleep, but after - Okay?"

"Okay," she agreed weakly.

"I love you," he whispered after a long pause. "I'll always love you no matter what happens, or what has happened. You're with me, you're _in_ me. I could never myself of you, Maddie, even if I tried. "This -" He reached for her left hand in the dark, and touched the gold band surrounding her finger. "means something. More importantly -" He touched her stomach. "_they_ mean something. Maddie, _you_ mean something. And I'm ready for whatever comes because I know I'm not going to let this - _us_ go."

He kissed her forehead again. "And that's all I needed to say." With that, he rested his head in the crook of her neck, and his arms firmly around her. "_I love you_…" he whispered, drifting off into a deep, heavy sleep.

"I love you," Maddie whispered to the darkness, her voice cracking as two tears trailed down her face. It pained her to know he wouldn't remember anything he just said in the morning, and she couldn't help wondering if his words were even true.

She fell asleep with these thoughts swirling around in her mind - slowly, but surely eating away her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Maddie woke up the next morning with a massive headache, and the bright sunlight shining directly in her face from in between the blinds. Not the best combination in the world. Maddie glared at the light, narrowing her eyes, silently telling the sun off. She held up her hand to block it out while she got out of the bed. Carefully, she peeled Jack's arm from around her torso, and lifted the covers off her legs, moving them to the floor.

She swayed on her feet as she walked across the room the bathroom, the events of the night before still strongly present in her mind. Maddie reached the sink with little injury with her hands grasping tightly to the cheap porcelain. She looked up at her reflection in the mirror, and sighed miserably. Her face was paler than normal with red splotches along her cheeks from crying. Dark bags hung under her eyes, making her appear as if she hadn't slept in weeks, rather than just last night. Her hair looked simply unmanageable.

Maddie frowned, turning on the faucet to cold, and ran her hands under the water. The cool liquid on her face felt nice, and for a moment she felt like something was finally going right. But the moment quickly dissipated, leaving her with that same terrible feeling she had woken up with. It was like her world was crumbling in her fingers, and no matter how hard she tried to hold it together, pieces slipped easily through the cracks.

She hopelessly patted her face dry with a one of the motel's rough towels, feeling on the verge of tears over the situation she was left with. Breathing in deeply, Maddie made a promise to herself that she would try to hold them back as long as she could, and put the towel back on the rack. She turned around to leave the bathroom, but she found Jack, crowding the exit, instead.

A part of her felt trapped, like a caged animal, cornered and unable to escape. She didn't want to face this so soon in the day. Not now. And the other part of her just wanted to pretend like it was just a bad dream, and run right into his arms, and hold on for dear life. She just stood there, stock still, staring up at him with wide-eyes, really unable to speak a word.

Jack looked just as awful, if not worse, as her. But he, at least, didn't look like he was falling apart at the seams. Maddie watched as he stared down at her with a confident smile, and firm stance. She couldn't quite comprehend how he could look so _calm_, and sure after everything that went on. But then a little voice in the back of her mind remind her this was _Jack_, and Maddie remembered he was always the strong side to her weak.

"I meant it," he spoke, his voice shocking her with it's rough, low sound. "What I said last night. I meant every last word."

That was all she needed to hear.

A noise rose up in her throat as her legs carried her without thinking. She rushed into him, wrapping her arms tightly around torso, burying her face in his shirt. Maddie inhaled the stale smell of old whiskey, and Jack before tears of happiness flooded her eyes, and all she could smell was salt. He arms slowly encircled her as he kissed the top of her head with a smile.

Because, in that moment, they were okay.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jack and Maddie returned to the bed, each agreeing it'd be a waste to talk now, and they both fell asleep almost instantly.

Maddie woke up for the second time to fingers lightly tracing her face, and Jack peering down at her like he was trying to commit every square inch to memory, even though he knew the planes of her face as well as his own. She smiled, and tried to speak, but his fingertips fell upon her lips, silencing her. He kept right on touching her with their eyes locked.

Maybe it was last night, and everything that happened. Maybe it was the half told secret still lingering between them. Or maybe it was just that, even though they have been in close quarters for weeks, they have never felt so distant from each other. But Maddie knew one thing, and that was they needed time.

Time to breathe.

So in bed they stayed, for the rest of the day. And all they did was explore, and reacquaint themselves with each other. They acted like kids, and laid under the sheets in their own little hideaway from the rest of the world. They were being ridiculous, but somewhere in between the staring contest, and the thumb war - Maddie felt everything that had happened had slowly melted away, even time.

Nothing could go wrong, if they just stayed under this sheet, and acted like this forever.

But every glance Jack gave her when he though she was looking, and the hidden pleading in his eyes, and how he looked like he was going to break if another second went by was starting to take it's toll on her. Maddie knew she couldn't hide forever because as much as she would like him to, Jack would never forget.

It started to storm then.

Rain poured from the sky in hard rivulets, pelting the roof of the motel, and knocking the power out along with it. The room was darkened with furniture casting shadows. A scene eerily reminiscent of horror film, right down to the flashes of lightening and the low rumble of thunder in the distance.

They remained, safe and warm under the covers, still playing make believe. Maddie's heart pounded along with rain as her palms became sweaty. She had to tell him. Finally the time came, during a game of telephone, she whispered her secret as a ominous streak of lightening filled the sky.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"It's not like I kissed him back!" Maddie yelled, boring holes into her husband's back as he remained turned away from her, his face buried in his hands.

"And what was I supposed to do?! Push him off? That's nearly impossible, and you know it! You grew up with Bobby. You know how strong he is!"

Jack shifted, sliding off the side of the bed to the floor. He turned around, and stuck his arm underneath.

"Will you at least _look _at me?" she asked, her voice lowering an octave. "I couldn't stand it if you hated me, even if you have every right to." She laughed flatly. "I'm selfish."

Jack found what he was looking for, and sat back in his spot on bed. Maddie watched as he put on his shoes, quietly hoping this was a dream she was going to wake up from soon.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

No answer. Jack continued to tie his shoes, ignoring her.

"You're not seriously going to leave me here, are you?" Maddie couldn't keep her voice from rising as the panic in her chest did.

Again, no answer. He stood up, finally finished tying his shoes, and began to walk across the room towards the door.

"You are!" she yelled, quickly getting up to go after him. "I can't believe you! Every word you said was a lie! I'm so _stupid. _And you're a coward! Just running out the door when it gets tough." She was being a hypocrite, and she knew it, but Maddie also knew she wasn't going to let him go without a fight.

Jack continued to ignore her as he opened the door, and walked out into the rain with Maddie hot on his heels.

"You're not leaving without me! I hope you know that, Jack Mercer!" she screamed at him over the rain, running after him, her bare feet splashing into puddles. Her clothes were soaked through to the skin almost instantly, and her hair hung heavily against her back, but she wasn't going to let it slow her down. "You're not going to get into that car without me!"

She chased after him, even as he bypassed the impala, and continued to walk across the parking lot, until he stopped. Jack stood stock still in what looked to be the middle, and let the rain soak him to the bone. Maddie finally caught up, looking at him strangely.

"What are yo-" She was cut off by his laughter. "You're laughing?! You're laughing at a time like this? Did you just come all the way out here to _laugh_?" she demanded, her eyes narrowing in anger and confusion.

Jack turned to her, his eyes alight with joy, and his cheat heaving with every chuckle.

"You've gone insane," Maddie stated in a near hysterical whisper.

He closed the distance between them with a few short steps, and hauled her to him by the waist. Maddie saw the blue of his eyes, and felt heat, instead of the cool rain, against her lips before she even realized her was kissing her. But before she could even kiss him back, he pulled away, still holding her close.

"Thank you," he whispered, leaning to rest his forehead against hers. "Thank you."

Maddie looked up at him, still slightly stunned. "Well, I guess you're welcome, even though I'm not quite sure what I did to deserve all this gratitude."

"You put me out of my misery." He smiled at her. "You have no idea what scenarios that have been going through my mind, and _that_ was just a relief to hear."

She looked hopeful. "So you you're _not_ crazy?"

"Nope," he said, before leaning down to kiss her again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Our love is epic, Maddie," Jack whispered in her ear, holding his arms tightly around her, their naked bodies tightly entwined. He looked down at her, smiling as he brushed a lock of her hair, still damp from the rain, and tucked it behind her ear. "It's bigger than us. It _is_ us. We can't escape it no matter how hard we try. We were made for each other. We were destined to be. It's just the way it is.

"We belong together," he finished, twirling another wisp of her chocolate hair tightly around his finger.

"When did you become a philosopher?" she mumbled against his neck, inhaling the scent of his skin, placing a kiss at his throat. "Though, I do like it," she said, lifting her head, smiling brightly at him.

He tilted his head, and looked down at her, before kissing her forehead lightly. "Just now, actually," he grinned.

Her finger trailed down his chest, a wicked smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "Yeah, make-up sex does that to a lot of guys."

"Wow," Jack sputtered slightly. "What have I done to sweet, little, Maddie Fitch?"

"Corrupted me," she whispered, raising herself up, and pecking him on the lips. "It's what you bad, _dirty_ Mercer men do."

"Maddie, stop that," Jack groaned.

"What?" she asked, suddenly looking innocent.

"You're a tease, you know that, right?"

"I've been told that once, or-" She never did get to finish that sentence.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They moved on with their trip the next day.

Jack wanted to stay, but Maddie told them it'd be best to put the past behind them. If that out of the way, on the side of the highway was the past, the open road ahead of them was the future. They drove for a whole day. Sometimes they would talk, others they would sit in silence, their hands clasped, as they drifted down the road, not really sure where they were going.

They were together, and that's all that really mattered to them.

Two state lines were passed into Oklahoma before they really stopped. It came at a good time, too. Maddie had steadily been feeling woozy, and came close to fainting on a couple of occasions. Maddie didn't want to go to the hospital, but Jack made her promise when they got into a city, she would. She reluctantly agreed. When they reached Tulsa, it turned out there was nothing wrong, but doctor that saw Maddie ordered a few days of bed rest.

No matter how much Maddie whined, and announced she was _fine_, they checked into the local Holiday Inn afterwards.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Horror movies? _Horror_ movies, Jack?" Maddie asked, looking up at him with a betrayed look on her face from her seat on the bed. "You know I hate them. With a burning passion of a thousand fiery suns."

"You _owe_ me," he said brandishing the DVDs in front of her face. "So, as a compromise, I'll let you pick the one we watch first. What'll it be, Madeleine? _The Texas Chainsaw Massacre _or _The Hills Have Eyes_?"

"Uggh!" she exclaimed, making a disgusted face at the titles. "I let you go to the store, and pick out the movies, couldn't you at least have gotten something I would like? Really, I'm the one stuck in this room, and on this bed against my will. The least you could do is be nice! And how exactly do I owe you?"

"Because you've put me through hell these last few days," he explained, walking over to the TV, unwrapping a DVD along the way. "It's payback time."

Maddie groaned, falling limply back against the bed, and covering her face with a pillow. "I hate that you're so good at picking things that'll annoy me most. I shouldn't have married my best friend. I really wouldn't have if I knew that I'd be tortured every time I messed up…"

"Quit your whining, and choose," he called over to her.

"You choose," she mumbled dejectedly from behind the pillow.

"Fine," he chirped cheerfully. "_Texas Chainsaw Massacre _it is."

"Goodie," she said, pumping her hand in the air apathetically.

Jack placed the DVD in the player, and walked back over to the bed with a smirk plastered on his face. "Don't cage that enthusiasm now, Maddie," he said, chuckling lightly as he scooted himself closer to her.

Maddie lifted the pillow off her face, and turned to glare at her husband, before sticking the pillow firmly between them. He raised an eyebrow at her, but she just smiled in response, and turned towards the TV, settling herself heavily against the pillows behind her with her arms crossed over her chest.

Jack smirked once more in her direction before pressing play.

Barely ten minutes in, Maddie was already complaining. "This is gross, and disturbing, Jack."

"That's kind of the idea, Maddie," he said, barely taking his eyes away from the screen.

"Well, I don't like the _idea_."

"Be quiet," he whispered. "It's just getting good."

"Oh, I just _can't_ wait until the limbs start flying," she remarked sarcastically, wincing at the stupidity of the group not listening to the gas attendant, and going on ahead to Hardesty house.

A few moments later, Maddie screamed, burying her face in Jack's chest when Leatherface made his grand entrance, killing his first victim with a sledgehammer. Jack grinned knowingly down at her, before returning his eyes to the carnage on the screen. From then on, Maddie watched through her fingers, holding tightly to Jack.

Jack was playing her like his guitar. He knew exactly what buttons to push, and he knew how to push them. Sometimes she hated him for knowing her so well. She guessed he even knew that she'd play the brave, indifferent card, but would eventually crumble, playing right into his hands. Honestly, horror movies scared her beyond reason, and Jack full well knew this, and she knew he knew it'd work on her like a charm.

This is what she gets for marrying the one person in the world who knows her better than herself.

"That was sick! And Depraved!" Maddie announced, sitting up, and away from Jack as he got up to switch the movie out. "I can't believe you call that entertainment."

"How do you even know if it was sick and depraved?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her over his shoulder. "You barely saw any of it with her hands on your face the whole time."

"I saw enough of it," she sniffed. "It was awful. I really can't believe you enjoyed it."

He shrugged. "It's a classic," he said, sticking the other DVD in the player.

"I think that word should be stricken from your vocabulary." she rolled her eyes at him as he walked back. "You use it way too loosely."

"To you maybe," he said, grinning cheekily, sitting down next to her.

"To the general population of the world." She lifted her head, looking at him upside down as she settled herself against him this time. "Please don't tell me this is going to be like the last one."

"I don't really know," he said honestly. "The original was kind of boring."

"Great," she muttered.

Jack laughed. "You're really so stubborn that you can't give anything a chance, aren't you?"

"Not horror movies," she mumbled, adjusting herself to cuddle more comfortably against him.

The movie opened up with scientists getting impaled by a pickaxe, and Maddie turned around, and glared up at Jack, who only shrugged at her. She sighed grumpily, sitting back against him again, but crossing her arms over her chest - clearly unimpressed.

"Doug is going to die," Maddie predicted moments later, actually watching the screen without her hands over her eyes with interest written all over her face. The screen moved to The Carter family driving along in the truck, following the gas attendant's instructions.

"Why do you say that?" Jack asked, surprised she was even paying the movie this level of attention and involvement.

"He's the nice, but dorky guy," she said, her eyes glued to the screen. "He's going to die. I just know it." She said it quietly with remorse, and a tremor tainting her voice.

"You never know," Jack whispered.

"Don't get my hopes up, Jack," she murmured, watching the truck taken down by the spikes across the road.

Her face went to Jack's chest when the family was attacked. This time it wasn't out of fear. No, Jack knew she just couldn't bear to watch this fictional family be torn apart by outside forces they couldn't stop. Her hands grasped bid handful of his shirt, and she held on tightly until it was over.

"He's so brave," she spoke her thoughts out loud as Doug struck out to the mutant's camp with Beast and a bat.

Jack chuckled under his breath. "Should I be jealous?"

"Maybe," she said, smirking. "If you aren't willing to do that for your family, then definitely."

Jack was laughing hysterically when she sat up, and scooted to the end of the bed to get closer to the screen, only to cheer like she was at a wrestling match every time Doug got the upper-hand. He had never seen her so delighted over violence.

"I love Doug," she sniffed to Jack, back in his embrace, looking up at him.

He looked at her worriedly. "You're crying."

"So I am." She wiped another tear off her face.

"Over a horror movie," he stated in disbelief.

"I love Doug," she said with a helpless shrug of her shoulders. "You did buy that, Right?"

Jack laughed, leaning forward, and placing a kiss on her forehead. "Yeah, I did."

"Good," she smiled. "Now I can watch it whenever I want."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Texas here we come!" Jack jokingly exclaimed, twisting the steering wheel towards Exit 37 to Gainesville.

They were finally on their way towards the end of their trip after three days of being stuck in the hotel room, which steadily had begun to grow smaller after the second day. It had become evident that it was time to go when they were sniping at each other left, and right. The breaking point was when Jack threatened to throw Maddie's _The Hills Have Eyes _DVD out the window after her twelfth viewing, and she warned him she would push him out after it.

"Jack!" she yelled, holding on tightly to the car as it swerved on the empty highway, looking angrier by the second. "I thought I told you to stop that." She turned her head, glaring at him.

He glanced over at her with an impish glint in his blue eyes. "You can't be that scared of Texas."

"Wanna bet?" she asked with a challenging look.

He smirked as he continued to drive straight, bypassing Exit 37 completely. "It's just a movie…"

"I don't care if it's _just a movie_." she stated clearly with a sense of finality as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not stepping foot in Texas, and it's all your fault for making me watch that movie."

"_The Texas Chainsaw Massacre _is a classic." he reminded her. "A classic, Maddie."

"Oh, this seems like déjà vu," she remarked sarcastically.

"I just don't think you understand what the world _'classic' _means." He sighed.

"Sorry, I don't consider a beat-up, old movie about a chainsaw wielding madman, and his cabalistic family, and how they slaughter a bunch college students like livestock a classic." Maddie snorted, trying to contain her laughter. "I must be delusional, but I just don't see it."

"You don't see it because it _scared_ you," he muttered, rolling his eyes.

"No!" she protested. "It's because it was unnecessarily gory, and grotesque. If it had a better storyline…"

"You mean, _If it had a Doug_."

"Well, yeah…"

Jack snorted, pressing harder on the gas pedal. "How did I know?" he asked himself.

"You're not honestly jealous of a fictional character," Maddie said, looking over at him, clearly annoyed.

Jack turned, and sent her a pointed look.

Maddie clicked her tongue against her teeth, and curled herself against the car door. "Fine. Be that way," she mumbled.

"'Kay, I will."

"I'm mad at you."

"That's okay, 'cause I'm mad at you."

"Fine."

"_Fine_."

Jack could already tell this was going to be a long car ride.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Maddie sighed, glancing over at Jack's sleeping form, and smiled.

He had finally let her drive after hours of her begging, and him becoming tired by the minute. She grinned at the memory of him falling instantly asleep as soon as he got into the passenger's seat. They had long gotten over their grumpiness with each other, which was a relief. Maddie almost felt like jumping out of the car at one point, and smacking him upside the head at another.

Maddie laughed quietly to herself, musing over how great it is that they were testing their marriage right from the get go, and not waiting five, seven years down the line.

As much as she loved being here, and traveling like this, Maddie was glad to see their trip coming to a close. It was like a runner in the last leg of a marathon, it was wonderful feeling catching her first glimpse of the finish line. There were memories she wanted to keep with her forever, and there were some she'd rather disappear with the dust flying behind their car.

Those, she knew, would stay with her, like the scar that lined her collarbone.

Maddie knows her fingers sometimes drift over that spot. She touches the scar, late at night with Jack snoozing softly beside her, and she ponders over what would have happened if she never received it. Maddie knows she shouldn't. It only upsets her, but she just would really like to know if she was ever strong enough to live without half her soul. Some scenarios, she is, and others, she shuddered to herself at the thought.

Her hand was finally able to stop playing her shirt, and return to the steering wheel as she smiles over how glad she doesn't have to try.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"We might be scratching the paint, you know," Maddie said as she adjusted herself on the hood of the Impala, holding tightly to Jack's hand in case she slipped and fell. "Plus, this isn't very safe…"

"Can't you just sit still, and enjoy the moment?" Jack asked, chuckling lightly.

Maddie rolled her eyes, and sighed. "I'd be able to sit a lot more still if we weren't on the hood of this car," she muttered grumpily, sliding ever-so-slightly along the slick surface.

"If you wanna go lie in the dirt, be my guest." He glanced over at her, his lips twisted into a devilish smirk that made her want to smack him and kiss him at the same time. "Don't come crying to me when you get bitten by a rattle snake."

"I think I'll be dead then, _Jack._" She glared daggers at him, all the while still keeping a firm grip on his hand. "And it'll be all your fault. _'Oh, let's go to the desert, Maddie! You'll love it! It'll be fun!' _When's the fun starting?"

He sent her an off-handed look, before turning his eyes to the sky. "I don't sound like that."

"You do to me," she said, scooting closer to him. Maddie laid her cheek against his shoulder, and grinned cheekily up at him.

"Don't be cute," he mumbled, refusing to tear his eyes away from the heavens above them, and look down at her.

"I'm not being cute," she said, letting go of his hand briefly to slid her arm through his, before running her hand down his arm until their fingers entwined perfectly. "I'm not being anything," she leaned up, and whispered softly in his ear.

"Oh, really," he whispered back. Jack twisted his neck, turning to lean down towards her face.

"Yes, really." Her grin grew wider as they came closer together.

His lips hovered just above hers, silently teasing her, testing to see how patient she truly can be. They were so close, and then a foot jabbed itself against Maddie's ribs from inside, _hard_. She jerked in pain, faintly crying out. She looked at Jack apologetically.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I can't stop him from-"

"Lay back," Jack said suddenly, cutting her off mid-sentence. "Um…Lay back against the windshield. I want to try something." He backtracked, after noting the surprise cross her features.

She stared at him, looking unsure, but eventually she silently scooted up the hood until the small of her back hit the glass behind her. "Hopefully this thing hold's me up," she said before laying fully back against the surface, squeezing her eyes tightly as if she was ready for it to cave in.

Jack smiled gently, before moving up the hood to join her.

Maddie's eyes widened. "You're going to kills us, and ruin your car. This thing is honestly going to crack," she said worriedly.

"Calm down," he smoothed down her nerves as he moved ever closer. "You'll be fine."

"That's what you always say," she said under her breath, her eyes rolling in her head.

He chuckled lightly, touching his fingers along the surface of her stomach. "You trust me." He stated it like a fact, a bold-faced unyielding fact.

"With my life," she breathed, looking above at the stars, before closing her eyes, her hand gliding down to touch his.

Jack took a deep breath into his lungs just as he grabbed a hold of her hand, and then he folded against her. Maddie was surprised to feel the weight of his head on top of her stomach, but then again, some part of her knew exactly what he was doing all along. He had taken the hand he held in his, and stretched it out, and laid it flat against the taut, rounded surface. Jack's hand covered hers automatically as her fingers went to his hair, brushing through the sandy locks absentmindedly. His lanky body curled, and tucked into her much smaller framed until she swore they became one person instead of two.

"I can hear her heartbeat." The sound of voice vibrated against her skin through the thin cotton of her dress. The feeling tickled slightly, but she held still, and listened to him. "And yours. Hers is faster, and less steady. Do you feel this all the time?" he marveled.

"Yes," she answered. "I fall asleep to the beat sometimes…"

"It's irregular," Jack said, his voice taking a worried edge. "Is that alright?"

"It's fine," she whispered calmly, brushing her fingers across his forehead. "His heart isn't fully developed like ours are."

"She's moving!" he claimed, wondrously. "This is amazing. Really, and truly." Jack lifted his head, twisting his body, before resting his head against her swollen belly again. He lifted his eyes, and looked into hers. "Maddie…" His voice was delicate, his blue eyes alight. "Did we really create this? Did I finally do something right?"

The tear dripped off her chin before she even realized it was there. Her fingertips brushed along his eyebrow, down his cheek. She had traced his entire face, taking every mark, every slope, every angle to memory before she realized she really couldn't speak. Something had welled up in her throat, barricading the words she wanted to say somewhere deep inside her chest.

"I know," he said, looking into her eyes, and she _knew_ he did. Jack adjusted himself, again, pushing to be closer to her head, while at the same time remain in contact with the baby residing in her womb. "Can I tell you something?"

"Is it going to make me cry?" she finally choked out.

"I'm not sure," he said honestly. "I hope not."

"Go ahead," she acquiesced.

He grabbed up her hand in his, before he spoke another word, rubbing his thumb along her skin. "I accepted it," he said.

"Accepted what?"

"The teaching job."

Maddie's eyes widened with realization, but she didn't smiled like Jack expected her to. She frowned, instead. "You know I didn't want to push you to do that," she said, sniffing, her tears all but gone. "Jack, you're allowed to do whatever you want. Hell, you know if you wanted, I'd go with you traveling across the country. We're doing it now, and I'm fine. You don't have to settle, even for me."

"It's not for you, Maddie," he said, shaking his head at her. "Well, you're part of it, but not the whole picture. Do you really think I want to drag my kid all over the place, and not let her have a stable life, and not let her have a chance at a _home_? All for my selfish desires? I really thought you knew me better than that."

"I didn't-" she started, but paused, reviewing her thoughts in her head. "I didn't think about that, Jack. All keep thinking about is you giving up everything you've ever wanted since you held a guitar in your hands for the first time, and how I never wanted to be the cause. I just want you to be sure, _dead_ sure this is what you want."

"I am sure." He smiled. "I'll admit, at first I thought it was the craziest idea I had ever heard in my life. Maddie, I seriously thought you were nuts for even suggesting it. But the more I thought about it, it just made sense. It's not the end of the world, and I can still pursue my dream, but at least now I'll have something to fall back on if it all blows up in my face."

She touched his cheek. "You're sure?" she asked again.

"_Dead _sure." He laughed.

"You know I thought I was crazy, too," she began, smiling. "For suggesting it. I knew I was completely nuts, but I couldn't help myself. I _like_ teachers."

"You're such a nerd," he teased.

"But you love me."

"Of course."

They settled into each other again, and look to the sky. It sparkles in a way they never see back home with the dark, night sky exploding with light from millions of little stars blanketing it. The sky reflected what the two souls lying together on the hood of the car felt in their hearts, and that was hope.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_A/N 2: I promise to keep this short! Thank you SOOOO much for reading, and _hopefully_ reviewing! _


	31. Come Home

**Disclaimer: I own everything, and nothing. I'll leave you to figure that out.**

* * *

_A/N: Well, It's been a year or more since my last update. I sort of lost this story. My muse and I weren't agreeing on anything and this just became a chore, another thing to do. Then today I receive a review. It was a anonymous, so I couldn't reply, and anyway, I think it's pretty cowardly to hide. But they basically read my story, which is under construction by the way. I wrote the beginning of this story over three years ago when I was just discovering my love of writing, so I was no expert. I have thus improved since, up to chapter five and left me: "Honestly. Mary-Sue. Bye." I am not saying they didn't have a right to do so, by all means, go ahead. But it angered me to know someone wasted their time putting negativity out in the world, but also hid behind the cover of anonymity. And yes, it hurt, but only because this story has been a sore spot forever and always. But I took that anger and used it for good and wrote furiously today and finished it. So, I guess I should thank you, whoever you are. You made me get off my ass and add to my Mary-Sue. I guess that was not your desired effect, huh? Oh, well. Sucks to be you. _

_A/N 2: This chapter is dedicated to the lovely Nicole. She has been poking and prodding at me to finish this story like it deserves to be. This is for you, BB. _

_A/N 3: Reviews and Feedback are lovely and MOST helpful, but not required. Little notes of encouragement always help a writer._

* * *

**The Girl Next Door: Come Home**

_Come home 'cause I've been waiting for you for so long.  
And right now there's a war between the vanities, but all I see is you and me.  
The fight for you is all I've ever known._

**- OneRepublic**

* * *

"Ouch, Jack! Watch where you're going."

"Why don't you keep out of my way, munchkin!"

"I would if you weren't so huge!"

"You're the huge one."

"Way to make a girl feel special, dear."

"You're welcome. Now where is that damn light switch…"

"Gone a couple of weeks and you forget the layout of your own house."

"Find it then, smarty pants, but I doubt you're so incredible that you can see in the dark."

Maddie didn't respond, instead Jack heard a quiet shuffling along the floor and felt her walk past him. A few moments later, light flooded the foyer. Jack turned around to see Maddie with her arms crossed over her chest and a victorious grin tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Unfair advantage," Jack said, shrugging his shoulders.

Maddie rolled her eyes, making a _tsking _sound as she moved past him to travel deeper into the empty house.

"Where're you going?" he asked.

She turned back around briefly. "To find Lestat."

"You're deserting me to find the cat?" Jack asked, looking flabbergasted as he peered exhaustedly down at the pile of luggage he had to carry upstairs.

"Yes," she replied, glancing down at her stomach. "I'm pregnant, which is totally a 'get out of jail free' card." She smirked. "Have fun!" With a twirl, she disappeared in the direction of the basement.

"Thanks a lot!" he called out to her, knowing regrettably that she was probably ignoring him. He sighed heavily, hefting two bags over his broad shoulders. He muttered a few colorful curses under his breath as he trekked up the stairs, hoping Maddie was grateful.

About a half an hour later, Maddie reappeared walking through the threshold to their bedroom carrying a very content looking feline in her arms. Jack glared into the creature's smug green eyes before stripping off his shirt, tossing it into the wicker hamper just on the other side of the room.

"I'm going to take a shower," Jack said as he passed Maddie towards the bathroom.

"Okay." He heard her reply softly as he walked past. The skin of her fingers brushed his arm briefly, relaxing him almost instantly. It had been a long, tiring day in the car as they rushed to get home early than they had planned, but there was no need to let the tension linger.

The hot water cascading down from the showerhead felt heavenly on his aching, cramped muscles as it slowly melted away their trip in one fell swoop. Gone were the fights, the bickering. That long horrible night he had been carrying around with him like a dead weight evaporated in a moment of relaxation that was over too soon. He climbed over the side of the tub, gasping for a towel.

He quickly dried off and pulled on a pair of loose pajama bottoms before walking out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. He smiled at the sight he was greeted with. Maddie had had fallen asleep seemingly at the moment her head hit the pillow. She barely had time to cover herself up and her legs dangled carelessly over the side. Lestat had curled himself over her stomach in what looked to be an act of protection, rather than comfort judging by the grumpy look frozen upon his elegant features.

Jack bent over her, pulling up her legs and adjusting them to be on the bed. He dragged her favorite blanket, a warm knit colored a dusky blue, over her and tucked in around her sides. He then came to rest beside her. Almost immediately after he settled himself on the bed, Lestat woke up. The cat whined at him, turning on top of Maddie until he settled so his emerald eyes caught sapphire, almost daring Jack to move him.

"Possessive thing, aren't you?" Jack asked him. He could have sworn the animal narrowed his eyes in response. "Well, you can have her tonight. It's only fair."

The cat let out a delightful yowl, his tail flapping in the air.

Jack chuckled. "But just tonight," he reminded. "She belongs to me, not you."

Lestat didn't like that, so much that he turned around again so his tail faced Jack.

Jack rolled his eyes at the tempestuous feline, giving him the same treatment by turning his back to him and faced the wall. Sleep came easy that night. After barely closing his eyelids, he had drifted off into a deep slumber.

- - - - -

Maddie yawned as she trotted downstairs. It was barely seven in the morning, but the house felt warmed by the sun already. In her fuzzy slippers and light summer robe, she felt truly comfortable for the first time in weeks. It really was good to be home.

She went straight to the kitchen as soon as her foot touched down on the ground floor. Coffee needed to be made or she and Jack would be very, very cranky people. She filled up the machine with water and grounds, flipped the top lid shut, and pushed the button. Maddie stepped back and looked at her handiwork with an oddly proud smile. Working the coffeemaker without breaking it or starting a fire was always quite a feat for her.

Maddie wandered into the living room, thinking a little reading will help pass the time while she waited for the coffee to finish brewing. Jack wouldn't be up until then, so there would be no one around to tease her about reading aloud to her child. She plucked _Wuthering Heights_ off the shelf after deliberating for a moment. She was in the mood for something darker and nothing could top the deliciously evil Heathcliff. She sat herself in her father's worn armchair, resting her legs on the ottoman. It was not long before she found herself deeply immersed.

The door opened without her notice.

"Here kitty, kitty. Hurry up, you pain in the ass. I'm in a ru-"

It was the voice, full of familiarity, that finally got her to look away from her novel. Her eyes caught brown as he stood stunned in the foyer. "Bobby?" she queried. "Why are you here?"

"I should be asking you that question," he replied, stepping into the living room with his lips quirked in a half-smile. "When did you get back?" he asked, folding his arms and leaning against the post separating the two rooms.

Maddie curled over the corner of the page, dog-earing her place in the book. She placed it down on the side table and pushed herself up and off the chair. "Late last night. Jack drove like a mad-"

The creaking of the floorboards halted her speech. Jack was up.

"Maddie? Are you -"

She winced as he came into the room. The look of happiness on Bobby's face made her feel sick. The sudden glare on Jack's features made her feel guilty. It was not even eight yet, but she had a headache that she knew wouldn't be going away anytime soon.

"Speak of the devil!" Bobby exclaimed, moving to clap Jack on the shoulder. Maddie didn't even have to look to know Jack had coldly shrugged his hand off. She felt Bobby's gaze fall upon her and move back to Jack, deciphering the message hidden invisible in the air.

When Maddie looked up, if didn't surprise her to see Bobby standing over her, heat in his gaze. "You told him."

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "It sort of slipped out."

"It sort of _slipped out_?" he said, throwing her feeble argument back in her face. Maddie wanted to crawl back to bed. Or maybe take off in the impala, leaving Detroit in the dust.

"I…-" The words tangled in her throat, bunching up in a knot too big to swallow. The urge to run nearly unbearable.

Then Jack's lanky body blocked everything in her line of vision and she was left to stare at the back of his t-shirt. "Don't get angry with her!" The muscles under the thin, worn fabric tensed. Maddie reached out and touched the tips of her fingers to his spine. He didn't relax.

Maddie heard shuffling in front of her, like Bobby was trying to reach an angle where he could see over his little brother's shoulder and glare down at her. "She and I agreed this wouldn't get out. That it was behind us. Then she goes and tells _you_! I think I have every damn right to be angry with her."

She winced. Her fingers retracted and convulsed, grabbing a handful of Jack's shirt in the process and hanging on for dear life. Jack heaved a sigh, his shoulder raising and falling heavily with the breath.

"It was an accident. We were fighting. Actually, _I _was yelling and provoked her. If you want to be angry with anyone, hit me with your best shot."

A sudden, thick silence fell in the wake of Jack's words. If the situation wasn't so tense, Maddie would have giggled. A speechless Bobby must be a sight to see. The floorboards creaked, tan fingers appeared over the curve of Jack's shoulder. Bobby's voice was soft. "Man, I…-"

The front door banged open, startling the three of them. "Bobby, The hospital called. They need me to come in immediately. They're way short staffed today. Some kind of bug. Can you watch the little one for a couple of hours before Sofi gets ou-" The voice halted. Maddie moved quickly around Jack's body to see Charlie's wide brown eyes for herself. A breath, two steps with Hope clinging tightly to her mother's hand, the two woman stood facing each other.

"Welcome home." Charlie smiled brightly, the lines around her eyes seeming lighter, fainter.

Maddie didn't respond, but instead threw her arms about the other woman's neck, holding herself steady on her tip-toes. Charlie wrapped her free arm around her back. Hope nestled herself into the embrace by their legs. "Missed me?" Charlie asked, her voice like a light laugh. Maddie nodded against her shoulder.

"Sorry." Maddie heard Bobby say softly from behind them.

"I'm sorry, too, man," Jack replied, a grin creeping into his voice.

- - - - -

"So one night, we're laying on the couch watching some crap TV, and he goes, _Let's get married. Tomorrow. I'm sick to fuck of living in sin,_ And I just laugh. Because you know, it's Bobby Mercer and you say the word _commitment_, he runs the other way. But true as his word, we were driving to city hall the next day and signed the certificate," Charlie explained, eyes alight and warm. Her hands rested on the table, her fingers twisting the silver ring round and round. "Figures he'd fail to cough up a rock."

That sent Maddie into a fit of giggles, clutching at Jack's shoulder to stabilize herself in her mirth. He shook with ill-contained laughter under her hand.

Charlie had called into to the hospital, claiming illness. Maddie gave her a disapproving look and she just shrugged. _No one dies on a Wednesday. Mondays, or the weekend, but Wednesday? Everyone's still pissed that it's still the middle of the week that they hang on in spite_, she explained, excusing her 'bad' behavior. Afterwards, they all migrated next door to the Mercer homestead, and Charlie thus caught Maddie up on everything that went on in her absence. Even went as far as to call Lucien and Allegra over to which Jack exclaimed, _Doesn't anybody work anymore?_

Maddie greeted them both with enthusiastic hugs. _Still together, I see. Haven't wanted to throttle her yet? I'm deeply impressed,_ she told Lucien before attacking him with another hug. _We're living together! _Allegra's voice rang above the commotion and Maddie played faint. Eventually the group settled around the kitchen table, and Charlie started to explain how she and Hope officially became Mercers.

"We grabbed adoption forms on the way out. Bobby drove like a maniac and set himself down at this table as soon as he walked through the door. I've never seen him work on anything harder in his life. It took him two hours to fill them out completely. The we drove _back_ to city hall. We handed them in, and I swear to God, Bobby was gonna attack the clerk when he said it would take a few weeks to process."

They all laughed, except Bobby, who was muttering something about taking too damn long. When Charlie finished her story and the conversation lulled into a comfortable silence, Maddie looked over the faces of her friends - no, her _family_. Each one of them content, happy in this moment. She wished she had her camera to capture it forever in time. And then it hit her, someone was missing.

"Where's Daniel?" she asked, and all faces snapped towards her. It was like whatever happy drug that was in the air was suddenly sucked out of the room, leaving them all sober. Their eyes shifted over one another, silently arguing over who was going to tell her what was starting to seem from the way her stomach twisted was bad news.

"Oh, Honey." It was Lucien's soothing voice that cut through her nerves. So it was gonna be him? Smart move. "Daniel's not well."

Fear seized her. She almost didn't noticed Jack's hand squeezing hers. "Is he sick?" _No. No. Not another one. Not Daniel. Why must you take everyone from me?_

Lucien look startled, but he faced softened, apologetic. "No, Sweetheart, but some things happened and he's not okay."

Maddie stood up, shaking off Jack's hand, and moved around the table. "Where is he?"

"Maddie, I think he needs-"

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Tell me where he is, Lucien," she said harshly, her hand balling into fists. They had no right to keep her from him.

Lucien sighed, his hand running wearily through his salt and pepper hair. Allegra place a comforting hand on his shoulder and looked up at Maddie. "His apartment. He hasn't left in days, maybe weeks," she said, relenting. She knew she couldn't stop her friend if she tried.

"Thank you, " Maddie whispered, and twirled towards the door. She heard a chair scraping behind her and she picked up her pace. She needed to go alone. She needed to go now. Daniel needed her.

- - - - -

She scrambled up the seven flights of stairs, hardly feeling the tiredness creep into her bones from carrying so much weight up so high. As she approached his door, Maddie plucked a bobby pin from her hair. She was not always the goody-goody. She _had_ picked up a trick or two from hanging around the Mercers constantly. But as it turns out, she didn't need to pick the lock. A small twist and the door fell open.

He sat on the floor, huddled against the wall like a lost child; the wood and plaster the only thing protecting him from cracking. His curls lay limp and in straggles on his head, flopping across his pasty forehead. The ruby strands seem faded, diluted somehow, as if all the luster seeped out of him. He looked bleach, freckles standing out sharply against too white skin, like black sharpie ink on paper. His clothes were wrinkled and stank, even from a distance. He looked unwashed and unclean with the appearance of an unfamiliar scraggly beard.

His apartment was in as much a disarray and in need of cleaning as his person.

Her heart ached, wrenching hard in it's rib lined cage.

It was as if he heard nothing of her entrance into his domain, nothing but the silent call of her distress. He looked up and turned his emerald eyes her way. A tear escaped her eye. So this was how she was to find Daniel Ryan upon her return; an empty shell of what he used to be.

Her feet carried her to him without thought and she sat herself right down next to him in the middle of his mess. He laid his head upon her shoulder without words and wrapped his thin arms around her body. Her fingers tangled themselves in his curls, twirling and caressing. Trying to sooth. He clung to her like a small child and cried.

- - - - -

"Elise is pregnant." His sobs had slowed to hiccups after an hour, and had finally stopped. But hen he spoke, his voice was like sandpaper on skin. Pale fingers stroked the curve of her stomach. Questions were on the tip of Maddie's tongue, but she bit it and listened. "Isn't it awful that I'll know your kid better than my own?"

He paused, his breathing evening out. All the while he traced patterns on Maddie's stomach. "She found out and told me, and I got down on one knee. I think that was mistake number one. I was planning on asking her already. Just biding my time, for the opportune moment. I botched that one right up." He sighed, the breath settling him deeper against her side.

"She freaked out, saying things like, _I'm too young_, and, _This is going too fast_, and, my personal favorite, _I want my mother_. She packed her bags and flew home the next day. She isn't going to give me a say in anything. I only hope she doesn't abort it. If she puts him or her up for adoption, I can go get them and take care of it by myself. But if she kills it, I won't have a chance." He turned to look her in the eye for the first time. "I want to have a chance."

Maddie reached up and stroked his cheek. "You will. You have rights. I will help and we have Lucien, but right now, you have to take care of you."

"Starting to stink, eh?" he asked, a ghost of a smile appearing.

"A lot," she said, smiling more brightly. "A shower would be nice."

"Okay, okay. I get it," he said, pushing himself up off the floor. His bones audibly creaked. He turned and reached a hand towards her. "Help?"

She grasped his hand tightly. "Yes, please." And with his hand, yanked herself from the floor. She went to brush herself off, but stilled when she felt his hand under her chin. He lifted her eyes to his.

"Thank you," he said, scrubbing a hand through his hair. "I really missed you. Next time you decide to take off for months at a time, I'm coming, too, okay. Even if I have to ride in the trunk."

Maddie laughed. "Are you going to hug me? Because I've had enough of your filth."

"Well, _now_, I'm not." He smiled a little brighter. "But really, _thanks_."

"Yeah, whatever," she said, brushing his hand away and shoving him towards the bathroom. "Now, go. You need to be _clean_."

He saluted her, bringing back a little of the old Daniel, and turned on his heel and disappeared behind the bathroom door. Once the door clicked closed, Maddie set to work tidying up the apartment. She grabbed a couple of trash bags from the cupboard under the sink. There wasn't much she could do about surface cleaning, but she can get the trash cleared out and the dirty clothes into hampers.

She worked quickly, getting everything sorted before he got out of the shower. She took a grand second sweep over the place, carrying spray and paper towels to pick up spots. Once she was satisfied it was a vast improvement over what it was before, she tossed out the last of her dirt paper towels and picked up the phone and the phonebook. She flipped to the yellow pages and picked out an ear marked page. Daniel was probably going to be hungry when he got out and she wished she could cook him something, but this would do.

After she placed the order, she checked the time. It was later than she expected and a sudden wave of tiredness spread over her. She had wanted to wait for him to get out, but that could be longer than she had time for. Jack would understand if she spent the night, but she wanted her nice, comfy bed and her cat after a day like today. So she picked up the notepad and pen on the tiny table that held the dock for the phone and wrote him a note.

_Daniel, _

_I went home because I am exhausted. NOT because of you. I cleaned your place a little. It is not completely sparkling, but I doubt it ever was. A sandwich is on it's way, I left money next to this note. You're welcome and EAT IT. I will come back tomorrow. _

_Love you, _

_Maddie_

She ripped the sheet from the book and set it down on the coffee table along with the twenty she plucked from her purse. She turned and backed out of the apartment, quietly as she came, locking the door securely on her way out.

- - - - -

The sight that greeted her when she returned home was Jack sprawled out on the couch, his head hanging precariously off the edge, drool drying on the corner of his mouth, and _The Weekenders_ blaring from the TV. She either wanted to fall down laughing or pinch his cheek from the cuteness. Instead, she nudged him awake and he followed her sleepily up the stairs and collapsed into a dead sleep when he reached their bed.

Maddie considered washing up, but decided against it on account she was as tired as Jack. As gracefully as she could, she slipped out of her clothes and into loose pajamas. Before she fell asleep on her feet, she slid herself into the bed. It was almost as if she fell into REM the minute her head hit the pillow. But it was far from restful. She was thrown into a land of nightmares, or memories. Which, she wasn't sure. But her body thrashed violently, tangling the sheets and nearly waking her bed mate, trying to escape the prison of her mind.

- - - - -

_Maddie padded into the room filled with beeping sounds coming from machines all around. Her father was at her side, his hand firmly grasped around hers. She smiled brightly at the frail woman in the bed. Her clammy and unnaturally pale skin was decorated with tubes and tape holding needles in place. Today Maddie got to see her mommy, and that meant it was an important day to the five, almost six-year-old._

_Upon reaching the side of the bed, Maddie immediately climbed up into it. _

"_Maddi-…" her father attempted to stop her from doing exactly what she did every time, but he was cut off by a look from his wife. He sighed and sunk into the plastic hospital chair at her bedside. "At least be careful." _

_She turned, and nodded at her father before scrambling to the coveted spot next to her mother. Claire Fitch opened up her weak arms to accept her daughter, and smiled contentedly when the little girl snuggled into them. _

"_And how was your day?" she asked, peering down at her daughter; who had closed her eyes, her head buried deep into her mother's side. _

_Maddie refused to lift up her head, but she did answer. "Okay. Daddy doesn't know how to braid my hair like you do, and Billy Samson pulled at it, and said it looked like a rat's nest," she finally looked up and gazed into her mother's blue eyes. "What exactly is a rat's nest?" she queried, scrunching up her face in confusion._

_Claire laughed at her daughter, glancing over at Andrew with a look. He just shrugged and shook his head his head like he didn't know what she was talking about. She sighed, as her fingers tangled in the bushy mess of hair belonging to her daughter. "Did daddy even brush your hair this morning?"_

_Maddie smiled wickedly. "Nope. I didn't even get a bath last night!" she exclaimed, sitting upright in the bed and pointed at her father. "_He_ doesn't take care of me right. I didn't even go to bed early… I-I just stayed up all night in front of the TV."_

"_Maddie!" Andrew shot up in his seat, and looked his daughter in the eye. "You know that isn't true." _

_Maddie glared at him, knowing full well he would botch up her plan. "He just doesn't want to get into trouble," she said, crossing her arms over her chest and looking hopelessly at her mother. "You believe me, right? That means you'll come home and take care of me. The _right _way."_

"_Honey…" Claire hesitated. She knew that it was wrong to keep her daughter in the dark about her illness, but Claire felt it would be worse if she knew that her mother was dying. It was an awful burden to put on anybody's shoulders, and she wasn't about to do to her daughter. So she lied. "Mommy's tired, and she just needs a rest. I promise I'll come home tomorrow after I've rested up some. We'll get you ready for trick-or-treating, and make you the prettiest angel. How would you like that?" The lie was worth seeing her daughter's eyes light up, and sparkle after she uttered it._

"_Really?!" Maddie squealed in delight. "Thank you! Thank you!"_

_Claire smiled softly, happy to see her this happy one last time. "Now don't you feel silly about lying about Daddy?" _

_Maddie frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "How did you know?" she asked, eyeing her warily. _

_Claire laughed at the suspicious look on Maddie's face. "Because I know for a fact that your Daddy is the best Daddy in the world and that he would do no such thing. Now go over there and apologize to him." _

_Maddie gave her mother a dirty look, refusing to budge. "Go on," Claire said, doing her best impersonation of _the look_._

_Maddie sighed, and crawled over to the side of bed. She hopped off a little ungracefully, but made it to Andrew unscathed. "Sorry, Daddy," she said, looking down at her feet and twirling a lock of her matted hair around her tiny finger. _

"_It's okay, Baby…" he said scooping her up in his arms and pulling her close. "I understand why you did it." _

_Maddie hugged her father back, unaware of the tear trailing down his cheek, the way his identical gray eyes watered. Nor did she notice the same teary look her mother was sending her father as her hand glided slowly across the hospital bedspread or the way her father went to take it in his._

_She was completely unaware this was goodbye. _

- - - - -

Maddie woke up with a jolt with tears in her eyes and shaking like a kitten in the rain. She ripped the blankets from her body and threw her legs over the side of the bed, hesitation only to test the strength of her limbs to carry her before dashing into the bathroom, finding her way through the dark. She tossed back the toilet cover and seat, before dry heaving into it's depths. After a few gagging breaths, she collapsed by it's porcelain side.

Why was her mind playing tricks on her _now_? She was ready. She was resigned and awaited her fate, but now? She wasn't sure. Was it fair to bring a child into this world where she could be ripped from it? What if she contracted the cancer that took her mother? What if it was running through her veins this very instant? Humans had so little time as it was. What if hers was shortened indefinitely? Her hands fisted, her nails digging harshly into her flesh. Whatever happened, she was resolved to go down fighting.

Her first act of defiance, if you could defy fate, was to pick herself up. Using the bowl, she tugged herself up on quivering legs and moved over to the sink, where she splashed her face with cool water, as if washing away the demons of her mind. She breathed deeply, in and out, soothing balm on her frayed nerves. Clutching the sink, she looked herself in the eyes, repeating a mantra over and over in her head. _You will not die. You will not die. You will not die. _

It was then she felt the wetness and realized it came not from the sink, but from between her legs and ran like syrup down her thighs. Too afraid to check the color, she looked back to her reflection. Her mirror self seemed to be mocking her, a sinister grin on her lips that did not twist on her own features.

A scream erupted from her throat.


End file.
